


Godzilla: The Kaiju Chronicles

by Kahnac



Series: The Kuronigojiverse [1]
Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Also the kaiju can talk, But the humans can't understand them, Crossover, Epic kaiju fights, F/M, Just the aliens, M/M, Other, Swearing, a very heroic godzilla junior, also a certain narrative to this story which opens up for a sequel, kaiju being treated as actual characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnac/pseuds/Kahnac
Summary: Godzilla Junior, the adopted son of the second Godzilla, has not had an easy life.And his life is no easier, since he's trying to find out who he's supposed to be. On his quest to learn, he will meet friends both old, and new, to find the answer he seeks, and protect the Earth from all manner of threats. Will the prince turned king find what he's looking for?The answer lies in the Kaiju Chronicles.





	1. Prelude to War pt. 1 S101

_Over the past 40 years, a succession of relentless wars, and widespread environmental destruction had awakened deadly monsters. Given the name "kaiju", these titanic monsters saw fit to lay waste to human civilization as punishment for their careless deeds which brought only harm to the world. In time, however, the threat of these kaiju not only came from the earth itself - but from beyond the stars themselves. Terrible beings from across the reaches of space who came not simply to cause great destruction: but to also control our world for their own designs. In the face of such terror, the powers of the world set aside their differences, and united to stand against the kaiju to ensure their survival. Thus, the Earth Defense Forces were born. At the same time, however, super-humans with remarkable abilities, known as mutants, were being discovered world-wide. The Earth Defense Force recruited these mutants, and trained them to use their skills for the benefit, and protection of mankind. So great was their speed, strength, stamina, and skill that it allowed them to defeat even the lesser kaiju in single combat with nothing but energized weapons. In time, a special division of the EDF was created where the mutant's skills would be utilized to their fullest: The M-Organization. It's two most accomplished, and skilled members being Ozaki Shinichi, and Kazama. Their mission: to protect the world from any possible threat. Even against the legendary King of The Monsters. Not just any, however: the eventual successor of the king who appeared in 1954, and whose presence still reigns over the earth to this day. His name ........._  


##  _SSSKKKKRRREEEEOOOOOOGGGGNNNNNKKKKKK!_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Precisely one year since the 3rd Godzilla's climactic fight against Kiryu, and quite a few things have changed. Along with the addition of the M-Organization, the security of Monster Island had upgraded extensively to attempt to ensure better containment of the kaiju living there. Not only that, but the original Gotengo had been brought into the 21st century as well. Upgraded with new armor, missiles and lasers to combat just about any threat. Along with a new sub division of Gotengo ships; Karyu, Rumbling and Eclair. The Gotengo was also given a new captain: an american by the name of Douglas Gordon. All the funding for these divisions, weapons, and research - headed by new UN Biologist, Ms. Otonashi - came from the head of solstice tech itself, Cameron Winters. They were the ones who helped supply the EDF with all of it's newest technology, and weapons. But soon: all of these tools would be put to the ultimate test.  
  
At EDF headquarters, Captain Gordon was called in to check something out. Something had recently appeared on their satellites, and they needed him to assess the situation. With him was Ozaki, Kazama, Otonashi, and even Cameron Winters.  
  
"Just how big is this thing?"  
  
"Well, sir, based on the intitial analysis-" one of the researchers said as an image of a meteor was being displayed. "It's at least 40 to 50 meters. Not potentially harmful to the planet itself, but still dangerous, either way."  
  
"Yeah, okay - but do we actually know where this thing came from?"  
  
"Actual, it's quite simple." added Ms. Otonashi. "After studying it, we figured that this meteor was part of the same meteor that Mothra destroyed in 1999."  
  
"Looks like she might've missed a piece, then." said Ozaki.  
  
"Hey, don't be so quick to insult, Ozaki!" Otonashi said defensively. "No matter how well a large stone is shattered, it will always leave pieces in its wake. Not even Mothra could've prevented that. After all, it's not as if YOU haven't missed the mark when it comes to something. Remember that mission you went on to take out the remaining Meganula in Shibuya?"  
  
Ozaki eyes widened as he was reminded of that incident. As it happens, after Megaguirus was killed: reports had come in about some Meganulon still lurking around even after the flooding receded. Ozaki, and Kazami were sent in to take care of them. Needless to say, the experience did NOT go as he had intended.  
  
"Hey, what happened in those tunnels WASN'T my fault!"  
  
"Really?" Kazama decided to add in. "Cause, if memory serves, you let your guard down after you assumed we had taken them all out. And just when you thought we were done, one of them sprung out from behind, grabbed you, and almost ate you alive. Just be thankful you're a mutant, or you would've gotten worse than a gashed shoulder."  
  
*sigh* "Come on, it was an honest mistake, okay? I didn't mean to do that. It just-...i guess i just got careless. But i got better, okay?"  
  
"Guess now you know how Mothra might feel, then." said Otonashi matter-of-factly.  
  
"I-you-*sigh*Nevermind: i see your point." Ozaki said, in a mildly defeated tone.  
  
"If you ladies are done picking on the kid-"  
  
"NEVER!" yelled kazama.  
  
"Then we still have a problem to deal with: like finding out WHERE this over-sized rock is going to hit?"  
  
"We already predicted its trajectory, captain." replied one of the technicians. "In about 10 minutes: it'll hit Monster Island."  
  
A slight bit of surprise came over the group. Monster Island was the meteor's impact point? Why? Before any more questions could be asked, however, Winters decided to take his turn on the spot.  
  
"Might i make a simple suggestion, Captain Gordon?"  
  
"What is it, Winters?"  
  
"If this meteor is set to hit Monster Island, then this may be the best chance to test out Solstice tech's new weapon systems on the island. Those cannons were built specifically to repel, or perhaps contain kaiju. So i have no doubt that they'll make short work of that space rock. Unless, of course, you'd prefer to just let it wipe out those filthy monsters for good. After all, it would save the world a whole lot of trouble if they were-"  
  
"SHUT your mouth, winters! The kaiju might cause us trouble from time to time...but they've pulled through for us in the past. And even I think they deserve a chance at livin'. Give the Island the heads up. And tell them to hit that thing with everything they've got!"  
  
"Um, y-yes.." Winters said, feeling intimidated. "Yes, of course, sir. I'll get right on that."  
  
As Winters exited the room, Gordon let out a chuckle before once again giving his opinion on the adept scientist.  
  
"Wussy Snob."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 Minutes later, and the call for Monster Island to use their cannons on an approaching meteor was given. The weapons were powered up, and poised to shoot at the area where the meteor was said to appear. Fortunately, the meteor began showing itself two minutes after the weapon systems were activated.  
  
"All systems operational." said the gunman.  
  
"Good." said the commander. "Then get ready to shoot. Fire all weapons in exactly 5....4.....3.....2.......1.......NOW!"  
  
And in an instant, the cannons fired a series of missiles at the meteor. Just as the space rock began coming closer to the island, the missiles hit it. And in a brilliant display of bright light which gained the attention of ALL kaiju on the island, it appeared that they were safe.  
  
"Did it work?" asked the commander.  
  
"Yes. The meteor is definitely gone, but.......wait. I'm picking up something else. Something where the meteor used to be."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but from what the radar is showing.........it's alive."  
  
The commander, and the rest of the staff were curious as to how that was possible. But when they put up a security camera display on their monitors - they soon got their answer. In the midst of the dissipating dust, and ash was the silhouette of a winged monstrosity the size of a kaiju flapping its wings, and in doing so clearing away the smoke. Once it vanished, the monster was fully revealed as a gigantic, hellish bat with blood-red skin, a long snake-like tail, and a hideous maw filled with nothing but razor sharp teeth. What was striking was how malnourished this abomination looked: as if it had been starving for a long time. Which would explain the savage, hungry gleam in his eyes as he eyed the Island he was set to land on.  
  
_" **There it isssss!"**  _he snarled in kaiju-tongue.  _"_ **After so many years, i've finally arrived! AHAHAHAHAH!"**    
  
"What the hell IS that?!" the Commander yelled out.  
  
"A-a giant alien bat, sir!" the soldier responded.  
  
"Wh-never mind! Open fire!"  
  
The EDF soldiers did as ordered, and began firing the island defenses at the space bat. Unfortunately, it was made clear that he was far more nimble than the simple meteor he was in. Like great speed, and stupendous agility, he dodged every round, and every missile that was fired at him. Yet somehow, at least ONE missile hit its mark right on the chest. However, this only infuriated the creature, and he decided to make things easier. Taking a deep breath, the bat let loose a super-sonic, high pitched screech which cause untold amounts of electronic interference. The cannons, and turrets short circuited, and all systems began shutting down. Soon enough, the entire EDF installation had gone dark.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" yelled the commander.  
  
"It's-it's that bat thing, sir. I think its screech shut down all electronic equipment. Everything's stuck in a blackout."  
  
"Is there any way to get the power back on?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. That frequency might've hit the back-up generators, too. If not, then by the time it gets back up, it'll be too late to contact command."  
  
The commander didn't have to say anything else. He knew fully well what this meant: they were on their own.  
  
Fortunately for them, the bat had no further interest in dealing with them. After a less-damaging screech was let out, he flew on past the installations, and headed towards the mainland. He began sniffing the air, as if he were searching for someone in particular. And as a twisted grin formed, he caught the scent of his target.  
  
**" _So he WAS here! Excellent! Then let's see if he'll come after i cause some trouble. One way, or another, the message will be delivered. As my masters have commanded."_  **   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time, somewhere in the EDF base, an Xilian had just entered via a teleportation sequence. He looked to both his left, and right in the long hallway he was in, and found noone there. With that, the Xillian spy began running down the hallway towards an unknown destination. For whatever reason he was here, few could say. But one thing was for certain: a certain winged monster was making this infiltration as easy as he was meant to with the distraction he was providing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on Monster Island, a particular kaiju was enjoying a good ole' fashion whale breakfast after a mid-morning hunt. The kaiju in question was none other than Godzilla Jr, the new king of the monsters. Ever since his face-off with the mechanical avatar of his father's deceased predecessor, jr had been taking it easy from everything, and giving himself time to recover from that event. In fact, the second scar below the one on his chest, which covered his stomach, still ached a bit from what happened. But he'd gone through worse, so he didn't let it get to him. But what he did let get to him, however, was something that happened before he got loose of the bindings he was trapped in by those mothra larvae, and Kiryu himself. Something that he kept thinking about, even now..........  
  
_The bodies of both Gojirins slowly sank to the bottom of the Tokyo Trench like stones. Neither of them moved an inch since their descent, and it seemed that they would sink to the very bottom. Especially since Jr was FAR too weak to break free of his bindings. He was pretty much trapped. And in the cold, gentle calmness of the sea, he felt his consciousness slip away as the injuries he sustained finally caught up with him, and his whole body was going numb. But before he did, he heard a strange voice. One unfamiliar....but one he sensed was one he should know that spoke to him as his mind slowly drifted off to an unknowingly long slumber. Its words sticking to him as it spoke._  
  
_"You have endured much, young one. Yet despite everything, you have still held on. But you have let hatred, anger, and fear cloud your mind. And you do not see what you have become. But you can break this endless cycle. You no longer need to hate. No longer need to fear. Be better than those who came before you: don't let vengeance be your guide. A legacy does not define who or what you are. Your destiny is your own to choose. Take command of your own fate, and be who you truly are. And remember one thing......"_  


 

_You. Are Not. Alone._

 

  
Godzilla's mind continued to wrack over what that could mean. He was the only one of his kind. And the only family he had was his adopted human mother and Gojirin Father: the former he could no longer go near because doing so would end up killing her, and the latter was long since dead. Though he loved his mother very much, his father meant alot to him, as well. So after he died, Jr wanted to honor him by being just like him - by being the next King of the Monsters. But.....given what had happened recently, and after what that mysterious voice told him, he was given a LONG pause to wonder: was what he was doing wrong? After all, he was the same as his father, so it made sense to be like him. Didn't it? Was there something he had been missing? Something he didn't fully understand?

Before he could question any further, he heard the sound of artillery being fired. This was really the first time he had come to this Island since he was young, so he was unaware any such weapons might be here. But the sound of weapons being fired, and a horrifying screech proved him wrong. So it looked like he was going to finally get some action. Good. He could use some exercise.

He made his way to where he heard the screeching, and eventually, he arrived near the EDF installation. He was surprised to see them. But he was even more surprised when he saw the alien bat flying in a single spot. Sniffing the air like a ravenous dog. With a snarl, Godzilla began making his way towards the interloper. Just as he was speaking out loud to himself.

**" _So he WAS here! Excellent! Then let's see if he'll come after i cause some trouble. One way, or another, the message will be delivered. As my masters have commanded."_  ** 

Godzilla made a low growl behind the feral bat, startling him a bit as he turned around. But once he did so, he felt Godzilla's strong, four-fingered hand clamp around his throat in a vice-like grip. And an unpleasant expression was etched on his face.

"And can I ask who the messenger is?" Godzilla asked, as his grip hardened.

The bat could feel his windpipe slowly being clenched. And he found it difficult to breathe. Hoping to keep this kaiju from breaking his neck, or throttling him dead, he complied.

**" _B-b-ba-go-rah!"_  **he said in a strangled tone.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make that out."

**" _BAGORAH!"_  **he screeched, before his one of his feet's claws scratched against Godzilla's face.

It was but a momentary distraction, but it allowed Bagorah to get out of Godzilla's grip, and take to the air.

**" _Are you the one called Godzilla?"_  **

**"** Technically speaking: yes. And i'm guessing you were looking for me, specifically?"

**" _Indeed. I have a message for you."_  ** 

"I'm listening." he responded.

Bagorah made another hideous smile as he came a little closer to Godzilla. ** _"Then listen up. This is gonna blow you away."_  ** 

In a flash, Bagorah released a powerful sonic screech that knocked into Godzilla. He screeched in pain as he felt the terrible blow to his ear drums. He was disoriented a little, but he quickly recovered.

"BIG mistake!" he growled, before letting loose an atomic ray.

However, Bagorah was able to maneuver around it with ease. Godzilla tried again, but with little success. Seeing that he had the advantage, Bagorah began flying circles around Godzilla in a bid to keep him off-balance. He then decided to play dirty, and rammed his head into Godzilla, pushing him a little. Godzilla angrily fired another atomic ray at him, but Bagorah evaded it once again, and then proceeded to perform the same attack over, and over, and over again. Godzilla grew increasingly frustrated as his beams kept on missing his target.

"Hold still, you frickin' bastard!" he roared.

**" _I don't think so, food."_  **Bagorah taunted.  _ **"** **This is how i always hunt: keep the prey off balance before i swoop in and tear out their throat! And i'm absolutely famished! Your body's gonna feed me for weeks! ANd so long as i'm up here, there's no way you can-"**_

Then suddenly, Bagorah got blind-sided by a brown blur which smacked into him from behind, almost knocking him out of the air. But that changed after the same blur hit him three more times, and then some sort of super-sonic force struck him. He fell to the ground on his backside with a thud. And before he could get back up, the blur dropped right on top of him, knocking some of the wind out of him. Once he recovered, he saw what it was that had attacked him.

"Then it's a good thing Rodan owns these skies, isn't it?"

**"** _What the-?! What are you doing here?!"_

"Hmm. Let me see: after listening to the sounds of human weapons, and a screech that sounds like a sick meganulon, followed by a pretty angry Godzilla, i came to see what was going on. Turns out: there was a fugly looking bat-thing tangling with Godzilla - in MY turf, no less. No way was i gonna let that slide."

**" _Well, just you wait!"_  **Bagorah hissed. **_"When i get back up, you're gonna wish you-"_  ** 

SLAM!

That was what happened when Godzilla used his tail to strike Bagorah, with Rodan noticing moments before, and hopping off accordingly. That was sufficient enough to literally knock the fight out of him. With this moment, Godzilla looked over to Rodan, who seemed rather neutral about Godzilla.

"Been a while, bird-boy." Godzilla said jokingly.

"Yeah, it has. But i'm honestly surprised to see YOU here. Never would have pegged those humans being able to catch you, and bring you to Monster Island." He then noticed both scars on Godzilla's torso. "Also, should I even ask where you got those scars from? Even for a kaiju, those are intense."

"Not right now. And no, they didn't." Godzilla said plainly. "I just stopped by this island because it was the only place i could think of to rest. No other places came to mind, and i haven't been here since i was an adolescent."

"Ah, i see: Guess you were feeling a bit nostalgic, then. Right?"

".......yeah. I guess i was."

The two then turn to Bagorah, who was just recovering from that tail slam he received. Before he knew it, though, Godzilla placed a foot right on his chest, and had him pinned.

"So, Goji - hope you don't mind me calling you that - any idea what this freaky-deak thing was doing here?" Rodan inquired.

"To answer your questions: Yes, i mind.......but not that much. And no: i don't know what this thing's doing here. Though he said he was looking for me."

"Seriously? How are you gojirins so popular? Never mind. Just tell me why he was after you."

"Aside from trying to eat me, he said he had a message for me. And now: i'm going to find out what it is." Godzilla said, while looking at Bagorah with a vicious, and intimidating glare. The bat in question seemed to gulp in fear of what Godzilla was going to do now.

  
To Be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to the first part of the Adaptation to the Kaijudude godzilla series. And i've chosen a very specific spot in the series to begin that would indeed make this work as a fanfic: the Bagorah chapter. Everything beforehand is by all accounts a prologue leading up to this point. THIS is where the story itself truly comes into play. And i chose to use this as a chance to also build on the main characters, and their persona's. And yes, the kaiju WILL be speaking to each other like people. It's implied in the story that they do this. Especially with the aliens interactions with one another. So why not expand upon this?
> 
> And also, the Godzilla in this series is indeed Jr. I'm at least sure it was Jr at this part. Either way, i'm making it official. And also, let me just say: he's going to get character development in this series. Just like he did in the original.:)


	2. Prelude to War pt 2. S102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla, and Rodan's fight with Bagorah continues. Along the way, the core team of the M-Org. aka the central crew of the Gotengo, detect a spy in their base, attempting to steal classified information. As both parties race to thwart their adversaries, the confrontations themselves prove only to be a prelude to something far more sinister. One the Earth has been hoping would never come to pass.
> 
> King Ghidorah is returning to Earth - and this time, he's not alone.

Back at EDF headquarters, Gordon and co. were watching the whole spectacle on the monitors.  
  
"Would it be wrong to make a "Fear and loathing in Los Vegas" reference here?" asked Kazama.  
  
"Sir!" one of the techies said. "Security just picked up an unknown presence in the base! An intruder is here!"  
  
"What?" said Gordon. Then he began thinking over something. First a giant meteor shows up carrying a giant bat. And then during a fight with Godzilla, and Rodan, someone breaks into the base? He mentally slapped himself when he realized what was going on.  
  
"This was all a set-up."  
  
"Sir?" said Ozaki.  
  
"The giant space-bat: it was set-up as a diversion to keep us busy! All while some spy broke into our base."  
  
"But why would someone want to break into EDF headquarters?" asked Otonashi.  
  
"No idea. But i do know one thing: this guy chose the wrong base to break in to. Turn on the red alert: let all personnel know there's an intruder in the base, and they're to begin searching for them! Ozaki, Kazama: i want you two to go searching as well. You'll have the best chance of finding him - wherever he's headed."  
  
"Yessir!" both Mutants said together as they saluted their captain, and then ran off to search for this spy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_"Listen, both of you: surely we can work this out? I mean, i wasn't ACTUALLY going to kill you - i was just trying to intimidate you. I've been commanded to not kill you. I'm just the messenger. And even the humans have a saying about not shooting the mess-"_**  STOMP **- _"GAH*COUGH* WHAT WAS THAT FOR, A-HOLE?!"_**  
  
"Easy: Everything you say just pisses me off!" exclaimed Godzilla. "NOW - you're gonna tell me everything i want to know."  
  
_**"Okay, okay! Look, just listen. What you wanna do is: go down to the closest woods, look for the biggest tree you can find, and THEN USE IT TO GO F**K YOURSELF! HAHAHAHAHAH-"**_ STOMP _**"-AAARGHH!"**     
_  
"Don't be a smart-ass with me! Now tell me what this message of yours is, or i'm gonna make you skinnier than you already are!"  
  
**_*cough*"Heh. Oh, i'll tell you what it is! AND YOU'LL HEAR IT LOUD AND CLEAR!!!"_**  
  
And with that, Bagorah unleashed a stronger sonic screech than before. One that actually knocked Godzilla off of him, and allowed him to get back in the air. Once he did, he used his sonic screech on both Godzilla, and Rodan. It was troublesome, but Rodan was able to shake it off, and take to the skies. He then began going after Bagorah, his own talons poised for attack. But Bagorah was doing his best to avoid getting hit by him, and the atomic rays that Godzilla fired once again. Even with two opponents, he managed to stay ahead of them. But now he finally felt compelled to complete his mission, and began speaking to Godzilla.  
  
**_"You wanted to know what my message was? Well, here it is: you, Godzilla, have made a very powerful, and dangerous enemy! One who's set his sights on the earth years ago, but was thwarted by you, your monster friends, and those little human freaks! However, he hasn't given up just yet! He's been waiting these past several years - plotting with my Xillian masters for the day he would return, and destroy this worthless rock, and all who defied him! Well, today is that day! After all this time, he's finally coming back!"  
_**  
"WHO IS?!" Godzilla roared, his patience running at its thinnest.  
  
**_"You mean it isn't obvious?! It's your oldest, and greatest enemy....."_**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time, the spy had finally reached his destination: the base's main control room. Without wasting a second, the Xillian placed what appeared to be a data extracting device into one of the hard-drives. He was stealing as much data as possible from the mainframe. However, he did not seem to expect getting discovered so quickly as the doors burst open. Revealing Ozaki and Kazama, both armed with guns.  
  
"Hands up where we can see them!" Ozaki shouted.  
  
"Or you can resist - and get yourself shot to hell. That works fine with us, too." added Kazama.  
  
The Xillian turned to face them. But instead of attacking, or surrendering, he did something else entirely: he removed the trademark shades all xillians wore, and then bizzarely enough, his head split open to reveal some sort of machinery.   
  
"Holy jeez, he's a robot!" exclaimed Kazama.  
  
_"How observant of you, mutant."_  said the Xillian robot, as its head closed back together. It's voice was robotic, yet it also sounded like it was making a broadcast of someones voice.  _"There's no way i would ever send one of my own soldiers for something as simple as this - even if it is important. After all, robots are nothing: break one, and you can build a dozen more like it. And they're pretty good for long distance communications, too. Ahahahahahah!"  
_  
The two mutants looked to each other cautiously, not quite sure they understood what was going on. But they knew enough to ask what they needed.  
  
"So, if this...robot is letting you speak from somewhere else, then you can tell us who you are. And what was the purpose of this infiltration?"  
  
_"Oooh, right to the point, i see. Well, allow me to answer your simple question: I am the controller of the Xillians. And the point of sending in this droid was for me to get access to your base's data. Luckily, Bagorah was the perfect little distraction for the ploy to work. Even as i speak, the data's being downloaded, and sent straight to Planet X. Pretty soon we'll have all the information we require."_  
  
"So the captain was right. Figures." said Kazama.  
  
"Whatever: what do you want, Controller?" demanded Ozaki.  
  
_".....you really wanna know? Alright then. Let me make this simple: A war has been started between our worlds. One that was started ever since our invasion in the 60's failed. But ever since then, we have been waiting patiently: plotting for the day where we would one day return, and take what's ours. Well, today's your not-so-lucky day: because our King has declared that the war has officially begun. And even now, he's on his way with us, to take the earth from you miserable cattle, and destroy your insolent civilizations."  
_  
"What King? What are you talking about?" asked Ozaki.  
  
_"Really? Has it been that long that you arrogent earthlings forgot him? He's our greatest ally, AND most powerful asset all in one glorious combination! I'm speaking of the great king of terror himself............._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_KING_**   _GHIDORAH!_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Ozaki, and Kazama held expressions of worry as they heard that name. As part of their training, they had come to learn the history of every kaiju that's come to appear on earth - even the ones from space. So they knew very well who King Ghidorah was - and how dangerous he truly was. And if he was coming back: then they were in real danger.  
  
"King Ghidorah? He's back?!" he exclaimed.  
  
_"That he is, chum. And as i stated: he's not the only one. We've gathered quite the following these past several years with certain other space kaiju your world's encountered before. Not to mention the full power of the Xillians backing them up. We'll be showing up to Japan in at least 24 hours. You can try to put up a fight, and try to stay alive, but if you want my advice? You might as well just give up now. You don't have a hope in hell. He-ha-ha-hahahahahah-AAHAHAHAHAHAH-"_  
  
BLAM  
  
Without any warning, Kazama blew off the head of the Xillian robot, right before shooting the extractor, as well. Once he had finished, he blew into the hole of his gun, blowing away the smoke like he was some kind of cowboy. He looked to Ozaki, and saw him having a "Really?" expression.  
  
"What? He was getting annoying. And besides: that psycho laughter of his was getting old."  
  
"......Kazama, you are weird. But whatever, let's get back to the bridge. Gordon needs to know what's going on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"King Ghidorah? As in THE King Ghidorah?! AS IN THAT 3 HEADED PSYCHO WHO TRIED TO DESTROY THE EARTH YEARS AGO?!" Rodan frantically asked. Given his past dealings with the golden dragon in the 60's, he had reason to be a bit worried.  
  
Even Godzilla felt a small pang of worry inside. His father often told him of how terrible King Ghidorah was back when the two fought each other. Even when he was young, he acknowledged the emphasis on the threat Ghidorah presented. So he knew that in a short while, he'd be facing a REAL challenge. Bagorah, meanwhile, had a look of vile glee upon hearing the worry in Rodan's voice. He seemed to have at least gotten some results from his mission, and decided to press on.  
  
**"** **The very same, you avian freak! And right now, he's on his way to your Japan! And he's got a group of kaiju on his side, along with my Xillian masters! Very soon, their going to eviscerate you, and the rest of this planet's lifeforms There won't even be enough meat left to pick off of your bones once the King is finished with you! AHahahahahah-"**  
    
A concentrated beam of atomic energy cut off Bagorah's laughter as it not only burned into his chest, but also shot him clear across the ocean itself. A few minutes later, and Bagorah's chest had been severely burned to the point that even his internals had been damaged. He tried to fly away, but the damage was far too severe. He soon dropped down into the ocean, and sank beneath the waves - dead. Back at the Island, Godzilla cut his energy off and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks." Rodan said. "If you didn't: i'd have taken him out myself. He wouldn't have seen it comin'."  
  
"Well, somebody had to make him shove it. But we don't have time to think about that. I know a bit about King Ghidorah from what my father told me. But you've fought alongside him against this guy. So can you tell me HOW tough this Ghidorah is?"  
  
"Yeah, i...think i can. Let's just say King Ghidorah is a nightmare. Even when it was me, your dad, and even Mothra working together, he put us through hell. Even when it was just him and me, it was difficult. And if what that flying, naked rodent said was right: he's going to have back-up. That's gonna make things even harder."  
  
"Hmm.....then it looks like we'll have to get some back-up of our own."  
  
"Sounds good to me. But who'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Well......there is one who comes to mind. And he happens to be a friend, too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In one of the valleys in the Island, Anguirus was curled up like a dog. And he was taking a good nap while doing it. Having lived on this Island for as long as he had, Anguirus had gotten used to the peaceful atmosphere of this place. Though he kinda missed the days when he would have something to tangle with, he had no reason to complain. If anything, life was good.  
  
Though in his mind, things would be even better if his friend was still around.  
  
Suddenly, he picked up a scent. One that was different.....and yet, it was familiar. One he hadn't picked up in a long time. He also could tell that it was close. Then the sound of foot stomps alerted him to another kaiju. As quick as a flash, he got up to his feet to face whoever it was. And what he saw made his eyes widen, and his mouth hang open - a familiar looking kaiju with charcoal-grey skin, strong muscular legs, wormy tail, smaller but still strong arms. And most of all: amber eyes which held fierceness, strength, and ferocity - but also goodness that was buried beneath it all. With these attributes, Anguirus came to a single conclusion with this figure, and its identity.  
  
"G-goji?" he asked in a hopeful tone. "Is that.....really you?"  
  
Godzilla winced as he looked away for a moment. He forgot how close Anguirus was to his dad, and just how similar they looked to each other. So he should'be figured he'd mistake him for his father. What made it worse was how hopeful Anguirus seemed to be. But sadly, Godzilla had to set him straight.  
  
"In a sense, yeah. But not the one you're thinking about. Though considering how close you, and my dad were, i'm not surprised."  
  
The younger, but still mature voice of this Gojirin caught Anguirus off-guard. And it dashed some of his hopes away. However, upon hearing Godzilla talked, Anguirus suddenly started remembering 30 years ago. Back when he had met, and helped care for a little tyke of a kaiju Godzilla took as his son. One who sounded exactly the same as this one. And a wave of shock fell over the quadrupedal kaiju.  
  
"Wait......JR?!"  
  
"Hey, Anguirus. It's been a long time."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding! Look at you! You were just a cute, little thing when i last saw you, but now? You're humongous! How did that happen?" Anguirus finally noticed the scars on Jr's chest and abdomen, and winced. "And where did you get those? Even for a Godzilla, those look painful."  
  
At the mention of his scars, Godzilla clutched at his chest, feeling the now familiar ache that came from it whenever he thought of his last fights with the Mechagodzilla robot......and Mothra. "I'd......rather not go into full details. But as to how I got like this, let's just say thanks to my dad: i had kind of a growth-spurt."  
  
"Heh. That's one hell of a growth-spurt. But hang on. Where IS your dad? I haven't seen him in ages, and i know he never leaves your side for long. Is he here? Or..is he at least coming?"  
  
This time, it was a pang of guilt that fell over Godzilla as he looked away, sadly.   
  
"I'm sorry....he's gone."  
  
"W-what?" Anguirus asked disbelievingly.  
  
"He died 7 years ago. His......power got too much for him to handle, and-*deep breath* it killed him." Godzilla said sadly.  
  
"No. Nononono, no way! That CAN'T be true!" Anguirus denied.  
  
"Sorry, buddy." Rodan said as he lowered himself from the sky, and landed next to Godzilla. "But i have a feeling Jr's telling the truth."  
  
Anguirus shook his head as a terrible feeling came over him. His eyes closed as he tried shaking off these feelings. He did, for the most part, but it was clear they would stay a long time.  
  
"I...i can't believe it. He was my best friend - even after our first fight. And i-...i always thought he'd live forever because of how strong he was. Heh. Guess not even the King of the Monsters can evade death forever."  
  
"To be fair, it wasn't a complete tragedy." Godzilla said as he looked to Anguirus once again. "When his body broke down, and his nuclear energy escaped, it-...it brought me back, and made me what i am. In his final moments, he saved my life."  
  
Anguirus chuckled a bit after hearing that. "Yep. That sounds like him: never letting the ones he for die before he did. Still......it's gonna be hard, knowing he's not around anymore."  
  
"Trust me, Ang: i know how that feels. But you can grieve for him later: we need your help."  
  
"Why?" Anguirus asked.  
  
"Because King Ghidorah's coming. And he's got friends with him." Rodan answered.   
  
Moments later, Anguirus' eyes narrowed as he thought about what he'd been told.  
  
"So that 3 headed worm's coming back after all these years. And it's typically AFTER Goji kicked the hell out of him 3 times before biting the big one."  
  
"Yeah, i know. Kinda makes you wonder if he was waiting this long because he's a pansy." Rodan snarked.  
  
"Well, if you need help: count me in. I'm always looking for another shot at that great, golden douche. And you're still my friends, so i'll be more than willing to."  
  
"Thank you." said Godzilla with a satisfied look. "But as much as i want to say we're ready, i feel that we need one more kaiju to help us wi-"  
  
HEEOOONNKKK!  
  
The trio fell silent after hearing that sound. All of them were legitimately surprised when they heard it.  
  
"Was.....that what i think it was?" Asked Rodan. At the same time, Godzilla seemed to actually remember that honk. And he groaned as he began suspecting this to be who he thought.  
  
"OH, come on! Don't tell me it's actually-"  
  
HEEOOONNNKKK!  
  
"......*sigh* Yep. Guess that's going to be our fourth."  
  
"Wait-seriously? You want that jerkwad's help?" asked Rodan.  
  
"Not really. But we don't have time to be picky, and i don't think the other kaiju would be willing to help out. So we have to take what we can get."  
  
Anguirus, and Rodan gave each other questioning looks. Though the kaiju they were thinking of wasn't a legitimate threat, he was still a pest. But given the situation, they couldn't disagree.  
  
"If you say so, Jr-i mean, Godzilla." Anguirus corrected. "Now, let's go find that fugly ogre."  
  
The trio made their way further into the island's interior. As it was, the kaiju they were looking for wasn't too far - but still enough to be considered hidden. But thanks to his insistent honking, they eventually found him. His green, bumpy skin proved a dead giveaway. Moments later, Gabara noticed he had company, and turned to face them.  
  
"Oh, no: it's Godzilla back for revenge, or something!" he said in an obnoxious, nasally voice. "And he brought a porcupine, and a parrot with him. HEOONK!"  
  
Rodan, and Anguirus growled at the obvious insult. But an indication from Godzilla helped keep them calm. He then focused his attention on Gabara - drawing as much focus to remain calm as he possibly could.  
  
"Hello, Gabara. I wish i could say it's a pleasure, but - to be frank, i'd be lying."  
  
"Wait a sec - I recognize that voice! You're Godzilla's kid, aren't you?"  
  
"Congratulations: somebody give the doggy a treat."  
  
"Well, it wasn't hard: you still sound like a stupid, kid. HEOOONK!"  
  
"Comes from being a teenager in kaiju years, even if my body's matured. And look at you: still a big pile of moldy, crusty crap with legs."  
  
"OOHOHOHOH! Looks like the brat's gotten snarkier since last time! But i can do this all day, kid. HEOOONK!"  
  
"As fun as that sounds, we don't have time for that. Right now, we need your help fighting a group of alien kaiju about to destroy the earth. And like it, or not: you're the only option openly available to us."  
  
"Shit - sounds like you got big problems. Too bad they aren't mine, so good luck with that. HEOOONK!"  
  
"I don't think you understand: I'm NOT giving you a choice. There's too much riding on this, and i won't have you endanger our world because you're too stupid to understand what's going on. Whether you want to, or not, You're GOING to help us."  
  
"Yeah?! And how you gonna make me, huh? I hope it's not by fighting, because i'm pretty sure you didn't forget the time i kicked your ass! HEOOONK!"  
  
*chuckle* "Yep. Right before I ended up kicking YOUR ass harder than you ever did, and my dad beat you like the sniveling mule you are."  
  
Gabara's eyes widened in outrage, and surprise. He recalled that day well, but did not like having it brought up. But he was more surprised at how good the former kid was at back talking, and owning him. Yet it was what he said next that really got his attention.  
  
"And you know what's funny? That was when i was an adolescent kaiju. And in case you haven't noticed, i'm fully grown, and i'm alot stronger than my dad. Which means i beat and thrash pieces of crap like you alot better than he did. Also, let's not forget my friends who like you less than i do. So if i don't trounce you to get you to cooperate, *smirks* maybe THEY will. Anything else you'd like to say, wart-face?"  
  
Gabara growled in frustration. Not simply from getting insulted again: but from the fact Godzilla had a point. And he was really not that strong compared to 3 kaiju. Which means if he put up a fuss, they'd give him what for. And the last thing he wanted was a repeat of when he first met Godzilla's father. So with great annoyance, and reluctance, Gabara finally relented.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll help. But it doesn't mean i'll like it! HEOOONK!"  
  
"Glad to hear. Now let's get moving: we've got a fight to win."  
  
to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part 2 of the "Prelude to War" arc. In this chapter, secrets as to what Bagorah, and the Xillian spy are doing, an old enemy from the past is revealed to be making his return, and Godzilla not only reunites with an old friend - but strongar-I MEAN.......recruits, an unlikely ally to help them face the imminent threat. The next chapter will show us the conflict at last arrive to earth, and we will see if our heroes can stand against this dark alliance.:)
> 
> Also, i think MIB may have rubbed off Gabara's character on me. Now i can't imagine him talking any other way. Isn't that funny?;P
> 
> Also, Godzilla aka Godzilla Jr is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Just in case anyone was curious about what he sounded like. He has a young, yet mature voice which I think suits Jr rather well.:)
> 
> Godzilla, and co. all belong to their respective companies.


	3. A Game of Betrayal and Deceit - S103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack begins, and King Ghidorah arrives with his allies. Two of them old enemies from the past - one of them, a new and mysterious ally provided by the Xillians. Even with Godzilla's friends by his side, albeit with a former bully strongarmed into helping, it remains uncertain if it'll be enough to stand against an enemy who has prepared for this moment for many decades.
> 
> But the one called Monster X may have his own agenda to play - and one that involves turning on the King of Terror to see it through.

Six years ago.........  
  
"And there. we. go!"   
  
That was what the Xillian Controller said right before the meteor containing Bagorah - and even the Xillian spy via a small transport inside - was sent off to earth. As part of the plan, it would collide with the planet, and potentially cripple the humans. But chances are it would be destroyed before that could happen. But the Xillian's agents would still arrive, and play their roles. The Controller watched while standing on a catwalk in a large chamber where 3 other kaiju were standing, while watching the monitors. Two of them were the infamous cyborgs of Spacehunter M Nebula: the black, and yellow drill-beetle Megalon, and the blade-armed, black-armored, cyclopian assassin, Gigan. Standing in front of them was their leader, and the Xillian's Champion: the Golden, 3 headed Dragon himself, King Ghidorah. His wings were folded to the side, and draping behind his back like a gold cloak. And as he watched the meteor, he held a glaring scowl. He was not feeling in the best of moods at the moment.  
  
"With the meteor's pace, it should arrive on earth in at least six years from now. Once they get close enough, they'll let us know - and THAT'S when we can begin our attack."  
  
"Good." said Gigan. "Guess that means we'll have plenty of time to get ready."  
  
"Perhaps." Replied Megalon. "But it's also important that we plan our attack carefully. Preparation makes all the difference in conflict."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind my saying: if we waited at least a few more years before doing this, we'd be MORE than prepared for-"  
  
**"Do NOT presume to question me, Controller!"** Ghidorah sharply replied in a deep, devilish voice. **"I've been waiting over 20 years for an opportunity to exact revenge upon that miserable planet: I will NOT wait 20 more to prepare for anything as trivial as this! With our new advancements in your technological weaponry, and with the Cyborg Brothers at our side, we will find little difficulty in executing those infernal humans, and their kaiju pests. Especially that saurian upstart."**     
  
"Well, have no fear, boss. Whatever plans you have in mind, me, and Megs are with you all the way."  
  
"Indeed. My brother is loyal to you: and as such, so am I. I shall follow you to the edge of eternity, if need be."  
  
Hearing such proclamations of loyalty helped ease Ghidorah's mood. Such loyalty was rare, and it did his darkened heart to know that he had such willing allies who were grateful to him for giving them a worthy cause. A shame the said couldn't be said for the Xillians, whom he always suspected as only seeing him as a means to an end when he first met them. BUT.....they had their uses, so he tolerated them. For now.   
  
"Yes, of course." replied the Controller. "I understand your haste, and you still have our support. But before we do anything else - i believe i may have another recruit that i think you'll find interesting."  
  
**"Another kaiju?"**    
  
"In a manner of speaking.........but not completely."  
  
Pushing a button on a hand-held remote, the Controller opened one of the side doors that Ghidorah, and co. entered through. But it was what came through that caught the trio's intrigue: a large, humanoid figure around Gigan's size. But what was interesting was this being's appearance, which was that of a skeletal figure with black skin - or even exposed muscle, if one would wish to consider that. But the skeleton of this figure seemed more like a suit of armor, with layered gloves, and leg-wraps, the former having four bony blades on the back of the hands. He also had a long, black tail with a bony tip which had been split down the middle. His shoulders had an intriguing set of pads, as they appeared to have monstrous skulls each cloven in two. The central head of this figure looked like a larger version of the shoulder heads, with the same pin-point red eyes and exposed teeth. The only difference being two spikes on top of his head in a single row. He seemed to carry himself as a strong warrior as he strode in front of King Ghidorah, before meeting the 3 headed terror's gaze.  
  
Ghidorah began eyeing this strange entity. It was an interesting sight to behold, yet.....deep down, Ghidorah could sense something familiar. As if this creature and him had something in common. He had no idea what it meant, but for now it didn't matter. He shook those thoughts away, and returned to the matter at hand.  
  
**"Most interesting. And, if you don't mind MY asking: who are you?"  
**  
The figure spoke in a deep, intimidating voice. One that held strength, ruthlessness, but also quality, and intelligence.  
  
**"In truth, my lord, I have no name. At least, I never had a name before i was created. But as i am of Xillian blood, and have become like you: you may call me Monster X."**  he replied, before he knelt before the King of Terror in a sign of loyalty.  **"And i am at your service. Long have i heard the tales of your ferocity, and terrible power. Your mere presence has brought great fear, and respect from all who know it. I hold great respect for these attributes, and i wish to be nothing more than your humble servant. To pledge myself to you, and your ways. My life - my being, is yours."**    
  
Most interesting, indeed, is what Ghidorah thought. Monster X showed signs of true loyalty, as well, if he was to actually make such a pledge. Even bowing in such a way showed a degree of subservice that Ghidorah appreciated. But as much as he felt charmed by this Monster X's pledges, and proclamation: he wasn't a complete fool as to just accept him right away.  
  
**"That is a not unappreciated gesture, X. I am glad to see another kaiju with a display of loyalty. However: i know nothing of you other than you are an enigmatic creature. So i'm not quite sure if i should use your services so soon."**    
  
"My lord, please." The Controller said. "I can vouch for X when i say that you won't find a more faithful, strong, determined.....AND loyal soldier to use. X has always had a sense of honor that makes him loyal to those he knows are worthy of his service. He came to us several years ago in secret, because he wished to not present himself to you until he knew you would need a strong fighter. Well, i will say right now: X's skills in both physical combat, and his powers are quite valuable. And it would be a waste to not utilize them to their fullest. Please, my lord: all i humbly ask is that you give him a chance to prove himself. Let him join you in the eventual invasion, and you will see just how valuable he is."  
  
Ghidorah took this knowledge into consideration. He was weary about the fact that X waited so long to make his existence known. But......given the coming circumstances, he had to admit that the Controller had a point. And he could sense that X had great potential in him, so a part of him could believe that what was said about him was true. Such potential could indeed prove useful in the coming invasion. So with that, King Ghidorah made his decision.  
  
**"Very well. I will allow him to join in the invasion. I wish to see his abilities first-hand, and this will be the best opportunity to do so."  
  
_"_ Thank you, my lord."** X said, as he looked up to Ghidorah. **"I promise, you will not regret this action."  
  
"See to it that i don't. I don't tolerate failure in the slightest. Now rise, X: we have much work to do." **   
  
Present Day, 10 minutes before collision  
  
* _Attention, Planet X. This is drone,XK-75 NG-7XD: We have come close to the earth's stratosphere. Collision will commence in 10 minutes. I repeat: collision will commence in 10 minutes*_  
  
As the communication broadcast ended, both the Controller, and King Ghidorah held a malicious grin as they knew the time had come at last.  
  
"Guess it's time to get things started." the Controller said ecstatically as he formed a strange sign with his hand, and raised it to the side of his head.  
  
"Prepare the mothership for departure. And have our best troops brought on board i want the livestock that is humanity to see how superfluous they are. We shall destroy their civilizations!"  
  
**"Yessss. And we shall have our vengeance against the ones who have crossed us far too many! Come, my warriors: to the ship! It is time to end this feud forever!"  
  
"YES**SIR!" the 3 alien kaiju replied.  
  
King Ghidorah then led them to where he knew the Mothership was. The 3 followed closely behind him. All of them eager for this moment, which would be a great turning point for them all. After they left the chamber, the Controller made a confident smirk. As if he knew something noone else did.  
  
"The poor humans: it's almost sad. But then again, what's actually is going to happen will be way more sad. Poor........Ghidorah. Hehehhahahahahaheh!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ozaki, and Kazama had delivered the warning of the Xillian's invasion to the heads of the EDF. Upon being informed of this, the two mutants, along with Captain Gordon, were dispatched with the Gotengo to intercept the Xillians and their monsters before they could arrive. After the necessary preparations were made, the Gotengo, and its crew launched, and made their way to Tokyo. A few minutes later, and they arrived. Though it would seem that there was nothing here.  
  
"Guess we're the first ones at the party." said Kazama.  
  
"Just be patient: those alien assholes will show up soon enough. From what you guys said, they've been waiting a long time for this." replied the Captain.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Ozaki answered. "So we can count on them showing up here pretty soon. Just like we can expect to see you-know-who anytime now."  
  
As if on Que, a loud roar sounded off and alerted the crew to the arrival of Godzilla, and his team of kaiju.  
  
"I rest my case." Ozaki said in an unsurprising tone.  
  
"Probably blew up the military's arsenal before showing up. Damn lizard's lucky we only use remote tanks for dealing with kaiju, now." Gordon said in a rather gruff tone.  
  
"But at least we have a better chance at winning now." Otonashi said.  
  
Now, everyone who had arrived was awaiting the appearance of their enemies. Godzilla noticed the Gotengo a ways away, but he ignored it. So long as it didn't attack, it wasn't a threat. Besides - he had a feeling that thing, and the humans they could sense were inside - were here for the same reason.  
  
"So we're just gonna wait here for these guys to show? That's pretty lame. HEOONK!"  
  
"Don't be so quick to whine, wart-face." Anguirus said snarkily. "Knowing that 3 headed douche, they'll be here any minute. Ghidorah has less patience than you do."  
  
"Well, he BETTER show up soon! I've got things to do! HEOONK!"  
  
"What things?" inquired Rodan. "You don't do things. And you never have."  
  
"Yes i do: i take enthusiastic walks through the jungles. HEOONK!"  
  
"And pick on innocent, helpless kids?" asked Godzilla rhetorically.  
  
"VERY enthusiastic walks. HEOOONK!"  
  
Several more minutes passed, and still there was no sign of them. The group was starting to grow restless from waiting. And they were beginning to wonder if the Xillians actually were going to show up - or if they were just trying to cause a scare. At this point, it seemed plausible. But then.....  
  
"Captain!" a crew member shouted. "Scanners have picked up an unknown object! Whatever it is......it's huge!"  
  
"Location?"  
  
"It's-...........it's right next to us."  
  
"IT'S HERE!" yelled another crew member.  
  
Outside, the massive, spherical mothership of the Xillians passed right over the Gotengo, and positioned itself several meters in front of them: directly above the city. Upon further inspection, they saw that it had 3 talon-shaped extensions in a triangular position on the ship. Its hull was silver, and it was covered in alien markings - almost like crop-circles, to be exact. And huge was an understatement: the ship was massive. Seemingly large enough to hold several kaiju inside. And much to the groups' surprise: it did. The bottom of the massive ship slid wide open, and out flew 4 figures which flew to the air in a flash. It was aonly when they each descended did the humans, and kaiju see who they were: Gigan was the first, slashing his blades together before making his trademark roar with his arms to the side. The second was Megalon, who slammed his drills together 4 times before lifting them up, revving them, and letting loose his own roar. The third was unknown to any of them: a strange, skeletal creature far more humanoid than anything they'd seen before, with his arms extended to his sides as he lowered to the earth like an angel of death, a deep, feral growl escaping his maw as he looked at the kaiju. And right between the cyborgs was the leader of this invasion: a golden, 3 headed dragon with fan-shaped wings, twin tails, legs inverted at the ankles, antennae-shaped horns, crescent moon-shaped crests on the forehead, and glowing, red eyes shining in pitch-black pits. As he reared his heads back, before lunging forward with his tremendous, chiming roar, King Ghidorah made his presence known to the earth.  
  
Anguirus, and Rodan felt a little on edge. It was a difficult thing to see so many evil kaiju working together - let alone seeing King Ghidorah. Anguirus also remembered his less than pleasant encounter with Gigan. But nevertheless, the both of them maintained their nerve for the sake of their mission. All while Gabara just eyed the 4 monsters with an uninterested glance, before obnoxiously saying...  
  
"What a bunch of weirdos. And i thought these guys were supposed to LOOK as dangerous as you said they were. HEOO-OUCH!" he exclaimed when Anguirus smacked his foot with his spikey tail. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Gabara, just shut the hell up. This is NOT the time for your idiocy!" Anguirus said in a serious, and less than happy tone. Though he wanted to argue, and retort, he didn't.  
  
Godzilla, however, was looking at King Ghidorah with some level of intrigue. He had heard the stories, and his father had always told him what kind of monster he was: but it was still not what he was expecting. Ghidorah quickly caught his attention when the 3 headed fiend turned his gaze on him. And his seemingly permanent scowl seemed to get more defined once he saw Godzilla.  
  
**"So, Godzilla: we meet again, after all these years."** he said with great spite.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time someone made THAT mistake." Godzilla said matter-of-factly.  
  
Hearing the youthful voice of the kaiju staning before him caught Ghidorah surprise. He was not sure what was happening, and Godzilla saw he was confused. So he decided to indulge the dragon, for whatever reason.  
  
"In case it isn't obvious: i'm NOT who you think i am. At least, i'm not the Godzilla you knew. I'm his son."  
  
**"His......son?"** Ghidorah asked questionably. But then his confused expression turned to anger. **"How dare you mock me?! Your voice may be different, but do you truly expect me to believe such a farce?!"**    
  
"Not really......but that doesn't stop it from being true. The Godzilla you knew found me when i was only a hatchling, and he raised me since. Even though i'm adopted: by all accounts, i AM the son of Godzilla."  
  
That explanation helped Ghidorah simmer down the fires within him a little. Could it really be true? He thought he had destroyed Godzilla's kind before it was conceived - but he learned fast how wrong he was. So it wouldn't be surprising if there were others. As he looked at Godzilla, he saw that there were indeed notable changes: amber eyes, bladed spikes, and darker scaled skin. So it stood to reason he was telling the truth. But that still left one question unanswered.  
  
**"If what you say is true, then WHERE is that Godzilla? Why is he not here to face me?"**    
  
"He's dead." Godzilla said quickly.  
  
**"..............WHAT?!"** King Ghidorah thundered.  
  
"He died years ago. As his son, i've been keeping his legacy alive. I'm now the King of the monsters." Godzilla proclaimed, as Ghidorah took a moment to calm himself, and think things over.  
  
Was that possible? Godzilla - the REAL Godzilla - taken before his time? It was so ....... completely absurd. All of this was in preparation for when he would kill him for his humiliations. And now he was robbed of his revenge by fate? Inconceivable! And yet, it seemed the only explanation for his absence. If this was true, then that means: revenge was out of his reach for good. There was no way he could-.......but then, as he looked to the new Godzilla, a thought crossed his mind. An idea which would ensure that he would still get what he deserved. And all it would take was the son paying for the sins of the father.  
  
**"Very well....."Godzilla". I will accept the notion of your predecessor's death. However, what i will NOT accept is the idea of being robbed of any notions of retribution which i deserve. I have waited over 30 years to make you surrogate father pay for his sins against me - and now YOU shall fill his soles for my vengeance!"**    
  
Before Godzilla could even respond, King Ghidorah blasted him with his triple gravity bolts. Slamming him hard into a skyscraper, and getting disoriented by it. Anguirus, and Rodan looked to him in concern, hoping he was okay. But they soon had other things to worry about.  
  
**"The pretender is mine: the rest of you dispose of this garbage at once. I have no need to waste my efforts on them."**    
  
The alien kaiju acknowledged his command, and the Cyborgs launched at Anguirus, and Rodan while King Ghidorah flew after Godzilla. Gigan decided to take on Rodan, with the two engaging in an aerial dogfight. Rodan dodged beams which Gigan repeatedly fired, while trying to try and get some hits in. But Gigan's scythes kept him from getting too close. Which meant he was left being the one chased in a game of giant cat and mouse.  
  
Anguirus dodged to the side as Megalon drove a drill in the ground trying to impale him. While he was stuck, Anguirus gave him a mule kick which pushed him backwards. He then tried punching him in the torso, but he seemed too tough to feel the blows. So he was quickly able to swat Anguirus away with his drill arm before proceeding to fire his lightning horn, and spit his napalm bombs, at the anklid. As such, Anguirus was forced to curl into a ball, and roll around to avoid the blows. This opponent was going to be a hard shell to crack.  
  
As he looked around, Gabara saw that he was left with only Monster X, who was simply standing in his spot with his arms held behind his back. Wearing a neutral expression as he seemed focused on only one thing. Nevertheless, Gabara quickly got full of himself, and went ahead to try and take him out.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me, skull-face! This should be pretty easy! You're not that-"  
  
But his electrified punch was swiftly grabbed by X's tail, which coiled tightly around the ogre's wrist like a vice. He wasn't going anywhere anytime. When he realized this, and saw X turn his gaze towards him, that's when he knew he got in over his head.  


##### "t-tough?"

  
Then, with the speed of lightning, X quickly knocked Gabara unconscious via a series of pressure-point jabs to his torso. When he was done, Gabara stood still as a statue - his expression frozen in a painful, albeit cartoonish expression. And with a simple tap of his finger, X tipped him over with little to no effort.  
  
**"Disgusting freak. I can hardly believe the earth produces filth like this."**  
  
He then returned his sights to the important stuff: the fight between Godzilla, and King Ghidorah. With a vile gleam, Monster X used Gabara walked onto, and then over Gabara, before walking over to watch the spectacle. His arms returned to their previous spot as a grin formed on his otherwise mouthless face.  
  
**"Now to simply watch how things pan out.......then the REAL game can begin."**  
  
As Godzilla rose back up out of the rubble, shaking the dizziness from his head, he swiftly noticed King Ghidorah landing a few feet away from him. He growled in defiance as he glared at the 3 headed demon. Ghidorah, however, looked at Godzilla: and already he was getting reminded of his old foe. The angry defiance, the sheer willfulness to face danger, the unwillingness to stand down in the face of certain destruction. It made him absolutely sick.  
  
**"The more i see you, the more i am reminded of that upstart you call father."**    
  
"Well, let it be known that i mostly take after him."  
  
**"Arrogance, foolishness, absolute recklessness. You truly believe yourself to be a worthy successor to his title, don't you? But all i see is a ignorant child desperately trying to fill in the gap of his father's legacy as if it were a cherished relic. It's a disgrace: a reminder that i can never have the true satisfaction i deserve."**    
  
"I'll show you just how "disgraceful" i am, then!"  
  
Godzilla then fired an atomic ray at Ghidorah, hitting him square in the chest. But to his surprise, the beam didn't even phase Ghidorah in the slightest - only left a simple scorch mark which quickly faded away. He tried again, this time aiming for the wing, only to get the same result. Having finished putting up with this foolishness, King Ghidorah took to the skies, and began raining gravity bolts down upon Godzilla. And everything surrounding him. But he didn't simply stay in one place: he began circling around as he fired beam after beam. Godzilla returned these attacks in kind, while in the process tearing down numerous buildings as he did. This was a lightshow of deadly proportions as the power of two kings was reigning down on the city, bringing intense destruction, and chaos to all. Yet neither gave a single quarter to the other - and neither showed signs of weakness, or surrender. Truly, it was a momentous sight to behold.  
  
However, Captain Gordon was getting a little antsy just watching from the sidelines.  
  
"Alright, that's it!" he exclaimed. "I'm sick, and tired of watching these monsters have all the fun while we sit back and watch! It's time for us to get in on the action!"  
  
Almost as if they read his mind, a swarm of smaller, Xillian fighters flew out of the openings on top, and below the mothership. And all of them were heading towards the Gotengo.   
  
"Guess god was listening, after all. Activate weapon systems: it's time to get down to business!"  
  
And as the fighters began firing their lasers, the Gotengo began shooting smaller masers at the swarming ships. Amazingly, the masers hit numerous targets as they continuously fired. It was like a real-time laser show: but with more explosions involved. But even with the onslaught, the Gotengo managed to wtihstand the attack, and continued its defense. In but less than an hour, all of the fighters were neutralized. And the Gotengo, with the crew, came out on top. Sadly, as the last fighter was destroyed, the tide began to turn for a certain king.  
  
Godzilla had done his best to keep up with the vile Ghidorah as he kept flying around. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to harm King Ghidorah's form. Ever since he'd gained his new form, Godzilla had faced many formidable foes. But King Ghidorah was on a whole-nother level. His body was completely resilient to his atomic ray, and he never stood still for an instant. He was keeping him off balance for as long as possible. But his moment soon came when he fired at Godzilla's head, momentarily stunning him. This gave him the opportunity to swoop in, and knock Godzilla down on the ground with a big thud. And before he could get back up, Godzilla was pinned beneath both of Ghidorah's feet as he stomped down on his body with a leap. The impact caused Godzilla a great deal of pain, and made him release a screeching roar. Something which made Ghidorah cackle at with vile glee.  
  
**"So this is it? THIS is what the offspring of the great Godzilla - the self-proclaimed king of monsters - is capable of? Pathetic!"  
**  
He then lept up into the air, and stomped his feet into Godzilla's chest after he had been put on his back. This made him roar in pain again.  
  
**"All this bravado, all this foolish desire to live up to your father's legacy - and yet you still fall short!"  
**  
He repeated the same action.  
  
**"No matter how much you wish to believe otherwise: you will never be Godzilla. And you will most certainly never be a true king."  
**  
And again.  
  
**"You're just a sad-  
  
**And again.  
**  
"Miserable-"  
  
**And again.  
**_  
"_ Insolent _-"  
  
_**And again.  
**  
"Misbegotten-"  
  
**And again.  
  
**"Foolish whelp who so desperately wishes to keep a memory alive."**     
  
Poor Godzilla could only just acknowledge what he was hearing. His body felt like it had been broken into numerous pieces by Ghidorah's stomps. He could feel that his ribs had been shattered. And if Ghidorah didn't let up, his healing factor wouldn't be able to help him before something real bad happened. Yet, as Ghidorah's golden foot placed itself on his chest: he was beginning to worry that that may be what was about to happen.  
  
**"Well, have no fear, child. You'll no longer need to hold onto memory...."** King Ghidorah then began charging his gravity bolts to full power - fully intent on dealing the finishing blow.  **"Once i send you to daddy dearest in hell!"**    
  
But as Ghidorah did this, Monster X also did something peculiar: turning to the mothership, he raised up his hand, and made a strange sign that none of the Xillians could understand. Noone except the Controller from the way his mouth formed a devious smile upon seeing X's sign. In fact, he knew exactly what it meant. And after X gave a nod to the ship, aimed at him, before turning back to the two kings, the Controller reached down for a strange button hidden in his command chair in the control room. Once he pressed it, all visual displays, and communications for the ship had shut down in a matter of seconds. All of them were in the black - except, once again, for the Controller, who's visor maintained a visual of the battle. This allowed him to give his signal to x via a button on his visors which alerted the kaiju that the plan was underway. Now it was time he sprung into action.  
  
King Ghidorah's gravity bolts finished charging. Now his maws were surging at their peak. And Godzilla's eyes widened as he tried to push him off with little success. He knew what was coming, and tried to escape. But the dragon had him pinned. And he was going to put that into full effect.  
  
**"Say goodbye, you miserable upstart!"**    
  
But then, he was struck from the side by a flying kick from MOnster X, which sent him careening to the side. His gravity bolts cut off, as he landed straight on his frontside. Godzilla saw what happened, and looked rightfully confused by this strange turn of events. He saw X look at him briefly, before focusing his gaze on Ghidorah. As for him, Ghidorah found himself infuriated. Someone had the nerve to strike him from behind? And in doing so, completely destroy his moment of triumph?! Whoever did this was going to pay dearly. Imagine his surprise, and hateful fury, when he saw that it had been Monster X who had surprise attacked him.  
  
**"YOU?! HOW DARE YOU?!"** he roared savagely.  
  
**"The answer, "my lord", is quite simple: because i CAN."  
  
"You disgusting, filthy, good-for-nothing traitor! I SHALL VAPORIZE EVERY LAST CELL IN YOUR WORTHLESS BODY!" **   
  
In response, X fired an array of gravity beams from his eyes. They hit Ghidorah with a little more force than Godzilla's ray, but it still didn't hurt him. Especially with his fury so high. He fired his gravity bolts at Monster X, hitting him, and electrocuting him. While he was stunned, Ghidorah zoomed over to his, and bit his right leg, left arm, and neck as he lifted him up, and tossed him to the side. He fired his gravity bolts again, hitting X furiously. The dragon then flew over to X, and began kicking, and stomping on X's body relentlessly.  
  
"Everyone, please calm down!" said the controller. "It's just a simple malfunction! In a few seconds, the power will turn back on, and....."  
  
The visual, and communication links returned. The xillians were relieved at first: but that soon turned to shock, and outrage when they all saw King Ghidorah beating down Monster X for no apparent reason. As their cries of anger went out, the Controller's smile returned once again. The second phase had just been completed. now, it was time for phase 3.  
  
As King Ghidorah was about to stomp once more: he felt a powerful sting hit his back. He turned around fast to see an angered Godzilla, who's healing factor finally finished fixing him up. Ghidorah snarled at him as his focus was on him. X was somehow able to leap back onto his feet despite the thrashing he took, and stood in front of the two Kings in a fighting pose. It was clear this was going to be a 3 way melee between the trio. But noone objected to this. And instead, just charged into each other to begin the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, that hurt. Wish i got the number of that bonehead that screwed me over. HEOONK!" Gabara said as he finally recovered from his humiliating defeat.  
  
As he got back up, he looked around to see how things were progressing: Godzilla, Ghidorah, and X were engaging in their 3 way, Rodan was actually holding his own against Gigan despite the latter's advantages. However, when he saw the fight between Anguirus and Megalon: he could see the former was having trouble as the two wrapped arms around each other, and began pushing into one another. Megalon, sadly was the stronger of the two, and was slowly pushing him back.  
  
"Huh. Well....guess i know who i should go help, then. HEOOONK!"  
  
Soone enough, Megalon pushed back anguirus, and struck him thrice with his drills. Anguirus was down, and with Megalon revving to finish him off as he approached him.  
  
"Not too bad, spikey. You're quite strong for someone of your stature. But you should have known better than to lock horns with the likes of me! I am Megalon: Juggernaut of Nebula M Spacehunter, God of Seatopia, and i am going to-"  
  
"AH, SHADDUP!"  
  
Suddenly, Gabara grabbed Megalon's horn from behind, and began charging him with as much electricity as possible. Much to his, and anguirus' relief: metal is a great conductor, and it nearly fried Megalon. Seeing that this worked, Gabara swiftly turned himself around, and then flipped the electrified insect-god over his shoulder, sending him crashing into the side of a hill. He blew the smoke off one of his knuckles, as Anguirus came up beside him.  
  
"Wow. Thanks, Gabs. Guess i owe you one."  
  
"Just doin' my job, porcupine. HEOOONK!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 3 fighters roared at each other ferociously as fire surrounded them. In the midst of it, they each fired off their signature attack simultaneously. Upon collision, a massive explosion was unleashed which blew all three of them back, and damaged more of the city. However, the kaiju were able to shake the dirt off them as they recovered. Yet Ghidorah's rage seemed to have reached its peak as he glared at his two enemies.  
  
**"Somehow i knew you couldn't be trusted, X! I have no idea what sort of  madness your yarn strings: but i'll make sure that none is left by the time i'm finished with you - BOTH of you!"  
**  
Yet before anyone even realized what was happening, the mothership flew over a confused King Ghidorah. And as the bottom hatch opened, a light flashed over his form. And in doing so, froze his body still in a sort of stasis field.  
  
**"What the-?! What is the meaning of this?! CONTROLLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**    
  
His only reply was his struggling form being pulled back into the ship slowly. Much to Godzilla's confusion, and X's glee.  
  
**"No! Stop this! You can't do this! Not now! NOT WHEN I WAS SO CLOSE! NOOOOO!"** he roared out, before he was completely pulled into the ship, and frozen in place within.  
  
With that, the ship began hovering up towards the sky, seemingly going back into space. As it did, a loud sound went out, signalling a retreat for Gigan, and Megalon. Of course, they saw what had happened to Ghidorah, and they were just as surprised as everyone.  
  
"Bro......what the hell just happened?" Gigan asked.  
  
"I-...i can honestly say i don't know. But we'll find out once we return to Planet X."  
  
Gigan nodded his head in agreement. The two of them then began following the ship out of earth's atmosphere, and back to base. X was the last one to leave. And all the while, he held onto is malicious smirk as he watched everything unfold. He then turned to the surprised Godzilla, and gave a two-fingered salute to him.  
  
**"Thanks so much for the assistance, Godzilla  - AND for the excellent fight. We should certainly do this again sometime. Now, if you'll excuse me: we have a certain "traitor" to deal with."**    
  
He then leaped into the air, and began flying off after his comrades. A few minutes later, and the Xillian forces had completely left. Thus Godzilla, his allies, and the Gotengo crew were left to ponder what had just occurred.  
  
"Y'know, that was........strangely anti-climactic." said Kazama.  
  
"Not to mention crazy." added Ozaki. "Seriously: why did that kaiju suddenly attack Ghidorah? What did the Xillians do with him? And why did they just..retreat like that?"  
  
"Wish i knew, Ozaki. But i'd say it's anyone's guess at this point." said Gordon. "All that matters is that they're gone....for now. Let's just take this as a victory, and get back to base. There's alot of stuff to discuss."  
  
And the Gotengo was sent directly back to EDF headquarters, leaving the kaiju alone.  
  
"So.........anyone know what that was all about?" asked Rodan.  
  
"Beats me.....ah, jeez. Forget i said that." Anguirus remarked.  
  
"Yeah, that was a bad pun to use, given the circumstances. HEOONK!"  
  
"I really don't know guys." said Godzilla. "But......somehow i have a feeling this is just the start of the trouble. But we don't have to worry about that for now. As anti-climactic as that was, we still technically won. So i think we can take it easy now."  
  
"Well, i sure as hell ain't stickin' around any longer. Especially since i know i'm not gonna be in this story any longer than i was in that other jerk's story. So screw you guys: I'mma goin' home! HEOONK!"  
  
And with that, Gabara ran away from the kaiju, possibly back to Monster Island. The others shook their heads, dismissing his antics. All they cared about was resting now. Anguirus, and Rodan already began making their way to sea. But when he noticed Godzilla wasn't following along, he turned back to see his friend having a guilty expression.  
  
"Goji? Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I.....i don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You either are, or aren't. It's kinda really simple." said Rodan.  
  
"I mean i don't know if i really should. I may have lived on Monster Island for a while, but after that i started living on my own since i went back to where my egg was first found. And mostly because it's how my dad always lived. Since i'm his son, i've been doing my best to be just like him. After all, isn't that what being a king is all about? Not having anyone to rely on so that nothing happens to them?"  
  
"Jr, please just listen" Anguirus said sympathetically. "I know you miss him. Even if he adopted you, he still loved you like you were his. You were his son. And he was also my best friend: we went through alot of things together, and fought together more than any other kaiju. So not a day went by when i didn't miss him a whole lot. Now that he's really gone, i'll probably do that more. And you have ever right to miss him: but there are MORE WAYS to honor him than to simply follow in his footsteps and try to be exactly like him."  
  
"Wh-....How? I was his son! I always thought that meant one day i would take his place as King. And i always wanted to make sure i could live up to his legacy after he died. because when i did......it meant i could keep his spirit alive, and show how much i loved him. I HAVE to be just like him. What other way is there?"  
  
"*sigh* There are ALWAYS other ways. All of us are unique, and special in our own ways. It's what makes us individuals, and beings deserving of life. Goji thought you were special, and he loved you for just being who you were. Do you think he would want you spending your days trying to be a carbon copy of him? Always alone? Always angry, and hurt?"  
  
"I.....uhm. I.....*sigh* No. You're right: he wouldn't."  
  
"Exactly. Because in the end, you're not your father: you are you. Your life is yours to choose - and how to use it. You can be a King, but you can be the sort of King that YOU feel you should be. Everyone is responsible for their own destiny. You can choose what yours is. And you can still honor your father by remembering him in your heart. But if you're willing to: the 3 of us can do that together. Cause whether you knew this, or not, i ALWAYS considered you a friend. And if you're willing, i can be your friend now. Me, and rody? We can show you that you are not alone."  
  
Godzilla's eyes widened a little.  _you are not alone._  That's what the voice had told him. He had no idea what it meant before. But with Anguirus' words of kindness, compassion, and encouragement, he was beginning to think he might be starting to understand. He really didn't have to be alone: not when he had others who legitimately cared for him. And maybe.....just maybe he didn't need to keep following the path he'd set himself on. Maybe he could step off of it.....and be something better.  
  
"Yep! Couldn't have said it better myself!" chirped Rodan happily. "So what do you say, Goji?"  
  
He looked to Rodan, and then to Anguirus. His two true friends in the entire world. And perhaps even: additional family. Moments later, Godzilla made a warm, friendly smile to Anguirus, and actually pet his head - which the former welcomed - and made his choice.  
  
"I think i'd like that alot. Thank you.......my friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on planet X, King Ghidorah had been brought into a massive, court-shaped room which was large enough to fit 10 to 12 kaiju. And up in rafters that were above the kaiju, numerous Xillians were sitting, and observing the trial with great disdain, and even cries of outrage. Standing directly in front of Ghidorah was Monster X. His arms were crossed, and his expression displayed a cold, cruel, knowing smirk. Directly above him was a podium with the Controller, looking down on the accused King of Terror. King Ghidorah, meanwhile was absolutely livid as to what was happening, as Gigan, and Megalon stood behind him nervously. They had no idea as to what was happening, but they were certainly more afraid of their king than anything else.  
  
**"What is the meaning of all this?!"  
**  
"The meaning, Ghidorah, is that you are a traitor to the Xillian Empire."  
  
**"WHAT!? You would dare accuse me of such-"**  
  
"Earlier today," interrupted the Controller, much to Ghidorah's annoyance. "During the attack on earth, all of our visual communications were disabled by a mysterious interference. When it finally returned, THIS-"  
  
A monitor X had been standing behind, which he moved over to show, turned on, and displayed the scene of King Ghidorah brutalizing Monster X after he had surprise attacked him. Ghidorah's eyes actually widened as he saw that. It didn't take a genius to understand where this was going.  
  
"Is the sight that greets us: you, our mightiest, and greatest ally, with no true motivation or justification, attempting to destroy our native kaiju warrior without provocation. How do you plead?"  
  
Afterwards, King Ghidorah snarled in anger at how insolent the Controller truly was.  
  
**"TO HELL WITH YOUR CLAIMS! I was retaliating against that insolent traitor for thwarting me as i was about to finish the whelp! You assured me he was loyal - and then he took time to stab me in the back! If any should be on trial, it's him!"**    
  
"And exactly what proof do you have? Gigan and Megalon were busy with their own fights. So unless they can back up YOUR claims by saying they saw X do what you say he did: it's your own word against his."  
  
"Hey! You better watch what you say, Xillian!" shouted Gigan. "Sure me, and Megs didn't see your stooge turn on the boss, but we don't have to. King Ghidorah wouldn't just turn on his own allies. He would NEVER have done something like this! He's been an ally for 40 years!"  
  
**"Too long, it would seem."**  Monster X implied.  **"But you also seem to forget something very important: King Ghidorah has been destroying worlds, and lives for eons. Far longer than any of us have been around. We know so little about him other than the fact that he hates all that lives, and he has a vendetta against a single kaiju. 40 years is still far too short to understand him, cyborg. This demonstrated his volatile nature to it's fullest degree. How much longer would it be before he eventually turned against ALL of us - including you. He is an unpredictable, and dangerous force. This day only proved it. Thanks to his instinctive nature, he nearly destroyed me! Undoubtedly, he would destroy the planet which is OURS, and then killed us all! He may have seemed viable to our cause a long time ago: but now it is clear we have no need for someone so dangerous, and unpredictable! If there is any who should lead our people in the conquest of earth: it is one who is truly loyal to its cause, and who's loyalty lies with its people alone!"**    
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself, X. And what he says is true: this space dragon may have been useful a long time ago. But this incident shows that he can no longer be trusted. Only a pure-blooded Xillian should have the right to lead us to victory: And Monster X is that one. So i propose that we end this game of betrayal and deceit once and for all, and have our "former" king banished from the xillian fold for good. His time has been spent, and his welcome has been overstayed. Wouldn't you all agree?"  
  
Every Xillian watching began yelling shouts of approval, and praise. They were swayed by the words of their leader, AND their newfound Champion. And to the disappointment of Gigan, and Megalon, nothing was going to say that. So as X looked back to Ghidorah with a triumphant grin, and the Controller silenced the crowd, it was time for the final decision to be made.  
  
"The eyes have it then. King Ghidorah: as of this moment, the Xillians have no need of you, and your treacherous ways. You are hereby cast out, and forever banished from Planet X. You can do whatever you want, but you will no longer have our support, or the support of anyone here. Now, if you wouldn't mind: LEAVE!"  
  
Once again, the cyborgs glanced each other nervously as they looked to their master. The way the Controller spoke to him was nothing short of insolent. Yet the thing they were worried about how he would respond......and if it would end badly for everyone - including them.  
  
King Ghidorah, strangely enough, was taking this all in stride. While he should be teething with rage at this point, at having this farce occur, which would drive him to easily destroy these insolent worms as they so rightfully deserve......he couldn't help but smile. Because as he listened to the accusations, and the proclamations of both Monster X and the Controller, he was reading the signs. While he was more for being a physical combatant, he was not without his own sense of cunning and intellect. And from the way the two spoke of him not only confirmed that they despised him: but they planned this. He now understood the two were working together to get rid of him. That explained X's inexplicable attack on him, the limited footage which only showed half of their fight, and the two Xillians willingness to prove him a traitor in need of being banished. They wanted him gone so that only THEY could have control. And in light of all this: King Ghidorah could only mentally applaud them for such a cunning scheme. He actually respected that. And it was the only reason he didn't kill them right here, and now, and then destroyed their world. He wanted to concede this one time........and wait for when his opportunity could come again.  
  
**"** **So be it, then. If this is the "will" of the Xillians: then i shall honor it. But i can assure you that one day i will ensure that the two of you pay for this insolence. You simply made yourself an even greater enemy this day - and in time, i WILL have my revenge."**     
  
And with that, he turned around, and slowly strode out of the room. The Controller both had pleased expressions as they watched their "disgraced" ally leave. But that swiftly went away when they saw Gigan, and Megalon follow behind him.  
  
"Where are you two going? Ghidorah's the one who's banished, not you."  
  
"Think again, scum." said Gigan. "King Ghidorah is our one, and only master. And our loyalty is to him alone."  
  
"Which means, if he is to be exiled from Planet X: then we accept the fate as well." Megalon said. "We trust him far more than we trust you."  
  
Then the 3 exited the building the trial had been held. Once outside, the 3 lifted off, and began flying out of the solar system. Out of his own concern, Gigan flew directly next to his King to wonder what they were to do next.  
  
"My lord?" he said.  
  
**"Somehow i had a feeling this would happen one day. The Xillians are far too ambitious to remain loyal to anyone but their own. It was only a matter of time before they turned on us."**    
  
"Maybe. But they at least gave us some leverage. Without them, there's a chance our quest might be a bit more difficult."  
  
**"On the contrary: i was hoping something like this would occur."**    
  
"My lord: what do you mean by that?" asked Megalon.  
  
**"I never trusted those visor-wearing fools from the moment i first met them. Had i not been in such a desperate situation, i'd have never even considered allying myself with them. Though i can say some good came from it, in the end it was only a means to an end i've been waiting to have come to an end. Now that THIS has occurred: i now have an excuse to eliminate them as well. Once the so-called son of Godzilla is exterminated, i will dispose of the Xillians personally."**    
  
After hearing that, Gigan began thinking it over before he spoke up again.  
  
"Lord Ghidorah, while you know i would never question your decisions, or motives, i still feel like i should ask: is our vendetta even necessary anymore? The real Godzilla is gone, and a novice youngling has taken his place. He has not crossed us, so......wouldn't it be a waste to bother with him?  
  
**"Do not fear, Gigan. If there is any whose council i respect, it's my most faithful, and loyal comrade. However, you don't quite see things as they are. Though this new blood is hardly suitable to be considered in the same league as our old enemy: he is still of his species. And his son, at that. With his father out of my reach, i must now set my sights on the next best thing. The lineage of Godzilla will be exterminated - and i shall once again prove my might to all who would dare stand against me.........including the xillians."**    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the Controller, and X were having a private meeting with each other regarding their situation.  
  
"This is.........somewhat troubling. While i'm glad to be rid of Ghidorah, and his brainless stooges: we're short a good number of kaiju. And it took us a while to find the cyborgs before. So it might take a while to find some new allies."  
  
**"No need to worry about any of that. There are plenty of fiends who we can recruit into our ranks to use for our needs. All we need to do is look in the right place. And fortunately, i've already found a suitable new recruit."**  
  
"Good. That takes care of that, at least. But we should still keep our guard up. Now that he's no longer on our side, that 3 headed snake might one day come after us."  
  
**"A bridge to cross once we reach it, my friend. But for now, i have other matters to attend to - starting with our new "friend"."**  
  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of this story arc is up, and ready. And in this, the fight between the two forces begins with both forces being unable to match the other. This especially goes for Godzilla and King Ghidorah with the dragon outlasting Godzilla because, technically speaking: King Ghiodrah is stronger than Godzilla when it's just the two of them. Though some writers often made flukes with this - I'M LOOKING AT YOU, KOM! - i keep this factor in the equation till the end. Hence why i had this fight go the same direction of "Godzilla vs King Ghidorah": Godzilla shoots all he wants, but his ray can't damage Ghidorah's hide and he ends up getting curb stomped into the ground, and almost getting killed...........were it not for the interesting twist which occurs. And the full scale of Monster X, and the Controller's ambitions come to fruition.
> 
> Plus, Anguirus convinces Godzilla to come back to Monster Island to stay. And that while he can still honor his father in memory: he doesn't have to do so by being a copy of him.....nor does he have to be alone, either. And all this factors into Kaijudude's story. So i am going to emphasize this growing friendship between the two that i saw was coming to fruition.
> 
> And Gabara gets point for 4th wall breaking.XD


	4. Crystal Incursion Pt. 1 - S104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful time turns into an epidemic of chaos, and mayhem as an unexplained meteor shower covers the earth in an ocean of alien crystals. Crystals who hold the power of altering the very fabric of reality on Earth. As the world descends into anarchy, Godzilla Jr finds himself alone against this incursion when the very same crystals imprison every kaiju on earth save for him.
> 
> Now he must solve the mystery behind this siege on Earth, and save both his friends, and his home from an old, familear threat.

  


Crystal Incursion Pt. 1  
  
Far outside of the earth's orbit, past even the moon, a strange phenomenon was occurring: a strange, spacial distortion outside our atmosphere. And as the moments went by, it got bigger, and bigger. Eventually, the distortion actually tore open. And it formed a strange rift of sorts. One that began releasing several massive objects which resembled meteors with glowing, violet aura's surrounding them. But as the last of them flew out of the rift, an even greater one the size of a small island emerged. It trailed right behind the meteors, who were on a direct collision with the earth itself.  
  
At EDF headquarters, technicians were busy with numerous tasks: some of which involved monitoring earth's atmosphere for any signs of unknown objects. Since the Xillian's attack a month ago, this had become a much greater priority. So it wasn't too difficult for one of the technicians to pick up the meteor's presence.  
  
"Commander: there's something entering the earth's atmosphere."  
  
"Don't tell me: Xillians? Or some other alien forces?"  
  
"Uh, n-no, sir. It's a shower of meteors: big ones, too!"  
  
"How big?" the commander asked intently.  
  
"Thankfully, not big enough to cause major damage. But they'll still cause some in a few-......oh, my god!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"There's one more incoming, Commander: And it's the size of a football stadium!"  
  
"Holy-........we have to alert central command, immediately! What's their trajectory?!"  
  
"Checking now, sir!" he said, while doing precisely what he said. "Got it. From the looks of it, the larger meteor is set to hit the center of Manhattan. The rest is widespread: Sydney, Seattle, London, San Francisco, Osaka, and Tokyo. There's even some heading for-......."  
  
"Where? Heading for where?"  
  
".........Monster Island."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Monster Island, the kaiju were just getting ready to start off their morning as the sun's early rays awoke them. And as always, they started the day as any natural thing would: breakfast. While the kaiju of the island each had diverse diets, the EDF ensured that the more carnivorous of them were given precisely what they need in terms of meat. Of course, a select few preferred a much more lively meal. Hence why Kumonga tried going after Baragon after he had strolled a bit too close to her den. Fortunately, Gorosaurus was close-by, and he was at least decent enough to help the smaller kaiju out.  
  
Near the shore, 3 familiar kaiju were already enjoying themselves as they were eating their respective meals: Anguirus was literally feasting on the trees and foliage, Rodan had managed to fish several sharks for himself and was steadily downing them, and Godzilla was feeding on his normal whale meal. Needless to say, this moment of spending time together was a new routine they had been doing ever since Godzilla decided to stay on Monster Island.  
  
"Ah, the joy of sea food." happily exclaims Rodan. "There really is a lot of diversity in what you can eat. But i can definitely say shark might be my favorite. No- my ABSOLUTE favorite."  
  
"Heh, that's funny." said Anguirus, as he grazed. "Cause from the small amount you always have, it's kinda hard to imagine."  
  
"Don't blame me my stomach's pretty small. I eat as any avian does. Though if anything's funny, it's how Goji over here can feed on a whole whale without getting fat. Don't you feed on, like, radiation, or something like that? Do you even need to eat?"  
  
"Hmph. For your information, bub: i don't need radiation ALL the time. That's just to keep my nuclear energy charged. But i get hungry just like you. Buuuuut i have a high metabolism - so that keeps me nice, and thin." Godzilla says in a joking tone.  
  
"Whoa. Was that a joke? Heh, Godzilla actually made a joke! The world is coming to an end! Everyone run!" Rodan said sarcastically.  
  
"What? Think i can't be funny, or something? Hmm?" he said snarkily, making Rodan try to reiterate his words.  
  
"W-well, no. But to be honest, and please no offense: but your dad was kind of.....how do i put it? He was great to hang around, but he didn't have the biggest sense of humor around."  
  
"None taken, bud." Godzilla said. Right before he raised a finger to his chin, and thought about something before smirking. "But i agree with you on that: even though i loved him alot.....let's just say alot of stuff went over his head. He wouldn't know a joke if it bit him in the tail. But seeing him try and figure out the figures of speech i sometimes used? That was actually priceless at times. So he really could be funny: just not on purpose."  
  
Then the 3 of them shared a good natured laugh. After a few moments, they settled down, and looked up to the sky. Each one having a far away look as they thought of their friend/father.  
  
"Yeah," started Anguirus. "Goji was pretty great. One of the best i ever strung up with. *sigh* Kind of a shame he went back to his old roots."  
  
Godzilla's head perked before he turned to Anguirus in a curious look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean when he changed from being the monster king who fought for everybody - including humanity - back to being the same senseless destroyer i first met, and fought. Back then, he just tore everything apart out of a need for revenge."  
  
"Revenge on who?"  
  
"Humanity."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Because he, and apparently his brother, didn't like how humans inadvertently turned them into what they were." stated Rodan.   
  
"So one of them tore Tokyo apart before he was killed. A year later, and your dad picked up where Gojira left off. Needless to say, that was also the year we first met, and we weren't friends. We thought both of us were territorial intruders, and ended up fighting. I lost, but........eventually we met up again. And when we did, i saw something in him had changed."  
  
Godzilla leaned in closer. He was eager to listen to the elder kaiju telling such a story that intrigued him. Seeing this, Anguirus gave a small smile before he continued.  
  
"It was just after he, and Rodan here had beaten King Ghidorah the first time. When i met him again, i thought he wanted to finish what we started. But then he showed me that he wasn't like that anymore. Bizarrely enough, he apologized for almost killing me, and admitted that he admired my strength, and tenacity during our fight. And he was hoping that maybe we could put our differences aside, and with a friendly rematch, start over......as friends."  
  
"He.....really did that?"  
  
"Believe it, bud. I guess seeing what a real monster like that 3 headed snake truly was, it got him thinking. And when he told me about it, he said he didn't want to be like that: not if it meant being as wicked, uncaring, and ruthless as King Ghidorah. He was only lashing out at humanity to protect himself each time they kept bothering him out of fear. THAT was what made him retaliate each, and every time. But he wanted to end that cycle himself. To let go of revenge, and focus on those who were the REAL threat to him, and the world. And that gave me a sense of respect for him. He wasn't just strong, fierce, and determined: he did his best to rise above his base instincts to be something greater. For many years he did, and i was glad. That meant less trouble between humans and kaiju. And i thought he would be able to stay his course."  
  
Then Anguirus took on a more solemn expression.  
  
"But i guess i was wrong. After our last fight with an alien, something happened with him. Something i don't think anyone could have expected. I guess the anger, and all the hate he buried in himself just refused to die, and......*sigh* it made him go back to being the most terrifying monster the world had ever known. After that, he cut all ties with Mothra......and even me. I never saw him again after that. But i imagine the rest you probably know after he found you again."  
  
After Anguirus said that, Godzilla looked down sadly at the ground. This was confirmation enough that Anguirus was right. But he had his own thoughts to add to the subject.  
  
"I guess you could say that. I always wondered why he never came back for me when i was young.........but i guess i know why that is. Even after we got back together, i could tell there was something different about him. He seemed less.....happy. Like he let go of who he used to be, because he held feelings that i didn't understand back then. But now: i think it was resentment. Aimed towards humanity. And even though he loved me, i think some part of him hated how much i cared for them - even when he thought i didn't notice. He just wanted me happy."  
  
"And i'm guessing it didn't last long?" asked Rodan, causing Godzilla to look even sadder than he was.  
  
"No. Alot of things happened, and.....in the end, he died from his own power. His body was filled with so much of it, it became too much for him to handle. If it weren't for the humans, there's a chance he would have unintentionally destroyed the earth. Maybe that's why he didn't fight back when they froze him. He didn't really want to destroy everything, and he figured they could minimize the damage. Maybe he remembered.......he still had friends that he held dear in his heart."  
  
Hearing that, Rodan and Anguirus felt a pang of emotion. The idea behind what Jr had told them was one that had quite a bit of a sentimental impact.  
  
"You really think so?" Rodan asked.  
  
"Yeah, i do. He might have been alot of things, but he still cared about the 3 of us. He told me that many times before. And even though he died, he still saved my life. It's kind of a bit of cruel irony, but......if it weren't for him, i wouldn't be here now. And i'll always be grateful for that."  
  
Anguirus smiled as he said, "Yep. That's our Goji: even if he was on the verge of dying, he'd never let anyone he cared about get killed before him."  
  
"And if anybody did, then OHOHOHOH! He showed them hell afterwards!" Rodan exclaimed excitedly, earning a good laugh from Godzilla.  
  
"Yeah. So if anything, we can at least remember him for the good he's done."  
  
"And that in the end, he still did good by us." Anguirus proclaimed.  
  
"If i could, i'd drink to that." Rodan joked.  
  
And at last, the trio relaxed themselves. Each of them had their own feelings in regards to Jr's father, and his unexpected passing. But this time spent between them allowed them to heave a great weight off their shoulders. Because they knew that even though they no longer had ONE friend with them any longer - they still had each other. AND the memories of the times shared with the previous king: both good, and bad.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived, as Godzilla's eyes widened, and he slowly rose up to his feet. Rodan, and Anguirus noticed this, and already felt concern. And a bit of worry to boot.  
  
"Goj? What is it?" asked Rodan.  
  
Godzilla sniffed the air, and his eyes narrowed as he said, "Something's wrong." in a serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Anguirus. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Something's coming........something powerful, but also......familiar."  
  
"What does that-" Rodan asked, before he suddenly had his attention turned to a bright light in the sky.  
  
The other kaiju on the Island began to notice it as well. And all eyes were cast to the skies above. All sensing something - a terrible disturbance. But it didn't take them long to find out what this disturbance was as the meteors began falling from the sky. Godzilla's eyes widened as he saw one heading straight towards them. With haste, he charged up his atomic ray, and fired it at the approaching meteor. It hit as he expected - but the immense explosion which resulted was unexpected. And the force of the energy blast blew him, and his friends backwards, crashing onto the ground several times. The brief experience was disorienting, and left them nearly unconscious. The meteors collided with the Island, striking a majority of the interior. The kaiju managed to avoid the collisions. Yet that still left much damage in the wake of the catastrophe.  
  
After several minutes, Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus finally recovered. They got back up on their feet, rather confused about what just happened.  
  
"Okay - that was the SECOND most surprising explosion i've ever had to go through." said Rodan.  
  
"That meteor sure had alot of kick. What was that thing, anyway?" Godzilla asked.  
  
"Uuuh." Anguirus exclaimed. "I....think i might know. Look over there."  
  
Following his indication, Godzilla and Rodan were surprised to see the results of this unexpected event: glowing crystals of various sizes were covering every single part of the island. And each one surged with an otherworldly energy that Godzilla had not felt in a long time. And it brought back memories of his childhood that he wished he could forget one which involved cosmic crystals like these.....and  **HIM.**  Just thinking of it made Godzilla growl with anger. But as he did, Anguirus carefully approached the crystal, trying to figure out what they were dealing with.  
  
"I can't believe this: you can FEEL the energy this thing's giving off just by being next to it. It's incredible."  
  
"Well, I sure haven't seen anything like this." said Rodan. "But.......what do you think these crystal things actually are?"  
  
Godzilla suddenly stomps his foot on the ground, earning the other 2's attention. He then angrily says, "It's dangerous: THAT'S what it is! And i'm getting rid of it before it can do any harm!",before he charged his atomic ray, and fired it at the crystal - obliterating it, barely missing Anguirus, who was rightfully annoyed by this action.  
  
"DAMMIT, GOJI! Give me some warning before you shoot something i'm CLEARLY standing next to! You could've-"  
  
But Anguirus was cut off as he, Godzilla, and Rodan hear a low humming sound emanating from the other crystals. Then, to their surprise, they saw pulses of energy flow from the crystals, and spread outward. When these waves passed under the kaiju, a faint yellow glow flashed beneath them each time they did. Some sort of energy was reacting to them: like a sonar detecting a bleep. The trio looked to see what was happening with these alien crystals. Some of the other kaiju approached the crystals. And that was when something startling happened: as the pulses ended,  a circle of ivory energy began to surround the kaiju........before  cages of crystals suddenly sprung out of the ground, and enveloped the startled kaiju. One by one, a circle of crystals began entrapping them all - even the fliers were unable to escape as bolts of energy grabbed hold of them, and dragged them back towards the spots where the cages formed around them. In only half an hour, each and every kaiju was trapped by the alien crystals.  
  
Though they were initially shocked by this turn of events, Anguirus quickly noted that they were next as the same energy circles began forming beneath them. Rodan, of course, tried to fly away: but the electric tendril grabbed hold of him, and dragged him back down to be trapped by a crystal cage. Godzilla saw that he was about to be next. Yet before he could even react, something hard knocked him backwards. To his abject horror, he saw that Anguirus had pushed him out of the way just as a cage formed around him.  
  
"ANGUIRUS!"  
  
Without wasting a second, Godzilla approached the crystal cages holding his friends hostage.  
  
"Anguirus, Rodan, are you guys okay? Can you hear me?" he spoke loudly.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't seem like either of them could hear him.   
  
"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" he said.  
  
He began clawing, and scratching at the crystals, hoping to break them open. When that didn't work, he began punching them as hard as he could. He even tried striking it with his tail. But no matter what he did, it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere. And that was beginning to wear Godzilla's patience thin as his dorsal plates began glowing neon blue.  
  
"You sonofa- LET MY FRIENDS OUT, NOW!!!" he bellowed before firing an atomic ray at the cage.  
  
But to his dismay, the crystal cage was unfazed.  
  
"Damn it! Nothing's working! I can't believe this. This-.....this is MY fault. This happened because of me!" Godzilla said in a guilt-ridden tone. "Why did i-....i let my anger get ahold of me, again. I let my rage control me..........and now you guys are paying for it."  
  
His head lowered, as he closed his eyes trying to keep it together. As tempted as he was to just blame himself for this ordeal, he knew he couldn't afford to do it. He had to hold firm if he was to save his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys," he gently said, placing a clawed hand on Anguirus' cage. "I caused this to happen..........and now i'm going to fix it!" he said with a fiery determination in his eye.  
  
He then stepped away, and decided to try and reach out. Though he knew that he made this incident happen - he knew someone else had to be responsible for bringing these crystals to earth in the first place. He let his inherent sixth sense stretch out to the rest of the world. And in doing so, he sensed the same energy the crystal were releasing coming from around the world. So this wasn't just happening on the island, he was thinking. After a while, he sensed a higher concentration of energy bigger than anywhere else on the planet. That was most likely the source of this cataclysmic event. He ceased his sensory scan, and immediately set out to his destination - intent on stopping whatever was making this happen.  
  
"Don't worry, guys," he thought to himself. "Whoever did all this is going to pay big-time! I'll save you - and i'll save the earth - even if i have to tear the bastard responsible apart bit by bit!"  
  
Unknown to him, in the center of the New York crater, a presence had also sensed the presence of Godzilla. And in the dark confines of the massive meteor: a pair of glowing, indigo eyes opened. And a sinister voice spoke out.  
  
_"So it begins............."_    
  
to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we begin the first part of the Crystal Incursion Kaijudude created. As you can imagine, it plays out almost the same way. However, i decided that in the adaptation, i should up the stakes: the stakes being Godzilla's friends getting trapped in crystal cages after he obliterates one without thinking about what might happen. But Anguirus saves him from the same fate at the last second. I did this for a number of reasons: One, to demonstrate why none of the kaiju of Monster Island other than Godzilla were active during this crisis. And two, so Godzilla would have more of a personal stake in all this. Not to mention give him some character development so that he isn't just a copy of his dad. Hell, i even had a discussion between him, Ang, and Rody concerning Godzilla senior, since they were the only ones who truly knew him. A way to showcase their personal views on him, and how he impacted their lives. Also why Jr was acting as destructive as him. This whole series will be about Godzilla Jr realizing that he doesn't have to follow in another's footsteps: that he can be who he chooses to be. His destiny is his own choice, and responsibility. Cliche'd theme, but one i think suits him well enough. Hopefully you guys will think so, too.


	5. Crystal Incursion pt. 2 - S105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has gone absolutely insane. Everywhere you look, enormous crystals cause untold, apocalyptic mayhem to the nations of the world. Super volcanic eruptions, land-splitting Earthquakes, Titanic Floods, Toxic Gas spills, and even the distortion of Gravity itself. Godzilla jr, and the Gotengo crew, eventually find an especially strong concentration of Crystals in Sydney. But at the same time, a living presence brought forth by the Crystals. When the appearance of an elemental kaiju named Obsidian only raises more questions, it's up to the young king, and his human allies to learn the truth behind this incursion.
> 
> Questions such as who, or what is behind it? And why does Godzilla grow stronger after shattering them?

It was absolute chaos for the world following the collision of the alien meteors. Just as they had on Monster Island, alien crystals began sprouting in the major cities the meteors had collided with. All of them of different color, and varying sizes. However, that is where the similarities stopped. For after crashing on earth, and producing them, the crystals began generating cosmic energies that tore the earth apart in different, and unexpected ways.  
  
Earthquakes in San Francisco.  
  
A freezing blizzard blanketing Sydney.  
  
Flooding in Tokyo.  
  
Osaka becoming an epicenter for a toxic atmosphere.  
  
Strangest of all: London was being propelled by gravitational forces resulting from the crystals cosmic power.  
  
The world was in a state of mayhem in the wake of these unnatural anomalies. As much as they had suffered during a kaiju's attack.........that was paltry in comparison to this. For never had they suffered such a cataclysmic terror as this in their lives - and it was making them wonder if the end of the world had arrived.  
  
Fortunately, they still had the Earth Defense Force to keep them safe. Their forces had been spread out to the many cities to rescue those caught in this horrific event. Supplying relief, and shelter until this could be settled. And at the head was the Gotengo Team, who had been sent to investigate the cause of this event. At this moment, they were on a direct route to New York City, which had not only received the most damage from the meteor crash.............but a mysterious crystal monolith of gigantic proportions had emerged from the crater, and was drawing in energy. The Gotengo crew was sent to determine if it was a threat, or not.  
  
"This is still kind of a first for me," Ozaki said. "Having some kind of global Armageddon scenario that DOESN'T get caused by monsters OR aliens."  
  
"Don't jump the gun so soon, bud." said Kazama. "It looks that way now, but these things usually end up having a kaiju involved somehow."  
  
"But still, it's almost impossible to imagine anything - kaiju or no - responsible for all of this."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Suddenly, an alert sounded off.  
  
"Captain!" said a crew-member. "There's something happening in Seattle!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"EDF forces reported numerous volcanic eruptions went off in the city! The whole streets are buried in lava!"

  
*sigh* "Holy hell.....put it on screen."

  
The crew member did so, and what was displayed made everyone's expressions widen in horror: as described, all of Seattle was buried in fiery magma. All flowing out of newly formed volcanoes which seemed to burst out of every single area around the city one could imagine. Looking at it, one could even describe it as hell on earth. And for those who may still be trapped there - it most certainly was.

"Dear god." Kazama exclaimed.

"All those people," Ozaki said in a heartfelt, sympathetic tone. "Please tell me most of them are safe, at least?"

"Well, we were able to get as many people out of there as we could. I don't know about-"

Then a second alert sounded off. Much to the concern of everyone who heard it.

"Captain? Scanners have picked up something directly beneath the earth's crust! It's moving at an incredible speed, and- I think it's causing the eruptions!"

Gordon growled to himself as he slammed a fist on the arm of his seat. Furious about how the situation was turning out.

"God damn it! If that means what i think it means, then Seattle's in even bigger trouble - and WE can't get their in time to help out! Not where we currently are. Where is this thing, now?"

"According to the sensors..........it's surfacing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fires of the crystal's volcanoes burned as hot, and fiercely as expected. Everything the magma touched melted, or burned away in an instant. The earth had seen many disasters of this caliber in the past several years - but the previous ones paled in comparison to the disaster of this event. Seattle was a molten, flaming waste with little signs of life.

But life is said to find a way even in the most unexpected circumstances.

One particular volcano was shaking fiercely from something. It's lava-filled center seemed to be overflowing - but in actuality, it was being pushed out by an unseen force. This was made evident when the lava suddenly exploded from the mountain, spreading a great distance, and unleashing a bigger cloud of smoke. But this was simply a prelude as a 3 fingered hand suddenly gripped the side of the volcanoes rim. This was followed by a lava-covered arm that shot out of the hole, and grabbed hold of the rim. As if it were a person rising out of a pool, a large, humanoid figure began lifting itself out of the volcano, and rose up to the surface to reveal itself. And what emerged caused the Gotengo crew's expressions to widen from immense shock at just what this thing was.

As the lava began flowing off the mysterious figure, its features began to grow more visible. And that's when it was made clear that this was no natural life-form: it was a kaiju-sized gollum constructed from rock, stone, and magma. It's overall form was bipedal in nature with it's whole body being grey in color, and fiery red as magma flowed out of crevices covering it's whole frame. It had three fingers, and three toes. A long, but still average tail swung behind it as it walked out of the volcano, also revealing its tip to be as split as a sharks. It stood tall, but had a hunched-over head, with volcanic shoulders. Yet the strangest thing about this monster was its 3 horned head - it had no real face. No eyes, or ears, or nose, or anything of that nature. The only thing it had was a gigantic, gaping hole in the front of its head that people would be hard-pressed to call a mouth - especially with its long, vicious teeth, and the magma dripping from its "maw".

Once it had stepped out of the volcano, the monster looked around - minding its surroundings with silent curiosity. From it's mouth a low, hissing sound like steam escaped as it growled. Though it had no eyes, it seemed to be able to see everything around it. Once it had finished scanning the area, though, it's instincts quickly kicked in as it pounded its chest like a gorilla, and released a bellowing roar. It then began charging itself at one of the buildings in the city. In the blink of an eye, the whole structure was toppled. And it broke down, crumbling into thousands of bits. But the creatures hunger for devastation was not complete, and it began smashing everything in sight as it roared once again. Its strength was great enough to cause the very ground itself to uproot, and shamble. Everything in its sight was demolished - no matter how big or small it was. After a while, though, it suddenly began picking up the rubble, and pieces of rock it had broken, and began consuming them. This ignited the magma inside it, and served as its fuel. As its light burned brighter, it continued consuming. Break, eat, burn. Break, eat, burn. Break, eat, burn. This was its instinct - it's whole reason for being. And it was going to do this until there was nothing left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then there's THIS freaky thing!" exclaimed Kazama.

The whole crew witnessed the monster's rampage, and saw as it consumed both the rubble of the buildings, and the ground itself. The sight was intriguing, as they saw it shine brighter with each piece of sediment it ate. It would have been more of an experience were it not causing senseless destruction to a city already in grave peril. 

"That thing's like a furnace: look how it glows when it eats something." Ozaki said with curiosity. "Where did it even come from?"

"I think i might know."

Everyone turned to see Ms. Otonashi entering the bridge. She had a rather concerned look on her face which Ozaki quickly picked up on.

"Otonashi? What is it?"

"Ever since the volcanic eruptions appeared, and then the anomaly which revealed itself to be Obsidious, i've been keeping a scan of any residual energies it may be giving off."

"Waaaait, waitwaitwait a minute! Obsidious? Seriously?" interrupted Kazama.

Otonashi just gave him a deadpanned expression as she spoke with a similar tone.

"It's a silicon-based lifeform that, incidentally, has traces of obsidian in its structure. What else do you think it should be called?"

"Uh......uh,w-well, i don't know. Maybe something like..............okay, i don't have anything right now! But give me a few, and i'll think of something."

"Kazama.........please just shut up right now." replied Ozaki in an annoyed tone before he turned back to Otonashi. "So what did you find out?"

"After an initial scan of Obsidious, i discovered that it has the same energy signature as the alien crystals."

This surprised Ozaki, and even got Gordon a bit intrigued as he listened.

"Wait: how is that possible? Do you think the crystals made Obsidious?"

"Considering that my research revealed the crystals to possess mutagenic properties, i wouldn't say it's far off."

"Mutagenic properties?" asked the captain.

"It basically refers to a chemical, energy, or element that allows a foreign product - organic, or even  _non_ organic - to transform, and mutate into a new form."

"I see."

"So you're saying that there's something in those crystals that can.....just make kaiju out of the ground?"

"More likely that one of the crystals may have continuously grown into the earth until it touched the mantle. Upon initial exposure, the crystal's properties fused with the magma, and sediment in order to create a new form of life. In this case, the result of this process being Obsidious."

Kazama processed this information quietly, as did the rest of the crew. They began considering that perhaps there was more to this than they figured there was. Because if what Otonashi said is true.....then this wasn't simply a freak incident of destruction. If these crystals were capable of creating kaiju: then chances are more would arrive soon. And they were unsure of exactly WHAT would emerge next. But Captain Gordon cut off any thoughts they had as he gave an order.

"However that walking furnace was made, ti doesn't matter. That thing's a crazed, wild animal - and if we don't stop it soon, it'll trample what's left of Seattle! Turn the ship around! It's time to-"

"Uh, sir?" said another crew-member.

"What is it, soldier?"

"There may be a slight problem."

"Problem?" kazama asked. "What the hell could be a bigger problemcthan from the one we already have?"

"Godzilla just arrived in Seattle."

Whatever words Kazama was about to give next died in his throat as the viewscreen showed Godzilla arriving from the ocean. From the look of him, he was quite angry. And ready to tear the first thing he sees apart.

"Well, that's just great." said Ozaki.

"He must have been drawn to the crystal's energy."

Gordon thought to himself for a minute, before a smirk formed on his face.

"Then i guess this is a blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean by that, captain?" Ozaki asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Godzilla'll take care of the walking volcano. All while we get to New York, and help the people still there. Let's get going!"

"Yes sir!" replied Ozaki as he returned to his pilot seat, and returned the ship to its original course. While Godzilla's arrival was half expected, in a way it was appreciated. Because if something was going to happen: they may need his help to handle the threat. And soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godzilla was still in a bad mood. A  _furious_  one, to be exact. As he stepped onto shore, he looked around to see if there were any signs of the source of all this trouble. Unfortunately, all he found were more of those accursed crystals. However: what he didn't expect was the whole city being engulfed in magma. It didn't take him long to figure that the crystals were the cause of all this.

"Guess Monster Island got off easy compared to this place."

A sudden, loud roar attracted his attention, and he turned to see Obsidious continuing its rampage, and eternal consumption. Observing the creature, Godzilla saw that it was made of living stone, and lava. And he could also sense that it had the same energy as the alien crystals. So it had something to do with this calamity, he thought. With presence, and strength, he approached Obsidious before making himself known to the monster.

"Hey, rockhead! I don't know who you are, but i've got a feeling you had something to do with the crystals! So start talking! Who are you? And what's causing all of this?"

The only response he got was Obsidious roaring ferociously at him. Godzilla himself knew what this roar was: territorial. This stone golem seemed to consider this area its territory, and was threatening for him to leave. The way it acted, the way it moved - the fact it didn't even seem to understand him - made him realize that Obsidious was just a savage, brutish animal driven by instinct.

"Guess there's no way i'm getting any answers here." he thought. "But i can at least put this thing down before it causes any more harm."

Slamming his tail on the ground, Godzilla let out his signature roar in challenge to Obsidious.

SSSKKKRRREEEOOONNNKKK!

This obsidious understood as a call to say "it's time to fight". Beating its chest again, the monster stomped on the ground before it decided to try, and ram into Godzilla. But the latter was faster than Obsidious thought, and he dodged to the side, making it barrel right past him. Seizing his chance, Godzilla charged up his atomic ray, and fired it at the golem. But to his surprise, the beam didn't leave so much as a scorch mark. In fact, it only seemed to irritate Obsidious. Growling to himself, Godzilla decided to try and do this the old fashioned way. Running right up to Obsidious, Godzilla began scratching, and clawing at the creature's form. Punching its head repeatedly was also part of his assault. But nothing seemed to work. That was when obsidious began retaliating by swiping its large hands at Godzilla. He managed to block, and dodge a few of them. But he was quickly kicked in the gut by the monster's stone foot. That let him know that the stone beast was stronger than it looked. It ran towards him yet again. But he was quick, and used his tail to swipe Obsidious' feet out from under it. It fell to its side, and gave him the chance to get back on his feet. He then kicked Obsidious across the city, knocking it into another building before it could respond. For good measure Godzilla fired another atomic ray - hopeful this time it'd make a difference.

But unfortunately, Obsidious rose back up again, shaking off the debris from its frame, before roaring at Godzilla again. It then did something he never saw coming: from it's huge, gaping maw, a stream of magma fired at Godzilla, and hit him straight in the chest. The force of it was actually enough to knock him back down on the ground. This gave obsidious ample time to leap into the air, intent on stomping on Godzilla's chest. But he turned to his left just in time, and caused it to miss. He quickly got back up again, and lunged at Obsidious with his fangs. But obsidious raised up its arm to make him bite that part instead of its neck. Though as demonstrated by its lack of a painful reaction: it would have made no difference as it clearly felt no pain. The same could not be said for Godzilla. With him caught on its arm, Obsidious delivered a trio of gut punches to Godzilla. The wind got knocked out of him as he was the hurled to the side. He was tossed into one of the magma rivers now flowing through the city. While it didn't cause him immense harm, it still hurt him a little. But to his irritation, Obsidious walked through it with no problem. Getting back up, Godzilla tried punching Obsidious in the torso. But just like before, it had no effect. 

Obsidious quickly grabbed Godzilla by his neck, punched him several more times, and then tossed him into another building. As he got back up, he realized that he was already getting tired. This thing was more than he thought it actually was, and at this rate, it would probably beat him. Sadly, he was out of ideas, and Obsidious was unrelenting. The monster roared at him again before running after him once more. Growling, Godzilla swung his tail straight for Obsidious' head. But it saw this coming, and actually grabbed his tail. It then swung a VERY surprised Godzilla around in a full circle several times. When it was finished, it hurled Godzilla straight into one of the crystals. He crashed into it with enough force to shatter the glowing, orange structure. However, it was upon doing this that something unexpected happened: a massive surge of energy exploded from the crystal, and flowed right into Godzilla's body. Though he fell to his hands and knees, his body already began changing. He grew 4 meters taller, and he began glowing fiery red. Even his eyes were glowing the same as his form. And as he stood once more, he could also feel his strength had increased. Even Obsidious seemed to notice, and seemed to waver a bit. Godzilla noticed, and smirked in confidence as he made a battle pose.

"Round two, asshole."

Obsidious quickly regained its nerve, and roared at Godzilla again. It then shot another magma stream at him. But this time, Godzilla shrugged it off like it was nothing. This angered Obsidious, and it went after Godzilla. Rearing back a stone fist, it tried punching Godzilla in the muzzle. Yet Godzilla's own speed was greater than before, and he caught the monster's arm before it could even touch him. And despite its struggles, it could escape his ferocious grip. He began holding its arm with increased pressure, refusing to let it go. He then raised his other hand, and with a swift swipe, broke Obsidious' arm off. It didn't roar out in pain, but it did seem visibly shocked as it saw the stump that had been its arm leaking lava. Godzilla tossed aside the piece he had broken, and moved in to attack. Before obsidious even had a chance to defend itself, Godzilla was wailing on it with energized punches. The kind which actually caused its body to crack from the force of the blows. It couldn't even try to defend itself as Godzilla showed it no quarter. But finally, he relented, and saw that he had damaged Obsidious. But not enough as it still had plenty of strength left to fight. He growled in annoyance at this until he noticed that they were just a few meters away from the bay. An idea suddenly formed in his mind, and in the blink of an eye, he had knocked back Obsidious with his tail. It fell backwards into the water, forming intense steam. As that happened, it shot out of the water, roaring furiously as it felt its body cooling down. Finally, Godzilla thought. If only he had thought of doing that sooner. But it didn't matter now: he needed to finish this fight before Obsidious had a chance to recover. Once again charging his atomic ray, Godzilla decided that he should put all of his energy into this attack. If anything to ensure it would get the job done. A few minutes passed, and his energy grew intensely. Finally, he unleashed a super charged atomic ray which smashed into Obsidious with incredible force. The power of the blast was far too much for the golem to withstand - especially in its condition. In a matter of seconds, its body began cracking before it completely shattered into dust. Godzilla soon cut off the beam, and saw that he had won. Obsidious had been obliterated. At that moment, his energy boost abruptly ended, and he returned to his original state, and in good condition.

"Huh." he said. "Guess i used it all up. Can't believe i'm saying this: but i'm actually glad those crystals were around."

His attention was then drawn to another location. One he sensed contained the same energy he had been tracking down before. And as fate would have it, it was in the direction of New York City.

"It's still there. So i didn't make a mistake coming here." he said, before he curiously looked at the crystals again. "Still, i'd like to know how i got so much power from those crystals. Hm...........well, here's hoping i find that out soon. And that i find the one responsible for this insanity."

With that, he continued on his way, and began moving towards New York. Whatever it was that was drawing him in, he knew it was something very powerful. Yet still held the sense of familiarity he had felt before. The crystal's power surge only further added to this mystery. But he would soon get his answers once he arrived to his destination.

A shame he may not like the answers he may find.

to be continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we reached part 2 of the Crystal Incursion arc. Featuring the Gotengo crew, Godzilla, AND Obsidious. Took me a while because i lacked the focus: but tonight i was able to finish it completely. Now i hope you guys enjoy this very much. I'll see you all next time when we take this fight to NYC.:)


	6. Crystal Incursion pt. 3 -S106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his encounter with Obsidious, and learning of the strength enhancing power of the mysterious crystals, Godzilla jr makes his way to the biggest source of power currently residing on Earth. One he feels might be the cause of the Incursion. He arrives in the damaged New York City to confront the insidious kaiju, Krystalak. Even with his confidence, Godzilla jr will find besting Krystalak to be no easy victory. Either way, he's determined to vanquish the alien scumbag, and end the fury of the Crystal Incursion once and for all at its source.
> 
> But what if Krystalak is not the source of the problem after all?

After 3 hours of flying, the Gotengo at last arrived at its destination. Here, they saw the extent of the damage wrought by the crystals arrival: buildings had either been torn down, or severely damaged. Crystals had grown, and sprouted throughout the city like an alien garden. And in the center of Central Park was not only a massive crater - there was also a monolith made entirely of crystals standing in the center. A cluster of glowing, spear-shaped protrusions extending from a singular center. The whole of New York was a war-zone: and this crystal construct was its vile heart. The crew surveyed the extensive damage with heavy hearts. One would think seeing the rampage of a kaiju would bring about. But this? This was devastation on a much grander scale. And it only served to remind them that this was happening around the world.  
  
"Can hardly believe this," Kazama said incredulously. "The whole island looks like it's under siege."  
  
"In a way it is: by the crystals themselves." Ozaki said in a somber tone.  
  
But he quickly noticed Otonashi looking particularly bad as her head was facing the floor, and her hands were on each side of her arms. He didn't have to be a psychic to tell that all of this was getting to her. And he was going to do his best to help her out.  
  
"Miyuki.........are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. She turned to him upon hearing him use her first name. Normally, she would be against anyone calling her anything but her last name - but she didn't feel like calling him out on it. She just answered him in a sullen voice that symbolized her current mood.  
  
"N-not really. I know it's stupid, but........even after everything i've seen since i joined the EDF, THIS" she indicates to the monitors, "is not something i can fully handle. And i-.......i just feel more useless than anything right now."  
  
"Useless?"  
  
"All the studying - all the research i've done since this incursion began - and it's-...... it's practically useless. All i've been doing is analyzing, and observing - all while the whole world seems to be coming to an end. But Ozaki - you're able to stay strong in the face of all this chaos. How do you do it?"  
  
Now there was a good question. Most people, even the sternest and toughest of individuals, would be hard-pressed to remain strong with all of this havoc being wrought. And if they'd been asked this question, they might not have the right answer. But Ozaki already knew how to answer this question.  
  
"Because for one thing: it's my job. I'm a soldier - that means i'm supposed to keep everyone safe. If i let the weight of the situation hold me, then i could make a mistake - and cost someone their life. But that's not the only reason."  
  
Otonashi looked to him again in curiosity. Even Kazama, and Gordon silently listened to him out of curiosity.  
  
"It's because i know - deep down - that even though things seem bad now, as long as i never give up, then i can live to see tomorrow. Not only that, but if i have even the smallest chance of helping those in need.......i WILL take it. It's a big part of why i joined the M-Organization. With what i can do, i have the responsibility to use it to help those in need. And knowing i was able to protect the people who need me - that's what makes it worth while. I decide how to use my powers: whether it's for good or evil. And i choose good. The same goes for you, too. Nothing you do is truly useless. And i guarantee you: whatever you do, even in a situation like this, will always benefit the greater good. Never tell yourself - or let anyone else tell you - otherwise."  
  
Otonashi's expression lightened as she found herself moved by Ozaki's surprisingly wise words. He really was something special. And the fact he made her think twice about herself proved it. In the end, she felt that he was right. And she lightly smiled to him in thanks, with him returning the gesture in kind. Even Kazama, and the captain felt a bit touched by this brief moment. Sadly, it was abruptly ended by a shout-out from one of the crew members.  
  
"Captain, sir: we're within range of the crystal monolith. What are your orders?"  
  
Hearing this, Gordon returned to his commanding disposition, and prepared for action.  
  
"Set all weapons to open fire. Target the crystal, and give it everything we've got!"  
  
"Understood."  
  
Following this, the Gotengo's weapon systems activated. And in the span of a few minutes, unleashed every form of weapon it had at it's disposal: maser weapons, canons, and even the missile silos. All opened fire on the crystal monolith, engulfing it in smoke and fire. By the time the Gotengo ceased its attack, the whole thing was shrouded in smoke. With an onslaught like that, it seemed unlikely that the crystal could still be standing. But sadly, they were in for disappointment as the monolith still stood - with not even a scratch on its surface.  
  
"Huh. Looks like this might be a tougher shell to crack than we thought. Ozaki: get ready to fire the maser!"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
Ozaki prepared the targeting system for the Gotengo's primary weapon. As seconds flew by, the drill of the ship began glowing bright blue. Maser energy was surrounding the drill, and charging to its full capacity. Once it had reached maximum, Ozaki fired it at the crystal in a large, powerful beam of maser energy. It did collide with the crystal - but to their frustration, it simply washed over the thing without dealing any real damage. All that happened was the crystal surging with brief, electrical energy from the maser. Now the crew seemed to be running out of options.  
  
"God dammit! That thing just won't budge! Guess there's only one way to crack open a shell - set the Gotengo's drill to full speed, and ram the crystal! One way, or another, that thing is going down!"  
  
Ozaki did as instructed, and set the drill to full speed. It was now at its full speed, and prepared to start drilling. Ozaki sent the ship forward, and made a direct collision with the monolith. The drill dug its way into the crystal, giving no inch. But as time went on, it was clear that the drill wasn't actually doing anything. It wasn't even scratching the crystal, much less drilling it. This gave the crew cause for alarm.  
  
"It's not budging!" yelled Kazama. "It's like that thing's indestructible or something!"  
  
"Keep drilling!" responded Gordon. "We can't give up yet not until we-"  
  
Suddenly, the monolith surged with indigo energy. Before the crew could actually respond, several energy bolts were unleashed from the crystal's tips, and struck the Gotengo. The bolts had a great deal of strength to them, as they actually knocked the Gotengo backwards. Very nearly knocking it out of the sky. But eventually, they managed to stabilize the rotating ship, and were safe and sound. Yet things didn't seem to be getting any better for them at the moment.  
  
"What the hell just hit us?" exclaimed Gordon.  
  
"If i had to guess, sir," replied Otonashi. "it was some kind of defense system."  
  
"You're saying that thing's actually trying to protect itself?"  
  
"Considering how different it appears to be from the other crystals, sir, i don't think it's far off."  
  
"Somehow, i already got that feeling." said Ozaki. "But if that's so: what's so different about  _this_ crystal that sets it apart from the others? Do you think maybe it's.....alive, somehow?"  
  
"Or maybe..........something's living inside it." added Kazama.  
  
"Shit, I think you're right." Ozaki said. "It might be similar to Obsidious in Seattle: the crystal might be creating another kaiju. And who knows what this one might be like?"  
  
"We're not gonna wait around to find out." said Gordon. "We need to figure out a plan B if we're going to tear that thing down, a-"  
  
SSSKKKRRREEEOOONNNKKK!  
  
Any words the captain had were instantly cut off. The monitors showed Godzilla had showed up at the most surprising time. So much so, everyone was just shocked that he got here so fast. Yet Kazama seemed to have something to say in regards to this development.  
  
"Well............guess we know what plan B is."  
  
Godzilla stomped through the already damaged streets of New York, closing in on the crystal Monolith. Now that he was as close as he was to it, he could finally confirm that this was the source of the energy he had been searching for. And undoubtedly the cause of this whole horrible catastrophe. Now it was time to put an end to this. Stomping both his feet into the ground, and then slamming his tail down, Godzilla began charging his atomic ray. Of course, he was putting as much energy as he had into it - because he could somehow tell that he couldn't just smash it with his claws, and fists. This required an even greater force. And after a few more seconds passed, he fired a strong beam of nuclear energy at the crystal monolith. It hit the side of the monolith with great force, but the thing still managed to remain in place. Godzilla didn't stop, though, and kept pouring it on. Soon enough, he could see progress beginning to form as the crystal began cracking from the force of his beam until eventually: the whole thing began cracking along the surface. Within time - and with immense power - the crystal exploded in an array of violet energy that was almost blinding to the crew. When they were able to properly see again, hey saw the monolith was completely obliterated.  
  
"Typical." Ozaki lightly complained. "The thing doesn't get a scratch when we drill into it for 5 minutes- and he blows it up in less than two."  
  
However, even with the crystal itself destroyed, Godzilla did not lower his guard. Because he could still sense the energy source he had been following all this time - growing stronger with each passing moment. Yet he didn't have long to wait, as a large, indigo light began flashing in the center of the crystal rubble. And in mere moments, it exploded. The resulting blast forced the ones watching to look away for only a moment. When they were able to see properly, they were on edge from what they saw standing there: as the light dissipated, a large, bipedal form bending forward like a bird appeared. It was reptilian in appearance, with light-grey rocky skin, and purple crystals forming all over its back like the quills of a hedgehog. It was like an armor that formed around it's back, and even its arms and legs: its feet and hands formed into razor-sharp, crystal weapons. Oddly enough, the creature held crystals under its chin like a sort of beard, attached to a hideous, human-like face with yellow eyes. It straightened its height out a little to show it was almost at Godzilla's height. It curiously looked left and right, before glancing at its claws. It then spoke in what Godzilla heard as a slimy, sleek, but also gravely, vile, male voice speaking in a wicked tone.  
  
**"Finally!"**  he said.  **"I was so getting tired waiting around in that miserable coffin."**  
  
He quickly noticed he wasn't alone, and turned around to see Godzilla standing opposite, with his guard fully raised. The creature shot Godzilla a rather devious, wide-mouthed grin which was dripping, and oozing with malevolence.  
  
**"So i've already got someone to greet me on my coming-out party. I'm guessing you must be Godzilla: king of the monsters?"**    
  
Godzilla was visibly surprised by the creature's familiarity with him. And the fact this thing was actually more sentient than Obsidious was. But now he fully understood that this could mean trouble.  
  
"How do you know who i am?" he asked in a demanding tone.  
  
**"Oh, please: who doesn't know about the "greatest monster" the world has ever known? Why, your destructive power is well known from the far off shores of antilactus, to the fields of alpha centauri! Hehehahahah!"**    
  
*growl* "You're mocking me."  
  
**"Well............maybe just a little."**  the creature said in a conniving tone.  
  
"Whatever. I'm guessing you're the one responsible for these crystals?"  
  
**"Well, given the fact i was in the heart of the meteor which caused this whole incursion to begin with, i'd have to say..............no, dumbass. I was just along for the ride. To tell you the truth, i don't really know WHERE i came from. Just that i'm here now - and that's all that matters."**    
  
"Alright," Godzilla said, doing his best to keep cool, considering how annoyed he was by this freak's condescending attitude. "Then how about you at least give me your name."  
  
**"Heh. Y'know, it's funny: but to tell you the truth i don't really have one. But i have a feeling the humans i sense in that walking tin-can might come up with one anyway. So how about i beat them to the punch? If you're going to call me anything, then how about..............Krystalak?"**    
  
There was a brief pause as Godzilla held a neutral expression. But at least 15 seconds later, he was able to speak up, and give his "opinion" on the kaiju's choice of wordplay.  
  
"Krystalak? Really? That seems kind of stupid."  
  
**"Yeah: as if i'd take advice from the guy whose name is a combination of a gorilla and a whale, and thought it was a good idea to stick with it. But enough about me: let's kill you!"**    
  
Suddenly, his crystals began surging with electrical energy. And before anyone knew what was happening, Krystalak unleashed a series of energy bolts, and set them after Godzilla. Godzilla raised his arms up to block the attack as best as possible. While he was able to withstand the bolts, he still felt a bit from that. Enough to get him mad as he charged up his atomic ray.  
  
"That hurt, you lousy bastard!" he roared out before firing his atomic ray at the crystal abomination.   
  
However, Krystalak leaped to the side as the beam came at him. It missed him entirely as he demonstrated his insane speed. Godzilla was a little surprised by this. But his fight with Megaguirus long ago dulled any feelings of absolute surprise he might have had. Though he had little time to think on this as Krystalak jumped towards him. He managed to leap onto Godzilla's back, missing the dorsal fins, and bit into his thick neck. Godzilla tried shaking him off before simply grabbing his head with both hands, and throwing him off. As soon as he was thrown off, Krystalak attempted to get some distance between him, and his opponent. Of course, Godzilla refused to give him the chance, and quickly grabbed him by the tail with his jaws. He yanked the vile monster back to the other side, and sent him crashing into the ground with a heavy thud. Godzilla approached him with his atomic ray, ready to finish off Krystalak. Unfortunately for him, Krystalak had something else in mind. And with a devious smirk, he twirled around, and fired a stream of exploding crystals from his mouth, and aimed it directly for Godzilla's eyes. The shatter stream hit its mark, and had Godzilla screeching in pain as he felt numerous crystal shards being lodged into his eyes. Now he had been blinded, which the Gotengo crew could see fairly well.  
  
"What an unbelievable asshole!" exclaimed Kazama. "Godzilla's about to lay the smack down, and that crystal freak decides to play dirty! Wish i was there right now: i'd kick his ass all the way to Ogasawara - teach him to be a sneaky little back-stabber!"  
  
"Settle down, Kazama." Gordon ordered. "I have a feeling that Krystalak reject isn't finished yet."  
  
To say Gordon was right would be an understatement: Krystalak was FAR from finished. With his claws now coursing with his own crystal energy, Krystalak leaped at Godzilla while he was still blinded, and slashed him across the chest. His energized claw was able to cut right into Godzilla's flesh, and leave him with a fresh wound. Of course, he was nowhere near finished, and leaped towards him again - this time cutting him in the stomach. Godzilla grimaced from the pain he felt, and tried his best to track Krystalak with his hearing. But Krystalak was apparently aware of Godzilla's attempt, and made it as hard as possible by jumping, and leaping all around him. This left him confused, and kept him guessing. The fact his eyes hadn't healed quite yet just added even more to the trouble.  
  
Landing in front of Godzilla once again, Krystalak pounced at his leg, and left a deep gash which caused the young king to fall into a kneeling position. Again, he tried to follow his movements with his hearing, and again Krystalak made it impossible. He decided to give him another shocking surprise, and hit him with his energy bolts once more. He then went up to Godzilla, and slapped him several times with his claws before jumping backwards. He grinned again as he decided it was time to wrap things up. His body actually curled itself up, and began spinning like a super-fast pinwheel surging with energy. His form then charged at Godzilla as he got back up. He was struck in the side, and pushed back. He was hit again, and again, and again. Krystalak's spinning maneuver continuously knocked into Godzilla's body, and pushed him around endlessly. Godzilla soon began feeling exhaustion, and pain from the seemingly endless assault, and was actually panting from exertion. After he finished his pinwheel attack, Krystalak could see that his prey was growing tired, and knew he was ready to fall. Making one more leap at Godzilla, he reared his legs backwards in the air. Once he had gotten withing proximity of him, Krystalak kicked Godzilla hard in the chest, and sent him flying into a nearby building. The whole thing crashed down on him, and buried him in debris. But Krystalak knew better than to assume, and approached the spot to see if he was down. To his delight, he saw that Godzilla had actually been rendered unconscious. His scheming, and dirty fighting had payed off. And he roared triumphantly into the sky to let all know he was the victor.  
  
**VVVRREEEOOOOOONNNNGGGGKKKKK!**  
  
He then looked back down at the unconscious Godzilla, and his condescending grin returned once again.  
  
**"So much for the mighty king of the monsters. He could barely even keep pace with me. Heh, i guess everything hesaid about this worthless freak was wrong: he's nowhere near the challenge he was said to be. Oh well: no use complaining now. Just kill him, and get to harvesting the crystals. Then things can REALLY get interesting."**    
  
The Gotengo crew watched with worry as Krystalak moved over to Godzilla's prone form, and was readying one of his claws to impale Godzilla.  
  
"Krystalak's going to kill Godzilla!"  
  
"Not on MY watch!" Exclaimed Gordon. "Fire missiles!"  
  
A new series of missiles shot out of the Gotengo's silos, and sailed straight towards Krystalak - just as he raised his claw high up, and readied to drive it through Godzilla's heart.  
  
**"Say goodnight, sweet prince!"**    
  
But the sudden impact of the missiles threw him off, and saved Godzilla. This annoyed Krystalak greatly, as he was well into the mood of killing. But when he turned around, and saw the Gotengo hovering towards him, his amused grin returned.  
  
**"Soooo, the little humans are feeling left out? No problem: i was gonna get to them, anyway."**    
  
In the same horrific speed as with his fight with Godzilla, Krystalak leaped towards the Gotengo. Far faster than any of their canons, or masers could hit him. It didn't take long for him to get close, and slash across the base of the ship. This resulted in the whole thing being shaken, and several electrical surges to go off in the bridge. Despite the crews best efforts to maintain it.  
  
"He's too fast: even for me!" said Ozaki in a worried tone. "I don't think we can take him like this!"  
  
"Don't let up! We need to keep fighting - at least until our  _real_  asset gets back!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, and Godzilla's healing factor kicked in. The scratches on his body, and his eyes had been repaired, and his strength had returned. At least enough to get back up. Back on his feet, Godzilla looked around to see where Krystalak had gone off to. He finally found him tangling with the Gotengo - the latter doing less than he was able to. But he had a feeling he had them to thank for him still being alive right now.  
  
"Guess  i owe them. But now i gotta think of a way to take him down, before he finishes those humans off. But how do i-?"  
  
Then, something glowing behind him caught his attention. And his gaze fell upon the alien crystals, surging with powerful energy. Upon seeing them, he was instantly reminded of his fight with Obsidious - and how he would have lost had the golem not thrown him into the crystals, and unwittingly gave him the means of vanquishing it. Then, something clicked in Godzilla's head, and he smirked with delightful glee.  
  
"Lightbulb."  
  
He then proceeded to shatter several of the alien crystals. Once more drawing in the same energy as he had in Seattle. The power surge increased his power as expected - but he decided he needed more if he was going to deal with that slimy, stone-faced salamander.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gotengo was on its last leg. With a furious, downward swipe of his tail, he had knocked the Gotengo onto the ground. It now lay helpless, and unable to do anything at the moment. Things were just as bad inside the ship as outside.  
  
"What's our status?" asked Gordon.  
  
"Several systems are down, sir! The canons aren't working, and the masers are in operable!" reported a crew-member.  
  
"That doesn't matter: get us out of here before we're finished!"  
  
"We can't: the thrusters need a few minutes to restart!"  
  
That was VERY bad news. Especially considering Krystalak was unwilling to give them a few minutes as he prowled over to the fallen ship - like a jungle cat stalking towards its prey. Once close enough, he stood upright, and gave another vicious smile at the helpless humans he could sense were inside. He could also sense their feelings of concern, anger - and even fear.  _Perfect._  But while it would be fun to preserve that fear, he still had a certain king to finish off. So he charged up his claw once again, and readied to finish off the Gotengo.   
  
SSSKKKRRREEEOOONNNKKK!  
  
Krystalak turned to the sound of the roar, seeing Godzilla angrily glaring at him. While he was a little surprised to see him standing: he was a little more intrigued by the energy he seemed to be surging with. Energy which made Godzilla resemble a living volcano of scale, and muscle. Godzilla had reached Critical Mass. But Krystalak, in his arrogance, paid little to heed to it, as he was still confident in his success. Even when Godzilla spoke in a VERY threatening tone.  
  
"Time for round 2, asshole."  
  
**"Interesting look - but it really doesn't make any difference. Do you actually think you'll do any better than last time?"**  
  
"How about you come over here, and find out."  
  
A smirk formed, and Krystalak found himself amused by Godzilla's threatening nature. So much so he barely noticed the Gotengo's engine thrusters turning back on, and the ship getting back into the sky away from the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was way too close for comfort." said Ozaki.  
  
"Yeah." Otonashi agreed as she looked to the screen. "So Godzilla's absorbed the energy of the crystals, again. Think it'll be enough."  
  
"Guess we'll have to wait, and see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Immediately, Krystalak fired his shatter stream at Godzilla. But he mixed with his electrical energy to give it something of a boost. This combination would make it especially dangerous for anyone hit by it. But to Krystalak's horror, Godzilla simply raised up a hand, and held the stream at bay. It did him no harm, and just pushed against his hand like a harmless stream of water. It ended soon enough, and Godzilla put his arm back down. He then delivered the most condescending smirks HE could make, and showed how he was mocking Krystalak. The crystal monster quickly caught onto this, and did NOT appreciate it. So much so that he made the mistake of simply lunging at Godzilla. He certainly didn't expect Godzilla to be able to catch him with speeds even greater than his. And for his grip to be so fierce that the harder he held it, the more he felt that it could be snapped off in a second. Godzilla then gave him a savage death glare - and that he was going to unleash hell upon him. Something that, for the first time since he appeared, made him feel legitimately scared for his life.  
  
**"Please don't break my face!"**  
  
"Okay."  
  
**"R-really?"**  
  
"................no."  
  
He then lifted Krystalak up, and then slammed him down on the ground with great force - inflicting severe pain onto Krystalak. He did this several more times before he began punching Krystalak over, and over again until he knocked him into a nearby building. While he was stunned, Godzilla closed in on him, grabbed him by the tail, and slammed him into the ground again. Over, and over, and over, and over. He then began pummeling Krystalak repeatedly, refusing to back down. This freak of nature made a mockery of him - and now he was going to pay BIG time.  
  
Luckily, Krystalak was put into even worse shape than he had put Godzilla into. Now he was unable to even move his body to dodge. This gave Godzilla ample time to put all of his energy into his right hand, and strike him with a super-powered uppercut. The force of the blow seemed nearly strong enough to pop his head off. But by some miracle, his head remained attached, and he simply soared through the air before crashing down in front of Godzilla. The latter stood there panting as the power surge energy left him. But he could tell for certain that he had given Krystalak everything he had, and more. Satisfied, he turned his back on Krystalak, and began walking away.   
  
But to his surprise, he heard a low chuckling sound which sounded rather strained. Godzilla looked to see Krystalak, barely standing, yet still somehow managing to not only hold himself up: he held that same, stupid grin that seemed permanently melded to his face. Frankly, it was getting on Godzilla's nerves.  
  
*growl* "You're pretty tough, i'll give you that. But you're really starting to piss me off!"  
  
***panting*"Oh....trust me: i aim........to displease. But i really am .................... impressed. You're everything......he said you would be. And now.....that i've got.......to see you in action.......myself...........the final act can get started."**  
  
"Are you serious? You can barely stand, and i'm pretty sure i broke everything that passes for bones in your body. I don't think you're in any position to fight me."  
  
" **Ah! But whoever said.........i was talking about ME?"**    
  
He then surprised Godzilla, AND the Gotengo crew with a rather disturbing action: plunging his hand into his chest, and then removing the skin. But while it was surprising at first, it was what Godzilla saw within Krystalak's chest that made his expression widen in shock.  
  
"A power core?!"  
  
**"You see: i haven't been completely honest about myself. While i did i say i had no idea of where i originally came from...........i was actually lying. I was created in an alternate universe. A universe where my master reigns supreme. I began as a consciousness contained within a single crystal, placed within the meteor that hit this place. Once the incursion had begun, i incubated, and assimilated the properties of this earth to forge my body. Once I was fully matured, and released, I could complete the task i had been sent here to fulfill."**  
  
"What task?" Godzilla asked impatiently.  
  
**"To test your strength..........and lure you here."**  
  
Godzilla grew tense upon hearing that indication. But the situation began escalating when Krystalak began pouring energy into his power core. It appears he was putting any remaining energy he had into fully charging it. As he did, he went on with his explanation.  
  
**"My master knew you would be drawn to me like an insect to light. And that was the whole point of this: to lure you into a little trap we'd set up before you even arrived here. Now, i'm going to finish my goal, and bring you before my master. And if you think it was hard fighting me, and that freak, Obsidious - wait until you see HIM. He'll show you what it means to face real power. Though, just as a small hint: he may have already shown it to you once before."**    
  
Godzilla grew both confused, and concerned by that statement. He wanted to know what Krystalak was talking about. But the sudden surge he saw from the power core drew his attention. After a careful examination, he saw what it really was Krystalak had been attempting to do: filling his core with so much of his own energy, that it would begin overloading. And in a few seconds - It would explode.  
  
**"See you in hell, your "majesty"."**  Krystalak finished in a mocking tone.  
  
He then began howling with insane, vicious laughter as his power core shined brightly, and even began engulfing him. To Godzilla's worry, the energy finally reached its critical mass. And in a brilliant flash of indigo energy, it exploded. But things didn't end there: after the explosion occurred, the energy it unleashed began retracting to a singular spot, tearing open a hole in space itself. Now Godzilla could see what was happening: the strange energy was somehow capable of tearing a hole in reality itself to form a mysterious portal. One which began pulling him in. He at least tried to resist the portal's pull. With every last ounce of his might, he pushed himself away from it, desperately trying to escape. But it was all for naught: the strength of the gravitational pull was too much for him, and he began to slip. Even the Gotengo was being pulled into the portal.  
  
"Take evasive action!" order Captain Gordon. "Divert all power to the engines, and get us away!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir: we don't have enough energy to escape! We're being pulled in!"  
  
With fearful expressions, the whole crew braced themselves as they finally felt the ship lunge backwards, and fall into the portal. Godzilla himself followed suit. Roaring aloud as he was pulled into the mysterious tear. His roar echoed through the portal, signalling his presence. But it soon died off completely. And the portal itself closed off.  
  
Vanishing completely without a trace, with Godzilla, and the Gotengo seemingly gone forever.  
  
to be continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to the 3rd part of the Crystal Incursion: and the introduction of Krystalak. The kaiju who is supposed to be one of the most condescending, and devious kaiju in the franchise. And i made sure to show that in how he acted, and how he fought. This guy fights dirty, and isn't afraid to cheat. He's a vile, and horrendous fiend. And one i don't think anyone's going to forget anytime soon.
> 
> I also based his fight with Godzilla on the shrewster fight from "Godzilla the series". But with my own little additions to make fun of his "similarity" to a certain hedgehog we all know and love/hate. And a bit of TFS to help smooth things out. Because TFS makes everything better.:D


	7. Crystal Incursion pt. 4 - S107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling through the portal forged by Krystalak's own demise, the crew of The Gotengo, and Godzilla find themselves trapped. Seemingly imprisoned in a world of distorted space, and endless crystal. A void in which nothing can surely live, right? Sadly, the only living entity in this realm could beg to differ. What's worse is that Godzilla knows this figure, who proves to only be an enemy. An enemy who served as the second darkest point in the young King's life. Now, both he and his human companions must find a way to survive in this otherworldly wasteland, and find a way back to their home.
> 
> But to do that, they need to overcome the powers of a God: The Crystal God of this New World.

  
It seemed as if it had been days since the portal had opened in New York. And the Gotengo, along with its crew had been dragged through it's unknowable confines, into a realm beyond all understanding. Now the crew was unconscious in the now blackened bridge of the ship. Everything remained as silent as death, and it was unclear if the humans were really unconsious, or dead. At least, until Captain Gordon suddenly lit a match, and spoke out loud.  
  
"Alright: who's not dead? Sound off."  
  
A series of moans sounded off in the room, confirming that they were still alive. Conveniently, as soon as he put out his match, the systems for the Gotengo returned. Everyone was now busy recovering from that unexpected turn of events.  
  
"Otonashi......you okay?" asked Ozaki.  
  
*grunt* "Don't worry about me: i'm alright."  
  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Kazama. "Where are we?"  
  
"Let's find out. Get the screens on, now!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" replied the crew members. They then began typing into their consoles, attempting to reactivate the external scanning systems. After a few minutes, they managed to get exterior camera's operational again, and the viewing screen turned on. But when it did, they were all greeted to an awe-inspiring sight that none had ever imagined they would ever see: the Gotengo was in what resembled the nearly crystallized cities on earth. But there were no buildings, and the crystallization wasn't partial: it took up the entire landscape the ship was currently residing in. Numerous spires of varying sizes stood like skyscrapers, and the ground itself was coated in a cover of sheer ivory. What was even stranger was the skies above, which was a warping miasma of navy, indigo, and violet. What even seemed to be stars were nothing but oversized crystals hovering in the air - just like in London. Looking around, they also noticed how the world they were on seemed somewhat disheveled, and platformed. Planks of crystallized ground stood above a gaping chasm, which was unknown how deep it may have been. The fact remained that the Gotengo was no longer on earth.  
  
The crew was in absolute awe at the sight of this place. It was a truly marvelous sight, unlike any they had EVER seen. Words could not give this place any real justice. However, Captain Gordon was the first one to speak as he swiftly realized something.  
  
"So this is what that crystal bastard was after: he set up Godzilla to fall into a trap - and we got dragged along for the ride."  
  
"Trap? What Trap?" Kazama asked.  
  
"You-......captain, you're right!" Otonashi said, ignoring Kazama's question. "Krystalak clearly held a power core of inter-dimensional energy that could tear open reality itself. And when Godzilla defeated him, he decided to simply kill himself, and in the process dispose of Godzilla by trapping him inside of this..........alternate dimension. One i have the feeling the crystals, and the monster, came from."  
  
"So you think he planned this from the get-go? Lure Godzilla to new York, have him fight, and then trap him in THIS place? That's a pretty smart plan - even if it is cowardly." Ozaki said with a small hint of disapproval in his voice upon ushering that last sentence.  
  
"Given all that we've seen: i wouldn't put it past anything at this point." Otonashi said.  
  
"So in summation: we're stuck in a bizarre, alternate crystal reality with no know way of escaping. That about right?" asked kazama.  
  
"'fraid so." Otonashi answered.  
  
"...........*sigh* Of course." Kazama said in an annoyed tone. "Well, captain gordon? Now that we're in this mess, what should we do now?"  
  
"We'll get out of here soon enough. All we gotta do is find the way. I have a feeling Godzilla's our best bet of finding a way to escape this place. Once he wakes up, we follow his trail, and let him lead us to-"  
  
"Uh, sir? Forgive the interruption: but Godzilla seems to have awakened before we did. He's already several meters ahead of us." said another crewmember.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's good." Gordon said. But a few seconds later, the realization hit him like a train. "Wait, what?!"  
  
Everyone looked to the screen, and saw what the crewman said was right: Godzilla had recovered, and he was already far ahead of them. Undoubtedly, he was also looking for an escape from this crystal dimension.  
  
"Get us back in the air! We need to follow him no matter what it takes!"  
  
A few minutes later, and the Gotengo was in the air once more. It was very fortunate the engines, and the thrusters had not been damaged by Krystalak on earth. They were able to get back into the air, and follow Godzilla's trail as he traversed this alien plane. Of course, he found the journey at times disorienting - if only because he found that gravity did NOT work the same way as it did on earth. But after some time, he managed to get accustomed to it, and even started using it to his advantage: jumping over large gaps with ease, and covering extra miles as he went on. But unfortunately, he knew this would matter little if he couldn't even find an escape from this place. And as he continued his travels, he began considering the possibility that there might not BE a way out.   
  
Then he felt it.  
  
A strong, powerful energy greater than anything he'd sensed before. Even more-so than the crystal monolith on earth. And it held the same air of familiarity he had felt from the other crystals - on earth AND here. Only it was far more concentrated, and he was getting the feeling he had felt it before. Though his mind told him he should stay away, his instincts were drawing him to it. And even though he was above base instincts - something was compelling him to go there. He knew he probably shouldn't go..............but a part of him thought that it might be the best chance of escape. So against his better judgement, he followed the energy to wherever it may lead, with the Gotengo following behind. Inside, ms. otonashi was about ready to expo-site some information she had just uncovered about this strange realm.  
  
"Captain Gordon: i think i managed to find out a bit about this place."  
  
"That's good news. What did you learn?"  
  
"Thanks to initial analysis, i figured out a few things: thanks to the global mapping system, i found out that this whole world we're on is actually twice the size of earth's moon."  
  
"That sounds like it'd be around the size of venus." Ozaki said.  
  
"There's a bit more to it. The crystals the cover, and make up this world? They're the same as the ones terrorizing Earth."  
  
This drew some thought from the group, as they began to see something happening here.  
  
"EXACTLY like the ones on earth?" Kazama asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Am i the only one thinking this may, or may not be a crazy coincidence?"  
  
"Given everything that's been happening so far: nothing surprises me anymore." replied Gordon. "Anything else you can tell us?"  
  
"Actually, there's ONE more thing.........and i think it has to do with Godzilla's momentary pause, and change in direction."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, i was also performing an inter-planetary scan to investigate the planetary core. But when the scan was complete, it turned out the core was NOT inside the planet: it's on the surface of the planet."  
  
"Wh-seriously?" asked Kazama in a surprised tone. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But if my guess is right, Godzilla must have sensed it, and he's on his way towards it. And if he keeps on his current course, we should be arriving...right .........now.........."  
  
Any words Otonashi had died as she, and the rest of the crew saw the second most surprising sight his world had to offer: a crystal monolith of sky-scraping proportions. One which had two gravity rings rotating a series of crystals like an asteroid belt.  
  
"Holy-!"  
  
"Crap!" both Kazama and Ozaki said.  
  
"It looks 3 times bigger than the crystal monolith on earth!" Otonashi said in shock.  
  
"And if it's anything like the one on earth: there's probably something in it. At least we'll have Godzilla to-"  
  
But as soon as the Gotengo's camera's showed Godzilla, Gordon and the rest grew quite concerned when they saw him in a way noone ever thought possible. For the first time in recorded history, he appeared to be, for lack of a better term ............. shaken. Afraid. No human in recorded history had ever seen him, or his kin like this. And none of them knew how to take it.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Kazama asked. "Godzilla looks a bit........scared to me. Is-is that normal?"  
  
"How should anyone know? Noone in his line has EVER expressed fear before." Otonashi said.  
  
"But what could he be looking at that could make HIM scared?"  
  
"I....think i know the answer, captain: look. Up at the top of the crystal. Something's in there."  
  
Heeding Ozaki's direction, the monitors began moving upwards to get a look at the top of the monolith. What they saw was something they didn't expect to see. Even though they suspected something lay within the monolith, they didn't expect it to be another Godzilla. One of a navy-blue skin color, with a deep-red underside. Beating at the center was a golden power core, seemingly drawing in energy. And atop its head was a crest of golden hue.  
  
"Another Godzilla? Here? Guess they really can be found anywhere: even in another dimension." Kazama said.  
  
"I think the better question is how did it get here? And why is it encased in that crystal? Otonashi? Any ide-"  
  
Ozaki stopped when he saw that, like Godzilla, Otonashi also seemed distressed by the sight of the kaiju in the crystal. But as he looked at her, he recognized the look of recognition she held. And he tied it with the one Godzilla had. Whatever that thing was, Godzilla was apparently familiar with it - in a negative way. Whatever it was she knew, Ozaki had to find out.  
  
"Otonashi? A-are you alright? You look shaken."  
  
If she had heard him, she didn't make it clear. Instead she openly spoke her thoughts aloud in a horrified, fearful tone.  
  
"This-......this isn't possible! He's supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Wh-wait, wait a minute! What do you mean: do you know what that thing is?"  
  
Otonashi finally turned to Ozaki, and said "Unfortunately, yes. I was pretty young back then.....but i was there that day - when  **he**  came to Fujioka. He turned the entire city into a crystal fortress, tore the whole place apart, and nearly dragged the earth into a black hole. He was thrown into it instead, and everyone thought that was the end of him. *pause* But i guess that was just hoping for too much."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who IS that?"  
  
"A monster i honestly hoped the world had seen the end of..............Spacegodzilla."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Godzilla could not believe what he was seeing: the very monster who had traumatized him as a youngling, and whose defeat had led to the death of his father. And even though much time had passed, a part of him still feared the monster who he had believed was gone. Now he was facing one his worst instances all over again. But the feeling he held was one of absolute shock over the revelation of the crystal demon somehow being alive after all this time.  
  
"No way." he said nervously. "It can't be!"  
  
_"Oh, but i am afraid it is...........young one."_  echoed the voice Godzilla recognized as belonging to Spacegodzilla. Though it had been a while, he could hear the sound of arrogance, and pride in the voice, and knew it was him. Though it still put him on edge. Much to Spacegodzilla's delightful amusement.  _"Come now, surely you aren't THAT afraid. Are you that surprised to see me alive? Does it bring you absolute dread? Frustration? Or are you simply unable to cope with the severity of my newfound overwhelming power?"_  
  
"This.....this isn't possible. How can you be-"  
  
_"Here, and alive after your father ripped my "heart" from my chest, and cast me into the endless void of my own blackhole? The answer is simple: because i am superior in EVERY way. Though your father did indeed defeat me all those years ago - i always have a contingency in place. The black hole was nothing more than a gateway to this world: one that would imprison the earth for all time. But i kept it to myself because i believed in the smallest chance of my defeat. And the portal was my best chance of survival. After been cast here, i began the slow process of regaining my strength, and healing my wounds. Fortunately, i have a special talent for manipulating crystals......and energy. And this world has an abundance of it for me to use to regenerate my damaged form."  
  
_But Godzilla didn't really care for backstories. Shaking off his feelings, Godzilla regained his composure, and confronted the crystal tyrant.  
  
"So you're the one responsible for the crystals on earth."  
  
_"Heh! Am i to assume that you're ONLY NOW understanding that? I'd have thought it was obvious considering you know no others who are able to do what i am capable of."_  
  
"Actually, you're wrong." Godzilla stated angrily. "I had a feeling it was you. I could never forget the handiwork of an evil bastard like you."  
  
_"Heh. Flattery can only get you so far, whelp. While my "handiwork" was painfully obvious, it served its purpose in bringing you to this world. Combined with the crystal mutations spawned from the incursion - and MY OWN G-cells."_  
  
Godzilla's eyes widened as he said, "YOU made those two?!"  
  
_"Yes, they were both my doing: though the volcanic beast was a happy accident. And proof that my experiment was indeed successful. I knew the g-cells contained within my power surge crystals would draw you in like a moth to a flame - with the biggest source being the one i placed in New York City. Once the mutation spawned from it emerged, and you inevitably defeated it, it would instinctively overload its own power core, and open a portal to this realm. Just as it was programmed to."_  
  
"You mean you set your own ally up to die?" Godzilla growled as his eyes narrowed.  
  
_"Ally? It was an expendable tool meant to bring you straight to me. It's life had no other significance other than to carry out my design. No life matters when revenge is within my grasp. It is simply the way of the universe. And the sooner you realize that, the better."_    
  
Hearing those words from his abominable counterpart made him feel absolutely disgusted. He always knew Spacegodzilla was evil.......but he didn't think he could stoop so low as to create monsters just so they could die for his own twisted ambitions. Such a thing was abhorrent to him, and there was no way he would ever stand it.  
  
"You're a sick piece of work, you know."  
  
_"Perhaps i am. But what does it matter, anyway? The time for words has ended: not it's time for you to end up just like your father - **DEAD AND GONE!"**  _   
  
Without warning, a series of crystals began to erupt beneath Godzilla. Fortunately, the glow emitted beforehand warned him in time, and he was able to leap out of the way. At this time, he was ever grateful for this planet having such a warped sense of gravity. Meanwhile, the Gotengo crew saw that the action had started, and were ready to assist Godzilla.  
  
"Fire missiles at the peak of the crystal!" commanded the Captain.  
  
Shortly after, the Gotengo fired a series of rounds on the crystal - and the position where Spacegodzilla himself was currently residing. Godzilla noticed this, and turned to look at the Gotengo. Now he knew for sure that the humans inside were on his side, and gave what looked like a grateful, small nod to them before he turned back to see the missiles colliding with the crystal monolith. They missiles exploded with a great amount of force, and it seemed possible that this did the trick. But any hopes were dashed as the smoke cleared and revealed the occupant inside unharmed.  
  
"Goddammit!" exclaimed Gordon. "The crystal's too hard! Just like that thing back in New York!"  
  
"From what i gathered, that crystal is ten times harder than the monolith back on earth." said Otonashi. "But that's not all."  
  
"Oh, come on!" said Kazama in an exasperated tone. "You mean there's something else worse about all this?"  
  
"And it concerns the crystal monolith is contained in." she finished for him before continuing. "While i was analyzing the construct, i detected a high concentration of G-cell energy contained in the monster's crystals: both on earth, and here. That energy is flowing into the monolith, and helping it to serve as a massive healing chamber for him."  
  
"A healing chamber?" asked Otonashi. "But if he survived his fight with Godzilla sr, and has been here all this time................he's actually still healing after ten years in this place?"  
  
 "His fight with Sr was long, and savage. And in the process, he lost most of his energy, from what the records explained. So with that in mind, it must take much of this world's energy to give him what he needs to regenerate."  
  
"And since we all know that Space-G here is responsible for the crystal incursion, and if those crystals really are filled with G-Cells, then we can all agree he made those two monsters, Obsidious and Krystalak." stated Kazama.  
  
"Not hard to believe, actually: G-Cells have mutagenic properties, and have the ability to produce life from basic elements, and raw materials. So the G-Cells from Spacegodzilla's crystals, along with the massive energy the crystals were producing must have allowed the radioactive cells to begin their regenerative process and mixed with the nearest elements to become spawns of Spacegodzilla."  
  
"Wow. How needlessly complex of him." joked Kazama.  
  
"He's an intergalactic, cosmic monster bent on world domination, Kazama." retorted Ozaki. "I think trying to make sense of him is the least of our worries."  
  
"He's got a point." said Gordon. "As informative as this all is, i think the better question is how we're going to survive a sociopathic monster trying to use an entire planet to kill us!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another series of crystals emerged from the ground, and attempted to impale Godzilla, and the Gotengo. Both managed to evade them, and Godzilla blasted them apart with his ray. With a snarl, he then focused his attention on the crystal monolith. He then charged up his energy to its fullest, and fired at Spacegodzilla. He was hoping that he'd be able to break this shell apart as he did the one on earth. But the only thing that happened was that the beam split up upon impact, washing over crystal like a stream of water on a metal pole.   
  
"Damn it!" Godzilla thought in an aggravated tone. "This shell's harder to crack than i figured! How am i gonna get that thing open?"  
  
_"The answer to that is simple...........YOU CAN'T!"_  
  
Suddenly, a series of crystals formed a circle around the Gotango, and Godzilla. Immediately after, a gravity tornado overcame them, and began throwing them around like ragdolls. The gotengo was tossed aside like a broken toy, while Godzilla was still being slammed against every possible surface as the Gotengo crew watched. Eventually, Godzilla was slammed hard onto the ground, making a pained screech as he did so. For a few moments, he lay still. His body was in a great deal of pain as he was quite sure a few of his bones were broken. He couldn't quite remember the last time he'd gotten a worse beating than this. Not even what the red monster, and the metal copy were as brutal. But even in such pain, he refused to stand down. With as much strength as he could muster, he struggled to his feet, and with one eye open, glared at his enemy with as much determination as he had. Something which mildly amused Spacegodzilla enough that he would clap if he could.  
  
" _How amusingly touching: struggling on against impossible odds against an almighty force, even while your body is bruised, and broken!"_  he said telepathically in mock sympathy.  _"You remind me so much of your dear daddy..............and i absolutely abhor that!"_ he snarled.  
  
*grunting*"Glad.....to be....a source of annoyance........a-hole." Godzilla strained, smirking.  
  
_"Cheeky. But it'll hardly do any good once you're buried alive."_    
  
A brief look of confusion crossed Godzilla's face before he felt something happen beneath his feet. Slowly, but surely, the ground was sinking beneath him like quicksand.  
  
"What the hell?" he said, trying futilely to push himself out. Not only did his hands sink into the crystal floor around him: even when he managed to touch solid, he wasn't strong enough to push himself out against it. He was too weak to do so, and the ground liquefied just moments later. To put it simply: he was trapped.  
  
_"Don't you understand? This is exactly what i had in store for you: to ensure that you would be made weak, and helpless. That you would waste every last bit of your strength in resisting me. And then, when you were exhausted........and severely injured, you would die a slow, merciless, all-consuming end. In fact, your death will be LESS than merciful because of how long I intend to keep you alive. But you will eventually succumb: when your essence has run dry, and your life cycle has finally come to its end. And that is if you do not suffocate first, of course. But then again, this fate may, in fact, be far more merciful than the fate in store for your............. "friends"._  
  
Godzilla stopped his struggling momentarily when he heard that. And his expression became on of concern, and worry as he looked to the crystal fiend.  
  
_"Right before i drain the earth of its life essence, and use the power surge crystals to become all-powerful, i will gather every last one of those abominable kaiju - including the ones you consider friend - and i shall subject them to every imaginable ounce of pain, and misery there is. They will serve as living conduits to replenish my power, and maintain it. The process will cause them to suffer in the most unimaginable ways possible as their life-force slowly ebbs out of them. Bit by bit. Ounce by ounce. I will keep them alive for many years, prolonging such agony that all other feeling shall fade away until their pain becomes their ONLY reality. Until eventually, they are withered away into smoldering, pitiful ashes of what they once were. Dust to be scattered throughout the universe."_  
  
Despicable. Hearing such disgusting words in the context of his friends was enough to get Godzilla TRULY angry. Even though he was unable to break free of the crystal still swallowing him whole, and having already reached up to his arms, Godzilla still attempted to attack his horrid counterpart with an atomic ray. Sadly, the result was the same as before, and not even a blemish was left on the crystal's surface. Instead, this caused the crystal tyrant to let out a low chuckle before he continued.  
  
_"And long before their time at last comes, for the rest of their short-lasting lives, they will ask themselves one single question: why their so-called friend wasn't there to protect them? Why didn't he save them from this fate? And why did he allow this to happen? From the darkest corners of their minds, they will blame YOU for their cursed fates - their undeserved punishment ever so cruel. And i want you to dwell on that as darkness claims you. To know that even after your death, and when those freaks of nature join you in hell, you will be as our kind has always been............ alone. Scorned. Easily hated. And ultimately forgotten. Just like that bastard of a father."_  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Godzilla roared in pure rage. He had sunken down to his shoulders by now, but he was still being defiant. "You won't.........YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH ANY OF THIS!!! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF BEFORE YOU CAN TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT! AND IF I DON'T, SOMEONE ELSE WILL PUT YOU DOWN! YOU HEAR ME?!? YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!!"  
  
" _..........Really? Did you-.......Did you actually use that old, and cliche' phrase against me? Do you have any idea how old that term is? *sigh* And i guess you hope for me to use the traditional retort that goes with it? Alright, very well. Here it is *clears throat*: "I already have, you fool." Insert evil laugh, ha ha ha ha. Satisfied?"_  
  
Godzilla just got angrier from being mocked so callously. But unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. The crystal began covering over his head. He raised it up as high as he could, trying to keep from being overtaken. All the while, through his crystal incubation, and even while his eyes remained closed, a devious, malicious smile formed upon his monstrous maw. He knew very well that his moment of triumph was but seconds away. It didn't matter how you saw it.  
  
Spacegodzilla had won.  
  
_"Good night, sweet prince. Give your dear daddy a peck on the cheek for me."_  
  
And like that, Godzilla was swallowed up by the crystal world.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
None of the Gotengo crew could believe what they had seen. While they held no personal empathy towards the king, it was hard to believe he was gone. Their best chance to not only survive, but escape this awful place just got swallowed whole. Now all hope was lost.  
  
"Is Godzilla..........is he really......gone?" asked Kazama disbelievingly.  
  
"I-.....i don't want to believe it, either. But he is: along with any chance of getting out of here alive." replied Otonashi in a disheartened tone.  
  
"And chances are we're next." said Gordon, feeling shamed about the current circumstances. While he had no real love for Godzilla, deep down he admired the kaiju's strength, spirit, and his force of will. He was a true fighter, to the very end. He was just pissed that he had no way of avenging him, and that they were basically powerless to do anything now.  
  
But there was someone who wasn't so resigned to giving up. Deep down, there was a feeling inside of him that refused to let him give up. No matter how hopeless the odds seemed to be.  
  
"No." said Ozaki. "It's NOT over yet! I refuse to believe it is! Just like i refuse to believe Godzilla is dead! We haven't lost yet! The only way we do is if we give up! And as long as any one of us is alive, and still breathing: that monster will NEVER win! NEVER!!!"  
  
Then, as if the universe was listening to Ozaki's words, the ground began glowing a bright, flaming orange. Then, to the surprise of everyone accounted for, the ground began shaking, and rumbling as if an incredible earthquake was beginning to emerge. Suddenly, a huge explosion erupted. And from the crater that was formed, and to the amazement of the humans, and the horrified shock of Spacegodzilla: the king of the monsters stepped forth. His body fully healed, glowing, and surging with Power Surge energy, Godzilla stepped forward with a balanced, hardened expression. The battle was far from over.  
  
_"NO!"_ exclaimed an enraged Spacegodzilla. " _HOW?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!?"_  
  
"Looks like, even with all that so-called brain power, you aren't very smart." said Godzilla in an low, even tone. "So let me give you a piece of advice i just learned: don't try and bury a Godzilla alive in elements filled with G-cell energy, mixed with power-enhancing properties. Tends to make 'em ten times stronger than they already were - or are, in this case."  
  
If his eyes were open, they would be wide as saucers right now. Spacegodzilla had been so caught up in the moment of his triumph that he had failed to consider the fact his whole crystal world was infused with G-Cells, and had basically been turned into a gigantic power surge crystal. He had given the whelp the means of facing him .............and winning.  
  
"Now." said Godzilla, with an air of menace as he smirked at Spacegodzilla with an added glare. "I remember saying i was gonna kill you before you could even lay a CLAW on my friends!"  
  
In reaction to his statement, Spacegodzilla fired corona beams from his crystals - including the monolith - and struck Godzilla. But in his energized state, Godzilla shrugged off the beams, and fired an energized Spiral Ray. This obliterated the crystals around him, and reduced the area to a burning, molten heap. He turned his attention back to Spacegodzilla, intent on finishing this. But the tyrant brought forth crystals from the air, and set them against him. But Godzilla wasn't feeling worried in the slightest. He was stronger than ever, and ready to prove it once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crew watched in amazement, and awe at the display of power that was standing before them.  
  
"Holy crap!" exclaimed Kazama. "Godzilla's on fire out there! Good call, Ozaki!"  
  
"Yeah, kid." Gordon proudly exclaimed. "Guess even the universe has a way of paying back even a little bit of faith."  
  
This made Ozaki feel a little proud of himself. Though it was funny: because he had a feeling inside that Godzilla was just fine. He didn't know how, or why. Just that, somehow, he knew. And that feeling proved true.  
  
"I still can't believe i forgot about the g-cell energy." Otonashi said almost annoyed. "I already found out this whole place was coursing with it, so i should've considered that he could absorb it if he made direct contact with it. And-............wait, that's it! Of course!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Gordon.  
  
"It was a detail so small, i almost forgot. But i think i know how we can get out of here."  
  
This made everyone more invested in what otonashi was saying. And at their silent urging, she continued on.  
  
"Just like Krystalak did in New York, Spacegodzilla has a power core. While studying him, i saw that he had the same energy signature as Krystalak. That means he can create wormholes. Ones that he's used to send the power surge crystals to earth, no doubt."  
  
Suddenly, the others began to catch on to what she was implying.  
  
"So what you're saying is," started Ozaki. "That if we were to somehow get that power core damaged....."  
  
"It would create a wormhole that could send us back home!" Otonashi finished.  
  
"Awesome!" said Kazama.  
  
"Only one problem: the Gotengo doesn't have the power to break through the crystal shield, and get to the core." said Otonashi.  
  
"Not awesome." said Kazama disappointingly. "How come you gotta ruin the mood so quickly, doc?"  
  
"Relax, Kazama." said Gordon. "WE don't have the power.........but we already know someone who does. And i want the ship back in the air BEFORE Godzilla cracks open that shell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another floating crystal fired a corona beam at Godzilla. And once again, he shattered it with his tail. Many crystals continued sprouting from the ground, trying to impale him, and others floated down trying to crash into him. Godzilla managed to shatter each one as they approached: either with his enhanced ray, or with physical force. But even if this was a bit troubling, the frequency of it all showed that Spacegodzilla was on the defensive now. And this confirmed that Godzilla was on the verge of victory.  
  
_"Do you still think you can win, ingrate?!"_  said Spacegodzilla.  _This is MY world! I am a god here! And you are little more than an insect compared to me! You have no chance to survive against me! I have waited Ten years to exact my true revenge, and i will not be thwarted by a foolish whelp too idiotic to understand the futility of his-"_  
  
"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Godzilla yelled. Then, before Spacegodzilla even had a chance to do anything, a crimson spiral ray charged straight towards him, and collided with his shell. It held at first, but soon enough, the barriers began to crack, and break. And before long, it was shattered. The beam directly collided with Spacegodzilla's power core, making him roar in pain as his own cosmic energies began growing unstable, and it erupted from his chest. The energy then focused behind Godzilla, and a wormhole leading straight back to New York opened up. Godzilla smirked at this.  
  
"Figured that'd do the trick. And i got him to finally shut up. Perfect."  
  
At the same time, the Gotengo had already gotten back up, and the crew saw the wormhole before them.  
  
"Otonashi's plan worked!" shouted Captain Gordon. "Full speed ahead! Let's get back home!"  
  
Without wasting a second, the Gotengo made a direct b-line to the wormhole, and passed on back to earth. Everyone was relieved to have finally gotten back. And it seemed they were at last safe. But one thought crossed Ozaki's mind as he looked at the monitors.  
  
"Where's Godzilla?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright," Godzilla said. "They got through safely. Now it's my turn."  
  
Godzilla then began charging towards the wormhole, intent on making it through, and finally escaping this place. But a row of crystals erupted in front of him, and blocked his path. This greatly annoyed him, and he was about to smash them apart. But then ........  
  
**_"GODZILLAAAAAA!"_**  
  
He turned around to see an enraged Spacegodzilla, his upper body free of the monolith, snarling, and flaring looking to him with great hatred, and rage. He grasped the outside of the monolith, and seemed to be drawing in energy from all around. The crystals on his body, and his eyes began glowing with energy. He was preparing a final attack against Godzilla to finish things.  
  
_"You have caused me a great deal of pain this day! And you have humiliated me for the last time! Now i'm going to destroy you right here, and now!"  
_  
"You mad.............bro?" Godzilla said in a snarky tone, as he began charging his own beam to respond.  
  
_"ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENT MOCKERY, WRETCH! JUST DIE! DIE! **DIIIIIIIIIIE!!!"**_  
  
And in that instance, he fired a super-charged Corona Beam, while Godzilla fired his Crimson Spiral Ray. When the two collided with incredible force, the two seemed equally matched. Both of them put everything they had into their attacks, and were unwilling to back down until one of them had won. So Godzilla decided to put extra into his attack. Drawing from  every ounce of power surge energy flowing through him, Godzilla's atomic ray began pushing back the corona beam, much to Spacegodzilla's horror. It soon broke the beam, and struck him in the head. Surprisingly, it didn't kill, or harm him: only fazed him for a few moments. But Godzilla knew that it would have to be enough. He swiftly shattered the crystals in front of him, just as the portal began closing on him. Realizing he only had a small chance, he leaped on through the portal. Just in time for Spacegodzilla to recover, and see. Just as it began to close, Spacegodzilla's rage and fury was unleashed in a final, howling screeched that echoed through the closing portal.  
  


### SKREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNKKKKKKK

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moments before it closed, Godzilla plopped onto the ground behind the Gotengo crew. Though as it closed, everyone swore they could hear the sound of a howling, rage-filled screech echo out from the portal before it closed forever. As Godzilla got back to his feet, he looked over himself, and saw that the power surge energy was gone. Guess he must have used it up after all. But that was fine. He didn't need it any more. He was just glad it was over. Even more so when he saw the crystals in the city dematerializing.  
  
As a matter of fact, the same thing began happening all over the world. And as it did, the horrific natural disasters which had been plaguing the world began to dissipate. The volcanoes died, and the magma flows cooled, the tundras in Sydney instantly began melting, San Francisco carefully pulled itself back together, the gas vents in Osaka closed up, London returned to its place on the ground, and the flooding in Tokyo was finished.  
  
And on Monster Island, like with Godzilla Jr beforehand, the kaiju on the island were freed from their confinement. Most of them had no idea how, or why this happened. But they were quite grateful that it did. Of course, a certain pair of kaiju already had a faint idea as to how they were all saved.  
  
"Looks like Goji pulled through for us." said Rodan.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Anguirus asked.  
  
"Nope. Not ever."  
  
"Heh. Just checking. Cause you're right: Goji did do good. And his dad would be proud if he could see him now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in New York, the Gotengo crew was watching the global event with relief. It seems that the crystals truly were the cause of these natural disasters. Now that they were vanishing, everything was at least returning to SOME semblance of normal. Though as bad as it was to think about, there was something the Gotengo crew was thinking about that needed addressing.  
  
"So anyone else wondering why Spacegodzilla hasn't sent more crystals?" asked Kazama.  
  
"Even though i don't want to, i have to agree." said Otonashi. "If he really IS still alive, then he can still send more of his crystals, and begin another incursion."  
  
"But if that's so, why hasn't he already?" asked Ozaki. "What's stopping him right now?"  
  
"I already know." answered Captain Gordon. "It's cause as long as he's stuck in that dimension of his, if he tries this whole thing all over again, he'll be giving Godzilla the keys to his house, and he'll just get a repeat of the ass-whoopin' he just got. And i already got his type pegged: his overbearing pride won't allow him to be humiliated like that again. He'd rather die than anything else."  
  
To the others that made sense. After all the work to lure Godzilla into such a trap, only to have it all blow up in his face, it would be clear he'd wish to avoid a repeat of such a catastrophe. Still, this did little to alleviate the newfound concerns all of them had.  
  
"You think we should still be worried, though?" asked Ozaki. "Spacegodzilla's one of the greatest threats our world has ever faced next to King Ghidorah. And i think today just proved it. So long as he's still around, i don't think any of us are truly safe."  
  
"You're probably right on that, kid." said Gordon. "Make no mistake: he'll be back. But next time, we'll be ready. We just need to learn from this experience, and remember this day so that we can work to prepare for it. Now let's get back to base. The higher-ups need to know what's happened.........and what might happen, soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And with that, the Gotengo departed. As Godzilla watched it leave, he thought about how those humans had helped him out. Chances are that, before they all ended up in the crystal realm, he would've ended up getting killed by Krystalak. It stuck with him, and reminded him of the time when he considered humans a friend. Maybe he could do so again. Granted, it would take a while for him to fully trust them. But he could make it work. Unfortunately, as he left, his thoughts returned to Spacegodzilla. As much as he wished to think otherwise, he knew he could not lie to himself. The crystal tyrant was still alive. And odds were he would return again someday. And he may do something far worse than what he did today. That's why, as he made his way to the ocean, he did not release any roar of victory - there WAS no real victory. In fact, Godzilla barely survived this encounter. Were it not for luck watching over him. He may have delayed Spacegodzilla's recovery, and plans for revenge, but he would still recover. All Godzilla did was delay the inevitable. He would come someday. But Godzilla would be waiting for him.  
  
And this time, he would not be alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spacegodzilla released another enraged roar as he blasted everything around him. For the past five minutes he had been releasing all of his rage, and anger on his own crystal constructs. But even this did little to quell his rage.  
  
" _THAT INSOLENT BRAT! REVENGE WAS WITHIN MY GRASP! HE WAS AT MY MERCY, AND HE STILL ESCAPED FROM ME!!! I should have done more than cage him when he was but a screaming, mewling whelp of a little bastard!"_  
  
A few minutes later, Spacegodzilla managed to calm himself enough to think straight again.  
  
_"How could have i have let myself overlook such a small detail? We share G-cells, and they are our source of power, and life essence. I already knew they would craft Krystalak, though the volcanic abomination was a happy accident. Still, i never imagined he could manipulate the power of the G-Cells in such away. Hmmm. I suppose i only have myself to blame: i underestimated his skill, and i was far too impatient to wait. No matter. I have no time to further vent my anger: because of him, it'll take me twice as long to heal my wounds, and regain my power. It's best to return to stasis as soon as possible."_  
  
Seconds later, and the crystal monolith began to reform around him. Even his power core had been repaired, and was back in its proper condition. The monolith itself was also fixed, and was back to recharging its occupant with regenerative energies. As it did, Spacegodzilla allowed his mind to grow calm once more, and he began drifting back to his slumber.  
  
_"Enjoy your brief respite while you can, "Icka'brod". But i WILL have my revenge on you, AND the world. I've waited ten years already. What is another ten years, or perhaps more? I can afford to wait. I have all the time in the world. In fact, and fortunately, i have NOTHING............but time................"_  
  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Godzilla, and the Gotengo crew come face to face with the mastermind behind the crystal incursion: Spacegodzilla. Here, he reveals that he was responsible for all of it: and all while locked in a gigantic, crystal, healing chamber. Here, also, i wanted to further show off Spacegodzilla's more brutal, sadistic, menacing, and cruel side. To show how he would make his greatest enemy suffer before he even dies: by telling him how he's going to kill his friends, and make them loose faith in him at the same time. Unfortunately for him, he didn't account for a small detail that would allow Godzilla to make his sociopathic counterpart eat his words. Now granted both he, and the Gotengo crew manage to escape his dimension, But Spacegodzilla is still alive by the end of this. And ready to continue his schemes for world/universal domination. This, boys and girls, is what we refer to as a Pyrrhic victory. Let's just hope he, and his potential human allies are ready in the future.


	8. End of the Line - S108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what many people believe, there have been two kaiju in the world, existing at the same time while sharing the name "Godzilla".
> 
> But in the recent years, a name change gave Zilla jr his own identity as a kaiju. And in that time, a chance to find something new he had never imagined he could ever have: love. With the reptilian kaiju, Komodithrax, he prepares to extend his adoptive family with the arrival of an egg that will make him a father. But the day a giant turtle known as a Kamoebas appears, everything changes for better, and worse. In time, even the true King of the Monsters appears on the scene to end the chaos wrought by both this intrusive beast, and the human military on the hunt for monsters.
> 
> But Godzilla jr will prove that his heart is mightier than his strength, and that an open hand of compassion can lead to strong friendships in times of grief.

Much time had passed since the Crystal Incursion. New York had almost completed its reconstruction. And since the crystals disappeared, and Godzilla returned home, both the world itself, and this city returned to normal. Or at least whatever passes for normal considering this city is the home of a kaiju who was once mistaken for Godzilla, and became a Godzilla In Name Only. A few years after it appeared, the kaiju in question has been referred to as Zilla. Zilla jr when its last surviving offspring came to be after his parent was killed during its invasion of New York in 1998. Thanks to being in the right place at the right time, the infant unintentionally imprint upon NRC scientist Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos, making him a surrogate father: one whom the kaiju shows absolute loyalty, and devotion to. Risking his own life to keep Nick safe, no matter what - though he has been a rather bit unpredictable at times. Nevertheless, since that time, and despite the US military's previous attempts to gun him down on account of not wanting a repeat of the first Zilla's attack, Zilla Jr has fought alongisde Nick and the HEAT team, consisting of Dr's Elsie Chapman, and Mendel Craven, Techno-whiz Randy Hernandez, and French Secret-service liason Monique' Duprue', against a number of kaiju (some produced by french Polynesia like his parent, or cloned monstrosities created by Cameron Winters) mutations, with a clear winning streak

But things were about to change for our reptilian defender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 months after the Crystal Incursion, Nick and his girlfriend/hopefully soon-to-be-fiance' had taken a cruise trip together near Alaska. But then a mysterious kaiju - specifically a giant, black-shelled snapping turtle - arose from the ocean, and attacked their ship, causing the both of them to fall overboard, and become stranded on a remote island without any signs of rescue. Little do they know that Zilla has, without warning, began making his way to this island with HEAT right behind. But for now, let us go forth, and join with our lost, little humans as they are once again attacked by the monstrous turtle which stranded them here.  
  
Will they survive this ordeal?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-what did your Jr Campers Manual say about one of those?" Audrey stammered, as the horrible monster that had gotten them stranded on this island loomed over them, growling as it approached them. As they backed away, it roared, and began to charge.  
  
"GO GO GO!" Nick shouted, and the two of them ran with the monster right behind them.    
  
"I thought turtles were slow!" Audrey exclaimed.  
  
The two attempted to lose the turtle in a gaping rock, but the beast simply shattered it, and continued the chase. No matter how fast Nick, and Audrey ran, the creature easily kept pace with them. They ran into a gaping crevice which blocked their way. But with the turtle closing in, Nick and Audrey decided it would be best to try and lose it in the crevice. At first, it seemed to work as the Turtle peered down. But those hopes were dashed when it followed them in, roaring as its footsteps caused the ground to break apart. The pair tried to escape, only to end up caught in a dead-end, and at the mercy of the monster.  
  
Until the sound of a reptilian hiss caught their attention. When they looked, they saw a kaiju-sized brown lizard roaring at the turtle. In a few short moments, it charged at the turtle, and began pushing it away from Audrey and Nick. Almost as if it were protecting them from it. This gave them chance to break for cover, and observe the fight and the new creature from a safe distance.  
  
"What is that thing?" Audrey asked silently.  
  
"It looks like it's the same genus as Zilla: maybe a monitor lizard, or a komodo dragon."  
  
The two creatures circled around each other before the lizard breath blue atomic flame at the turtle, who hid its head in its shell to protect itself. Before it could react, the turtle head-butted the lizard in the chest, knocking it over. It then tried to bite it with its jaws. But the lizard recovered faster than it could bite, and began pushing against each other.  
  
"Come on! You hate the gory parts!" Nick said to a rather frightened Audrey, and the two made another run for it.  
  
Meanwhile, the lizard won the reverse tug-of-war, and knocked the turtle clear into the side of an icy wall. While it was dazed, the lizard fired its flame above the turtle, and brought tons of ice, and snow down upon it. Satisfied with its victory, the lizard roared triumphantly before it began following the two humans it had seen....and caught a familiar scent from. It walked over them, before circling around to face them, sniffing them efficiently. Much to Audrey's worry, though Nick as quick to calm her nerves.  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"Easy. She's just checking us out."  
  
"Uh, yeah: for lunch." she whispered anxiously.  
  
But, of course, the lizard made no moves to harm them, and instead began climbing up one of the cliffsides, and making her way to the center of the island.  
  
"It-it didn't attack us."  
  
"She must have smelled something. A scent on me."  
  
Only a few seconds passed before they both came to the same answer of what that particular scent was.  
  
"Godzilla!" both said.  
  
Some time later, the two of them began moving towards the center of the island, as well.  
  
"What i want to know is how a cold-blooded lizard can survive in this climate?" Nick asked rhetorically.  
  
But as he, and Audrey reached the top of the cliff, their expressions widened in shock, and amazement at the sight that greeted them: there before them was a rich, and beautiful valley, filled hills, and trees, and a large lake in the center of the island. And just a few meters away from said lake was the lizard, laying peacefully on a hill. Undoubtedly enjoying the tropical heat that was somehow being produced.  
  
"I can." Audrey answered rhetorically herself.  
  
The two then began making their way inwards. Walking through the majestic forest that grew so fertile.  
  
"The air: it's so warm." Audrey said in amazement.  
  
"The island's volcano must generate enough heat to make this place like a tropical paradise." Nick said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Except for all the mutations." Audrey stated with a mild sense of bitterness.  
  
"Must you always be so negative?" Nick asked, only for Audrey to giggle lightly at his comment.  
  
A while later, and the two were eating some fruit they had found while resting under a tree.   
  
"Ah!" Nick exclaimed, feeling satisfied as he finished his fruit. "Now that was the best tasting whatever that was i've ever had!"  
  
He then turned to Audrey, who was looking at him with a bit of happiness to her. Right here, and in this moment, her feelings for him, and his for her, seemed to be bubbling to the surface. And neither of them wanted to pass up this opportunity.  
  
"Actually?" she said calmly, and emotionally. "Maybe this place is close to paradise."  
  
"It is.......with YOU here." Nick responded, his own feelings reaching out.  
  
Now the moment was reaching its peak. Unable to hold it in for much longer, the two began to dreamily approach each other. Their eyes lessened, and they reached ever closer.........ready to give each other a well-awaited kiss. A few more inches, and they-  
  
"Hi guys! Are we interrupting?" came the hasty words of Elsie, cutting off the moment, and drawing the couple's attention to HEAT, who seemed to have only just arrived moments ago.   
  
"Elsie!" Nick exclaimed in a surprised tone as he, and Audrey stood up to approach the group.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Our cruise ship was attacked by a giant turtle!" Nick stated.  
  
"Huh," said Randy, a little baffled. "Wasn't really expecting THAT answer."  
  
"How did you find us?"  
  
"To tell you the Truth, jefe': we were just playing follow the leader with the big guy."  
  
As if on que, Zilla himself stepped into view above HEAT, and focused his attention on the kaiju several feet away.  
  
"Zilla?"  
  
He then began walking towards the lizard while she was resting. But it seemed as if she could already hear him coming, and lightly roared at him as he approached her. She crawled off of her resting place, and made her way towards him. The humans ran up to the side of a steep hill, with a clear view of the fight they assumed was going to occur.  
  
"Hohoho! This is gonna be better than the thrilla in manilla!" Randy exclaimed excitedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zilla jr stood directly in front of the reptilian kaiju. And she did the same. At first, neither of them made a move, or performed any action. They simply stared at each other for a few minutes. When the two DID finally make a move, it was not to attack as the HEAT team may have assumed. The two warmly, and affectionately nuzzled each other. Both making a happy, sort-of purring sound as they did so.  
  
"It's been a while, Zilla." she said happily to him in words no human could understand, and would only hear as grunts, and roars. "I really missed you."  
  
"Me too, Komi." He responded, moving away from her, looking a bit apologetic. "And i'm sorry i didn't come by when i usually do. Something SERIOUSLY weird happened to me, and.........well, let's just say it made me completely forget about you. I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow."  
  
*giggle* "It's alright, Jr. I don't blame you for anything. It's just good to see you again."  
  
"Well, to be honest, i was also looking for a human that ended up here. I just didn't know he ended up HERE of all places. Guess i can count my blessings."  
  
"Oh, wait! I saved a couple of humans from a giant turtle. One of them had your scent on them. Was he the one you told me about before: your adopted father?"  
  
"Yeah, he is" ZIlla said happily. "Thanks for keeping him safe. I don't know what i'd do if he got hurt because i wasn't there to-"  
  
"Zilla please: just relax. I knew he was important the moment i caught your scent on him. That's why i didn't let anything bad happen to him. Even if he's human, he's family to you. That makes him mine, too."  
  
"...........Hehho, babe, you're the best." Zilla exclaimed happily, nuzzling her once again as she returned the action. "How'd a freak like me get lucky enough to find someone like you?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe it's  _dumb_  luck." she snarked, earning a small chuckle from Zilla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The HEAT team was bit surprised when they saw the two kaiju nuzzling each other so affectionately. Before long the two began roaring to each other. Almost as if they were communicating with each other.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait." Randy said. "What's going on?"  
  
"They are not going to fight." Monique said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Did you see the way they nuzzled each other?" asked Elsie.  
  
"I did." said Nick. "The same way some mated animals do when they're sharing each other's company."  
  
"And they almost look like they're talking." Audrey added. "Maybe they are together. As a giant, mutated couple."  
  
"Wait a sec." Craven added. "You mean to say that Zilla's been dating? And none of us knew about it?"  
  
"Honestly?" Nick said, as they saw the two kaiju nuzzle once again. "I think that's not too far off."  
  
But then Zilla turned when he saw HEAT team watching them. Though it wasn't too fierce, he gave a loud roar of warning to them as he stood in front of Komi.  
  
"Uh, guys?" said Elsie feeling a bit worried. "I think they may want some alone time!"  
  
"Then let's get going!" Randy exclaimed.  
  
The group then made a bolt as Zilla made a secondary roar, and slammed his tail down on the ground just a few meters away. Far enough not to hurt them, but close enough to make his point clear. When he saw they were gone, he settled down a bit. Though Komi didn't seem all that pleased with his methods.  
  
"Was that actually necessary?" she asked a bit disappointingly. "You just said you were glad your dad was alright. But as soon as you see him, you chase him away?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Komi, but i don't like seeing anyone getting close to the nest - especially the egg. My instincts just kick in whenever i think about it. I care about my dad alot, but..........*sigh* but you just gave birth, and i haven't been here since it was laid the last time i came. I just want to make sure it's safe, no matter what. Even if it's not technically my baby, it's still our youngling."  
  
"I understand, babe," Komi said with some more consideration in her tone. "But you don't need to act so overprotective. I've been keeping our egg safe all this time without any trouble. You being around will just make it doubly safe. And just because you didn't help conceive it, don't think for second that matters. You, and me are mated: now, and forever. That means that this baby is as much yours as it is mine. You are its father, and nothing will ever change that. And you don't have to be afraid. So long as we stick together, our egg will be safe. You believe that, right?"  
  
Zilla took a few moments to take in her words. But it didn't take too long for them to sink in. When it did, he let out a small laugh before he rubbed his head against his mate's.  
  
"Somehow you just know how to make me feel a little better. You're too good for someone like me."  
  
"Maybe.........but i still choose to be with you."  
  
"Thank you, Komi. Now let's go tend to the nest."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the HEAT seeker, the group was deciding on how best to handle this situation.  
  
"We gotta help the G-man, you guys!" Randy exclaimed frantically. "He's acting all... googily!"  
  
"Love will do that to ya." remarked Craven.  
  
"Elsie, you're the behavioral specialist. What can you tell us?" Nick asked.  
  
"Zilla's exhibiting a strong, protective instinct. He's formed an irrational bond, and that's hard to break. Even if she's not right for him."  
  
"But what i find odd is how the two seemed so....familiar with each other." said Craven. "I don't recall seeing Zilla meeting up with that komodo-girlfriend of his."  
  
"Personally, i think Komodithrax is a better name." Randy said.  
  
"Yeah, but he's been missing for some time since last month. At least that's what i found out after i looked up the surveillance camera's daily recordings." stated Elsie. "I just assumed he was out doing...........giant lizard stuff like hunting for fish. But now, with this "Komodithrax" in the picture, it's starting to make sense now."  
  
"Hmm. So i guess the question is what we should do now?"  
  
"That is no longer our concern, Dr. Tatopolous." Monique said as she entered the room.  
  
"Monique? Where did you go?"  
  
"I have informed the Earth Defense Force of what is happening here.  They are more equipped to deal with the mutations here than major hicks. They will be performing an air strike on this island very soon."  
  
Everyone in the room looked to Monique with expressions of shock, a sense of betrayal........and in Nick's case anger.  
  
"You did what?!" he exclaimed in anger.  
  
"You ratted out the G-man?" Randy said in an outraged tone.  
  
"You are misguided: my intention was to deal with the mutations on this island. They must be dealt with. Especially the lizard before she is allowed to reproduce."  
  
"She is NOT a threat!" Nick said. "She only attacks when provoked! It's the turtle that we need to be concerned with!"  
  
"And in case you forgotten, which i can't see how since we've been over this a HUNDRED TIMES," exclaimed Elsie, "All our test have shown Zilla to be completely sterile. He couldn't help reproduce even if he wanted to."  
  
"Then explain this."  
  
Monique then threw several satellite photos on the meeting table, showing both Zilla, and Komodithrax tending to some sort of nest. But it was what lay in the middle of the nest that concerned them. Something Zilla was shown to be rubbing gently with his snout.  
  
"Is that an egg?" asked Mendel.  
  
"The female must be able to reproduce asexually." Nick said in an intrigued tone.  
  
"So, Zilla must be playing the role of surrogate daddy." said Elsie.  
  
"Irregardless, this cannot be allowed to pass. Having these mutations breeding in any form is dangerous, and must be prevented to protect the world." Monique stated, only drawing back Nick's anger once more.  
  
"And in doing so, we kill Zilla, who has done nothing but look out for us since day one. He's always been there for us when we needed him most, and never given us reason to doubt him! Is this what you were waiting for? An excuse to neutralize him to finally cleanse your country of its mistakes?!"  
  
"Of course not!" Monique defended. "I am only doing what is best for the rest of humanity. I do not wish to destroy Zilla, but the other monsters must be destroyed to prevent any potential damage to the outside world. Surely you can understand."  
  
"All i understand is that there's only one monster here, monique..........and we're looking at her right now." Nick stated coldly.  
  
Everyone was shocked by Nick's words. But none moreso as Monique. But instead of reacting, she simply gave him a swift glare, and then stormed out of the cabin. Randy tried to catch up to her, but she left before he could reach her.  
  
"Nick, don't you think that was a little uncalled for?" Audrey said disapprovingly. "I don't exactly agree with her methods, but i think i can at least understand her reasons."  
  
"We don't have time to think about that." Nick said evenly, trying carefully not to let his emotions slip. "Right now we have to get Zilla out of here. And we only have a short time to do it. So let's get to work, people."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so the plan was set. Using a recording of Komodithrax's roar, Craven, and Elsie were tasked with luring Zilla away from the island for as long as possible. At the time, Zilla was foraging around on the island when he heard his mate's call. Fearful that she was in danger, he quickly made his way towards the ocean, and began following the signal.  
  
"It worked!" Craven said. "Zilla's following the signal!"  
  
"Good." said Nick. "At least he'll be out of danger."  
  
"But what about Komodith-komodor-komo- what about the female, nick?" asked Audrey. "She spared us, and she saved our lives!"  
  
"We owe her one. Randy, you're with me. We'll see if we can hold off the Air force with the chopper."  
  
"You got it, jefe'."  
  
With that, the two made their way to the chopper. But they were surprised to see Monique in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Monique?" Nick asked.  
  
"The air force is but a few minutes away. We must be airborne before they arrive if we are to divert them."  
  
"But..........i thought you wanted the air force to-"  
  
"I was foolish." she said, somewhat remorsefully. "I allowed my fears to control my actions. And in doing so.........i have betrayed my colleagues - and friends. Now i intend to make amends for my foolish actions, and earn back your trust."  
  
"Aw, you do care!" Randy said happily. But Nick, feeling a bit of guilt, had something else he wanted to say.  
  
"Look, Monique..........about what i said before. I want you to know i'm sorry. I was angry, and i went too far. I-"  
  
"Apologies are unnecessary. You had every right to be angered. I had a right to be worried, but that worry was misguided. The only thing we can do now is move on, and work together once again."  
  
Nick smiled as he nodded in agreement. He then got on board with Randy, just as the air force came, and began its assault. The chopper entered the valley, and the 3 saw the air force firing on Komodithrax, who was desperately trying to keep her egg safe.  
  
"Randy, can you do something?"  
  
"No problem, jefe'! I'm gonna try and hack into their targeting system, and divert their course." Randy said, as he began tapping commands into his computer. This got the intended result, causing the next missiles to fly off course. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of the air force commander.  
  
"Unidentified aircraft: you are flying in restricted air space! This area is officially a war zone! Leave at once!"  
  
"Uh, you may have to repeat that!" Nick responded as he messed with the comms. "You're breaking up, we can't hear anything you say!"  
  
"Turn away now, or be destroyed! This is your only warning!"  
  
This got the group a bit more concerned.  
  
"I think we heard him that time." Randy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the HEAT seeker, Elsie, Craven, and Audrey continued to keep Zilla occupied with Nigel.  
  
"Alright. Just as long as we can keep this up, we should be able to give the others enough time to get Komi off the Island." said Elsie.  
  
*groan*"I just wish we didn't have to use Nigel as bait.........AGAIN."  
  
"Hate to say it, doc: but you've got other things to worry about."  
  
The three turned around in surprise to see a man in a black suit, and grey, see-through armor standing behind them.  
  
"Who are you? When, and how did you get in here?" demanded Elsie.  
  
"Same as everyone else does: i came in through the door just 8 seconds ago. As for the who, my name is Kazama. I'm a member of the EDF's M-Organization. To be more precise, i'm a mutant super-solider trained to handle kaiju."  
  
"Kaiju?" asked Audrey.  
  
"Japanese for Giant Monster. Kinda surprised you didn't know the term, considering they run all over the place."  
  
"Okay, fine. We get who are. But now that just leaves us with wondering WHY you're here?" said Elsie.  
  
"Originally because the EDF was tracking Kamoebas to this location after he slipped away from Godzilla."  
  
"Kamoebas? Sounds like a weird salad." said Audrey.  
  
"Funny you should say that, Ms Timmonds: since Kaomeobas is the same giant turtle that got you stranded on this Island in the first place. He's caused quite a bit of trouble in Japan, and even got on Godzilla's bad side. But he escaped a while back, and made it to this Island. The EDF's been trying to find him again since, even after that french SS agent made the call to our Air Forces."  
  
"You say that like you're not with them." Craven said in a confused tone.  
  
"I'm not. My job is to find Kamoebas, and report to the base. Unfortunately, i can't do anything about the air strike. The higher ups believe in the "Destroy All Monsters" philosophy religiously. Best you can do is hope this plan of yours works. Zilla's always been off our list because he's been dealing with dangerous kaiju, and hasn't ever attempted to harm humanity - except all the idiots like Cameron Winters who attacked him first. So it'd be a shame if he was forced to bite it so soon."  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar sounded off. And when the 4 people turned around, they saw a rather large foot stomp onto the camera, making it go out. Craven, of course, let out an exasperated groan with this being the most recent time Nigel has been slagged. Everyone else just felt increasingly nervous from the unexpected change in plans.  
  
"Uh, Nick? It's Elsie. Zilla just realized he got duped."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"He's on his way back right now, so watch out."_  
  
"Dang it! They changed the codes again! Don't worry, i'll get it back soon!" said Randy as he furiously typed away.  
  
But then suddenly, something emerged from the top of a nearby hill: Kamoebas. It appears the Megalo Mata-mata was drawn to the sound of the artillery fire, and came to find Komodithrax...........and a potential meal in the form of her egg. The air force tried firing on him, but it didn't even scratch his shell. He soon made his way over to Komodithrax, eager for a second round. She fired her flame at him, but he retreated back into his shell. She then made a lunge to push him away, only for him to stand on his hind legs, and then strike her with all his ferocious might in the head. The blow sent her sprawling backwards, and into the side of the hill. And unfortunately, it resulted in her being rendered unconscious. Long enough for Kamoebas to grab the egg in his jaws, and sprint away. Just as soon as Zilla arrived on the scene. The Heat group watched with baited breaths as Zilla nudged her as often as possible, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Komi?" he said worriedly. "Komi, please, wake up! Please!"  
  
Thankfully, she began to stir, and was soon awake with Zilla feeling a great sense of relief wash over him.  
  
"Zilla?" she asked.  
  
"It's alright, Komi. I'm here."  
  
"Oh, no!" she said fearfully. "The egg! That turtle took our baby! We have to find it now!"  
  
Zilla's eyes widened a little in fear. Not for himself, but for his precious egg. But that swiftly turned to anger as he glared furiously.  
  
"Don't worry: we'll get it back. But after that, tonight we dine on turtle stew!" he proclaimed.  
  
"Right!" Komi said, before she briefly paused. "Uh.......what's a stew?"  
  
"Human term. I'll tell you later."  
  
As they followed the trail of the Kamoebas, the air force was quick to follow. Of course, so was the Heat team.  
  
"Alright! I got through. Now we should at least help g-man out when those trigger-happy chumps try to blow him up." Randy stated.  
  
"Maybe." said Nick. "But we should be careful. I doubt those "chumps" will ignore us this time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaomebas emerged from the ground next to a nearby chasm. A very steep, very DEEP chasm. He was quite sure he had gotten safely away from any of his pursuers, and now he was able to enjoy his meal. He happily began chipping away at the egg. But he only managed to hit it twice before a familiar roar sounded off. He soon saw an angered Zilla arriving on the scene, with a right fury in his eyes. To his increasing worry, Komodithrax joined the fray soon after.  
  
"End of the line, spikey-wikey!" said Zilla. "You have something that belongs to us. Now be sensible, and just give it back, then leave the Island and never come back! Otherwise things are going to get hairy! Got it?"  
  
In response, Kamoebas simply roared in challenge, and held the egg in one of his front paws. He then turned to face the two kaiju head on. He didn't care of he was outnumbered: this was HIS meal, and noone was gonna take it from him. Both parent's could see he wouldn't give up.  
  
"So the hard way it is, then. Suits me fine."   
  
"Me too." said Komi.  
  
Kamoebas then roared at the two and charged. Both of them fired their atomic flames at him. And while he managed to tuck his head into his shell, he still felt the intense heat burning over him. The heat chopper arrived just in time to see the display.  
  
"Ooooh! I so wouldn't wanna be that turtle right now."  
  
"The attack ended, and Kamoebas went in to retailate. He bit at Zilla's leg, but he dodged. Zilla then struck his head with his tail. This pushed him towards Komi, who did the same thing. Though momentarily dazed, Kamoebas managed to dodge an attempted bite from Zilla. He then head-butt him in the chin, and knocked him back a bit. His focus then turned to Komi. Like before, he engaged her in another reverse tug-of-war. But this time, he played dirty, and swiped at her face with his free paw. This gave him the time to head-butt her in the gut, and knock her back several feet away. This caught the attention of Zilla, who only got angrier when he saw his mate getting hit like that. He then went up to the turtle, and tried slashing at its head with his claws. Again, he retreated into his shell, and the claws only grazed the shell. This gaze Kamoebas enough of an opening to bite Zilla right on his thigh, hurting him greatly. Like with Komi, he then rose up to his hind legs, and the thrust his head forward into Zilla's chest. This knocked him into the side of a cliff, and made him disoriented. This left him completely helpless as Kamoebas moved in for the kill. But just as he was about to aim for Zilla's throat, Komodithrax, bit him in the neck, and then with as much strength as she could muster, threw him towards the chasm.  
  
"Don't touch my mate!" she threatened.  
  
She then used her tail to push him closer towards the chasm. Just a few 15 meters away, but plenty close. Sadly, close enough that once he crashed into that spot, he dropped the egg, much to Komi's horror.   
  
"NO!" She said, her instincts kicked in, and she ran after it as it slowly rolled towards the edge. She was almost there, close enough to reach it. But then, just as she did, it fell over the side. Refusing to give up, she kept reaching for the egg, even as she went over the edge. Fortunately, she was able to grab it in her front paw. Unfortunately, she was only able to grab the edge of the cliff with her only free paw - just as Zilla managed to recover, just to see his mate dangling over the side.  
  
"Komi!"   
  
She struggled to pull herself, and the egg up, but it was difficult for her due to her exhaustion from the fight. To make matters far more worse, the ice she was holding was beginning to crack, and give. Her eyes widened in horror, as she realized what was going to happen. Then, she closed her eyes, and said one last thing to her mate, as he desperately limped over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love. I guess we won't be raising this egg together after all."  
  
Her foothold then gave way, and both Komodithrax, and the egg fell into the abyss below. And just as Zilla leaped forward, and tried to grab her. This meant he was able to see her and his unborn infant, as they both fell to her death. A true expression of sadness overcame him, and grief overtook his heart. In that moment, he knew what truly despair was. And he unleashed his despair in a powerful roar that echoed across the Island, and out to sea.   
  
SKKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNKKKKK  
  
Nick, Randy, and Monique had no idea what to do. Never had they seen Zilla so grief stricken before. It was so surreal.......and yet strangely human. As sympathy for their close ally came, they truly learned just how much a kaiju could feel in the same way as them. And right now, they wished they couldn't. But Elsie quickly called on the radio to break the tension.  
  
_"Nick? What's going on up there? We heard some kind of roar from the HEAT seeker. Is everything okay?"  
  
"_Elsie _,_ " Nick said slowly, a tone of sadness in his voice. "Zilla's mate.......the egg ..........they didn't make it."  
  
A brief silence went over the radio. But it was soon ended when Elsie came back.  
  
" _That's.......that's terrible."_ she said sadly.  _"Look, Nick, i'm sorry that happened, but something's making its way to your location. Something BIG."_    
  
This drew Nick, and the others out of their mood, and they grew concerned.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Nick.  
  
_"I'm not sure yet, but you should get Zilla out of there. I'm not sure if he can handle whatever it is."_    
  
"We'll do what we can. Thanks, Elsie." Nick said.  
  
The chopper then flew over to Zilla, who was now kneeling over the chasm, silently mourning his loss.  
  
"Zilla!" Nick yelled through a blowhorn in the chopper. "The water! Get to the water! Now!"  
  
But Zilla didn't stir. In fact, Zilla seemed to outright ignore him.  
  
"Zilla! Listen to me! Go to the water! Get to the water, now!"  
  
And again, Zilla paid him no heed.  
  
"He's not responding. We have to do something before-"  
  
SSSSKKKREEEEOOOOONNNGGGGKKKK!  
  
".............what was that?" asked Randy rather nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After several minutes, Kamoebas finally righted himself back up, and turned to see Zilla kneeling over the chasm. And since he couldn't see any signs of the other lizard, and his dinner, he assumed they must have fallen into the pit. While he was disappointed that his meal was gone, he did seem rather pleased in having gotten an enemy killed. So much so, he almost didn't notice the ground shaking beneath him. When he did, he worried the ground was going to break out from under him. So he got ready to leave. That is, until he saw a familiar, massive, charcoal grey form blocking his path with an angry scowl. Upon seeing the turtle, the mighty saurian let out a mighty roar that shook the island even harder.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKRRRREEEEOOOOOOOOGGGNNNKKKK!  
  
Though the turtle was startled at first, Kamoebas worked up his nerve, and roared back in challenge. He even stood up on his hind legs to add intimidation. He had just killed one kaiju today. He felt he was  up for dealing with this good for nothing-  
  
SLASH!  
  
Before Kamoebas even knew what was happening, he felt a choking, piercing pain going through his neck. He gurgled a bit as he seemed to choke on something. That something was his own blood as Godzilla had slashed open his neck with 3 claws. In at least a minute, Kamoebas fell over to the ground. Dead. Godzilla's foot was then planted on the turtle's shell, and he let out a secondary roar. This time in victory.  
  
SSSSKKKRRREEEOOOGGGNNNKKK!  
  
The Heat team was quite stunned. Rarely had they seen such a swift, clean, and yet brutal display of a kaiju killing another kaiju before. But then again, they already knew this was no ordinary kaiju.  
  
"Is that who i think it is?" Randy asked nervously.  
  
"Yes: Godzilla." said Nick.  
  
_"_ All units, prepare to open fire on both kaiju! Kaiju Alpha has arrived! Eliminate both of them!" the voice of the commander spoke over the comms.  
  
"Those imbeciles!" exclaimed Monique. "They will kill us all!"  
  
"Yep. This is definitely gonna get ugly." said Randy.  
  
But then suddenly..............  
  
_"Air forces in the Alaskan area: this is Captain Gordon. Stand down immediately. Target Kamoebas is eliminated, and so is the other one. The mission is finished."_  
  
"C-captain Gordon?" stammered the commander. "But sir: we have Godzilla, and another target in our sights!"  
  
_"Godzilla is NOT a target. I repeat, he is NOT a target. Neither is the other one. And seeing as how one of my soldiers from M-Organization was assigned to that place, that makes this an M-O operation: under my command. SO stand down now, or i'll stomp a mudhole in your ass, and walk it dry!"_    
  
The Air Force needed no further convincing, and immediately set forth to return to base.   
  
_"This Dr. Nicko topapopalous on the frequency?"_  
  
"Aaaactually, it's Tatopolous. But thanks, Captain. I appreciate you doing that, even if i don't know you well."  
  
_"Don't worry about it. But if you want some answers, head back to your Heat seeker. I've got someone there who's got some things to share with you."_  
  
"But wait!" said Randy. "What about the G-ma-i mean, Zilla? Isn't he gonna get, y'know: curbstomped?"  
  
_"Don't worry about him. I've got a feeling Godzilla's not gonna be so quick to be violent."_  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Once he was done roaring in victory, Godzilla turned to notice another kaiju in the premise. He was a bit surprised at first to see that this thing looked a bit like him, albeit with some obvious differences. But there was one thing that really stood out about him, that Godzilla could pick up just by sniffing the air.  
  
The scent of sorrow.  
  
Whoever this kaiju was, Godzilla could sense something very emotional, and traumatic had just happened to him. And seeing as how he was a bit more compassionate than most, he felt a bit concerned. So much so that he slowly approached the kaiju as he continued  silently mourning. Once he was close enough, Godzilla made himself known.  
  
"Kind of a weird spot to sit, isn't it?" he asked, drawing Zilla's attention. "If you're not careful, the ice could give, and you'd have a hell of a fall. Wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
  
Zilla then growled in a threatening manner, and assumed a defensive stance against this mysterious creature.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" he snarled. "And why are you bothering me?! You want to fight me, too?! 'Cause i'm NOT in the mood right now!"  
  
"Calm down, pal! I'm not here to pick a fight! I just want to talk." Godzilla said, raising his hands up a little.  
  
"Yeah? Well i don't think i'm in the mood for talking, either. So how about you just go away before i get angry?"  
  
"Okay. Okay." Godzilla said calmly. "Can i at least trouble you for your name?"  
  
Zilla hesitated a bit at first. But after a few seconds, he got the feeling this kaiju didn't mean him any harm. So he relaxed a little, and relented.  
  
"Zilla. Zilla jr."  
  
"Huh. That's funny: my name's Godzilla. Though alot have called me Godzilla jr."  
  
Zilla's eyes widen a bit as he said, "YOU'RE Godzilla?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. But don't worry: i'm not really that much of the destructive, blood-thirsty type. Not these days anyway. If anything, right now i'm more curious as to what you were doing out here? And with that stupid Kamoebas hanging around?"  
  
"Kamoebas?" Zilla asked before he thought long, and hard. Then his eyes narrowed as he remembered. "The Turtle! Where is it?! Did it escape?!"  
  
"Actually, i killed him just before i came over."  
  
"Wh-what?" Zilla asked, snapping out of his anger. "You killed it?"  
  
"Yeah. And quickly, too. Why do you ask?"  
  
"................because that thing killed my mate, and my unborn baby. BOTH of them" Zilla said in great sadness. Hearing this, Godzilla's eyes widened a little, and a pang of sympathy touched his heart.  
  
"Oh. I'm......i'm so sorry for your loss. I lost my father when i was pretty young, so i can understand."  
  
*sigh*"Look. No offense, but i don't care. I don't need your pity, or sympathy right now. I'm sorry that happened to you, but i don't think that can be compared to this. So how could YOU understand how i feel?"  
  
"I understand that you blame yourself for their deaths." he said matter of factly, surprising Zilla a bit. "You blame yourself, and you probably started cursing yourself for not saving them. You wonder "why couldn't i save them?", "Was there something different i could have done", and most of all........."why wasn't it me?". trust me: i've been there. I blamed myself for my father's death, and part of me always will. But i learned that you don't have to drown yourself in sorrow, and regret. Because even though they're gone: they always live on in our hearts. And it's our job to keep their spirits, and memories alive. Because doing so will ensure that they never truly leave our side. So long as we honor them, cherish them, and remember them.........they will always be with us. Get what i mean?"  
  
"............a little, i think." Zilla said, feeling somewhat inspired, and moved by Godzilla's surprisingly wise words, and philosophy. Though he was a bit confused when Godzilla gave him a friendly smile of sorts."Plus it helps when you've got friends who can help you through your loss. And if you wouldn't mind............i could be yours, if you'd let me. I can bring you to a place with others like you. Where you won't really have to hide anymore, and won't have to fight all the time. It'll be pretty peaceful, and you might find happiness there. SO what do you say? Friends?"  
  
This was quite a bit to take in. One minute, everything that meant the world to him was taken away. And now the infamous King of the Monsters was offering to help him through it? And to give him a new home, and some new companions? It seemed a bit too good to be true. But as he analyzed Godzilla, he could pick up no traces of deception, or dishonesty. Just compassion, and determination. He really wanted to help him out. So how could he refuse? Even though the pain was still fresh, it was lessened with a sense of hope for what Godzilla had to offer. Perhaps fate was giving him another chance at happiness. Well, he wouldn't screw it up this time. So he made his decision right there with pride.  
  
"Friends. And what's the name of this "place" of yours?"  
  
"Godzilla's proud smile widened a bit more as he said "Trust me, you'll like it alot. It's called Monster Island."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Heat Seeker, and long after introductions had been made, Kazama had just finished with the explanations Captain Gordon had told Nick would be made. By the time he was finished, the whole team was a bit speechless. But it was Randy who broke the silence.  
  
"So let me get this straight: the EDF - the big ham itself - is impressed with our work, and wants us to come work for them? Is this legit, or some kinda joke?"  
  
"I promise it's no joke, mr hernandez." Kazama replied. "The EDF is offering you access to all of its research, and equipment. When it comes to studying mutations, and kaiju, you guys are at the top of the field. We could use that expertise to help us handle any new kaiju that emerges."  
  
"That means," Craven started, then made a gasp of delight. "I could build some brand new designs for my latest projects with the most advanced tech in the world! I could even fix Nigel faster than normal! HAHAH!"  
  
"And dudes," began Randy. "Imagine all the data, and info i could learn! It's a computer geek's fantasy dream!" he said as he hopped up giddily.  
  
"Not to mention we'd have an entire array of specimens to study!" Elsie said. "Nick, just think: we could be the first to make new breakthroughs in the field of biology,and science! This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity!"  
  
Of course, Nick had to think about it a bit before giving his answer.  
  
"I admit, this does seem like a great opportunity. But what will happen to Zilla? Will he be-"  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps approaching alerted them to the presence of the two Zilla's walking side-by-side with each other. Much to the shock, and awe of the Heat team.  
  
"Zilla's alive? And he didn't get roasted by Godzilla?! Major kudos, g-m-uh, Z-man!" Randy said.  
  
"Where are they going?" Elsie asked.  
  
"My guess? Monster Island." Kazama said.  
  
"Wait: Monster Island. THE Monster Island? It's real?"  
  
"Yep. And by the way your kaiju-boy's walking with Godzilla, i'd say that's where he's gonna live now. And believe you me: he's gonna be plenty happy living on that Island. And since it's in the middle of the ocean, he'll have plenty of fish to eat. So he'll be okay."  
  
Nick felt a bit relieved, given the previous circumstances. At least his surrogate son will be safe. That's all that really matters to him.  
  
"So what do you say? You willing to join up with the EDF, and step into a brave, new world?" Kazama asked, with a little bit of sarcasm at the end.  
  
Nick turned to each of his friends, seeing them giving their very hopeful, gleeful responses. They didn't need to really say anything. He could tell what they were thinking.  
  
"Kazama: count HEAT in."  
  
"Excellent! My superiors will be really happy to have all of you on-board like this."  
  
"Not all, mon ami." Monique said. "I am afraid i will not be going with you."  
  
Looks of happiness turned to expressions of confusion as all turned to Monique for an explanation.  
  
"Just before i joined with you, and Randy, Nick........i was given orders to return to the FSS once the mutations had been eliminated. It seems they have deemed my time with HEAT to be officially ended. My assistance was my way of paying my respects to you all."  
  
"M-monique?" Randy said worriedly. "You're actually leaving?"  
  
"I have no choice." she said sadly. "I cannot disobey a direct order from my own government. I am sorry, but......this is the end."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"In a few minutes. I only wish it was later."  
  
"Sorry to hear that, Monique." Nick said, feeling bad. "You were a truly valued member of this time. It won't be the same without you."  
  
"It has been an honor to work with you, Dr. Tatopolous......and the rest of you. It is only a shame that our time together has been cut short."  
  
"Actually?" said Kazama. "It hasn't been cut down at all."  
  
This made everyone confused once again as monique asked "Excuse' moi?"  
  
"The EDF made contacted your government, and requested that you be allowed to stay onboard. But in extension, be offered a military position that would allow you to remain a liason. Only this time between the EDF, and them. They accepted, but the choice is yours. Of course, if you don't really want it you can just say so. There won't be any hard feelings abo-"  
  
"PLEASE!" exclaimed Monique, whose mood shifted. "Spare me the reverse psychology. I receive enough of it from these fools. Of course i will stay: they are completely lost without me."  
  
This made the team quite happy. But moreso with Randy, who was outright cheering like a kid. He would have gone over to hug Monique, had she not given him a death glare which halted him in his tracks. Yet even so, his antics made her smile a little.  
  
"Then i say we get a move on to Japan." Kazama proclaimed. "The higher ups will be glad to know about all this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the heat seeker was made ready to set out for Japan, Nick went out on deck to meet with Elsie, who was peering back at the Island.  
  
"Heck of a day, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. And it's just reminded me that Zilla, and all the other kaiju out there are still the biggest stories in the world. And i can't cover them from a broadcasting studio in England." she said before turning to Nick. "Nick.......i'm gonna turn down the job."  
  
"In that case, i think we should get married."   
  
Audrey laughs a bit before saying, "We're already married: to our jobs. Aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, i-......i guess we are." Nick said dejectedly.  
  
"Okay...........well, um.........i.......should check up with work. Talk to you later?" Audrey asked, before tapping Nick on his shoulder, and heading back inside. He then pulled out the engagement ring he had been holding all this time. Sad as it was to admit, Audrey was right: they WERE married to their jobs. And getting married for real might complicate things for them, and their work. It made him feel bad, but he knew he had to accept it. The others saw him on front, and felt pretty bad for him.  
  
"Maybe he'd like some company. Poor Nick." Elsie said sympathetically as she walked out.  
  
Craven looked a bit disappointed himself as he watched her leave, before saying, "Yeah: poor nick."  
  
As the Heat Seeker sped away, Zilla emerged from the water, and climbed up a protruding rock while turning to face the Island. This Island would be an eternal reminder of the tragedy he endured on this day. And he would never forget what happened here: both the good, and bad. As a way of saying a final farewell, he unleashed a mournful roar that echoed across the sea, as the young king sadly watched on. His heart going out to the younger kaiju to whom he could relate. They were both young warriors who lost those they loved, and would forever carry the memory in their hearts for all time

Yet another tragedy to add to their expanding list.

  
SSSSKKKKKRRREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNKKKKK!!!  
  
to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in "The Kaiju Chronicles". This time centering around Zilla jr himself. Now this one is a little different because there were 3 previous entires with ZIlla jr: C-Rex, Quetzacoatl, and the Chameleon. But since they probably took place in the span of time before the Crystal Incursion, i skipped over them while still referencing them in some form. After all, the main focus is this aka "End of the line", or in short "Zilla gets a mate for himself, but she dies in the span of an episode". One of my favorites, honestly. But since she doesn't have that much of a big role in the original, or this series, i had to shorten her time. However, that didn't stop me from including the hint that Zilla had already met her beforehand, and has been seeing her regularly. So i tried to make this Komodithrax as investing as possible. One that people might like, and feel bad for when she dies.
> 
> Also i changed up the ending half a bit. You see, in Kaijudude's version, Godzilla arrives, kills Kamoebas himself, and then proceeds to be a dick, and almost kill Zilla - right AFTER he'd lost his mate! I mean, i'd understand if Zilla was enraged like in Neo, and attacked everything on sight including Godzilla. SO you could argue he was defending himself. But here? Just being an A-hole like his father. But not in MY novelization. Not when he's trying to deviate from being just like his father: a careless monster with no complete sympathy for others. Not to mention, Zilla suffers his first TRUE loss, so he's in a depressed, grieving state....which Godzilla can pick up quite easily. And even though Zilla seems eager to fight at first, Godzilla defuses the situation peacefully, learns what happened, and works to help Zilla work through it. Because why ruin the character development i've been building for him all this time? Anyway, Godzilla befriends the lizard, and brings him to Monster Island, while HEAT gets to join the EDF.
> 
> So everyone's happy............right?:(
> 
> Based on original story owned by Kaijudude. 
> 
> Hope you like what i've been doing so far.:) Expect a few more edits in this chapter tomorrow.


	9. For the King who has everything - S109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially Godzilla Jr's birthday today. And his closest friends are going as far out of their way to make sure he has the best B-Day imaginable. But the question is: what do you really get for someone who already has everything he needs?
> 
> The question is answered when an unwanted guest brings a horrific gift noone was expecting.
> 
> But this gift reveals things even the young King didn't know about himself. Things he never fully realized he wanted until now. And in the end, he may well become a prisoner inside his own heart. For how does one escape from a prison of their own making? Where dreams become a reality, and your hearts deepest wishes are granted?
> 
> How do you save one who now has everything........at a terrible cost?

  
 

It was midday in the pacific, and 3 familiar kaiju were just coming ashore to Monster Island: Anguirus, Rodan, and Zilla. All of them seemed to be carrying items small enough for them to hold, and also hold out of sight. They were soon passing through the entryway of the island, and towards the center where their friend was awaiting them. Along the way, they engaged in amusing discussion concerning today's occasion.

"Are you really sure we need to do this, Zilla?" asked Rodan. "I mean, honestly, i don't really see the big deal about this."

"I kinda agree with Rody: i mean, sure, humans might consider an occasion like this worth celebrating, but kaiju don't really care about their birthdays all that much." Anguirus added.

"Relax, guys." Zilla said. "I know it's not exactly a regular thing we do, but i learned from my human family that when you celebrate someone's birthday: bringing gifts which are a sign of appreciation, and sometimes even love, it makes that day all the more special. And I figured after helping me avoid a deep depression, and giving me a new home here, I wanted to give him all of my appreciation, and thanks. I'm just glad you guys wanted to help out."

"Hey, Goji's our friend." Anguirus said. "And even if i don't really see the big deal about celebrating ones birth, i'm more than happy to show him how much our friendship is worth."

"Ditto." Rodan said. "So anyway: what'd you guys get for him?"

"Yeah, i'm not saying: you'll probably just blurt it out before i even have a chance to give it to him."

"Hey, hey! Come on, i wouldn't do that...........or, at least i won't try." Rodan says in light embarassment. "Okay, fine, i'll try to keep it on the down low. How about you, Zilla? Feel like sharing?"

At that, Zilla seemed to be a bit shifty before the others saw him holding something in a net, same as them. Something rather big, which they actually failed to notice tucked in his left arm. But it didn't take long to guess what he had - only less to give him questioning glances.

"Zilla, please tell me you didn't just get him fish, or something like that after all the fuss you made about this occasion." Anguirus mildly scolded.

"NO!" Zilla exclaimed. "..................Blue whale. He mentioned he really loves Blue Whales."

This earned him a bit of a perplexed expression from the others.

"Well, when you think about it, he's not really the easiest guy to find gifts for. Goji pretty much has everything a kaiju like him could ask for. So what exactly do you try to get for the king who has everything?"

But once they made it to their meeting spot, the 3 kaiju were shocked by the sight they just saw: there, standing as still as a statue was Godzilla. His eyes wide as saucers, and were completely dilated. But something else quickly drew their attention - some kind of hideous thing latched onto his scarred chest. It's body was indigo, and it seemed to resemble a bundle of roses that were partially in bloom. But with wriggling thorns sticking out. Lavender tentacles had wrapped themselves around Godzilla's body almost completely. Around his shoulders, thighs, slithering through his dorsal plates, and wrapped around his neck. It had him in a firm grip, and didn't seem intent on releasing him. Rodan quickly flapped over to him, and inspected the weird thing latched onto his friend. Anguirus, and Zilla quickly followed.

"It looks like some kind of plant.", he said. "And it looks like it may be growing through his skin, and into his body."

"That means someone must've gotten onto the island while we were gone!" Anguirus stated. "They might still be here, too. I'll scope out, and check in with the other kaiju. Maybe they saw something."

And without a moment to waste, Anguirus ran off to find whoever did this, leaving Zilla and Rodan with Godzilla.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Rodan asked Zilla.

"Rody, i've encountered a giant sea-anemone, living vines, and a giant underground fungus that had tendrils stretching for miles, and miles...........but i've never seen anything like this before. I mean look." Zilla said, pointing to Godzilla's eyes, which were like pinpricks due to the extremely dilated state they were in. They also noticed how his eyes remained open, and unblinking. He was contained in an expression which showed neither pain, nor pleasure.

"His eyes are completely frozen still."

"Think he's in an open-eyed sleep?"

"No..........more like his senses might be cut off to everything else. Maybe he's lost in his own mind."

Rodan's concern only grew as he turned to his longtime friend, "But.......where is he, then?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A peaceful morning on Birth Island. A gentle breeze blew through the tropical jungles, as the ocean continued to splash onto short with its repeated dance of nature. The birds, and other creatures of the island were already hustling, and bustling about. Their sounds making the normal songs of the jungle.

And in the very center of the Island was Godzilla jr, the soon-to-be king of the monsters. Resting peacefully after a long day of helping Gamera to dispose of a final clutch of Gyaos that had emerged yesterday with a King, and a Queen. They were ferocious, and put up a terrible fight to be certain - but with him, and the Guardian of the Universe working together, they vanquished the evil monsters along with their brood, and ended the reign of the Shadow of Evil once and for all. He earned himself a very good, and long rest. But now, as the sounds of the Island's jungle began to clammer, and the sun began shining on his face, the young king began stirring from his sleep. But he wasn't groggy, or still sleepy. As he sat up from his spot, he looked over the majestic beauty of his home. And seeing this every day when he woke up was always his favorite part, and brightened his mood. However, it seemed a certain someone didn't quite share the same feeling.

"Ugh, is it morning already?" asked a female voice groggily. "Somebody, PLEEEEASE turn off the sun - and the jungle - and everything else!"

*chuckle*"Good morning, Rozin."

There, laying on the ground directly next to him was another Godzilla: only this one was much slimmer, a few inches shorter, and her dorsal plates were smaller, and violet. A female Godzilla.......and Godzilla's beloved mate, who was feeling rather grumpy at the moment.

"Oh, don't you go all "good morning", you cheery sicko: i was up late last night, and i barely got any sleep last night."

"Only 'cause you were dead-set on trying to use your heat ray to fly."

"What did you expect? You, and your dad can do it, but i'm still getting used to my powers. I will never stand to be so way behind you guys that i can't be useful in a real fight."

Godzilla leaned towards her neck, and nuzzled at it a little. "Hey, don't say crap like that, babe. There's never gonna be a time when you could ever be considered useless. Hell, you gave me a good run when we first met: almost knocked me clean out of state we were in."

"You're just saying that."

"No, seriously: next to my friends, you're easily one of the strongest kaiju i've ever had the chance to meet. You also showed me how dedicated, determined, fierce, loyal, and good you truly are. That's why i fell in love with you, and that's why i'll always love you, Rozin-honey."

Rozin cranes her head towards him with a blank expression. "...............so, you're trying to butter me up?"

"Yeah."

She doesn't do anything for a few moments. But then her mouth forms the equivalent of a smile, and nuzzles him, too. "Well, it's making me feel better already. Thanks, hun.....and happy birthday."

Godzilla looked into his mates eyes with a happy, love struck expression. "I love you so much, Rozin."

"And i love you, too, Jr."

The two nuzzled together at the same time, expressing their feelings for each other once more. This was true happiness for the young king. This moment, all that came before, and all that would come in the future brought him a happiness he never imagined existed. For this was a world he had always dreamed of, and it was his. 

It was real.

And he was content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Godzilla continued his sleepless dream, Rodan and Zilla inspected a strange, cylinder shaped contained which was lying open next to Godzilla's feet.

"So i guess we know where that thing came from." Zilla said. "Or, at least, what it was in. But how did it get here? I never even knew this thing existed until today."

"It might not even be from earth, Zilla." Rodan said.

"What do you mean."

"This might be a stretch, but....i think it was sent here by some kind of alien."

"You mean like the ones from before?"

"No, no, it might be one that they had caused trouble for in the past, or just someone that might have heard about Godzilla's fight against them. So that must be what this is - a gift from some grateful alien race...............or someone that wanted him to  _think_  they were grateful."

**"How remarkable."**  an unknown male voice called out.  **"You animals really are smarter than i figured you were. Or at least almost pretty smart."**

                      

"Who or what are you?" Zilla asked.

**"Oh, so you aren't afraid of me? I'm impressed - almost. I don't suppose** _**he**  _ **said anything about me?"**

"Only that he encountered you in a dream. But i guess it wasn't."

**"Heh. So after millions of years, that creature still has dreams of me. How interesting."**

"Millions of years?!" Zilla exclaimed. "That's not possible."

**"Watch it, reptile: I was there. He took a piece of my tail before he fell into a chasm as this world was torn apart by meteors. I've been waiting millions of years to get him out of the way."**

_"Hmm. Maybe Goji somehow went back in time, then."_ Rodan thought.  _"It'd explain how he woke up with that piece of meat he told us about. But what's this guy's deal if that happened so long ago?"_

"Okay, sure "chief". Whatever you say." Zilla said with as much disdain as he felt. "But even though you know Godzilla, none of us - him included - know YOUR name."

**"I actually don't have a name. But i suppose you could consider me a......."Stranger".** He then lifted up Anguirus so that his friends could have a better look at his prone form.  **"Such inferior specimens he surrounds himself with. I took down the inhabitants of this island down immediately after Godzilla. I took this one down before he even knew i was there. And i'll take this planet just as easily."**

Suddenly, Anguirus' eyes bolted open, and he reared his legs back to perform a mule-lick on the surprised Stranger. The force of the blow was enough to knock him down, and make him lose his grip on Anguirus. The four-legged beast was quite angry at the moment, as he glared at his attacker. "Not as easily as you think." Stranger tested his jaw to see if anything was broken, and found it was fine. He then turned to glare at Anguirus as he rose back up to his feet. Anguirus was just about ready to tangle with this monstrosity once again, angrily stating, "And for the record: we here on earth call it "playing possom"."

He charged at Stranger, but was immediately blocked by Rodan, surprisingly. "No."

"No?!" Anguirus replied angrily.

Stranger chuckled  **"Clearly some species are actually the smart ones on this world. He wants. to know. about. The Plant."** he said mockingly as he walked over to Anguirus, looming over him, and then made his way over to Godzilla.  **"A rare specimen known simply as The Black Mercy. And one that exists in numerous sizes, too. It's a telepathic species that works in similarity to a symbiote: it feeds of the endorphin chemicals in the brain to give itself strength."**

"And in return?" Rodan asked.

**"It feeds directly into the reward centers of the mind, producing a very realistic vision of the heart's desire."**

"So he's dreaming?" asked Zilla.

**"Oh, it's far deeper than any dream: what he sees is perceived as reality. Everything he's ever wanted is made real in a world of his own making. His fantasies made real. His dreams come true. His every desire brought to life. And all while his body is disconnected from the outside world. Oh, trust me, he can leave anytime he wants.............but he doesn't want to. Not without giving up everything he's always wanted."**  The Stranger then cupped Jr's face in his hand, and inspected it like a new toy. **"Now i only wonder what he's seeing in that pea-brained mind of his: perhaps reducing the inhabitants of this world to ashes until he's all that's left? Maybe sitting on a throne ruling the universe - you pathetic creatures, even the insects, groveling at his feet. Far more believable than this pretense i've seen of him trying to be some kind of "hero", and friend to you worthless animals."**

This got Anguirus really angry, and even though Rodan tried to stop him, he had already leaped onto the Stranger. He then gave him two solid punches before jumping off. But as Zilla, and Rodan came up beside him, he winced in pain as his paws seemed to hurt from blunt-force trauma. When he looked to the Stranger, he didn't seem to register the brief assault. It didn't even faze him. **"You still don't get it, do you?"**  He asked, making a slow, threatening approach. **"HE was the only obstacle left in my way. And without him, the rest of you.......are already dead."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godzilla just laid down the Blue whale that he had just caught from his hunt. It lay in the middle of the spot where he, and his family ate together. He, and Rozin were here, but there was someone who was still missing.

"Gojo! Breakfast's ready!"

But no answer came, and there was no sign of anyone.

"Gojo!"

Still no answer.

"Gojo, where are you?" Godzilla asked, feeling a little impatient.

"Relax, hun." Rozin said calmly. "I think he said something about wanting to surprise you. He went to bed early just so he could wake up early."

"Well, he could at least wait until after he eats. I swear, he's way too over-eager sometimes."

"Isn't that what YOU used to be like when you were young?"

"Eh-.......okay, maybe. Alright, i get it. I'll try to be a bit more patient with him." He then turns back to a certain direction, and calls out. "Gojo Godzilla jr: if you don't come here in 1 minute, i'm gonna eat your share of breakfast, and-"

"Okay, okay, i'm here!" said a young voice belonging to a smaller, much younger Gojirin. He was actually the spitting image of Godzilla jr in his youth: but with amber eyes instead of the simple yellow, and red he once had. And he was named after Godzilla jr's adopted human mother, Asuza Gojo.

"Finally." Godzilla said jokingly to his son. "What took you so long, champ? I was afraid Gabara somehow got a hold of you."

"I was practicing my heat ray, dad, and i wanted to show you how good i've gotten!"

"Oh?" Godzilla said in curiosity. "Well, okay: let's see how far you got." Happily, Gojo nodded his head, and turned away from his parents. Aiming his head to the sky, he took a deep breath as his spines began glowing neon blue. He breathed out, thrust his head forward: and a smaller version of the atomic ray shot out of his mouth. After 5 seconds, he cut off the beam, and turned to his parents. As expected, Rozin was quite happy with her sons successful progress. But Godzilla? He was absolutely beaming at his sons display. So much that he had the widest, goofiest grin a kaiju could ever have. Then, faster than Gojo could react, he got snatched into his father's arms, and was being nuzzled affectionately, and relentlessly.

"OHYGOSH,GOJO,THATWASAWESOME!IHADNOIDEAYOUWEREPRACTICINGTHATHARD,IT'SREALLYCOMINGTHROUGH!I'MSOPROUDOFYOU,MYLITTLEPRINCEY!" Gojo had grown accustomed to his father's gushing attitude towards him. So he just laughed, as he said, "Okay, okay! Thanks, dad! I'm glad you think that, but could you put me down please?"

Suddenly, Godzilla snapped out of his over-enthusiastic love-burst, and feeling embarrassed, put his son down. "S-sorry, Gojo. I'm just so proud of you! I couldn't shoot that well until i was a teenager: and you did it at such a young age! I'm just so happy for you, buddy." he happily proclaims, with Rozin coming up to Gojo, and nuzzling him lovingly.

"We both are."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep." then for a moment, Godzilla's tone was just a bit more serious. "But i just want you to remember what i've taught you: with the powers you have, you have the responsibility-"

"To use them for good." Gojo cited. "To protect those who can't protect themselves from ones who'd want to hurt them, and keep them safe for as long as you live. Don't worry dad: i've got it completely memorized."

"I know, bud. So how abou-"

Without warning, a small, inaudible voice spoke out. It wasn't anything big, or loud. But it was still noticeable. At least to Godzilla, who seemed to be the only one to acknowledge it.

"Hey, did you guys hear-"

"It was probably nothing." Rozin said. "Say, didn't you say you were gonna take Gojo to visit your father, and brother?"

Though he was hesitant, Godzilla ignored the incident, and answered his mate. "Uh, y-yeah. Of course."

"Awesome! I can't wait to see Grandpa Goji, and uncle Mordred!"

"Me too, bud." A look of uncertainty appeared over Godzilla. And now he was uncertain about something. Something that bothered him greatly, but he was unsure what. 

Perhaps he wasn't as content as he thought he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Godzilla remained The Black Mercy's prisoner, the rest of his friends were fighting for their lives. The Stranger was slashing, and clawing at Zilla, missing at each turn thanks to the latter's agility, and speed. But when Zilla tried slashing him, and even striking with his tail, it didn't do much good. Zilla swiped again, Stranger punched him in the face, and knocked him back, just as Anguirus came up to his side, and kicked him again. This time, the monster was prepared, and used his tail to knock him away. Rodan swooped in, and lodged his claws into Stranger's back. He then began pecking into him as hard as possible. This only aggravated the Stranger, who was able to grab Rodan by his neck, swing him around, and then throw him over to Godzilla.

The Stranger moved over to the hurt Rodan, ready to finish him off. But both Anguirus, and Zilla grabbed him around his torso, and then flipped him backwards, slamming his head into the ground. But sadly, he didn't seem to register that attack, either. And the two of them were already getting tired.

**"How nice of you both to volunteer.........to be the first ones to die."**

With a growl, he ran on all fours to the pair, and slapped them both with his tail. The two of them were sent careening backwards through a mountainside. Stranger was quick to follow, and flew right after them. Rodan, with his wing hurt from the impact, decided the best thing to do was help Godzilla out. And to do that, he had to get the Black Mercy off of him. His first move was to use his beak to gash a hideous hole into the plant. But to his frustration, it only regenerated. The ground shook, and Anguirus' pained cries sounded off. There was no time to waste, but there seemed to be few options available. The only thing Rodan could do was talk to his friend - and hope to whatever god exists he can reach him in time. "He's going to kill them, Jr! Then he'll kill us all! You have to fight it! Don't let it control you! Come back to us!...........please!" he begged desperately, doubting if he actually got through, or not.

Meanwhile, Zilla, and Anguirus came crashing through one of the mountains before striking the side of a ravine. They were stunned for a minute, but were at least able to get back up. Unfortunately, Stranger was right behind them. With that, ZIlla decided to try another attack. His scutes began glowing bright yellow as he built up his atomic flame. Thanks to Godzilla's help, he'd been learning how to focus his attack. Making it more like his so it could be much more effective. Though the Stranger wasn't quite intimidated by the display.

**"Oh, my! Is the little earth beast going to breathe fire on me? Appears the big one isn't the only one. I would advise the both of you to stick to throwing rocks, and clawing at things: it's all you land animals are good at."**

"Go. to. HELL!!!" Zilla roared as he unleashed a concentrated stream version of his flame. The beam hit Stranger, and actually pushed him back. It seemedlike the kaiju finally had an edge over the alien fiend. But the beast then grinned a hideous grin, and used his arms as a shield as he pressed on through the attack. The flames surrounding him made him seem just like the kind of demon he resembled. Rodan fared no better as his attempt at using his powerful sonic clap failed as much as his physical attack did. "Damn it! Nothing's working!" A loud explosion suddenly sounded off, and a torrent of fire and smoke blew out of the hole the kaiju duo were thrown through. "Zilla's using his enhanced Heat Ray. That'll buy some time.........but not enough." He moved in closer to Godzilla, almost whispering as he pleaded to his best friend. "He's fighting for his life, Jr. They both are. But you have to fight, too!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godzilla, and Gojo continued their swimming trek through the pacific until they finally reached Monster Island. It was a good, far distance away from their home on Birth Island, granted. But it was a decent distance close enough that they could arrive in good time. The two made their way past several kaiju as they moved to their destination. "I still can't believe you gave this place up to live on a remote island."

"Hey, that Island has sentimental value to me. And besides, thi-"

#####  _"-fight, too!"_

There it was again: a strange voice that he didn't know. Or did he? It seemed familiar, but he just couldn't figure it out. Maybe Gojo noticed.

"Say, Gojo, did you just hear-"

"Grandpa!" Gojo exclaimed happily, cutting off his father's question. There, standing in front of him was his adopted father and brother, Godzilla Senior and Mordred. When Gojo ran up to them, they both happily bent down, and nuzzled their young relation. But as good a sight as this was, Godzilla jr's mind wasn't thinking about it. That he would hear a voice a second time meant that he was either hearing things............or something was wrong.

Something was TERRIBLY wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zilla kept on pouring as much energy as he could muster as he pressed the attack. He and Anguirus were sure that would help them out. But to their horror, the Stranger was again unharmed. With a slick smile, he grabbed Zilla by the throat, and kicked Anguirus hard into the side of the ravine, knocking him out. Strangers grip on ZIlla hardened as his other hand gripped his throat. He tried to kick him, but the Stranger just got annoyed, made a leap, and slammed Zilla into the ground, incapacitating him.  **"First i'll kill you, then spikey-headed freak, and then the bird. And then i'll tear apart this whole entire planet."**

"You won't.....win!" Zilla strained out. 

**"Of course i will."** The stranger said. He grabbed Zilla by his maw, lifted him up, and then slammed him into the ground once more. With devilish glee he raised up his foot, and stomped into Zilla, causing him to screech in agony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And to think, Ghidorah and his Xilllian cohorts were threatening to destroy the earth. I'm just glad we finally ended the war peacefully: to be frank, i think i'm getting to old to fight that 3 headed jerk. At least Mordred here's helping to keep tabs on them."

"Please, father, it's not as great as you keep saying it is: if anything it's a bit boring being an ambassador. Though there's peace between everyone - human, alien, and kaiju alike - there are still a bunch of idiotic airheads who can't let go of the past."

"Well, don't worry son: you'll manage. You always do." As the 4 kaiju walked into the cave Mordred had made into his home, Gojo excitedly looked around at the numerous crystals that held a number of specimens inside of them. "What's this one, uncle Mordred? And this one? And this one? Oooh, where'd you get THIS one?" Though he was lost in thought, Jr was able to see Gojo pointing to a strange, deep-purple plant with tendrils in a particular crystal. It made him feel uneasy. Almost as if he'd seen that thing before, and knew it was dangerous. His father, and brother picked up on his behavior.

"Just a minute, Gojo." Senior said. "Jr? Is there something wrong?"

"I.......i-i don't know. It's just that, something's been bothering me lately."

"What is it?" Mordred asked.

"It's this feeling i have. Like something........something terribly wrong is going on. I swear I keep hearing a voice in my head, and i don't know who it is, or who it belongs to. Do you think maybe you could-?"

"I already did, Icka'brod. And i assure you; there's nothing wrong with you. And i haven't picked up any telepathic, or electronic signals of any kind. So whatever you say you're hearing is only your imagination."

"Or it's probably just stress from you fighting all the time." Senior said. "You've been working hard to keep the peace of this world that it's probably just effecting your mind, son. That's all it is."

But jr wasn't dissuaded. "No. There's something wrong - I can feel it. Something's out of place. Maybe it's a kaiju about to come. Or maybe someone from the past getting ready to start trouble."

"Like me?" mordred asked accusingly.

Jr realized what was happening, and tried to defuse the situation. "No, bro, i didn't mean-"

"Lest we forget, I was once one of the greatest threats the universe had ever seen. Not only did I hurt you, and father when you were just a youngling, but years later I plunged this entire world into a crystal calamity, AND almost personally destroyed it. After my latest defeat at both you, and father's hands, it took me time to see the error of my ways. And even longer to convince the people of earth I was no longer a threat. Please don't tell me that, even after all these years, after all my hard work, and even after YOU were willing to give me another chance..........you still think i'm a danger?"

"NO! No, of course not! Biological, or not, you're my brother. Nothing is going to change that. But something is wrong. I don't know what it is, but something big's going to happen. I can  _feel_ it! I-" Jr was cut off when he noticed Gojo looking at him. He seemed confused, but also a bit scared. Those were the last things he wanted his son to feel. And yet now he realized he must have been seeming crazy at the moment. "I guess, maybe i've just been under alot of stress lately. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Spacegodzilla said.

"Yes." Senior added."The past is dead. Try focusing on the now."

"Can we go up to the volcano?" asked Gojo excitedly.

"Uh-oh!" Joked Jr. "Someone wants to see the ocean view!"

"Sure thing, kiddo." said Senior. "You two go ahead. We'll catch up to you."

And in a seeming hurry, the two Godzilla's left. Sadly, this only made Jr feel a bit more uneasy about things. And it even made him question his family members. He wondered if- "Let's go!" Gojo exclaimed, running to the entrance, and outside.

Godzilla jr trailed behind a bit slower. But as he did, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked to the palm of his hand, and kept thinking about that feeling he was getting. The one that just won't leave things alone. He wanted to ignore it. He wanted to heed his father, and brother's advice, but he just couldn't. He knew something was up. He knew there was something happening. He just didn't know what it was. And that made him far more uneasy than all the threats he'd faced in his life.

"Something's not right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the first time since the plant had taken him, Godzilla's face actually seemed to move. His eyes acted as if he was trying to make an expression. As he pulled at the Black Mercy with his wing hands, Rodan could tell that its hold on his friend was weakening. He was beginning to wake up.

"That's it. That's it, Jr! Fight the dreams: they aren't real! Just keep fighting!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gojo peered down into the volcano curiously, and careful so as not to fall in.

"Hey dad: this is really awesome! You should come check it out."

Jr was about to respond to his son when-

_FIGHT THE DREAMS, JR!_

There it was again, even louder this time. But with a sound that rang in Godzilla's ears, seemingly causing him pain. No.......not pain. It was something else he couldn't quite think of. It hurt, but in a way that started making him think clearly. Enough to blot out everything else as he clutched at his head. Enough to not hear his own son's attempts to reach him. "You okay, dad? I said you should come check this-" Gojo finally saw his father as he stood there, gazing up at the sky. But when he turned to look at him, Gojo saw something he had never seen in his father before: sorrow. The young kaiju grew a bit fearful as his father approached him. Jr knelt down till he met his son's gaze. "Dad? Dad, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Gojo." Jr said with a shaky voice. "Listen to me: when you were born, it was the happiest moment of my life. The day you hatched from your egg was even moreso. The way you cried out as you sensed us, when your beautiful amber eyes met ours the first time, when you reached out with your small, fragile paws, my heart was full of so much joy. And everything else after that - seeing you grow up to become such a wonderful kaiju - has made me the proudest father i could ever ask to be. You're everything i could have ever wanted in a son. And i love you more than anything in the world. But Gojo......i.......oh god, please help me." he quietly pleaded as tears fell from his eyes. "I-........i don't think you're real."

Gojo felt a pang of pain inside him after hearing those words. "D-dad?"

"I don't think........any of this is real."

"Please, don't say that, daddy. You're scaring me." Gojo says as he hugs his father, with him doing the same.

"I'm so sorry, Gojo. I don't mean to, I swear. You have been the greatest part of my life. This has been the greatest life I could ever ask for: a world at peace, a family that loves me...........and a son who's more special to me than anything i could have imagined. This is the kind of world i always dreamed of. But..."

He pulled back Gojo to show that he was now crying, too, but with no idea as to what was going on.

"I have another family out there that needs me. I've got responsibilities to them. I .........have to go now."

Once again, the loving king embraced his dear son, not wishing to let him go. But as he did, something began to happen to the world around him. Everything began to crumble, and shake. The waters evaporated, the sky vanished, and the earth began turning to dust. Slowly, but surely, Godzilla Jr's world was coming to an end. But before it did, he would say one last thing to the son he never knew he wanted....... but now that he's met him, he wished he didn't have to let go.

"D-Daddy......please......"

"I promise you," he said as his voice began breaking with despair. "Even though i might not see any of you again.............i'll never forget. I will NEVER forget."

And his world was no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YES!"

Finally, The Black Mercy's grip on Godzilla had been broken. And as Rodan pried, and pulled at it with all of his strength, it suddenly snapped off of him. But to Rodan's surprise, the plant suddenly turned on him. It latched onto his body, with its vile, tongue-like center driving itself into his chest. PAINFULLY. He reeled backwards before he fell to his knees. Though he tried, he couldn't fight against the Black Mercy's influence. And in mere moments, his most vivid dream was becoming reality. One he's had since he was a youngling...........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Young Rodan chirped happily as he gazed up at his parents. It had been only a few days since he had hatched, but he was already well aware of his family. And the two of them looked on him with happiness. But it was short lived as the sound of planes came in. The two turned to see the humans attempting to attack them again. Only this time there was a sense of real danger. One that would require both Rodans to defend their baby.

But instead, the father told the mother to stay with the baby, and he took off. He was going to deal with these things personally. And perhaps thwart whatever plan these little creatures have. Once in the air, the planes fire upon him, but do little damage. Instead, it is he who begins tearing the little planes apart one by one. And all the while, Young Rodan cheers his father on.

He is content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As one falls into slumber, another finally awakens from it. Godzilla had at last shaken out of the Black Mercy's influence, and was back to reality. However, what he felt was anything but joy. What he felt was a number of things: Grief, sadness, love, loss. But right now, as he caught the scent of an unfamiliar, one emotion reigned supreme in his heart: Rage. He could smell the one he knew was responsible, and like a raging Rhino he charged after him. They would pay for what they did to him. Zilla was now beyond weak: he could barely even stand up. And the Stranger knew it very well. As he lay a foot on Zilla's back, holding him in place, he raised up a claw, ready to drive it into his body and finish him. That would be it, before-

SSSKKKRRREEEEOOOOONNNNGGGGKKKK

Godzilla rammed into the Stranger with such incredible force, it shook the very Island. He knocked him through the ravine side, and they both came out closer to the middle of the Island. Once here, Godzilla began unleashing hell upon the stranger: biting, slashing, clawing, and punching him relentlessly. Each time Stranger tried to attack, Godzilla would just block, or grab him, and throw him around. Any normal kaiju would quickly be crushed by such an unrelenting onslaught. And would be just as frightened by the pure hatred, and anger he spoke with. His voice laced with such loss, and rage it was almost unheard of.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!?"

But when he went to punch the Stranger, the red demon grabbed his fist, and punched him thrice in the torso before flipping him over his shoulder. Despite the brutal attack, Stranger didn't seem any worse for wear. In fact, he was seemingly enjoying this. Godzilla swiped at Stranger again, and again. But Stranger blocked them, and then gashed him across the chest, and arm. He then grabbed him by the head, and neck, threatening to snap his neck despite his struggling. Then he picked Godzilla up, and slammed him into the ground.  **"I placed you within a prison that you couldn't escape from without giving up your heart's desire."**  Stranger said with malicious glee.  **"It must have been painful: like cutting off your own arm."**

Zilla, meanwhile, still had some strength left in him. And he began making his way to the spot where Godzilla, and Rodan had been. He saw Godzilla come charging in, but he missed Rodan. Hopefully, he was alright, and not- "Oh, no." Zilla gasped, seeing that Rodan had inadvertently switched places with Godzilla as a permanent prisoner of The Black Mercy. All as he continued dreaming of his parents still living. But Zilla wasn't going to let him stay that way. And with what strength he had left, he stood back up, and made his way to his friend.

Meanwhile, Stranger picked up Godzilla once more by his throat.

**"Happy Birthday, Gojirin. I give you oblivion."**

"BURN!"

He then fired his strongest atomic ray directly at the Stranger's chest. It lit up like a bonfire, and actually caused the stranger to scream in pain as he let go. At last, Godzilla had a few moments to recuperate. But not too long as Stranger approached him after walking off the attack.

At the same time, Zilla grabbed hold of the Black Mercy, and began prying it off of Rodan with all his strength. When that wasn't enough, he did as Rodan did for Godzilla, and called out to him.

"Rody, you have to wake up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wouldn't be long now: the humans ships were being depleted, and Young Rodan's father tore them apart piece by piece. Soon they would be safe, and happy. Free to live their lives together, as it should be.

### " _RODY!"_

  
But then, reality set back in, and young Rodan's nightmare returned: more jets arrived, and fired their missiles. They hit the mountainside, releasing their flames, and fumes. It proved too much for the father, and he fell to the mountain. Mother went to save him, but the fires caught her, too. And as Rodan remembered, his parents plummeted into the mountain, and his world became fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plant snapped right off of Rodan, and set him free. Now, though, it was intent on getting Zilla. But he was a might stronger than Rodan, and he wans't gonna let that happen. But that loathsome tendril struck at him again, again, making it difficult to evade. At this rate it would get him. He needed to do something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"You should have stayed in whatever happy fantasy the Black Mercy granted you."** Stranger said maliciously. He then charged Godzilla, and began striking him repeatedly with swipes, and punches combined. He raised both fist up, and then slammed them down on Godzilla. The strike actually made the ground beneath them collapse into an underground chamber. Yet it was Godzilla who got back up first, even more angered by the Stranger's words.

"HAPPY?!"

He then grabbed Stranger, and threw him into the wall. Before he could get up, Godzilla was upon him. Punching him again, and again, actually denting his face, and breaking a few teeth. But he kept on going. His rage unsatisfied, and yearning for more as his blows shook the cavern.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LOST?!? WHAT I-"

But then he noticed above him some strange glyphs. Ones that seemed to form a familiar picture: a Gojiran. Seeing it, Godzilla was once again reminded of what he had been given. And what he had lost in such a short time. Just when he thought he could overcome certain pains, new ones arose to take their place - much to the somber Godzilla's despair. The Stranger seized upon this brief opportunity, and bit into Godzilla's neck, then slammed him into the ground hard enough to stun him. He then reached for a very large boulder, and raised it above his head. Now was the time to finish things.  **"You know, it's funny: for a minute there, i thought you were actually going to kill me. How very stupid of you to hesitate. Not a mistake I intend to make, I assure you."**

"Hey, fugly!"

Stranger looked up to see, much to his surprise, Zilla standing over the gaping hole, with the Black Mercy safely in his grasp.

"I think this is yours."

He then launched the Black Mercy straight into the torso of a horrified Stranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much more time had passed since the fight. And now our heroes were simply standing over the paralyzed form of the Stranger, trapped by his own devious device. Anguirus had long since recovered, and was with the group now. With him was a bizzare, large flower that he was able to fit in his paw.

"Happy birthday, Goji: i found this plant up in Japan. It's a new one i don't think anyone's ever seen before. And cause it kinda looks like you, i thought we'd call it "The Gojirin". Godzilla smiles as he says, "It's perfect, bud."

"And i was going to give you a rock carving i made with a picture of all of us together........but I lost it." Rodan said sadly.

"It's okay, Rody. I appreciate the thought."

That at least cheered up Rodan a bit. Afterwards, Godzilla peered up at the image once again. And now his resolve had been strengthened. "I promise you: I will never forget."

Then the group set their sights back on The Stranger. All held dis-pleasurable gazes on him: but none held more scorn than Rodan, and Godzilla. King Ghidorah. Xillians. Spacegodzilla. Destoroyah. All of them are, or were the greatest threats to the known world, and the earth kaiju. But today: a foe first met in a dream proven real, a blast from the distant past, had made himself the most vile, malicious, and cruel foe they had ever faced. Unlike the foes of the past...........this was the most personal. He was a prisoner inside of his own weapon. Most fitting.........and yet unfair.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Zilla asked.

"Whatever it is..............it's too good for him." Rodan said scornfully.

And in The Stranger's mind, he was reducing the inhabitants of this world to ashes until he wass all that was left. Screams of agony, and pain, and complete sorrow echo in the reaches of his mind. A world of death, and misery is all that he has. All that he knows. And all that he ever will have.

And he was content.

to be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *JUST UPDATED TODAY*
> 
> For all of those comic book fans out there, you might actually recognize this story as what it is: a direct adaptation of Alan Moore's Superman story, "The Man Who Has Everything.", and one of his greatest stories to date. It touches on some VERY heavy subject matter, with the main one being "becoming a prisoner inside our own fantasy". And in this case, Jr's own Fantasy is to have a family again. One that hopefully, won't be taken away from him again, like his father was so long ago.
> 
> But this is also to give more recognition for the Dark Horse kaiju "Stranger", who Godzilla fought in the distant past for a brief while before the meteor strike wiped out the dinosaurs. In this instance, Jr went back to that time period, and fought the Stranger to a standstill before coming back. The alien monster's been thinking of the best way to get revenge for his humiliation - and the loss of his tail. What better punishment than imprisoning your enemy in their greatest desires? Nothing, it would seem.
> 
> You can probably also tell this is heavily based on the "Justice League Unlimited" episode of the same name. That's mainly because that version of the story is a little better than the comic it was based on. Ultimately, it's what happens when an adaptation is done correctly. I only hope I emulated the same emotions as the story did, and leave you all feeling for Jr, and a few others.
> 
> This is one of those instances where one never knows what really lies within another's heart.


	10. The Fall of Mu - S110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly peaceful night is disrupted when the ancient kaiju, Manda, begins suddenly crying out into the night sky. Cries which could only be described as "cries of mourning". But what could bring about such sadness, and misery?
> 
> That's what Godzilla jr intends to find out.
> 
> In doing so, he will end up learning far more than he actually imagined. Not simply of Manda's own history......but also the history of the mighty King Caesar, and his true identity. Now we shall learn of how one of the oldest, and mightiest of ancient civilizations came to ruin, and brought forth a new guardian.
> 
> Attend the tale of The Fall of Mu.

  
It was a very peaceful night on Monster Island. The sky was clear, the stars were out, and a beautiful half moon was shining upon the islands. And the all kaiju of the island were asleep by now. So none were able to see the gorgeous view.

At least, noone except for a certain mutated saurian who was gazing up at the shining lights in the sky.

Once in a while, Godzilla would wake up at night to gaze at the stars. Doing so always gave him feelings of peace, and calmed his mind - simply looking at something so magnificent as the night sky could do that for some. And after his ordeal with The Black Mercy 2 days ago, it was something he needed. However, a sound suddenly went off that caught his attention. It wasn't too loud, but he was still able to hear it. Listening more carefully, he began to recognize what the sound was: a roar. A low, baritone roar which was howling in a sort of pattern. And yet, as Godzilla listened to it, he noticed there was something else within. Something that spoke of loss, sadness, and the feeling one gets when they lose something most dear to them. The sound of mourning.   
  
Now that Godzilla knew he wasn't the only one awake, he got up from his spot to check out who it was that was howling. He walked as silently as possible, intent on not waking any of his sleeping friends, who were huddled close together. He walked until he found himself on the northern side of the island. But more specifically, on the beachside. This side had several large rock formations that stood up pretty high. Almost to Godzilla's own height. But after a few minutes of walking, there was no hiding the one he was ultimately looking for. And that one turned out to be the sea dragon himself, Manda. And he was quite a sight to behold with his regal appearance, and his majestic appearance. He truly resembled a dragon of the sea in all its resplendent glory. And Godzilla couldn't help but be amazed by his appearance. But he snapped out of it when he heard him give one final cry before settling down. As he got a better look, he noticed just how miserable Manda was. Aside from the obviousness of his mournful wails, it was clear something was wrong. And while he wanted to check on him, he was a little hesitant: they didn't really know each other, even if he heard of him from Ang, and Rody. So there was no way to know if he would want him around, or if he'd attack on sight. But then he remembered a similar situation to this...............when a certain irradiated lizard had lost his mate. Instead of attacking him, like his father likely would have done, he went for the more peaceful route of communication, and understanding - and it worked out alright in the end. Maybe he could do the same for Manda. He did look like he could use some company. So with as much care as possible, he approached the serpentine kaiju before making his presence known.  
  
"Pretty nice night, isn't it?"  
  
Manda jolted a bit when he heard the unfamiliar voice. But when he turned to the side, he relaxed a bit when he saw who was there.  
  
"Oh. It's only you." he said calmly. "You are the one they call Godzilla, right?"  
  
"Basically speaking, yeah. Iiiii just happen to be the 3rd in a VERY small list."  
  
"I see." he said. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing........Manda, is it?"  
  
"Yes. But i'd rather not say."  
  
"Are you sure? Because you sounded rather.........mournful just a few minutes ago."  
  
"It was nothing." he insisted. But Godzilla wasn't convinced, and his tone grew more concerned.  
  
"I'm really sorry for butting in, but..........i KNOW that wasn't nothing."  
  
"And how would you possibly know?"  
  
"........because i did the same thing after my father died." he said, going straight to the point. This caused Manda to look surprised as he looked upon the king while he continued. "And Zilla was the same way after his mate died, the very first day i met him. Both of us lost something precious, and we both mourned for what was taken. That's how i know that those cries you made weren't "nothing". It's the kind of cry someone makes after losing something that meant everything to them. And it's something i can definitely understand."  
  
Now Manda felt a small sense of Guilt for his presumptuousness. He knew nothing of this Godzilla, and very little of any that came before. As such, he simply took him for something else not worth considering. But now he felt bad for dismissing him so. "I'm sorry." He apologized honestly. "I was wrong to be so dismissive. It was truly disrespectful of me. I guess i've just been on my own for so long that i really didn't care for anything else. It's still no excuse."  
  
"Relax." Godzilla said. "I felt the same way, too. But i learned from some very good friends that you shouldn't hold in the pain that troubles you. Doing that only makes you more miserable, and keeps you from truly moving on. Talking about it with someone you trust is a good start to easing the pain."  
  
"But............i don't know anyone like that." he said confusingly.  
  
"You do now." Godzilla smiled. Once again Manda grew surprised by the actions of this creature. He hardly imagined there could be any in existence who could give a damn about others when it was nature for kaiju to simply fight each other. But somehow, he could tell this one was different. He really wanted to help him ease through these troubles. It was..........endearing, to say the least. And he'd dealt with this pain alone for too long. Maybe it was time to let someone take the weight off. So with a light sigh, he did what she hadn't done in a long time: and spoke with another kaiju about his woes.  
  
"Thank you. I suppose if you're really willing to listen, then......i guess i can tell you why I mourn on this particular day. It is the anniversary of the day my home, and most of the people i was charged to protect were both lost."  
  
Godzilla's concern grew some more, but was added with intrigue, as Manda began telling his story.  
  
"To truly understand, I will tell you the tale of the fall of Mu. A story which began with 3 humans. Two good, and one evil............"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Long ago, in the youthful days of humanity, there lived a great island city known as Mu. A grand, and majestic Kingdom with beauty, splendor, and grandeur which could have put even Rome to shame. Within this magnificent kingdom, there was a man named Shisa: a strong, brown-haired man with gold armor wearing a cloth above his shoulders, with gold arm, and leg pads who lived as the commander of it's many troops, and was one of the most revered soldiers in all the kingdom, especially by the empress of the Azumi clan. And today, she was overlooking the soldier's training from one of her numerous balconies.   
  
"He really is wonderful, isn't he?" she said to noone in particular in an admirable tone. She then cast a glance at cities temple, which was the domain of Mu's great guardian. For the kingdom was also protected by the great sea beast Manda, and the sacred gold statue of the ancient god King Caesar. This was the great symbol of their people, and a sign of strength, reverence, and hope. Always did the people, especially the Empress herself, look to this place for guidance, and a means to keep their spirit's strong. Yet there was one who did not feel the same about such things. And he approached the Empress in that same, creepy manner he always did.  
  
"Ah, my lady." he said in a slithery tone. "So this is where you have been all this time."  
  
When she looked, the Empress met the gaze of her Adviser, Akusa. He was tall, rather dark with a purple robe that covered a white one underneath, with slick, black hair, and a beard that was quite..........twisted. And his eyes were the deepest shade of indigo she'd ever seen. And beneath those eyes there seemed to be something quite sinister. But something that he kept hidden beneath a veil of sophistication, and class. Unfortunately for him, the Empress noticed this long ago. but his council was most often good, so she allowed him to remain. Though at the moment, she wasn't all completely thrilled to see him.  
  
"Hello, Akusa." She said somewhat disinterestedly. "Please forgive me: I simply needed to take a stroll around the palace."  
  
"Perfectly understandable, my lady. Though, if you do not mind my asking: what do you gaze upon?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Simply the soldier's training regiment."  
  
Akusa's attention came to full hilt, and he looked out a window next to him. When he looked, his sight set upon someone who made him scowl in disgust. Someone who had earned his despise for his noble ways. "I see." he said rather annoyed. "And i suppose the commander's presence is not a factor in your interest, my lady?" The Empress turned back to Akusa, and she held a displeased look at his indication. "Is there an issue you wish to discuss, Akusa?"  
  
"Oh, no. None at all, my empress. I simply wonder why someone of your magnificence would waste time with such a weak-hearted fool as him."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" she said, her displeasure growing.  
  
"Please forgive me if i seem to step out of term, my lady. I have no wish to question your interests........but i  _do_ question your interest in that Shisa fool."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To put it simply, a commander is one who is to have the authority, and respect to lead his forces into battle. One who is willing to do all that is required to ensure the kingdom's continued existence. Who will crush his enemies beneath his heel without a second thought. Not one who is ruled by a sense of sentimentality, honor, and mercy. I feel that Shisa is far too soft-hearted to be granted such an important position within this most prosperous kingdom. He will not have what is needed to keep our city safe should great danger arise."  
  
The Empress then sighs in annoyance before addressing her adviser. "Akusa, please: every day you bring these things up to me. I am not in the mood for petty grievances: not today. Or have you forgotten the time of reverence is in a few hours?"  
  
"I have not forgotten, my lady. I simply wish to address my concerns regarding your clear infatuations with that fool. I fear it is impeding your duties, and that you-"  
  
"That is enough, Akusa!" Empress almost shouts. "Shisa is a noble, and honorable man who is far more deserving of his station than you believe! And it is BECAUSE of his mercy that he is strong: for only cowards take a life! I am sorry if you do not appreciate such qualities in people, but that is not for you to decide! And you do not need to be concerned with how i carry my duties: i am fully capable of maintaining this great kingdom knowing that Shisa is with us!"  
  
"O-of course, my lady!" Akusa said hastily. "I apologize, i meant no disrespect to you! I was only-"  
  
"Leave." she said, with no other words to follow.  
  
Akusa hesitated to respond, but after a few seconds said, "As you wish..........my empress."  
  
He then sulked off to his personal chambers, casting an angry glance down at Shisa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Such a weak-hearted witch!" Akusa shouted in his chamber. "So enamored by the glorious, wonderful Shisa that she allows worthless sentiment to cloud her mind, and guide her actions! She does not understand that there is no room sentimentality in ruling a kingdom. Nor is there room for honor, nobility, or mercy. Strength! Strength, and power are the aspects that are the signs of true leadership. And the empress has none of these. Oh, supreme lord of darkness........"  
  
In the room was a statue of pure onyx. One which was a contrast the great golden statue of King Caesar. What was even more foreboding was how this statue was kept hidden in shadow. Thus concealing its already hard to make out features. Yet if one were to look carefully, they could make out the outline a 3 horned creature which was, in fact, the statue. And one Akusa prayed to every day, and every night for many years, and had kept secret from all.  
  
"For all of my existence, i have revered, and worshiped you. I have only ever seen you as the one true god of this Kingdom. And each night, i pray for you to give me strength. The strength to endure this accursed lifestyle - one i have worked my entire life to obtain - and finally claim what is mine. And so do i pray to thee one final time: grant me the strength, and power i need to overthrow the one so undeserving of her title. Help me to make her pay for all of the indignities i am forced to endure. To remove that worthless Shisa from his most undeserving position of all: life. Give me the power to do so, and i will make the people of this Kingdom revere its rightful god. Its one,  _true_ magnificence. Make me Emperor.......and i will bring forth an age of Darkness in your name."  
  
For a few moments nothing happened. Akusa just stayed in his kneeling position, waiting patiently for something - anything - to happen. When nothing did, for a moment, he wondered if he might really be going insane. But then a low, growling hum began to echo in his chamber. And when he looked up, he was crimson, glowing eyes shining from his statue, and he smiled maliciously: his god was real - and was listening. In moments, a dark, purple mist began oozing out of the eyes, and began to encompass Akusa. It enshrouded his whole body, covering him in a thick miasma of dark energies. Then, the darkness began to be absorbed into Akusa's form. Soon enough, it was completely taken in by the Empress's advisor. And as he stood, his eyes glowed bright yellow as a wide, evil smile crossed his face.  
  
"Finally."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Empress sat on her throne, with two personal guards beside her, Commander Shisa entered the room. Her mood lightened as he entered the throne room, the doors closing behind. Akusa would say it was because she had some.......infatuation with the man. But in truth, it wasn't that. He was a close, and dear friend to her. Even if they were in different positions, she deeply respected, and cared for him. And he felt the same way.  
  
"Are you well today, my empress?" Shisa asked respectfully as he went down to one knee in a bow.  
  
"At ease, commander." The Empress bid. "And yes, everything is well..........aside from a rather unpleasant encounter with Akusa, sadly."  
  
Shisa narrowed his eyes a bit upon hearing Akusa's name. "I see. More of his indiscreet resentment towards me?"  
  
"That man is too blinded by his own ambition. He does well to hide it, but i can see it perfectly well in his eyes: he craves power, and control. And he makes it quite clear that he has no love for compassion, honor, and nobility. And though he is careful not to say it directly, i know he is against my rule, and he does everything in his power to make me doubt myself. I swear, were he not my adviser-"  
  
"Please, do not worry to deeply, empress." Shisa said, attempting to settle his friend's nerves. "Though Akusa may be an ambitious serpent, his hiss is often more lethal than his bite. He allows bitterness, and jealousy to cloud his mind. Do not give him satisfaction, and he will learn to stop his hissing in time."  
  
The empress sighed as she spoke, "I hope you are right, Shisa. I do not need to think about such things at a time like this. Not when the time of reverence is almost here. Right now, Akusa will be the last thing on my mind."  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open, practically smashed to splinters. And in came Akusa, with over a dozen guards trailing behind him. This easily caught the pair by surprise.  
  
"Sadly,  _my lady,"_  he openly mocked, "At this moment, i shall be the FIRST thing on your mind!"  
  
"Akusa?! What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Tis but simplicity in itself, Empress: thanks to forces beyond your meager understanding, i have been granted the power to take what is rightfully mine: the kingdom of Mu, itself! All of your most loyal guards, and soldiers bend to my whim. Soon you shall do the same. Like so."  
  
Suddenly, Akusa's eyes began glowing bright purple, and a pair of beams fired from his eyes. They were aimed directly at the throne guards standing beside the Empress. Upon striking them, a surge of dark energy began overtaking them. Screams of pain left their lungs as their minds, and bodies began converting. When it was over, the two guards were still as statues, and their eyes were now blank, purple slates. The Empress was horrified, Shisa was angered, and Akusa took delight in his actions as he two joined his side and then he turned his attention back to the two.  
  
"Now the both of you have a simple choice: willingly surrender to my will.......or suffer for your arrogant foolishness. Though i must admit: i am rather hopeful that you both resist. It will be quite alot of fun breaking your body, AND spirit,  _my lady._  But not as much fun as it will be killing your precious commander here. Then again, i may just kill you both either way."  
  
"You insolent fool!" Shisa shouted as he drew his sword. "How dare you presume to speak to the Empress with such disrespect?! You are a vile, heartless, and cruel man who is undeserving of ruling this kingdom! So long as i draw breath, i will never allow such treachery to prevail! Now release all you have swayed, and surrender - or pay the price for your betrayal."  
  
At first, Akusa merely gave Shisa a blank stare. Then, he began laughing in amusement, as he bid a slave to hand him a spear. "Is that a threat, or a challenge, Shisa? Because even if you do manage to best me with my newfound strength, your silly code, and acts of mercy will not allow you to kill me."  
  
"In the face of true evil, mercy can only be taken so far." Shisa replied sternly. "And you would be surprised what you can live through."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The two then assumed a battle stance, and stared each other down. Both glared intently at each other, waiting for a single shot. Long have these two been considered true rivals to each other. Now it was finally time to settle their quarrels once, and for all. Another second passed. And another. And another. And another.  
  
Then, it began.  
  
The two began fighting in a glorious duel of skill. While Shisa was a fully trained fighter, Akusa was not the slouch, himself. And his newfound strength helped him to keep toe to toe with Shisa's fighting skills. All the while, the Empress was on the edge of her seat. Though she was confident in his skills, she still prayed for Shisa to pull through this. Her prayers seemed to be answered as she noticed Akusa seemed to be slipping. Though his new strength gave him an edge at first, it only got him so far before Shisa began turning the tables. For while the adviser only had standard training, Shisa had trained himself in multiple fighting styles. Even more so, he had learned to implement these skills with swordplay. And he was putting Akusa on the back-foot. The treacherous adviser began growing desperate, and confused. He was uncertain how he could be struggling so terribly with his new abilities. And as they say: desperation leads to poor action. And in a final act to kill Shisa, he ran at him with his spear, intent on running him through. The great warrior saw the desperation, and bid his time. A shout, a swift lunge, a gasp for air, and it seemed that Akusa may have won. But as the Empress watched, the two forms turned to the side, and she saw that Shisa had parried the spear...........and ran his enemy through with his sword. A shocked, pained expression crossed his face as Akusa cast a final glance upon Shisa. And in that moment, he saw not the kind-hearted, merciful man who caught the Empress' fancy: this was the warrior who showed no quarter to those who threatened his city, his empress, and their people. He truly underestimated this man. And upon drawing his sword from his body, Shisa let the evil man's soon-to-be corpse drop to the floor. Looking around, he and the Empress saw the violet light leave the eyes of the guard as Akusa's hold over them broke. Shisa turned his back on Akusa, and sheathed his blade in triumph.  
  
"It is over."  
  
But then, something happened that noone expected: as Akusa was left breathing heavily, coughing out his own blood, a rich violet mist began steaming from the pool. It rose into the air as it began forming into something sinister. In moments, a purple cobra hissed to life as its glowing bright eyes looked down at Shisa, who turned around too late as the snake lunged at him. He grunted in pain as he felt the vicious bite in his shoulder. It got worse when he felt something begin to pump itself into his body - some manner of dark poison. But then, it was more like a miasma. One that riddled him with pain, and caused him to collapse to the floor, to the Empress' horror.  
  
"Shisa!" she yelled as she ran to him. At the same time, the cobra turned to Akusa, and wrapped its coils around his body before it moved like a wisp, and disappeared into the palace. "Follow them!" The empress commanded. "Find Akusa, and deal with him!" The soldier's did as commanded, and followed the trail of the serpent, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Please be strong, Shisa." she said caringly. "You will be alright. I will not let that monster take you."  
  
But when she used a latent ability the royal bloodline was gifted with - to scan the lifeforces of anyone nearby - her eyes widened as she realized what was now destroying him.  
  
"The Vashtar." she whispered. "This is the True Darkness of The Source. But how? How did Akusa gain control over such evil?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time, the ethereal cobra dragged AKusa back into his chamber, and threw him to the foot of the dark statue. He lay there for a few moments, and coughed up blood as he rolled over to face the statue. He looked up to see the statue's eyes glowing bright red once again. This time a voice spoke inside his mind. Like a mighty presence, it voiced its displeasure towards his failure.  
  
"P.....please," he strained, "F-forgive me. I was.....i was weak. I underestimated them. Now i lay dying before you. But i beseech you, great master: please, give me one last chance!"  
  
The statue questioned why it should, given that he's already failed.  
  
"Because then, i can fulfill my obligation. I can still finish this.......but not in this weak, frail, mortal form. I need a new body - and new powers greater than even the sea dragon, Manda, could hope to stand against. Do this, and i will subjugate the whole of Mu. They will serve as a sacrifice to you - the key to your resurrection! All i need.............is more time. I beg you, Great Darkness."  
  
For a few moments, the statue remained silent. It was considering the offer the mortal had given to it. And it saw some merit in such a proposition. More lives will indeed benefit in the freedom it so desired. And perhaps a new avatar may help make this a reality, and hasten the Age of Darkness. So with that, the statue accepted his offer. And before he even had a chance to respond, the statue began to liquefy, and slowly melt into an oily black substance. A hiss behind him let him see the same thing happen to the mystical cobra. Then, much to his surprise, the liquids began to slowly seep, and trail towards him. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. But he hadn't long to wait as the black, and purple fluids rose from the ground, and began pouring simultaneously into his mouth. It was the most horrendous thing Akusa had ever experienced, and that hideous taste made it all the worse. Though when the two finally finished, and he had consumed every last drop, he started getting a different sensation. One that was strange, bewildering.........enticing, and magnificent all at once. His body turned pitch black, as a purple aura surrounded him. His eyes glowed yellow once again, and a hideous grin formed as he began cackling in delight. At that moment, however, the palace guards finally caught up to him. And upon seeing him standing before them, they aimed their spears at him, ready for anything.  
  
"There is no escape! Now you will pay for betraying the kingdom, you cowardly snake!"  
  
Akusa turned to face them, revealing himself as he stepped out of the darkened room. "A snake, am i?" Seeing Akusa's altered state startled the troops, to say the least. Now they were unsure of what to do. Until Akusa made the next move.  
  
"Perhaps now you'd like to see how ssss _sssss **ssssnake-like i can BEEEE!"**  _he roared as his body suddenly began changing, and growing at the same time. The guards stood there, horrified, at this monstrous display. And with all the energy they had, they ran as fast as possible from Akusa. A shame it wouldn't save them from whatever the former man was becoming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the throne room, The Empress pulled down Shisa's garb to see his shoulder with a purple rash-like mark which seemed to be slowly spreading outwards. She knew what this meant, and knew there was little time to waste. With all of the mystic power she held, she used her limited control of the light to weaken, and suppress the darkness infecting him. Sadly, she knew her strength was not enough. If she was to save him, she would need to bring him somewhere with a great source of the Light's power to purge him.   
  
But before she could even think of how to do so, a loud crash echoed throughout the palace, and the whole place shook with tremendous force. She ran out her balcony, and along with everyone outside, saw a massive form breaking its way out of the eastern tower. It smashed everything around it to pieces, reducing the whole tower to rubble. Once that was done, it stepped out of the smoke to reveal a kaiju. But not just any kaiju: it was an anthropomorphic cobra with bright, yellow eyes, a silver underside with purple skin. Its hands held four fingers with bladed talons. And on its forehead was a black stone. It roared aloud as the people of the city screamed in fear, and began to scramble away to safety. However, there was one in the city who was not afraid, and moved towards this new fiendish monster - and ironically, it wasn't a human. It was Manda, ready to defend his home, and the people under his charge. Though he was quite surprised by the snake-like monster.  
  
"What kind of abomination are you?"  
  
Gazing upon Manda, the former human formed a long- fang-filled smile that almost sent chills down the dragon's spine as he spoke in a high, slithery tone, **"** _ **The sssame kind asss you now, great god, Manda. And a far thing better than i was as that accursed empress' advisor, i must admit."**  
 _   
Manda grew surprised when he quickly put together the identity of this creature. "Akusa? What-........what did you do to yourself?"  
  
_" **Obtained what i have always desired: ultimate power. Now i have thrown off the shackles of humanity, and become the most powerful being on earth: Axor!"**  
 _   
Manda growled threateningly as he said, "It doesn't matter, either way. If you threaten this city, then you will have to face me! And i will NOT allow you to harm anyone so long as i live!"  
  
**" _Then let us correct that mistake."_  **Suddenly, Axor spun around fast, and thrashed Manda with his tail, sending him backwards, and smashing into a nearby building. Manda recovered quick enough, and set upon the monstrous snake. But each time he made a lunge, a bite, a swing of his tail, Axor managed to evade each attack. It would seem he was putting the natural speed of the cobra to its full use. And as he delivered strikes of his own, it was clear that he had the advantage over Manda. Even so, the sea dragon refused to give up. He had a duty, and he was going to fulfill it. Sadly, the dark one made it difficult to do so. And their fight began tearing across the city itself. People continuously panicked, and ran to where they sought refuge. All the while, the Empress did her best to carry Shisa's dying body to the only place that could offer salvation: the sacred temple. They soon came to the foot of the statue, and the Empress began an incantation. It garnered the right result, the golden statue began glowing to life. She was about to begin a new incantation, when Shisa began to stir.  
  
"Rest easy, Shisa. You have been afflicted. But when this is over, i will see to it you are saved."  
  
*strained*"Empress? What is.........what is happening?"  
  
Her eyes closed, as she did her best to contain the negative feelings creeping over her as she explained, "Akusa's treachery runs deeper than i imagined. Through a means i cannot explain, nor do i understand, he has obtained power over the Vashtar itself. And now he has gained a new form akin to the great titans themselves."  
  
Shisa seemed surprised at first, but it soon gave way to mild anger. "Incredible. Where is he now?"  
  
"Manda is battling him even as we speak. But.........." she sees Manda making another lunge, only for Axor to grab him, swing him around, and throw him into another building. "Whatever it is Akusa did to transform into this has made him more than even our dear Manda can handle. I fear he will not last much longer."  
  
"Then, what are you planning to do?"  
  
She hesitated to answer. But then she replied. "I awaken the great spirit, King Caesar: he who was born to succeed Zhuque, and wield the Vermillion Flame of the Erementaro. With his power, we may be able to stop Akusa from destroying everything we hold dear."  
  
"W-what?" Shisa asked unbelievably. "How?"  
  
"By offering my own soul to the great statue."  
  
"No!"  
  
"It is the only way. King Caesar requires a willing, mortal soul to awaken him. And we need him in order to save our kingdom."  
  
"But if you do this, do you know what will happen?" he asked with great concern.  
  
"Yes...........i will be no more. But my spirit will live on within King Caesar. I know it seems terrible, but it is the price i am willing to pay. As is my duty as Empress to do what it takes to protect my people."  
  
For a moment, Shisa looked away, taking in her words. On some ground she was right, and he knew she was willing to go through with this. But this still something he wasn't willing to let happen. Not to someone he cared for. Not when someone else could do it for her. That's when it hit him. "Then let me take your place."  
  
The Empress' expression widened as she turned to Shisa, "What?"  
  
"My empress..........you say it is your duty to protect your people. That you must make difficult decisions to keep the kingdom safe. Then it is time for you to make another hard decision, and allow ME to be the sacrifice."  
  
"But, Shisa, i-i couldn't-"  
  
"Please," he said gently, "Just listen: i am a soldier. One who is dedicated to protecting others. It is my purpose. It is who i am. My life has no other meaning than this. And in all honesty, as i am now, i am completely, and utterly worthless. Whatever plan you had to save me is not guaranteed to fully work if Darkness is what is destroying me. But with this? Not only will you save me: you will create a better chance of saving Mu. For my skills may be of value to the great one. Yours lie with guiding, and leading the people. You are their empress........they  _need_  you. Far more than you need a single, replaceable soldier."  
  
"Do not say that. You are Irreplaceable.........you are my most trusted warrior, and my closest friend." she said with her voice lightly breaking with emotion.  
  
"Then.........as your friend, let me spare you from this fate, and take this mantle. Go, and live your life as you always have: with fairness, and a sense of justice befitting an Empress. And i fulfilling my own purpose: to be a guardian. Please. I ask you- no, i  _beg_ you: let me do this. For our people."  
  
There were no more words that could be said by the Empress. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She hoped that this would not happen..........but deep down she knew Shisa would want to do this. He was just the kind of man who would give his own existence for to keep others safe. And in the end, she knew she couldn't deny him. So she did what she knew was right.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
He nodded in gratitude as she then positioned him in front of her. She then spoke in an ancient language known only to the royal bloodline. She beseeched the great statue to accept the soul of Shisa as an offering to give him life. After a few minutes, in which the statue read Shisa's soul to see if he was worthy,, it accepted. Now, the true ritual could begin. Just then, another crash sounded off, and the Empress saw Axor clutching Manda by the throat with his claws poised, and ready to finish him off.   
  
"My lord! We have located the empress!" said one of the guards Axor had reclaimed. "She is in the sacred Shrine with the commander!"  
  
**" _The ssshrine? Hmmm........Aaaaahahahahahah!"_  **Axor cackled in realization.  _" **Sssuch a clever little minx! But sssadly, my lady, it will not save you!"**  _   
  
He then tossed a nearly unconscious Manda aside, and began stomping towards the shrine. The Empress saw him coming, and knew that time was short. So with haste, she began citing a new incantation. One which began transferring power from the statue directly into Shisa - making him a vessel for the spirit of King Caesar. But with Axor's approach, the transfer was forced into a rush. Especially when the serpent began tearing the shrine apart. It seemed as if all inside would meet a terrible fate. But then, a great golden light shot out of the shrine, and went into the sky like a massive beacon. The ray of light released a portion of its power, and sent the monster hurling backwards. As the shrine itself began to crumple, as the Empress herself escaped, a figure began to emerge from the light. One as massive as Axor, but still completely different. The light soon faded to reveal a great beast of sorts. One that Shisa himself had been given his name. The spell was a success, and Shisa was at last reborn. And with a mighty roar, he made his presence known to the whole world.  
  
King Caesar has arisen.  
  
Axor got back up to his feet to see this newfound beast standing before him. He recognized the great beast quite easily. But he was not impressed.  
  
**" _Ssso the empressss hasss sssucceeded after all. But truly? Thisss is the Great King Caesssar? The mighty protector of Mu? And the vanquisssher of evil? How unimpresssive."_  **   
  
King Caesar snorted before speaking in a voice Axor knew all too well.  
  
"I do not seek to impress, demon: i am only here to see to it you answer for your crimes."  
  
**" _S-....Sssshisssa?!"_  **   
  
"Yes, Akusa. It is i. But now i have become one with the Erementaru Guardian. And together, we shall end your evil reign once and for all."  
  
Axor growled in annoyance at his longtime enemies perceived arrogance.  **" _It is Axor now, you arrogant fool! And the only one who ssshall be ended thisss day isss you!"_  **   
  
He then darted towards the Guardian, his claws ready to shred into his body. But Caesar was prepared, and as Axor slashed at him, he parried the attack. This led to an incredible dual between the two foes. Claws began slashing. Kicks and punches were tossed around. The two titans parried, dodged, and blocked each other's attacks with only a few landing a solid hit. Axor's lightning fast speed gave him an advantage, but Caesar's fighting prowess kept him on equal footing as they fought.  
  
**" _Alwaysss you! ALWAYSSS YOU!"_  **Axor cried as he swiped at Caesar. **_"It ssseemssss that no matter what i do: you are alwaysss around to thwart me! You ssssentimental idiot! You jussst couldn't jussst leave well enough alone, and let me win, could you?!"_  **King Caesar blocked the swipe, and delivered a solid kick to the torso. "Try as you may, Axor, you will never succeed in your insane ambitions! Your ways are of evil, and cruelty! And so long as those with good, and kindness exist: you will NEVER win!"  
  
**"** _ **Sssentimental ideology! Thossse will do you little good once i kill you!"**  _   
  
Suddenly, a familiar roar sounded off behind Axor. When he turned around, he was met with a recovered Manda lunging at his throat. He bit hard into the snake's neck while wrapping his coils firmly around his body. Axor hissed, and growled in anger as he attempted to get him off. But King Caesar took the opportunity provided to him to slash Axor across the chest. The blow sent him falling backwards into more buildings, with Manda still clung to him. Growing tired of this, Axor's tail wrapped around Manda's upper body, squeezing hard, and tight. It made the sea dragon release Axor, and he was thrown away by the long tail. Axor got back up to his feet, with King Caesar's in another battle pose ready to fight. But instead of going back into that, Axor smiled once again as a malicious idea crossed his mind.  
  
**"You know: lassst time we fought, i took you for granted, and you almossst killed me. Now that i think of it, i do not think that is a mistake i am willing to make again. Not when i can take your new strength for my own...........by making you MY SLAVE!"**  
  
Axor's eyes glowed bright purple once more as he unleashed his slave ray. This time, it was aimed right for a surprised King Caesar, who wasn't fast enough to evade the beams. They hit him head on, and his body became electrified by accursed dark energy. Axor, in his arrogance, assumed that the magic was working. But to his horror, the energy began drawing into the emerald gem stationed upon Caesar's forehead. When his eyes met Axor's, Caesar confidently smiled at him, knowing that this fight was over.  
  
"And yet you take me for granted once again. Now, i will not be your slave - but i can give this back to you!"  
  
He then fired the Slave Ray back at Axor. It hit him straight in the chest, and surged over his body as he screamed in agony. Then, to his increasing horror, his body began crystallizing. It was a purple, crystalline substance which consumed Axor from the bottom up. In moments, Axor had been completely encased, and was now ironically the thing he gave praise to: a statue. That was when he began cracking up with energy beaming out of him before he exploded in a burst of dark energy. All the power he had began dispersing. In its final moments, the dark energy took the form of a cobra, before evaporating into nothing.  
  
At last, the fight was over, and the city was safe..........but not for long.  
  
A mere 3 minutes after Axor had died, the island began to shake, and crumble. It appeared that the battle had shaken the island's very foundations apart, and the whole Island was sinking into the ocean. There was no time to waste. After first getting the Empress from her safe place, King Caesar went to get as many surviving people as he could. But there were too many for him to carry alone. Fortunately, Manda had long since recovered, and was already helping Caesar. He urged the remaining people to climb on his back. And then he and Caesar went to sea to get away from the now sinking city. They made their way to the nearest spot of land there was. It took them at least an hour, but they finally made it to a beachside - one that would some day become Okinawa. Once all of the people were set down, the two guardian kaiju set their sights on the smoke trail that indicated Mu's location. A feeling of melancholy came over the two as they took in the circumstances of what happened. And after several minutes of silence, Manda was the one to break the silence.  
  
"For centuries i have guarded over the city of Mu. And in a single day i let it sink to the depths. How could i let this happen?"  
  
"Do not blame yourself for this tragedy, Manda." Caesar said. "It was Axor, and him alone, who is to blame for this. Not you."  
  
"But it was my fault for not being able to stop him. Not as you did. Perhaps this only shows that i am not the guardian i thought i was."  
  
"That is not true. You fought with valor, determination, and courage. Even when it seemed that you had no chance, you continued on. You have proven why you were chosen as the guardian of Mu."  
  
".............Thank you. But it was you who really triumphed this day. And now that the Island city is gone, it is time for a new guardian to watch over the people. I have faith you will do an excellent job, King Caesar. It is what you were made to do, after all."  
  
"You are leaving?" Caesar asked confusingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But......where will you go?"  
  
"Make no mistake: I am not forsaking my duty. I was tasked with protecting the city of Mu. The people simply became a part of that equation. But with you around, they no longer need me. So i will do as my purpose dictates, and remain with the city. Even as it rests at the bottom of the sea for all of eternity."  
  
King Caesar felt pity for the sea dragon, and his sense of failure. "That is a heavy burden to bear."  
  
"Maybe. But it will be my penance. Penance for what has occurred on this day. But perhaps someday i can find redemption. There is no way of knowing, but.......i will remain hopeful."  
  
"Then i wish you well on your quest. May the light forever watch over you, Guardian Manda."  
  
"And you as well, Guardian King Caesar. Watch over our people."  
  
Caesar nodded in response. Manda returned the gesture, before he set sail for the sinking Island. As he did, Caesar looked to the Empress, standing on the cliffside, whose feelings stretched thing due to all that has happened. Caesar knew her heart was heavy now. But he would ensure she, and the others, would remain safe. Now, until the end of time, the citizens of Mu, and its descendants, would forever be under his protection. And let any evil that may threaten them beware. For he would fight until his dying breath. It was his nature. His destiny. His duty.  
  
It was  _his_ purpose. Now, and forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa." Godzilla said, fully amazed, and mesmerized by the story that had been told to him. "That was.........whoa."  
  
"Yeah. I figured you might say something like that." Manda replied, slightly amused by Godzilla's wonder. "Though it's somewhat tragic, it IS kind of a good story."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. But.........if you don't mind me asking: what happened to the Empress? And the people? And King Caesar?"  
  
"Last i heard, she lived out her life as she had always done: leading her people. In time, the people overcame the tragedy, and they flourished in their new home. Eventually, their descendants made that place into what humans now call Okinawa. All the while, King Caesar kept his silent vigil over the people. Eventually, he became the slumbering guardian who would rest fpr many centuries, and only awaken when he was truly needed."  
  
"My dad told me something about that. King Caesar helped him fight a robot replica of himself. And later, that kaiju named Titanosaurus. Though he didn't say it about others, dad was never ashamed to admit that........something about King Caesar got him to respect him. Greatly. And this is my dad we're talking about here: he didn't really respect ANYONE."  
  
"Not surprising. As a human, Caesar had that effect on others. It only makes sense he could do that even as a kaiju."  
  
"Yeah." Godzilla then turned to Manda when he thought of something else. "And you really stayed with Mu for all those years?"  
  
A sad look fell over Manda once more as he explained, "I have to say yes. For centuries i rested beneath the waves. Always keeping vigil over my home. Making sure noone ever did to it what Axor had done before. I was going to ensure that i found a way to make up for my failure............until those humans came, and brought me to this place. And even though, given time, i learned to live with being here, there hasn't been a day i haven't thought about going back to Mu. Hell, i could have just gone back any time i wanted."  
  
"But you stayed." Godzilla pointed out. "Why?"  
  
"I........i don't know for sure. Maybe part of me was happy. Shameful as it is to say, i think part of me was happy that i got pulled away from there. That i no longer had to shoulder the burden of safeguarding a lost city. That i was no longer punishing myself for what i allowed to happen. And it's so...........so damn conflicting! I want to let go! Really, i do! But part of me doesn't want to. And it's probably because i still don't want to forgive myself for what i did."  
  
"But it wasn't your fault." Godzilla said, placing a hand on Manda's back. "You didn't cause what happened to Mu. And even if you couldn't stop Axor, you still can't blame yourself. As difficult as it is, you have to let what happened in the past go."  
  
"But............but how can i? How can i learn to forgive myself when i had a hand in what happened? It just-.......it hurts too much. Even now, it hurts too much to forget."  
  
"But that's the thing: you don't need to forget."  
  
"What?" Manda asked, feeling confused.  
  
"I know a thing, or two about guilt, and refusing to forgive myself. That's also how i know it's impossible for that pain to simply go away. The thing is: it will never go away. It'll stay with us for as long as we live. But all of us need to learn to live with that pain. To accept that it's there, even if it's painful. Overtime, it'll get better. it may still hurt, but it won't be as bad as before. What's more, you don't have to forget Mu. Even if it's no longer around, it will always exist inside you.........in your heart. Keep its memory alive. Cherish it with your heart, and soul. Just don't let it weigh you down in one spot. Stand up tall, and keep moving forward. You've got good legs...........so use them."  
  
Manda was amazed by how wise this kaiju was. He may have seemed like a simple, brutish monster at first. But his concern, compassion, and the wisdom seemingly beyond his years made him out to be so much more. And his wisdom struck a cord with the sea dragon in ways he could not imagine. He had much to think about now.  
  
"But don't think you'll be doing it alone. If you'll let me, i can help you work through it. To help ease the pain, and help you move forward."  
  
"You.........you would really do that?" Manda asked whimsically "For me? Why?"  
  
"Because i think now...............that's MY purpose." Godzilla said, as a warm, friendly smile stretched across his face. It seemed to be quite infectious, too. Because Manda found himself doing the same thing. And in moments, he found himself saying something that would probably change his life for the better.  
  
"I think i'd like that..............my friend."  
  
to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we reach what may actually be an important part of the Kaiju Chronicles: the history of King Caesar, Manda, and a bit of foreshadowing to certain topics which will be addressed in the future episodes. Believe me when I say this episode is important. And you'll see why in time.
> 
> For now, though, you get treated to the backstory of how Kuronigojiverse's King Caesar was made. As well as how the fabled city of Mu fell so long ago. It was a good opportunity to introduce Axor into this, as everyone now seems to connect him to King Caesar, and his own history. So why not do the same thing here, I wonder?


	11. Unexpected Alliances - S111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of silence, the Xillians have begun to make their return to earth. Their warlord, Monster X, has been busy preparing himself for this day. Both in physical, and mental fortitude, and prowess. As well as finding new allies to replace those whom he had discarded, and betrayed. Now, at last, the Xillian invasion force is ready to make themselves known to our world, and that they are ready for battle.
> 
> However, they are not the only ones gearing up for war.

  
  


One Month Ago............  
  
In the farthest reaches of space there is a planet. A desert planet. One that had lost all of its resources, with the most efficient being water. This reduced the entire planet to little more than a dust bin filled with sand, and rock. No food, OR water exists here. It is little more than a barren wasteland. Nothing could possibly hope to live this planet, and ever expect to thrive.  
  
Unless they happen to be a giant cactus that has its own water supply, and prospers in the endless light of its world's 3 suns.  
  
This is the case with the monstrosity name Gororin. Despite the fact this planet was lifeless, life managed to produce a gigantic, sentient cactus which only needed solar radiation to live. But Gororin isn't just a giant, living vegetation: in the deepest core of his being, he is a savage fighter. One who was always eager to have some kind of fight to help satiate his hunger for violence. Sadly, with this world being barren, there was little to actually satisfy him. The closest thing he had were the rocks, and mountains that he would often come across. Like a wreckingball, he would demolish and tear them down, along with anything else in his path. And without the need to eat, or drink, his situation was pretty good. Though in reality, he was sick of always being alone. He wanted the opportunity to tear apart something else. Something alive. That could give him the rightful challenge he deserves, and the satisfaction of bringing absolute destruction.  
  
**"I see you're trying your hardest to keep busy, my friend. A difficult task given how barren, and empty this world is."**  
  
Gororin actually jumped in surprise before he turned around to see who was behind him. To his intrigue, it was a bipedal, humanoid creature, taller than him, with twin tails conjoined at the middle, glowing red eyes that looked like pin-pricks, and skeletal armor of the demonic variety. Very strange, Gororin thought to himself. But strange, or not, it looked as if the cacti had gotten his wish. Without even thinking, he charged at the Alien being, and shot from the ground at him like a cannon ball. He was most shocked when the alien caught him in mid-air with his bare hand, unhindered by the needles sticking out of him, before an extraordinary punch sent him crashing into a mountain. Eyes wide as a full moon, Gororin stay in the rock for a few moments, before he slowly rolled out of the circular imprint he left behind. And for the first time, he experienced a bit of something he didn't before: pain. That punch caused him pain, and it was.......odd, to say the least. Was this really what it felt like? While it was strange to him, a part of him seemed to like it. But his thoughts were soon cut off when the Alien spoke to him again.  
  
**"If you're quite finished being "tough", allow me to introduce myself: i am Monster X. Supreme Warlord of the Xillian Race. And i've been looking for strong monsters of incredible ferocity, and strength."**  
  
A bit intrigued, Gororin silently indicated for "Monster X" to keep going.  
  
**"You see, we have quite a bit in common........Gororin, as i'd like to call you: both of us are Warriors to our very core. We crave a good fight, and won't rest until we have it. It's in our very genes to seek out the strongest enemies, and challenge them. But whereas I have been doing so, and honing my skills for many years, YOU have had the misfortune of being trapped on this lifeless rock for who knows how long. And from what i just saw, you have a patented skill for causing destruction. So what would you say if i could promise you the opportunity to get what you've always wanted? To unleash untold destruction on others, and bask in your own victory? To ultimately prove you're the best against foes almost as powerful as I am?"**    
  
Now, while Gororin was indeed a sentient plant........he neither had a mouth, nor an actual brain. As such, he was rather simplistic, and single minded. So when such a tempting offer is made to him, all he can "think" about is how beneficial this could be. If this X guy could hit as hard as he did, then he was curious as to what others could be waiting for him. He just had to find out. So with what could pass for a nod from a head with no body, Gororin happily accepted his new benefactor's offer. Much to the former's delight.  
  
**"Excellent."**  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Present day.........  
  
The year is now 2005. Precisely 1 year after the Xillians return, and the dreaded Crystal Incursion which nearly tore the earth apart. The world, and its cities had long since been repaired, and the EDF had done its best to prepare itself for any possible invasions. Of course, with the knowledge of the Spacegodzilla, Mordred's continued existence been made known, everyone was waiting with baited breaths for a possible attack. And it seemed that day was already coming fast. For within the crystal realm, the massive monolith holding its subject within was finally finishing up drawing the last required energies for the regeneration process. A year after his failed revenge, the crystal tyrant's second chance had finally arrived. The cocoon was finally finished, and in an intense burst of energy, it exploded, exposing the newly revitalized, greatly enhanced fiend within. His crimson, glowing eyes opened, and with villainous proudly proclaimed his return to the universe as his body surged with infinite new might.  
  
_"I. LIVE. AGAAAAIIIIN!"_  he yelled, laughing maniacally as he opened a wormhole above him.  
  
The time has finally come to be avenged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Xillian's mothership, Monster X stood in an isolated chamber with a single light shining down on him. It seemed like he was completely alone in here. But looks can often be deceiving.  
  
**"Begin the exercise."**    
  
Suddenly, a neon blue beam of energy shot towards him. He raised up both of his arms to block, and was only pushed back a few feet. When he looked forward, he saw Godzilla step into the light. His maw was still smoking irradiated energy before another beam was fired. This time X ducked beneath it, and began running towards Godzilla. The saurian saw this coming, and swung his tail at the Xillian kaiju. But X bent backwards, and let himself slide under it on his knees. Once he got close, X's hands held the floor, lifted himself up, and performed a spin kick on Godzilla. The blow knocked him back, and gave X time to get to his feet, and then run up to Godzilla. The two then got into a veritable claw/fist fight with Godzilla slashing at X, only for him to block the blows, and deliver solid punches to Godzilla. After Godzilla tried to punch X, the latter, delivered a focused punch directly into his stomach - which punched right on through his body, and exposed a series of wires, and cables, and other mechanical bits. X pulled his fist out of the now-revealed robot Godzilla, who short-circuited, and then fell over. He then began twisting his arms a few times, and stretching them out when the Controller appeared on a nearby monitor.  
  
_"So, X, how's the training coming along?"_  
  
" **Splendidly. Though with how far i've advanced since our last attack, this would more qualify as a warm-up now."**  
  
" _Well, considering you've been training yourself non-stop since we exiled Ghidorah, that doesn't quite surprise me anymore."_  
  
" **A strong body with a sound mind is always the key to success, my friend. With Ghidorah absent, the duty, honor, and pleasure of killing Godzilla, and his pestilent allies - human AND kaiju - falls to me. And he is the ultimate challenge. One that requires me to study, and prepare myself to overcome him."**  
  
" _Well, between you, the cactus, and the new bug monster we acquired from those stray Cryogs, i doubt Godzilla, and those cattle have any hope at all."_  
  
" **Which reminds me: is that creature almost complete?"**  
  
" _Yep. Just waiting until we get to earth before we deploy it. And even if it gets destroyed, we can always just produce more. MANY more. And if it performs well, we may be seeing its services..........extended for a much grander scale attack. IF we need to that is."_  
  
X chuckles with devious glee.  **"Excellent."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on Infant Island, the goddess of peace, Mothra, was in a meditative state. But then she sensed something. A presence she hadn't felt since a year ago. It appears someone else was equally concerned, and two small lights - one red and blue - appeared, and took the form of her two Elias, Moll and Lord, riding atop their dear friend, Fairy Mothra, and flew up to meet Mothra's gaze.  
  
"Mothra. Is there danger approaching again?" Lora asked.  
  
"So, you sensed it, too?"  
  
"Indeed. The same presence as the fiends who attacked with King Ghidorah." Moll said.  
  
"And i fear they are returning once more." Mothra said.  
  
"Just when i thought we would at least have SOME time of peace after the crystal calamity." Lora said.  
  
"I know, dear, but sadly peace is often shortlived. But perhaps we can bring true peace to the world one day." Mothra said.  
  
"So what will you do now, mothra?"  
  
"I'm going to Monster Island, Moll. These fiends are too great for me to handle alone. But with Godzilla, and the aid of a few others, we can drive them away."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's gone?" Mothra exclaimed. "What do you mean Godzilla is gone? Where IS he?"  
  
"We really don't know, Mothra." Rodan answered. "He left Monster Island 3 hours ago. We haven't seen him since he left."  
  
"And to be honest, we're getting a little worried." Anguirus said. "He looked really upset about something when he left. Almost like something was bothering him, but he didn't want to bother us with his problems."  
  
"Well, i still don't know him that well, but even i could tell something was wrong." Zilla said.  
  
Hearing this, Mothra let out a rather disappointed sigh. Just a short time, and it looked as if things were already taking a turn for the worst. But there was no choice.. Time was not on their side right now, and she needed to make due with what she had.  
  
"Very well, then: if Godzilla is not around, then it falls to us to defend against the coming enemies."  
  
"What enemies?" Zilla asked curiously.  
  
"A race of black-vizor wearing aliens who have allied themselves with several kaiju from outer space. They have banded together with the intent on conquering this world for their own purposes. And right now, only we can stand against them. Will you three help me?"  
  
"Jeez, so it's THOSE jerks again, huh?" Rodan said in an annoyed tone. "Guess they're alot stubborn than we took 'em for. Well, count on me to help you kick their asses back to wherever they came from."  
  
"Same for me." Anguirus said. "But then, you probably knew i would anyway. And maybe Godzilla'll show up in time to finish them off."  
  
"This planet is my home," Zilla began, "And you have to think i was crazy if i didn't want to help you get rid of a bunch of alien psychos trying to take over."  
  
Mothra nodded her head in gratitude as she said, "Thank you. All of you. Now we must make haste. Follow me, and i will lead us to where they will arrive."  
  
The three did so, and soon they were all crossing the pacific to their destination.  
  
Though Mothra still felt a bit uneasy as she thought, " _I just hope it will be enough until Godzilla returns. I feel we may need him for what is to come."_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After several hours had passed, it seemed like he wasn't really getting anywhere. Godzilla was searching for the Island ever since he sensed the danger approaching. Yet even with his instincts helping him out, it was difficult. Especially because the Island he was looking for wasn't that easy to find.

  
_"Man, this is taking forever. Couldn't he live somewhere a little easier to find?"_  he thought to himself. " _*sigh* Guess it really doesn't matter. Just so long as i can find him before it's too late. Then maybe-"_  Suddenly, he stopped. His senses suddenly began picking up something that felt like.....another kaiju. And it was pretty close, too. Godzilla pressed on to follow that guiding feeling for as long as he could. And as fortune would have it, he found his destination: Faro Island. One of the most seclusive places in the world. One that a small group of humans were barely able to find without a means of guidance. Fortunately, Godzilla didn't need anything material for that sort of thing.  _"Finally."_ he thought.  _"Now i just gotta find him, and convince him to help us. I just hope he's willing to listen."  
  
_A few minutes later, and Godzilla had reached the shoreline of Faro Island. As he moved inland, he took in the sights of the Island, and had to admit to himself that it was a rather pleasant place.  _"Doesn't exactly beat back home: but at least i can see why anyone would wanna live in a place like this. 'Specially somewhere hard to find without anyone to pester, and bother him."_  He then continued on his trek through the Island's jungle, hoping to find his intended target quickly. In time, he came across a large, wooden wall which seemed to keep the interior of the Island sealed off from the outer rim. He began approaching this wall curiously, sniffing it to see what it is. Yet before he could reach any closer, a rather large boulder slammed him in the head, and sent him reeling backwards. "Ggh! What the Hell?!" he winced. His left eye was closed from the pain of being struck. But is healing factor quickly kicked in, and he was able to see out it again. Yet before he could turn to face his attacker, he heard a mighty, and proud voice speak out from across the terrain. "It has been quite some time since we last met, Godzilla. But i never imagined you would come to seek ME out after all these years."  
  
Godzilla quickly turned to meet the owner of the voice which had spoken, already telling it was the same one who undoubtedly threw the boulder at him in the first place. When he looked to see, he saw that it was indeed the one he was looking for: an enormous Gorilla with pitch-black fur, grey skin, and a scar over his left eye. It was King Kong, eight wonder of the world, and the ruler of Faro Island. And he looked less than pleased to see Godzilla here, even as he lept down from the hill he was standing on top of to level himself with the younger kaiju. Unfortunately, while he did notice the unpleasant look Kong was giving him, Godzilla wasn't sure about what it meant, and pressed on with no problem. "Are you the kaiju, Kong?" he asked. For a moment, Kong's eyebrow raised, as he was a bit confused by the question given when the kaiju in front of him should very well know who he was. But he brushed it to the side, and decided to indulge Godzilla. If only for curiosities sake. "Yes, i am. And what business brings you to my home?" he asked. "Well, you see, i came here looking for you because i need your help." "My........help?" Godzilla took note of the aggressive tone by which Kong addressed him, and he actually felt a little nervous about what would happen. "Uh, y-yeah." In response, the great ape closed his eyes, and gave a brief chuckle before looking back to the saurian kaiju. "Then i'm afraid you've wasted your time. The only help i will be giving is the kind which gets you OFF MY ISLAND!" he roared out in anger.  
  
Then, without warning, Kong leaped at Godzilla, with an electrified fist being thrown right at him. With only a fraction of a second to respond, a surprised Godzilla raised his arms up to block the incoming punch before it could strike his head. While it did work, Godzilla was actually pushed back several feet, and he now felt a painful jolt in his arms. While it didn't exactly hurt him, it still felt uncomfortable as the muscles in his arms tensed, and slightly convulsed for a few moments before the electricity wore off. Godzilla looked rather annoyed by this turn of events, but was still attempting to be rational, in a surprised, and aggravated way. "What the hell's wrong with you?! I'm just trying to talk with you!" The great ape simply snorted in response, before addressing his enemy. "I have nothing to say to you, monster! Not after everything that happened 42 years ago!" Hearing this caught Godzilla offguard, and made him far more confused than he already was. "Forty-two years ago?" he asked. "That's insane. I never met you that long ago. I wasn't even born back then!" Along with a confused expression, Kong quickly adopted one of complete anger, and outrage. "What do you take me for, monster?! Are you trying to get me angry, or something? I know you remember back then: we fought across Japan before the both of us fell back into the sea! When you didn't rise back out of the water, i thought you might have either died somehow, or that i actually had defeated you. But it seems that i was wrong. And now you seek revenge for back then. Why else would you really come here for me?" Everything Kong was saying baffled Godzilla immensely. He honestly didn't recall ever fighting him, so he wasn't sure why he kept claiming these things. Unless........suddenly, it dawned upon him. He finally understood what Kong was referring to as he remembered the stories he heard that gave him the idea to search for the great ape in the first place.  
  
"That's why! I understand now. Kong, you-" He was quickly cut off by another electrified fist that nearly knocked his block off. Godzilla dodged to the left, and followed up with a quick tail slap to push Kong back. He then tried reasoning with him again, hoping he'll listen. "Wait a minute! This is all mistake! I'm not-" he said, but Kong let out a ferocious roar as he attacked Godzilla once more. One electric punch after the other, Kong was intent on putting down his saurian rival for good. Godzilla, all the while, was simply blocking every strike the ape delivered. He wasn't here to fight, and he wasn't going to hurt Kong when it wasn't necessary. But he was making it much less easier on Godzilla as he continued his assault. Deciding enough was enough, Godzilla delivered a swift punch to Kong's jaw just as he dodged the apes next strike. Though it did sen Kong back a bit away, he simply rubbed the spot where he was punched like it was nothing. "Not bad. It looks like you haven't lost your edge over the years", he said. "But it doesn't matter. I'll still beat you like i did long ago." Godzilla growled in annoyance at that remark. He was already annoyed that so far his mission was being delayed because of a misunderstanding, but the way this ape kept going on about it was really getting on his nerves. "Will you just shut up for a minute, and listen to me? I'm trying to tell you something important! I'm not who you think i am!" "Save your lies for when they can actually help you, monster." Suddenly, Kong's arms began charging up with electricity to an extreme capacity. It soon reached the point where Kong launched his arms forward, and a bolt of lightning shot forward, striking a surprised Godzilla in his arms. The bolt actual sent him careening until he hit a nearby hill, and fell to the ground in a heap. His body convulsed a little from the amount of electricity coursing through him right now, and he found it somewhat hard to get back up.   
  
Kong moved in closer to get a better chance at dealing with Godzilla. Though for the moment, he was quite confident that he may have already won. Having memories of his previous with the self proclaimed king, he also recalled how poorly he was capable of withstanding his electric attacks before. And now seemed to be no different as he now stood over Godzilla's incapacitated form. "Now, i suppose that settles that", he said. "But even though i have you at my mercy, and though it might be better otherwise: i will not kill you. For some reason, i have the sense to give you mercy, so i will give you only one warning: leave this island at once, or i will not be so gentle next time." The ape waited for a response from his weakened opponent, but received nothing. As the moments passed, he began to grow questionable of the kaiju's well-being. Soon he grew impatient, and got closer to Godzilla to see if he might have accidentally killed him, or something. Though it seemed like he did, Kong knew it shouldn't be possible: his attacks at their current level shouldn't have been enough to kill something like Godzilla. Not even render him unconscious. The only explanation for Godzilla's sudden lack of movement, and silence would be if he was playing a ruse. But there was no way he could........then it clicked: it WAS a trick. Which was proven when he suddenly found himself being smashed on the chest by a swinging tail which pushed him back several feet. And with much more force than he felt before. As he he brushed off the feeling of pain that came with that strike, he also noticed Godzilla slowly getting back to his feet. Not wanting to give his enemy an opportunity to recover, he charged at the kaiju saurian, and launched another electric punch right at him.......only for it to be caught effortlessly in the hand of a now angered Godzilla. "Alright, you bastard: if that's how you wanna play, then let's do it!"  
  
Before he could react, Kong was suddenly punched hard in the gut by a direct hit from Godzilla's fist. But the kaiju king wasn't going to let up just yet, and let loose a series of punches, and swipes that began wearing out the ape kaiju. After one punch missed its mark, Kong tried grabbing the radioactive beast, only for him to quickly grab Kong's paw, followed by the second, and for the two to end up in a deadlock. Though he was somewhat battered, Kong still had plenty of strength left, and was putting all he had into pushing Godzilla back. It looked as if he had the advantage at first, but that quickly changed as Godzilla put much more force into his end. Soon Kong was slowly being pushed backwards, and was unable to stop his movements. Just when it seemed like he might get pushed away, something else happened: Godzilla's spines began glowing a familiar, bright blue color, and a neon blue light emitted from his mouth. Kong remembered this as Godzilla's oral ray, and how dangerous it was. If it was shot at him from point-blank range, chances were he wouldn't survive. But instead, his whole body began glowing, before a massive wave of atomic energy shot out from him, and knocked Kong clear off his feet, and sent him straight into another hill. It seemed that the nuclear pulse did quite a number on Kong, and he was now slumped on the ground, feeling quite winded from the punishment he received. But just as he was getting up, a beam of blue energy struck the ground directly in front of him. He looked up to see Godzilla, his spines glowing once more, and a strict expression on his face. When he spoke again, it was in the most half-threatening tone he was willing to use.  
  
"Now I'M warning you: stop fighting for one second, and listen to me: or else i stop holding back, and waste you here, and now. But with certain things considered, i can't afford to do that."  
  
"You.....you've been holding back?"  
  
Godzilla gave a short nod to the ape kaiju before saying, "Yes. Only because i didn't want to seriously hurt you. But since YOU picked this fight, i finally figured the only way to make you stop was to give you some "Tough love". Now, if you're done trying to play alpha male for a few minutes, i can maybe try explaining why i-"  
  
"I already told you i am not interested in anything you have to say! If only because i know you came here for revenge against me."  
  
Godzilla's patience was running thin once again. This Kong really seemed to be quite stubborn when it came to certain things. And clearly his beliefs were one of them. As calm as he could, Godzilla said "It's not that simple, Kong."  
  
"Of course it is, because you'll always be the same. No matter how much time passes."  
  
"Come on! Just listen to me, already!"  
  
"And why should i listen to a savage, destructive, bloodthristy beast who kills, and destroys everything in his path?"  
  
That was the last straw for Godzilla. He had taken everything that his supposed-to-be-ally was spewing out up until now. But at the mention of the things Kong accused HIM of being, he finally got angry, and shouted at the top of his lungs:  
  
"BECAUSE I'M NOT MY FATHER, YOU DUMBASS! AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU KEEP REMINDING ME OF WHAT I HATED ABOUT HIM!"  
  
Kong was legitimately scared by that outburst, and the ferocity behind it. But he also took note of something he heard from the angered kaiju that actually drew his attention.   
  
"What? What do you mean by that?"  
  
The saurian kaiju managed to calm himself down and catch his breath after letting his own frustration loose. But he was still a bit angry, and he still acted a bit hostile to the ape, even though he wasn't moving anymore.  
  
"Exactly what i said. You thought i was someone else when i'm not. I'm his son."  
  
The king of faro island's eyes widened in shock at what he heard. It was impossible: there was no way there could be more than simply one Godzilla. But when he looked at the one standing in front of him, REALLY looked at him, he noticed many differences: this one seemed only a few inches (in kaiju terms) shorter than the other, his spines were razor-sharp blades instead of silver-grey maple leaf shapes, his skin was darker, and his eyes were also different: not the feral red, and yellow cat-like eyes of the one he face. These were pure gold, and bore a sense of greater intelligence, but also a sense of youth, within. Though he did notice how they were slit when he was angry, so perhaps that was a biological part of it. He even finally noticed that his voice was also much....younger than the other one. Like he was much younger than he actually looked, but still had a level of maturity to him. Though he did also seem to share a bit of a temper with the senior. Nevertheless, Kong now began seeing how much he had erred, and how much of an idiot he clearly was if he simply attacked this kaiju without even realizing it wasn't the same one he faced.  
  
"You....you really aren't him, are you?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"So, finally got it figured, right?", Godzilla asked slightly in a slightly aggravated tone. "And all it took was me getting mad to finally get through that thick skull of yours."  
  
The ape then looked down to the ground, with a clear look of shame on his face. Godzilla saw this, and immediately dropped any hostilities he had left. He could clearly see Kong actually felt bad about making such a mistake, and he didn't need to rub it in any harder. So, with a much more gentle tone, he tried reassuring the great ape to make him feel better.  
  
Hey, come on: it's okay.", he started. "Though you kinda did piss me off, i don't really blame you for making that mistake. I mean, it's not like Godzilla's just fall out of the sky, or plop out of the water every day, right?"  
  
Taking in Godzilla's words, Kong slowly felt a bit of his shame list up. Though it was clear it wouldn't disappear so easily.  
  
"I....guess not. But still, i let my own anger for....your father, blind me to what was right in front of my. And in truth, it shames me. I am truly sorry for all of this."  
  
"Come on, don't beat yourself up. I might have loved my father alot......but, even i can admit there were things about him that even I'M not proud of. That's probably why i get defensive when someone calls me a monster, or compares me to him. Even though we look similar: we're as different as plants, and meat. So i guess it's easy for some to hold a grudge against him because of his....pissy attitude. So i don't blame you for anything: this was all a misunderstanding. Just leave it at that."  
  
Kong actually gave a small smile at that. He was very glad the kaiju he had mistaken for a former enemy wasn't angry with him, and was willing to forgive him for this mistake. However, he still felt a small obligation to make up for his mistake.  
  
"I thank you for this, and i am grateful......but i still feel i should do something to make up for what i've just done."  
  
Godzilla then gave a small smirk as he said, "Well, then: how about hearing out what i came here to say? I think that should be a good place to start."  
  
Kong considered for a moment, then simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Alright. Now listen up, because this all might seem like much. But what i said before was true: we need your help."  
  
Kong had finally risen back up to his feet, and was now looking Godzilla straight in the eye. Even though he had been thrashed about rather roughly, he wasn't hurt, and could still stand.  
  
"Who's "we"?", he asked.  
  
"Me, and the rest of my friends. I probably should've told her i was coming here, but i know Mothra isn't going to wait, regardless. She's probably going to find Anguirus, and Rodan by now."  
  
"Mothra? The Goddess of Peace herself? How do you know her?"  
  
"She's my friend. Though she, and my father fought each other at times, she still considered him that. And i guess when she found out about me, she decided to do the same. Now we work together to protect the earth, along with the other kaiju we've met."  
  
"Protect it from who?"  
  
Suddenly, Godzilla's expression grimed slightly, and a small growl escaped from his maw as he explained.  
  
"An alien race led by a monster named King Ghidorah. They've been trying to take this planet for years, and they've gotten tougher since then. But after what happened with that X creep, i'm not sure what's happened with them since they last showed up. But i don't want to take any chances, and i don't trust Gabara. Chances are he ran off somewhere we wouldn't find him so he could stay away from the fight. Sneaky bastard."  
  
Now, things were starting to make more sense to Kong as he listened. And the reason for Godzilla's arrival was clear:  
  
"So you sought me out to ask for my help against these foes?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right.", Godzilla confirmed. "I heard the stories of you from dad, and figured you could be the best chance we have at winning. And considering the earth is your home, too, i think maybe you could toss out whatever sense of rivalry you might still feel in regards to my father, or me. He's....*sigh* gone anyway. So that makes it past history."   
  
As he said this, his head lowered till it was facing the ground. The memories of his father's death, and the dark tragedy that brought it about, still lingered in his heart. Kong could clearly sense the hint of sadness in his young compatriot, and a bit of his heart went out to him. Though this brief moment passed when Godzilla looked back to Kong: a hopeful expression on his face.  
  
"So i'm asking you, Kong, as one fellow King to another......and maybe even friend: will you help us? Please?"  
  
A friend? Even after that mishap, this new Godzilla wanted to be....a friend? Kong was truly amazed by this Godzilla, and how he seemed so.....good. Like there wasn't a shred of bad in him, and he just kept proving how different he was from the Godzilla he fought in 1962. This one had just spoken to him in a tone of great respect, and appreciation. Something Kong never figured was possible. This made it all the easier to help him make his decision.  
  
"Even after i mistook you for one i considered an enemy: you refused to deal me any harm. You took all of my harsh words, and weathered them. You willingly set it aside to ask for aid, and are willing to consider me your...friend. You truly are something else. Maybe more worthy of being a king than anyone expects."  
  
Godzilla's eyebrow raised up in curiosity, but he let the ape kaiju finish.  
  
"Therefore, as one "king" to another: it seems i have no choice but to help you."  
  
Godzilla's eyes quickly widened, and his expression was one of excited anticipation. To kong, he kind of looked a little like a kid. Something which made him give a gentle smirk.  
  
"You mean it?" Godzilla asked. Really?"  
  
"Of course. I still need to make up for my previous mistake. And i will not tolerate anyone who would dare seek to harm the world i call home." he triumphantly explained.  
  
With that, Godzilla smiled proudly at his newfound ally. Though he was worried things would go badly the moment his fight with Kong began - it was clear things managed to sort out just fine. Now, he had another ally to help defend against the coming invaders.  
  
"Then let's get a move, then." he said proudly as he, and Kong made their way to the shore. "The others are gonna need us soon, and i don't think it'd be good to keep them waiting. But we'll have to swim to get to Japan. That's where it's all gonna go down. Can you swim?"  
  
"Don't worry about me: i think i can make it. So if you will: lead us on, Godzilla."  
  
The kaiju in question suddenly stopped mid-stride, much to Kong's confusion. But then Godzilla spoke again.....in a much friendlier tone than before.  
  
"Jr." he said. Kong's silence prompted him to explain a bit more.  
  
"I share my name with others who are the same species as me.......but i prefer when my friends call me Jr." he said before giving an encouraging smirk to his simian comrade.  
  
Kong also smirked as he understood what Godzilla Jr had meant. He gave an assuring nod to Jr before the two began taking to the waters, and move out to sea. At last, Godzilla's mission was complete, and he had someone to help out when the Xillians attack begins. He hoped that it would be enough.

 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another obscure kaiju for the win! In this case, it's the cactus kaiju, Goririn, from that Godzilla tv series made years ago. I actually like how he was depicted in the series, as well as how some folks on Deviantart presented him. So I figured why not have him make an appearance as an antagonist? This will be the result.
> 
> Also, uh-oh! Godzilla's on a short trip to Faro Island just as Mothra's looking for aid! But none of them know where he's gone! Whatever shall we do?! Worry not, because Goji's getting his own kind of help from another King from ages past.
> 
> And next time, we'll see how the Eight Wonder of the World aids our heroes against the threat presented.........and who else may arrive to this gathering of old, and new faces.:D


	12. Unexpected Alliances pt. 2 - S112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conflict arrives as anticipated, and Mothra finds that Monster X is far more prepared than they expected. With a new level of strength, and two new allies at his side, the conflict appears ever-nearer to tip in favor of the Xillians. Even the timely arrival of Godzilla, and his father's rival, King Kong, may not be enough to combat the threat Monster X poses with his newfound strength.
> 
> It is only with the arrival of the most unlikely of allies that there may truly be hope for them all to survive this day.

  
The kaiju group eventually made it to Tokyo, where Mothra was sure the Xillians would arrive. It was tricky, and it seemed that the humans might attack them as they approached. But fortunately, the EDF had detected the Xillians arriving, and knew fully well the kaiju were trying to help fight them. And none of them gave the EDF reason to be afraid. So things went alright before the 4 of them made it. Just beforehand, the Gotengo arrived in preparation of the attack. Though the crew couldn't help but notice that one kaiju seemed to be missing when it was not expected.  
  
"Anyone else notice Godzilla isn't with the others?" Kazama asked.  
  
"The bigger question should be why isn't he here?" Gordon said. "Aliens invading again, and he's usually here for it. What, is it some kind of karma for us? After many years of not wanting him around, the one time he's needed he takes an unscheduled vacation?"  
  
"Weird way to put it, sir." Ozaki said. "But if he's not here, then where could he be?"  
  
"No idea." Otonashi said. "Wherever he is, or whatever happened to him, it's caused him to vanish off the radar. It's like he disappeared, or something."  
  
"That's seriously not good."  
  
"And it's about to get worse!" said a crew member. "The Xillians are here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as predicted, the Mothership soundly appeared above tokyo. Its shadow looming over the buildings as it positioned itself. The undersides opened up their hatches, and Monster X shot right out of it, pulled up, and then made a slow descent before landing in front of the kaiju group. Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus recognized him from before.  
  
"So it's YOU again?" Anguirus said.  
  
"Who is that?" Zilla asked.  
  
"An alien kaiju working for the invaders." Rodan said.  
  
**"And i see that i have the second hand peanut gallery to greet me. Though i notice you brought some extra company with you: an insect, and a reptile. To be honest, you're better off with that wart-faced freak. At least it gave you some standards."**  
  
"Enough!" Mothra shouted. "Where is King Ghidorah?"  
  
A rather devious smile crossed X's face as he said,  **"Who? Him? Heheheh, let's just say he has taken residence elsewhere along with his cyborg pets. Noone knows where they are now, but that isn't important. Now YOU will tell me where Godzilla is. I long since noticed his absence, i don't very much appreciate it."**  
  
"None of your business, douche' head!" Rodan said. This earned him an irritated glare from the Xillian vanguard.  
  
**"So that's how it is. Either he's planning something,"**  he began, before he thought of a way to get under the group's skin. " **Or perhaps the filthy beast has abandoned you all, and shown his true colors?"**    
  
Anguirus angrily slammed his tail on the ground before saying, "Watch what you say about Goji! He would NEVER do a thing like that!"  
  
"And even so, we aren't afraid of you, either." Zilla added. "We don't need Godzilla to take down a lone kaiju like you."  
  
**"............Whoever said i was alone?"**  X asked before snapping his fingers.  
  
To the group's surprise, the ship hatch opened once again. And this time, two shapes emerged from the bottom. One bounced on the ground 5 times before landing beside X, revealing itself to be Gororin. The other simply fell to the ground, and made a solid landing that shook the city. It then began walking forward, out through the smoke that rose up. When it stood beside X, the kaiju were surprised at what they say: it was a bipedal beast that looked like a centipede, but had two arms and two legs. The arms ended in hooked, saw-like blades, and several red diodes covered its torso. Its tail was average, kaiju length, and ended in a pincer. It had bright, glowing red eyes, and what looked like mandibles curling downward on the bridge of its face. It howled at the group in a screeching, insectoid roar that echoed across the city.  
  
**"Allow me to introduce to you my newest, and most efficient allies: Gororin, and the Trilopod. Gororin i met on a distant world, and convinced to assist me in return for a taste of destruction. The Trilopod is a recent creation developed from research we........obtained from some friends. Strong, fierce, and predatory, it is the perfect drone soldier to carry out my bidding. And together we shall bring this world to its knees for the Xillian empire!"**  X proclaimed.  
  
"Not while WE can help it!" Mothra said.  
  
**"Then let's stop wasting time.........ATTACK!"**  
  
Without missing a beat, Gororin, and the Trilopod charged at the group. But it seems the both of them picked their targets already: Gororin went after Anguirus, while the Trilopod tried to get Zilla.   
  
Anguirus met the cacti's charge, and collided with him with the force of a hundred bulldozers. They continued pushing each other back, proving each other to be equal matches. But Gororin didn't just push, and shove. He took a chance to leap backwards, and then begin acting like a pinball: bouncing back, and forth from random buildings to Anguirus. Always stiking him with intense force. But Anguirus got tired of it, and played the cactus at his own game. He Curled into a ball, and started doing the same thing. The two continued crashing into each other like wrecking balls, shaking the city up as they did. But when they stopped, Anguirus actually seemed to be a bit winded. Gororin, though, seemed as intent as ever, and without any signs of getting tired. The unfortunate good side of being a plant. Unfortunate for Anguirus, anyway, who once more rammed into Gororin. He didn't care how long this fight went, or if he got tired. He was GOING to win this fight, now matter what.   
  
Zilla was able to nimbly dodge the Trilopod's swipes with its bladed arms. He could tell this would be a little difficult, and speed was the key. A fact he intended to use efficiently. When the Trilopod swung again, Zilla swiped at its head with his tail. It pushed the thing back, but seemed to make it angrier, and more determined to kill him. With a speed Zilla didn't think possible, the Trilopod rammed into him with the force of a gigantic train, and tossed him into a nearby building. Before he could even fall off, the Trilopod ran up to him, and kicked him in the gut. He fell down in a heap, his body in a good deal of pain. The Trilopod then kicked him across the city, disorienting him. He was able to at least look back at the Trilopod. Now he knew this would be harder than he thought.  
  
This left Monster X with Rodan, and Mothra. But he seemed rather uninterested as he held his arms crossed. It was a bit concerning how relaxed he seemingly was. But the duo didn't let that deter them.  
  
"Two against one: we can take him!" Rodan proclaimed.  
  
But he couldn't have been more wrong: the two took to the skies, and unleashed a combination of sonic wing claps, and antennae and mystic bolts upon Monster X. But nothing they did fazed him as he stood in the same spot, with the same relaxed posture. When their attack was finished, he fired his gravity bolts at them, which hurt them a great deal as it knocked them out of the sky.  He then began walking over to the two as he stood over Rodan, who glared at him.  
  
**"Sucks to be wrong, doesn't it?"**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it!" exclaimed Ozaki. "Isn't there anything we can do to help them?! They're gonna lose at this rate!"  
  
"You think i don't know that?" said Gordon. "But i don't think there's anything we can do to help. I hate to admit it, but we might be completely useless in this situation."  
  
Ozaki just seemed to grow more frustrated as he turned to look back at the monitor. It burned him up to see the kaiju of earth giving it their all.....but the humans always seeming powerless to help out. It didn't seem fair, and just told him that they were only witnesses to a losing battle.  
  
But then Otonashi seemed to perk up about something as she said, "Maybe not!"  
  
The crew looked to her with a bit of confusion, but let her keep going.  
  
"Do you all remember the last time the Xillians came? And what they did to King Ghidorah?"  
  
"Yeah." Kazama said. "They did a complete 180, and turned on him - even though Monster X attacked him first."  
  
Ozaki seemed to realize something, and said, "Wait: are you suggesting that X set him up, and made the Xillians think Ghidorah attacked HIM?"  
  
"It's the only explanation that makes sense."  
  
"Okay, that solves ONE mystery." Gordon replied. "But just exactly what are you leading up to?"  
  
"That's easy: the only reason the Xillians are still siding with X is because somehow they didn't see what happened last time. But if they were to see his double cross, then they might turn on him the same way as Ghidorah!"  
  
Ozaki felt a great deal of impressiveness from such an idea, and said, "Miyuki, that's awesome! And it might actually work.......but, how do we show them what happened? I mean, i know the EDF was monitoring the fight, and there are numerous recordings, but how can we broadcast it to them so they can see?"  
  
Otonashi smiled a bit as she said, "We don't: we just show it on a great, big projector. They'll see it with no problem."  
  
"Looks like we've got a plan, then." Gordon said. "Let's get to it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the fray, Monster X was clutching Rodan's neck in his hand, virtually choking the life out of him. While the pterodactyl struggled to break free, he was unable to break the Xillian's vice-like grip. X simply grinned as he extended the bony blades on the back of his free hand. He reared back, and was ready to finish Rodan for good.  
  
**"Say goodbye, bird-boy."**  
  
But he was suddenly haulted when a neon-blue atomic ray blasted  X's chest, and forced him to release Rodan. At the same time, just as Anguirus was trying to catch his breath and Gororin charged at him, an electrified fist hit him in midair, and sent him hurtling towards the Trilopod, just as it was about to cut Zilla. This gave him the chance to back away from his opponent, and recover a little. But a few moments later, and everyone looked to see neon blue lights flashing in the smoke before fading away. And stepping through the smoke came the kaiju they've all been waiting for.  
  
SSSSKKKKRRRREEEEOOOONNNNGGGGKKKK  
  
"God **zilla!"** everyone who could speak exclaimed.  
  
But to their surprise, it wasn't just Godzilla they saw. Standing right next to him was a massive ape, whose fist surged with electric energy. He held a stern, fearsome look which he focused on the enemy. Not just the king of monster, but the King of Faro Island had arrived. Kong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holy crap, it's King Kong!" Kazama exclaimed.  
  
"So THAT'S where Godzilla was all this time." said Otonashi.  
  
"No wonder we couldn't track him down before: Faro Island's invisible to radar." Ozaki said.  
  
"Looks like we got another edge." said Gordon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anguirus went up to Godzilla, and rubbed his leg a bit in glee. The others also joined up with him to greet Godzilla, and their new ally.  
  
"So you finally showed up, Goji?" Rodan said. "Hope you weren't watching us getting beat up back there."  
  
"Lay off, Rody!" Godzilla said a little annoyed. "It's not like Faro Island was easy to get to, you know."  
  
Anguirus took a gander at the great ape with a sense of amazement, and said, "So you're Kong, huh? I heard alot about you from Goji's dad."  
  
"Good to see my reputation precede's me, then." Kong replied before turning to Mothra, and nodding his head in respect, and speaking with a similar tone as he said, "Hello, Mothra. It's been a long while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Give or take a few centuries." Mothra chirped before turning to Godzilla. "How did you find Kong? And how did you convince him to help us?"  
  
Godzilla thought it over a bit before saying, "To be honest, i'm not completely sure. When i sensed the alien's coming, my instincts - some mysterious feeling deep inside - told me to find a strong ally to help us fight. And from the back of my head, Kong came into mind. As for how: i won't bore you with the details and just say that after i made him understand i wasn't the Godzilla he fought, i told him of the danger, and asked him to help out."  
  
"And he agreed?" Zilla asked.  
  
"Yes. Though we were rivals in the past, this Godzilla is different from the one i faced. I can sense that he is a bit more righteous, compassionate, and not driven by rage, and hatred. Though i attacked him, he was more determined to convince me that we were better as allies. He told me that we both wish to protect our world from danger, and he is right. This earth is my home, the same as yours, and i would lay down my life to defend it."  
  
"Mothra chirped happily before saying, "You are still noble until the end, Kong. Thank goodness that hasn't changed."  
  
Kong smiled a bit at the comment, glad to see that his friend still thought so well of him. But the moment was quickly cut off by Monster X. Gororin, and the Trilopod had rejoined his side at this point, and awaited his command.  
  
**"What a touching moment! But this whole display is making me nauseous. If you don't mind, Godzilla, you owe me a fight. Especially for wasting my time with these shameless freaks."**  
  
Godzilla snarled at X after the xillian made such an insult. He then stepped forward, and was ready for combat.  
  
"I'll take the skull-face." Godzlla said evenly. "You guys can handle the flunkies."  
  
All agreed, and let Godzilla face his challenger as he stepped toward's him. The two stared each other down, waiting to make the first move. Eventually, both made a move, and charged at each other. They then leaped into the air, and slashed at each other as they passed. At the same time, Gororin, and the Trilopod went after the other kaiju. But this time things were different: Kong and Anguirus worked together to pummel the living cactus, while ZIlla, Rodan, and Mothra coordinated their efforts to beating the Trilopod - and with great success.  
  
However, it was Godzilla who was facing the real challenge. After the two slashed each other, X went running after Godzilla. He made a big jump, and then double back handed Godzilla in the face. He then grabbed him by the hands, and actually twisted them around painfully as he held him in the air. Godzilla screeched in pain as this happened, while X roared in manic glee. But Godzilla forced his hands straight, got back on the ground, and pushed X backwards. He then swung his tail at X, only for him to duck underneath. This proved to be a diversion that let Godzilla shoot him at close range with his atomic ray, sending him backwards. But X shrugged off the attack, and fired two gravity bolt strikes on Godzilla. This caused Godzilla far more pain, and actually made him drop to his knee as X approached him.  
  
**"I should probably note that i've been training myself for this battle for the past year. Every day i would practice this fight in simulated combat. And each day, my strength and skill would improve. Like so."**  
  
He then flip kicked Godzilla in the head, and sent him hurling up. When X righted himself, he rapid punched Godzilla in the torso, and then kicked him backwards. That hurt quite a bit, but Godzilla still continued. He used his tail to toss a  bunch of rocks at X, which he casually shattered. He then tried blasting him again, but X sprinted forward as he evaded it. Seeing him come, Godzilla tried to tail swipe him again. But X repeated the same action in the training room, and ducked, then spin-kicked Godzilla. Then he delivered a powerful punch to the torso which knocked the wind out of Godzilla. This time he fell to both of his knees as he clutched his stomach. This was not good. Whatever sort of training X did, it made him far more dangerous than he was before.  
  
**"Just face the reality of your situation, "king". You can't beat me now: no matter how hard you try."**    
  
But even so, Godzilla refused to stand down. Even though he was in a good deal of pain, he refused to back down. He pushed on through the pain, and stood back up on his feet, glaring at X who was standing right in front of him.  
  
"And you....wanna know something? I don't care what you think! Even if you beat me up badly, and end up breaking every bone in my body - i'll still keep fighting. To my last breath, i will keep fighting. Because it's my duty to protect the earth from scum like you. It's my duty..........as King, AND Guardian! And no force in the universe is going to stop me!"  
  
He reared back a fist, and launched it at X. It hit him directly in the side of his face............but he didn't budge that far. And he didn't seem to completely feel it. Instead he just glared at Godzilla as he spoke.  
  
**"Then let me be the one who becomes that force........guardian king."**  
  
He then grabbed Godzilla's arm, and hurled him over his shoulder to another area. This _ **st**_ unned Godzilla as he struggled to get back up, only for another round of Gravity bolts to strike him. Once more he fell to his knees, and once more X approached him. The claws on his arms extended, and he reared back to perform the finishing blow.  
  
**"And to think you gave King Ghidorah so much trouble."**    
  
Suddenly, a series of lightning bolts fell from the sky, and struck Monster X. He moved backwards away from Godzilla, who the bolts surrounded. When both looked up, they were both shocked to see a terrible, familiar sight greet their eyes as he descended from the heavens and stood in front of Godzilla. To the surprise of everyone, King Ghidorah had returned. For the first time since this fight began, X seemed legitimately worried. But Godzilla was more cautious, and even though he was hurt, he braced for the Terror King's attack.........which never came much to his confusion.  
  
**"If you're waiting for me to assault you while you're weak, and helpless - tempting as that seems - i'm afraid i must disappoint you, Gojirin. I am here to assist you."**    
  
Godzilla's eyes' widened a bit as he said, "W-what? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
**"No joke, whelp"** Ghidorah stated.  **"This is for my soul benefit. This Xillian trash betrayed me the last time i was here. And now is the best, and only time for me to exact my revenge! Count yourself lucky that he has currently become more hated than you. The question is: can you put aside your animosity for me for just this once? And work with your sworn enemy to vanquish a common foe?"**    
  
This was the most unexpected turn of events Godzilla had ever seen. In fact, he never imagined that one day he would be fighting alongside King Ghidorah of all beings. Not after all the trouble he's caused. But as he glanced at X, who was holding a defensive stance, he knew that he couldn't turn down this opportunity. As the pain subsided, and his wounds healed, Godzilla did the next thing he never thought he would do in a million years: he stood beside King Ghidorah, and adopted a combative stance with a confident smirk.  
  
"Ready when you are." He said.   
  
And with that, the two Kings attacked their shared foe in the mot unexpected alliance imaginable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well," said Kazama. "This is unexpected."  
  
"Hold it together, Kazama." said Gordon. "Miyuki: is the device almost done yet?"  
  
"Yes." she said. "It just needs a few more minutes, and the recording should be uploaded.................NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This will NOT be tolerated!" the Controller exclaimed. "All forces: focus your attack on King Ghidorah. Destroy him immediately! He was a fool to come here, and even more so to interfere. Now we will teach him what happens when you cross the-"  
  
Right at that moment, the mothership picked up a broadcast. When it opened, imagine the surprise when it showed surveillance footage of MONSTER X attacking King Ghidorah the day of their failed invasion a year ago. Yet none were more surprised than the controller.  
  
"-Xillians?" he said in disbelief.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Xillians began clamoring in outrage at what they saw. Somehow the humans had recorded the entire event while their surveillance was cut off, and made them think Ghidorah betrayed them. This quickly turned to anger as they all demanded to know what was going on. The controller knew he had to salvage this quickly............even if he had to cut X loose for the time being.  
  
"My fellow Xillians, please!" he spoke over the intercom. "I know all of you feel a sense of confusion, and outrage. I assure you i understand! I feel the same way because Monster X deceived us all! I thought he was trustworthy, and faithful! But it appears he is far more devious, and ambitious than i anticipated. He framed King Ghidorah in order to seize power. But King Ghidorah shall ensure that he pays for his crimes! Just stand, and watch! He will be made......... _to pay."_  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
It was truly amazing how well coordinated Ghidorah, and Godzilla were. Despite their mutual hatred, they still managed to work together in perfect unison. And poor Monster X was unable to stand against the combined assault. He had trained to handle Godzilla alone. Ghidorah just changed things drastically, and now he was on the defensive. Claw swipes, punches, bites, and head-butts pummeled him good as he struggled to defend himself. But it was obvious that he was doomed to fall against the two kings.  
  
Meanwhile, Kong, and Anguirus finally managed to subdue Gororin. Granted Kong was stuck pulling needles out of his fur, he held the cacti under his foot while it struggled break free. Anguirus, for good measure, bashed it in the "face" with his mace tail, and knocked it out for a while.  
  
The same was said for the fight against the Trilopod. It was a tough fighter, but the thing couldn't stand against three kaiju at once. Hell, if it didn't catch Zilla off guard, he probably would have bested it himself. But even so, it still kept up a good fight, even if it was on the backfoot. So it seemed like this fight could go on forever. But then.............  
  
"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"  
  
With barely a fraction of a moment to pass, a swirling, spinning mass hurtled towards the trio, with them barely dodging in time. With incredible speed, it collided with the Trilopod..........and drilled a gaping hole into its body. Once that was done, the mass stopped its spinning, and revealed itself to be, surprisingly, Megalon. When he got to his feet, his horn began charging with energy, and he turned back to face the dying kaiju.  
  
"Hey, bro! Let's finish it off!"  
  
Almost hurtling like a meteor from the sky, the red and black cyborg Gigan sailed towards the fray. His eye glowed brightly as he charged up his optic laser. Once he was close enough, he fired his beam at full power directly at the Trilopod. Just as Megalon fired his lightning horn at the same time. The two attacks hit the Trilopod simultaneously, making it explode in a grand explosion. When it was done, the creature was no more. Zilla, Mothra, and Rodan  joined back up just in time to see Gigan, and Megalon join up together, and face them.  
  
"Now was THAT an explosion, or what?" Megalon excitedly said.  
  
"Uh........yeah." Rodan said uncertainly. "Are you two..........helping us?"  
  
"For now." Gigan stated. "Or at least until the boss helps Godzilla deal with that bone-headed traitor."  
  
It took the 3 a minute to process what they had just heard before they all said, "WHAT?!?"  
  
"Yeah: big shocker, we know!" Megalon said.  
  
And with a mighty dual kick, the two Kings knocked Monster X into the tv station, and finally put him out of commission. The two closed in on him as he struggled to get back up. But with how battered, and beaten he was, it proved almost impossible.  
  
"Not feeling so high and mighty now, are you?" Godzilla remarked. "A good ass kicking does that to you. You should consider getting it done more often: might make you reconsider your career choices."  
  
***grunt*"This is......NOT over! I still live...........and very soon Gororin......will finish off your freakish companions. Then-"**    
  
Suddenly, Gororin was tossed right next him him in a disoriented state as it seemed to be recovering. Much to X's surprise, to say the least. When he looked in the direction Gororin came from, he saw Kong approaching. He stood right next to Godzilla as he pulled the last few needles out of his fur. Anguirus was next to him.  
  
"If you mean this living vegetation, then i'm afraid it won't do YOU much good, alien." Kong said.  
  
**"No! This can't be! But what about-"**  
  
The arm of the Trilopod was tossed over to him, too. And this time he saw the other 3 earth kaiju approaching, with the cyborgs at the front taking up the side of their king.  
  
"Yeah. We shredded your bug, too." Gigan said.  
  
"And it made a pretty flashy explosion when it did!" Megalon stated.  
  
Looking around, seeing himself surrounded by so many kaiju, X couldn't cope. It was too much to handle for him, and he found himself slink back down onto the ground. It seemed that Godzilla and Ghidorah managed to break his body AND his spirit.  
  
**"This-........this isn't right."**  he said solemnly.  **"I trained myself for this moment. This was to be MY victory. The triumph of the Xillians brought on by my hand. I cannot be defeated - not now."**  
  
King Ghidorah snorted after hearing X's pitiful monologue before he said, **"Welcome to my world, you treacherous fool. But count yourself fortunate: i have to constantly live with my humiliations, and failures. But you? You get to die for them. Say farewell, X."**  
  
Without another word, the two Kings began charging their energies for a final, finishing attack. And they put as much energy as they could into this to make sure it was effective. It was time to end this.  
  
But then, they stopped: they sensed something approaching from somewhere. Something different. Something powerful. Something................. **dangerous.**  The same went for the other kaiju, including X and Gororin. All thoughts of what was happening left as they felt something terrible coming.  
  
"I'm not the only one who feels this, right?" Zilla asked, feeling a bit concerned.  
  
"We all feel it, Zilla." Mothra said worriedly. "Something.........is coming."  
  
That's when the winds began picking up, and clouds began to form in a single spot above the city. It happened right behind the group, and they quickly turned to face it. Soon they saw bolts of energy lashing out from a single spot. Striking, and striking without rhyme or reason. Whatever was occurring: that spot was the focal point. But it only got stranger when that spot began expanding. It grew bigger and bigger as the seconds flew by. Finally, it exploded, and seemed to make a hole in the sky. Afterwards, dozens of strange rocks began falling out of the hole. When they collided with the ground, crystal pillars began forming. This confused the others greatly...... but Godzilla grew fearful, and his expression widened. He knew what was happening. And he truly wished he didn't. But things only got worse when something far bigger began descending from the wormhole. Inch by inch it slipped out, and inch by inch it was revealed. Finally, it exited the portal which closed behind it, and it was revealed to be some kind of creature the others had never seen. But Godzilla gave it one look, saw the dagger-shaped crystal protrusion, the elongated tail, the navy and blood-red skin, the glowing red eyes, and the golden crown, and he knew that the thing he had been dreading had come at last. And its appearance was slightly different, and its power seemed greatly improved. But all that aside, there was no denying the truth.  
  
Mordred, the Crystal Tyrant, has returned to earth. And in a deep, ominous, telepathic voice he said one thing.  
  
" _I am Alpha and Omega - The Beginning, and the End."_  
  
to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle goes on as expected, and unfortunately, it appears Monster X made sure he was more than prepared for this invasion. Not even Godzilla has the strength to fight him alone, while his friends are being held off by Goririn, and this new monster at their disposal. But the unexpected arrival of King Ghidorah, and his companions turn the tide in favor of earth. And unfortunately for X, even his newfound strength isn't enough to overpower both kings at once, who work surprisingly well together. Don't you just love when heroes and their villains team up to kick ass in ways you never thought they could?
> 
> Well, let's just hope it'll be enough when Spacegodzilla aka Morded makes his return.


	13. Unexpected Alliances pt. 3 - S113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as it appeared victory was in their hands, the Alliance between Godzilla jr and King Ghidorah has now unwillingly fallen prey to an even greater threat than the Xillians. One who has chosen now of all times to make his appearance, and stake his claim on our world.
> 
> Mordred, The Ultimate Spacegodzilla.
> 
> With newfound cosmic might, he appears unstoppable. But our heroes are unwilling to allow this evil to set a foothold on their world without a fight. The only question is will the remaining Earth Defenders be enough to thwart his ambition? Will even the full fury of the King of Terror be enough to aid them? Or will all be lost to the evil workings of a tyrannical crystal overlord with powers all but beyond our understanding?
> 
> And could there perhaps be an even more sinister evil afoot behind the scenes that directs the events as they unfold?

  
How could things have gotten this bad so quickly?  
  
Mere minutes ago, the earth kaiju had been fighting against a new, recent invasion by the Xillians. With Monster X leading two other alien monsters known as the Trilopod, and Gororin. Godzilla's absence proved to be quite problematic for Mothra, and 3 of the others aiding her. But even his return appeared ineffectual due to the ferocious training X had undergone in preparation of this fight. This alone gave X an edge over the King, and he so close to victory.......until the nefarious King Ghidorah, and his minions turned the tide of battle in favor of Godzilla, and his allies thanks to a temporary truce formed between them. In the end, X was beaten down, Gororin had been bested and the trilopod slain, and the heroic team of giant monsters stood on the verge of victory.  
  
But now all of them were witness to the arrival of an old enemy who presented the greatest danger the world have ever known: Mordred, the crystal tyrant. All stood in silent awe - humans included - as this being descended from the heavens, and rained down his alien crystals upon the city. Most, like the aliens, Kong, Mothra, and Zilla, had no idea who this stranger was, but were strangely mystified by his power, and appearance.  Rodan, and Anguirus recognized him from the descriptions given by Godzilla in regards to him being the cause of the Crystal Incursion which effected all. Both were quite intrigued as they never imagined such a being as this: it looked like Godzilla, but it was obviously not. Either way, they had no idea what to expect. But as for Godzilla: he was now very seriously worried. He knew that Mordred wasn't killed in their last fight, and he knew there was a chance he would return to earth one day. But he was hopeful the damage inflicted on his "brother" was enough to keep his regeneration delayed for longer than intended. But he was wrong. And as he looked upon his darkest foe, he could easily tell that the fiend was different. Not just physically, which was obvious enough as large crystals formed out of his back like armor and wings, and  with two crystal "fists" - crystal objects with four bright yellow crystal spikes serving as large claws - hovered close to his sides where his arms once where. Godzilla, along with the others, could sense great power emanating from him. But as the one who knew him better, Godzilla could tell it was greater than ANYTHING Mordred had wielded before. As if he had combined all of the power surge crystals into one singularity, absorbed them, and made himself into the ultimate lifeform. One who seemed to no longer require a power source, and instead became one himself. One with phenomenal, cosmic power that even the combined kaiju could not compete against.   
  
He was truly a GOD among mortals now.  
  
 _"Once again, i am back where I belong - and ready to force all upon this earth to bow before me as their one, true god."_ he spoke in a sinister tone, and his eyes glowing brightly. As crystal began rising one by one around him, Mordred surveyed his surroundings, taking in the sighs he had all but forgotten in his years of isolation. And also relishing in the fact that the little army standing before him knew that noone would be able to challenge him........and live.  
  
But one kaiju was actually bold enough to try. Gororin, finally shaking off his momentary awe, glared at the newcomer with a fearsome desire to kill it. He had no idea what he was looking at, but he didn't care: it was just another thing to tear apart. To the shock of everyone else, he charged at Spacegodzilla, launching himself at him like a cannon ball............only to be stopped in midair by a telekinetic grasp. As Gororin hovered in the air, struggling to get down, Spacegodzilla turned to look at the strange abomination that was actually foolish enough to attack him.  
  
 _"What an interesting freak of nature."_  he said in an amused tone.  _"And yet i don't need to read its mind to know that it has none - especially if it was foolish enough to strike. *chuckle* Perfect. I could use a test subject for my newfound godhood. Let us see if a plant can SCREAM!"  
  
_ From his right fist, Mordred unleashed a super-charged corona beam. It hit Gororin in the side of his body, and began electrocuting him with  destructive cosmic energies. The others watched the display before them, unsure of if they should help or not since they had no idea how much power Mordred had. So they watched silently as Gororin's face contorted, and twisted in pain. Even if he had no mouth, what facial features he had spelled out how much anguish he was experiencing. Yet he still managed to hold on, to Mordred's intrigue.  
  
 _"Hmmm. Resilient for an ugly, brainless creature. It appears this thing has a tougher hide than it seems. Almost impressive._ **Almost.** _Now let's see what will happen when half my full power is used. It should prove amusing."_  
  
With Gororin's expression widening in horror as he figured out the implications, Mordred did as he said, and increased the power of his attack by adding 2 more corona beams. One from his left fist, one from his maw. And this ruthless combination spelled utter agony for Gororin. Some of the kaiju actually grew unnerved from the agony, and sheer horror that crossed over Gororin. His being was being torn apart by the assault, and it began to grow black, as it started burning. His body grew hotter, and hotter as the energy built up. Tearing into him atom by atom, making him crack, and glow like a flaming stone. It kept building, and building, and building. Then.................  
  
BOOOOOM!  
  
Gororin's body exploded from the surge. Bits of him scattered everywhere, and even got on Megalon.  
  
"EW, gross!" Megalon exclaimed. "I hate Plant guts: they aren't even guts!"  
  
"Shut uuuuup." Gigan said feeling unnerved. "The big, crystal guy's gonna know we're here."  
  
But unfortunately, it mattered little as Mordred turned his attention to the assembled kaiju. Alot of them started getting uneasy after witnessing that display of brutality. They still had no idea what this fiend was capable, or the extent of his current powers. But still, they weren't going to just stand down. All of them, minus Monster X who was trying his hardest to sneak past his enemies, assumed combative stances, and prepared to fight. Mordred wasn't intimidated by the display. In fact, when his eyes fell over Godzilla, he suddenly burst into laughter of wicked amused.  
  
When he finished, he said,  _"Greetings once again, Icka'brod. It has been a while, hasn't."_  
  
Godzilla just growled before saying, "I only wish it was longer so i wouldn't have to see your ugly face again!"  
  
 _*chuckle*"Adorable. But ultimately pointless. Though i am surprised you amassed such a gathering of monsters for my coming-home party. Some i recall being your sworn enemies. This is an unexpected alliance, isn't it? Though i hope you aren't planning to challenge me after what you just saw me do. If so, i'm afraid you would find it to be a grievous error in judgement. Though i suppose that's normal for you."_    
  
"We aren't scared, Mordred!" Godzilla proclaimed. "And besides: no matter how much stronger you got, i doubt even you could take on so many at once. It would be a "grievous error in judgement" as you call it." he finished as he smirked.  
  
Morded narrowed his gaze as, to the groups concern, his body began surging with energy.  
  
 _"You dare to underestimate ME? You dare to entertain the notion that you can defeat ME?! It seems that our last encounter has made your memory grow soft - enough to think less of me. Fine. If it's what you want, then i will show you the power i now possess! I will remind you of your place - GROVELING BENEATH MY HEEL!"_  
  
Both of his arms were waved forward, and a combination of psychic, and cosmic energy was unleashed in a powerful wave of energy. It collided with each, and every kaiju present - including Monster X. The wave was strong enough to knock them off their feet, and careening backwards. And when they crashed into the ground, all of them had been rendered unconscious. The largest gathering of monsters, both good and evil: defeated in a single blow.  
  
 _"Case in point, icka'brod."_  Mordred said in a satisfied tone. He then wasted no time in expanding his fields of crystal spires. It was time for him to pick up where he left off before: encasing this ugly, hideous world in his magnificent, and beautiful crystals. Thus turning it into the center of his universal crystal empire. And this time, no living force on the planet could stop him.  
  
Not even Godzilla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Otonashi had a disbelieving look on her face as she stuttered, "That's-that's not possible! He took all of them down in a single blow - even King Ghidorah!"  
  
"If he's gotten that strong since we last saw him........what chance do WE have of stopping him?" Asked Kazama worriedly.  
  
The entire crew was in disbelief of what could be considered the most impressive victory in kaiju history. Never before had they seen such a display of power, and it seemed to be putting a damper on their spirits. Even Ozaki felt worried of the circumstances. He wanted to believe they could win. That if they tried, they would still win. But for the first time: he was doubting their chances.  
  
But Captain Gordon stayed strong and said, "ALL OF YOU, GET A GRIP! It doesn't matter how strong that crystal freak is now! We, the EDF, are the last line of defense this planet has. And i am NOT gonna let some space-rock copycat take our planet without a fight. Godzilla, and the others did what they could: Now it's our turn."  
  
Gordon's speech managed to cut through the air of fear the crew had. His will, and determination gave them strength. And now they were willing to stand with him to defend this world.  
  
"Then what're your orders, Captain?" Ozaki asked.  
  
"Send an alert: this is an Omega level threat. Tell the EDF to send everything we've got to take down that freak. One way or another: this ends now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mordred continued his trek to the north of the city. Dozens of crystals formed as he hovered through the air, and spread like wildfire. At this rate, the whole city would be overtaken. Then he would focus on the rest of the planet. This would be easy. Then he heard the sound of aircraft behind him. It was an assortment of weapons, and vehicles deployed by EDF.  Karyu, Rumbling, Eclair, masers, tanks and jets were sent out to stop the psychic demigod with the Gotengo in the lead. Mordred was a bit curious at the assortment of human machines before him. But that swiftly turned to amusement.  
  
 _"So the humans are playing their hand, eh? Heheheh. This is going to be amusing."_  
  
"All units, open fire!" went the voice of Cpt. Gordon over the comms.  
  
In a simultaneous formation strike, the EDF forces unleashed their entire arsenal upon Mordred . Missiles, bullets, lasers, and the four mobile attack vehicles masers struck Mordred  with everything they had. Billows of smoke, and bright flashes of light concealed Mordred 's form for a moment...........before the stunned humans saw a crystal shield covering his body for a few seconds before vanishing.. He was left untouched by the assault. And in a few moments, a wave of psychic power pushed straight into the EDF forces, throwing them backwards, and crashing them into anything, and everything. The added energy surge he put into his attack short-circuited the machines to ensure none of them would be functional again.  
  
 _"All too easy."_   Mordred said to himself, satisfied with what he did, and returned to his terraforming process.  
  
In the bridge of the Gotengo, the crew was busy checking over systems, and making sure everyone was alright.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Gordon asked.  
  
"Noone's reported any injuries, so it looks like everyone's alright." said one of the crew members. "But all the systems have been shut down. A major electrical surge caused a massive failure in the Gotengo's operations. It looks like we're grounded."  
  
Gordon groaned in aggravation as he said, "Son of a bitch. All that, and he doesn't even flinch."  
  
"But we can't just give up!" Ozaki exclaimed. "Isn't there something we can do? ANYTHING?!"  
  
"We've done everything we can, Ozaki." Gordon replied. "At this point......all we can do is hope for a miracle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what felt like hours passed, Godzilla slowly, groggily rose back up to his feet. He never thought he could actually get hit by something strong enough to knock him out. But there's a first time for everything. *grunt*"Geez, that hurt. Dumb as it is to say, i think i'm gonna feel that tomorrow. Where-?"  
  
Godzilla saw the still, unmoving forms of his friends, and temporary allies lying scattered across the field. At first, he was concerned that they might have been killed. But as he looked carefully, he noticed the rising of their chests which confirmed they were still breathing. Thank god. But still, that didn't change the situation any. In fact, it just reminded him how serious it was. Mordred was much stronger than he was in the cocoon. And Godzilla was barely able to stand up to him until...............the crystals! "That's it!" Godzilla exclaimed as he looked to the crystals, and began approaching them. "I was starting to get worried, but now it looks like we might have a chance. Just gotta get some power surge energy, aaaaand-AAAARRGGHH!" As soon as Godzilla shattered a crystal, a surge of destructive energy began overcoming Godzilla. Then the energy sent him flying backwards, and crashing into another building. After he got up, he glanced at the crystals with an exasperated expression.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he roared angrily. It didn't make any sense to him. The crystals gave him incredible powers before during the crystal incursion. So why didn't it do the same again? The only way it wouldn't would be if Mordred had drained them of the G-cells flowing within them before. Then it clicked in Godzilla's mind: that's exactly what Mordred did. And sadly, it made sense if the crystal tyrant became what he is now: he had no more reason to use the crystals as a power source, or a means to heal himself when he had restored, and evolved himself past that limitation. "Damn it." Godzilla said. "Guess i'm back to square one, then."  
  
But then he heard the sound of movement to his side. To his relief, it was Mothra, and Kong that had gotten their second winds. Though it seemed that they were the only ones who had recovered. Nevertheless, Godzilla made his way over to them as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked.  
  
"I've survived worse, so i'll live." Kong said.  
  
"I am unharmed, as well." Mothra said. "But what about the others?"  
  
"They're still out of it. We're the only ones still standing right now. We've got to stop Mordred before it's too late."  
  
"Hold on," Kong said "Don't you think you should at least fill us in on a few things? Like what exactly is that monster we're dealing with?"  
  
"Not completely since we're short on time." Godzilla said hastily. "But to put it short, he's an evil kaiju apparently made from my father's DNA. He tried to take over the earth twice in the past: first when i was a kid, second was last year when the earth got overtaken by his alien crystals."  
  
"Wait: HE was responsible for the crystal's siege on the planet?" Mothra asked surprised. "Those crystal trapped me before i even realized what was happening."  
  
"Yep: that was him. He wanted to capture every living kaiju on earth, and use them as power sources before turning the earth into his own crystal world. Last time, he was stuck healing himself after his first 2 defeats. But it looks like he's done more than just heal up: he's changed into some kind of cosmic force stronger than anything we've ever fought before. And he was tough before he came here." Kong, and Mothra glanced at each other before turning back to Godzilla, with the former saying, "But there IS a way to beat him, right?"  
  
".........yeah, there is. It won't be easy, but he CAN be beaten. It's been done twice already, and we can do it again. Besides, we're the only ones left who can fight now. We HAVE to give it our all.........or the earth is doomed."  
  
"Then lead the way, Godzilla." Mothra said. "You know this enemy more, so we trust you to lead us against it."  
  
A feeling of guilt, and unease passed through Godzilla's body when he heard Mothra say that. Her apparent faith in him made him feel bad after what he did to her the last time they met. It just reminded him of how much he wanted to apologize for his actions. But there was no time. It would have to wait until after they'd dealt with this menace. So with a quick snort, his expression focused, and he turned in the direction Mordred had gone off to.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio smashed through every crystal that stood in front of them with ease. They weren't that hard, so it wasn't a hard task. It was the fact there were so many of them that made things irritating. If only because it slowed their pace a bit - except Mothra, who just flew above the cluster. But she did blast the crystals to make an easier path for the others. Still, it was quite the time they were having. "How much further?" asked Kong.   
  
"We're getting close." Godzilla replied. "I can sense him somewhere up ahead. Just be ready in case he tries any-" A crystal fist suddenly punched him in the face, and knocked him to the ground, cutting him off. It jarred his mind a little, but he managed to shake off the pain. When he looked up, he saw Mordred descending from the sky as his right fist returned to his side. _"You certainly are a glutton for punishment, Godzilla. This is quite brave of you, but i would have thought you'd have learned your lesson."_ Godzilla wiped his nose as he stood back up, and said, "Well, i'm a slow learner, Bastard. And i'm too stubborn to back down."  
  
 _"Evidently so. Still, i never quite figured you for being stupid. An entire group of monsters at your disposal, and you challenge me with a simian upstart, and the worthless bug who helped produce me? Surprisingly idiotic."_ Mothra, however, caught on to what he said, and asked, "What do you mean i helped produce you, fiend? I recall no such thing occurring."  
  
" _Oh, so you forgot, did you?"_ Mordred asked, almost sounding confused.  _"Surely you recall your little voyage into space? And the cloud of golden dust that floated in space as you went to save the world from an asteroid?"_ Mothra tried to remember such an event, but it was hard. But then, she recalled that she did indeed encounter a cloud of pollen dust floating in space. She paid it no mind because it seemed harmless enough. But now it appeared that it may not have been so. "You mean," mothra said in horror, "That was you?"  
  
 _"Yes, and no. IN actuality, the cloud was only part of me before it became me. When it passed over you, it collected some things you carried around unknowingly: this fool's father's cells, your dark counterpart's blood, and even some of your scales. All of them joined together with the cloud, and a crystal organism to produce the greatest, and most powerful force the universe has ever known: Mordred, the Spacegodzilla."_ Mothra was now in shock as she said, "Then.......you're here-"  
  
 _"Because of you! But don't feel too bad: if memory literally serves, this sort of thing happens with you quite alot. Just ask dear Battra........who's already dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_ Hearing the crystal tyrant's mocking laughter, Kong clenched his fist tightly as his anger grew, and shouted, "Shut the hell up! I don't care who you think you are: noone mocks my friend, and gets away with it! I'm gonna snap both of your jaws, and then use your head for a toy!" He then charged at Mordred, much to Godzilla, and Mothra's shock. "No, Kong! Wait!" Godzilla yelled.  
  
But it was too late. Kong charged up his fist, and leaped at Mordred. But just like with Godzilla, he was punched back by one of his crystal fists. Kong flew backwards, and went right into Godzilla, who was able to catch him. Seeing Kong get hurt, the divine moth decided now it was time to take action. She unleashed a payload of lightning and energy rays at the beast, only to be deflected by his crystal shield, and then blasted away by his corona beam. Godzilla let Kong down so that he could recover, and then turned to Mordred.  Summoning all his strength, Godzilla began firing a series of atomic rays at the crystal tyrant. Even though all of them were blocked by the shield, he didn't stop. Though it did seem to annoy Mordred somewhat. " _You're only wasting your time. You could try to blast me a hundred times, yet you'd never actually strike me. Why do you bother when you know it's fruitless?"_  
  
"Because i never give up! NEVER! You may be stronger than before, but you're no god! You're not invincible, and i'm gonna prove it by blasting you apart!" Instead of outright replying, Mordred reached out with his mind, and seizing Godzilla's form. He lifted the saurian up to the sky, and up towards him. When the two were inches away from each other, the crystal tyrant smirked a little, and his eyes glowed brightly. " _If that's what you think, then you're in for a BAD. TIME."_  
  
 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
As the fight between the four began, King Ghidorah recovered in time to witness the event unfurl. And in all honesty, he was actually impressed with all of them for display of power. Especially the crystal fiend whose powers were far greater in comparison. " **A shame the creature is a renegade."** he said to himself.  _"_ **With his power, i would have no problems destroying this world."**    Then he heard the sound of light grunting, and something crawling on the ground. He turned his left head behind him to see Monster X. Battered, and practically broken, he was now reduced to crawling away in order to escape from certain death. As he did so, Ghidorah swore he heard the treacherous hybrid muttering something about "fools" and "you'll all die", and stuff like that. Ghidorah considered just charging up a gravity bolt, and blasting X in the back. As helpless, and weak as he was, it would be a simple task of ending him now. Instead he just snorted in disgust, and said ** _"_ Worthless coward. He's not even worth killing anymore."**  But then he saw something that began drawing his full attention. All 3 heads turned forward to see something happening in the fight that suddenly made him glare in anger, and snarl in outrage.   
  
He saw that Godzilla was losing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, and again, Godzilla was hurled, and smashed into building after building. Actually, it was more like every possible hard surface that was around Godzilla was slammed into. Relentless, brutal, and completely domineering was this assault. And added to the brutal fight with Monster X, Godzilla could feel his body getting worse by the minute. But the telekinetic assault soon ended after he was slammed into another building. He was then swiftly brought back before Mordred.  _"Just so you will remember: you brought this outcome upon yourself."_  he said as he clutched Godzilla's neck with his left fist, and then punched him across the face 3 times before letting him hover in the air. _"You always see fit to challenge me, and oppose me. You always stand in my way - just like your cursed father."_  
  
He then began punching him repeatedly with his crystal fists before letting him fall to the ground. When he tried getting back up, Mordred clutched both fists together, raised them up, and then like a jackhammer, slammed them down on Godzilla. The result of which left a small impact point, and shook the whole city. " _He thought he could stop me before........and yet i'm still here. WHERE IS HE NOW?!" Mordred_  channeled electric currents through several crystals, and struck Godzilla with them. He roared in excruciating pain as the energy coursed through him, and he was unable to stop it. When the attack stopped, Godzilla dropped to the ground, severely weakened. Once more, Spacegodzilla lifted him with his telekinetic might as he began "grinning" maliciously. _"Answer: the same place you are about to go, icka'brod._ ** _IN HELL."_** Mordredthen began charging up for another triple corona beam attack: the same one he used to kill Gororin earlier. Now he was going to do the same to Godzilla. And with him being so weak, and with both Kong and Mothra out of commission, Godzilla could only watch as his death was but seconds away from finally claiming him.  
  
 _"Please, give your dear daddy a peck on the cheek for me."_  
  
But just before he could fire, he was struck by three golden bolts of lightning which pushed him backwards, and made him relinquish his hold on Godzilla. The weakened kaiju fell to the ground with a thud, and was left there for a while. Mordred, meanwhile, reeled from the sudden attack, but acted far more angered than anything. _"Who dares?!"_   At that moment, the King of Terror landed before Mordred, unleashing his hellish, bell-like roar that resounded with power.   
  
TCCHHHGGOOOOOOGGNNKKKK!  
  
Once again, Mordred was surprised. But he still held no fear, even when King Ghidorah stepped forth. Instead, Mordred felt genuine intrigue. " _So, THIS is the fearsome, and legendary King Ghidorah, the Terror. It truly is most impressive to finally see you for myself in the flesh. Though i cannot help but wonder: are you trying to actually defend Godzilla?"_  
  
 **"If that is how you wish to conceive my actions.......then very well."**  
  
 _"But why?" Mordred_  asked curiously.  _"He is your sworn enemy. The cause of your greatest humiliations, and defeats. Him, AND his father. We share a common foe with him. So why, in your right mind, would you do something as ridiculous as defend him?"_  
  
 **"You mean it isn't clear?"** Ghidorah asked, with Mordred's silence being the bid for him to explain. **"Let me explain something to you very clearly. There are two things in this reality that i never have, and never will stand for - both the domination/destruction of the universe, and the honor of killing the so-called King of the Monsters.The saurian is MINE to kill. MINE to destroy. As is this entire world mine to eradicate from existence if i so choose. Never will i allow what is rightfully mine to be stolen by someone inferior. Never again. And you are little more than a silicon-based copy of Godzilla, attempting to pass off his power for omnipotence. But you are a child compared to me. I have existed long before this universe's conception, and i shall be here long after Entropy has strangled the life from it, and sucked its cosmic bones clean. Both of your strengths pale in comparison to my true power. And now i will show you what it means to be The King of Terror!"**  
  
 _"Please,"_ Mordred dismissed casually.  _"What is a king to a god?"_  
  
 **"And what is a god..............TO A NON-BELIEVER?!?"** With another thunderous roar, Ghidorah's body surged with golden energy. And his power reached levels that noone believed he had before. Mordred actually seemed impressed with it, while a recovered Godzilla seemed shocked. And also fortunate that Ghidorah didn't use this power when they first fought - though he seemed to do fine without it back then. But with the power Mordred possessed, King Ghidorah knew he would need to use his own true power in order to stand against him.  Suddenly, he fired a Triple Gravity Bolt strike at Mordred, who dodged to the side. But this probed to be a diversion as King Ghidorah flew in to deliver a strong kick to the crystal monster's torso. It pushed him back a few feet, and Ghidorah moved in to deliver a few more kicks. This time, however, Mordred blocked them with his fists, and managed to give Ghidorah a blow to the gut which pushed him back. But Ghidorah shrugged it off, and took to the skies. He swooped in to swipe at Mordred, but the latter moved upwards to dodge. Seeing how his opponent was going to play, Mordred also took to the sky. The two began colliding into each other several times, Ghidorah getting at least a few kicks in, while Mordred managed a few punches, and even a tail swipe. But then they fired a triple array of Gravity Bolts, and Corona Beams that collided into each other, and unleashed an incredible explosion that overtook the sky, and brightened the cloudy skies greatly. When the smoke cleared, both fighters were unscathed. And they seemed evenly matched too. But they had no intention of backing down, and kept on sending bolts and beams at each other, while also getting some hits in, in an aerial dance that lasted a long time.  
  
Fortunately, this bought Godzilla enough time for his healing factor to kick in, and heal himself. He managed to get back to his feet, and saw the fight between the two god-like foes opposing each other. Though he would never say it aloud, Godzilla considered the display of skill, power, and strength to be most impressive. And even more crazily: part of him was hoping Ghidorah would win. But deep down he knew it was only a matter of time before Mordred won. So long as he had a self-sustaining energy source, he could keep on fighting. But when Godzilla caught a glimpse of Mordred's chest, that's when an idea struck. He knew what to do at last........and he needed help to do it. With haste, he ran over to Kong, who had just finally recovered, and woken. "Kong! Are you alright, bud?" Godzilla asked.  
  
"Aside from feeling retarded for letting myself get careless, yeah i'm fine." Kong said a little shamefully. "I really need to learn to keep my anger in check. It almost got me killed this time!"  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, Kong." Godzilla reassured. "It happens to all of us at some point. But that's not what matters now: I finally have an idea of how we can beat Mordred." Kong perked up at Godzilla upon hearing that, and said, "Really? What is it, then?"  
  
"Okay. Just listen carefully: Mordred has a weak spot on his chest, and only his chest. A power core that serves as the source of all his energy, and strength. Even before he got his new form, that was his biggest weak-point. So if we can get to that, and overload it: we might be able to disable Mordred's power, and send him packing!"  
  
"Ah! That sounds like a promising plan. But how do I fit in?"  
  
"That's the thing: it won't be as simple as punching, or blasting it. When i got a good look at it i noticed it was covered in a strong layer of crystal. He's learned since last time, and is protecting his core more thoroughly now. But if you can charge up enough energy, absorb enough electrical power, then get close enough to discharge it, you can fracture the shield, and me and Ghidorah can blast his core, and finally take him down."  
  
"Hmm." Kong thought for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, i can do that. I just need some time to build up enough energy to get to him. Think you can keep him busy long enough?" Godzilla smirked in confidence, and said, "Oh, i'm sure me, and goldi-locks can hold him off for a while. Just make sure you get as much as you can. Everything's riding on you, now." Godzilla then ran off to join his arch-enemy in fighting against his other arch-enemy. Once alone, Kong looked around until he saw a perfect energy source to tap into. He found telephone lines, and knew he found what he needed. Without missing a beat, he bit into the wires, and began soaking up as much energy as he could until he was full. Hopefully, it would be enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours of their aerial dog-fight, King Ghidorah, and Mordred returned to the ground level. Ghidorah, however, seemed to be a bit winded, and winced a bit as he took a step back. Mordred seemed perfectly fine, and filled with plenty of stamina, and energy. Noticing his opponent's momentary tiredness, Mordred used his telekinesis to bring up several crystals into the air, and then hurl them at Ghidorah like spear-tipped missiles. Ghidorah blasted each one as quickly as possible. But some managed to get past, and were about to impale him in the leg, and chest. Suddenly, a familiar blue ray blasted the crystals before they could touch him. To both combatants surprise, Godzilla had arrived at last. He instantly ran next to Ghidorah, and readied for battle. Though Ghidorah seemed rather annoyed about something.  **"You certainly took your time getting back to your feet, fool."  
 **   
"In case you forgot, i had my ass handed to me. It takes a while for me to heal up, so i don't need any criticisms. Especially from you."  
  
 **"Hmph. Pitiful excuses."**    
  
"Whatever. Let's just focus on the fight." Godzilla said irritably, before focusing on Mordred. "So how about it? Think we have a shot if we double-team him?"  
  
 **"It's uncertain at the moment. In case you've already forgotten, our opponent is far stronger than Monster X. Not to mention i'm feeling a little bit winded, and i feel as if he may have broken some of my ribs."**    
  
"Heh. Thought so: i'm still feeling pretty beat up, myself. But hey, if the two of us teaming up whooped X big time, then i'd like to think we can whoop HIM all the same."  
  
 **"You're quite confident in our chances, Gojirin."  
 **   
"I like to keep positive in these circumstances."  
  
 _"Ah, so the two mighty kings are joining forces once more to face me?"_ Mordred said arrogantly.  _"Splendid. Then let us begin."_ Immediately, the both of them split up, and began moving on both sides: Godzilla on ground, Ghidorah in the air. And all while Mordred still calmly stood in place. Both of them soon reached him, and Godzilla threw a punch while Ghidorah threw a kick. Unfortunately, Mordred blocked both of them with his fists. He then pushed them back away from him. Yet this didn't stop them, and the two once again attempted to beat him into submission. Godzilla threw several punches, while King Ghidorah continued his kicks. But Mordred continuously blocked each one of them with little effort. And when the two performed a tail swipe, he just grabbed them both by the tails, lifted them up into the air, reared them back, and then slammed them into each other. He then pushed them back with a psychic wave. The two staggered back to their feet, still willing to keep fighting. Mordred was happy to oblige them, and fired his crystal lightning beams at them. The two did their best to block, or dodge them, even if they took a few hits. But eventually, the beams began hitting them more, and more. And it started to effect them. Yet still, the two managed to shatter the crystals before they did some real damage. Seeing this, Mordred decided try another trick: charging one of his fists with corona energy, and then launch it at the two kings. Both of them saw the fist coming at them, and were quick to attack. They built up as much energy as they could, and fired their Atomic Ray and Gravity Bolts at the crystal. The combined attack managed to halt the crystal, and shatter it. This gave them some hope. The hope that maybe they managed to limit Mordred in some way. But those hopes were dashed when he simply created a new one exactly like the previous. He then shot them with corona beams from his fists that shot them backwards, and made them fall over. And though they tried, they couldn't get back up. Those last few attacks had finally done their work, and the two found it difficult to stay strong. They had been brought down, and Mordred knew it all too well as he approached them. When he did, he loomed over them like a savage predator. One that just caught a perfect prize.  _"And so it ends. A valiant effort, but as you can see: Ultimately futile. Now prepare yourselves, Kings. For you are finally about to leave this world."_  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" Suddenly, Kong appeared seemingly from out of nowhere, and collided with Mordred. This got King Ghidorah and Godzilla surprised, and excited respectively. Kong grabbed hold of Mordred's core, and unleashed every iota of electrical energy he had into it. Mordred was swift in his attempts to shake off Kong, and began shocking him with his own energies. But Kong was determined to do his part, and he pushed past the shocks. The two energies began mixing together, and causing an immense surge between the two. They were in a great deal of pain, yet stayed firm. It seemed like their electrical tug-of-war would not end - then it was decided for them by the colliding energies causing an intense explosion which knocked Kong off of the Crystal Tyrant. The explosion had the intended effect with the addition of Mordred being shaken and dazed: the shield was cracking, and the core was vulnerable.   
  
Acting on this, Godzilla stood back up, and said to King Ghidorah, "There! His power core's damaged! Aim, and shoot at it with everything you've got! AND DON'T HOLD BACK!" King Ghidorah got the memo, and stood back up as well. Once both were standing straight, they began channeling, and building up their energy. But this time they weren't stopping: they were going all the way. Godzilla's blue-glowing spines began glowing a familiar crimson red. And Ghidorah's whole body once more glowed with Golden light. The two kings were reaching the peak of their powers, and it was the most exhilarating display ever seen before. When it was done, and their energy reached its greatest height, the two finally struck. Godzilla unleashed a Crimson Spiral Ray while King Ghidorah unleashed a Triple Gravity Bolt Strike - their mightiest attacks. Mordred got his senses back just in time to see the two attacks charging directly towards his chest. And he was far too late to do anything about it as they crashed into him. He roared furiously as the power of the attacks tore into him. Pressure began building in the shield covering his core, and the cracks grew bigger. And bigger. And ever so much bigger before it finally got broken, and the attacks hit the core itself, shattering it.  
  
The result was a massive explosion which sent the two Kings flying back a mile away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A large bunch of smoke had formed from the explosion. But after a while, it began clearing away to reveal the 3 kings lying unconscious on the ground. In moments, though, Godzilla, Kong, and King Ghidorah slowly rose back up to their feet. They were unsure how long they had been out, but it at least gave them time for their respective healing factors to kick in, and fix them. At the same time, Mothra and the other kaiju had arrived on the scene after finally recovering.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" she asked, feeling concerned.  
  
"Other than being tired beyond imagining.........yeah. We're okay." Godzilla said a little groggily.  
  
"Well, we weren't sure after that explosion erupted." Zilla said. "I never saw anything like it before. It was incredible."  
  
"Guess that's one way of putting it."  
  
"Well, i sure wish we were there to see it." Megalon said. "It must've caused alotta havoc, and caused alot of destruction."  
  
"Quiet, Megalon." Gigan said. "It's good to see you're still alive, my king. I was almost afraid you perished in the battle."  
  
 **"Tch. Do not speak such nonsense. I would never allow myself to perish in any sort of battle. Surely you know that?"**    
  
"Uh, y-y-yeah. Yes, of course, King Ghidorah." Gigan said with haste.  
  
"So guys," Rodan said, "Did you do it? Is that crystal monster gone?"  
  
Before any response could be made, everyone noticed something shining behind them. When they looked, they saw a ray of sunlight shining through the mushroom cloud, and down into the crater where Mordred had been. To those who understood, it seemed like a perfect metaphor for this moment: that once more light has overcome the darkness, and Good has triumphed over evil.   
  
As they watched the sight, Godzilla drew a happy smile, and said, "Yeah, Rody: It's over. Finally, it's over."  
  
BOOOOM!  
  
The kaiju jolted as they heard a crashing sound. And more so when they saw a four-clawed hand reach out of the crater. It grabbed onto the side, and began pulling up the body it was attached to. Needless to say, the identity of the body left some of the kaiju wide-eyed, and in shock. "No way!" Anguirus said in surprise. "It can't be! There's no way!"  
  
But there was, and IT was: Mordred, still alive. But as the group saw, he was NOT in the best of conditions. His body appeared to have been restored to its original form in which he first came to earth. But his body was all bloodied, and there were gashes all over. They were closing, but with the extensiveness of the injuries, his healing factor was at its limit. His crystals were ALL shattered to bits, and his chest had a gaping hole with a small, yellow spark of energy burning inside which he clutched desperately. But most of all: his expression was one of pure hatred, rage, and a thirst for vengeance. Were he not so badly injured, he would be lunging at Godzilla right now. Instead, he settled for leaving them with a threat. " _You weak............ pathetic........WORTHLESS cretinous piles of filth! Look at what you've done! My perfect form is defiled! RUINED! It will take much time to recharge myself! You fools have angered me - disrespected me - and made a great mockery of me on this day. And on this day, you all have made a dangerous enemy."_  
  
As he limped out of the crater, Mordred focused what energy he had into repairing the crystals on his body. He fixed the shield of his power core. And he began hovering in the air once more. " _You have not won! This is little more than Pyrrhic victory for you worms! So long as i continue to draw breath.........none of you shall ever be safe again. This war is FAR from over. I. WILL. BE. BACK. And i WILL have my revenge!"_ And with that, Mordred shot himself into orbit, and into the farthest reaches of space. He was gone, and the earth had been saved. With that, everyone began cheering in victory. The crew of the Gotengo was shouting cheers, as did the others in their ships. The kaiju followed suit as they roared in victory to the sky continuously. Even the Cyborgs joined in the celebration, knowing they had survived. Everyone was thrilled that this overbearing conflict was finally at an end. Everyone was happy.  
  
Everyone except for two beings.   
  
While the rest of the world seemed to celebrate, Godzilla and King Ghidorah turned to each other, and glared daggers into each other. The same hatred they had for each other was back, and it seemed like another conflict would arise. "Well?" asked Godzilla in a condensed tone.  **"I think that should be obvious now, fool. Monster X escaped during the battle. And i imagine he is hiding himself somewhere on earth. Now that the Xillians know of his treachery, they will no doubt have him cut off. Though i did not destroy him, i made him understand my humiliation, and pain. I obtained my revenge, which means this little truce of ours is OVER!"** Godzilla snorted as he gave a hard glare at the terror king, and said, "Why am i not surprised? Just when i thought maybe we could end this stupid feud, and work together."  
  
 **"If you actually believed that.............you're nothing but a soft, weak, sentimental fool."**    
  
"Whatever. But are you ACTUALLY going to pick a fight right now? When i doubt either of us is in much condition to even throw a punch properly?"  
  
At that, Ghidorah actually took time to think things over, and weigh the options. After he did, he said,  **"No. You're right: we are both exhausted, and weary at the moment. If we fought, it would result in little more than both of us failing miserably. So there will be no fight between us. Not this day. And at least not until after i've hunted down that crystal abomination, and ended its miserable existence for good before it ever returns. So rest easy, Gojirin: because one day we WILL have our final battle. And on that day, my vengeance shall at last be fulfilled, and you will know that is was the King of Terror, Ghidorah, who vanquished you."**   Ghidorah flapped his massive wings, and took off to the skies. He followed the same trail as Spacegodzilla, and was soon making his way to space. Gigan, and Megalon, seeing they were about to be left behind rushed behind to catch up. But not before Megalon gave a final farewell to his temporary allies. "Whelp, it's been fun! Kill ya next time, guuuys!" And like Ghidorah, the cyborgs took off into space, leaving the earth kaiju as they watched them leave.  
  
"Boy: you guys have the weirdest enemies i've ever met." Zilla said.  
  
"Bud......we could tell you stories." Anguirus said.  
  
With the aliens gone, Godzilla turned back to his friends, and allies. His eyes met Mothra's, and soon he got a bit nervous. Most ironic considering how strong he remained throughout the battle. He knew now was the time for what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if she'd accept what he had to say.......considering he killed her, and all. But he knew it was the right thing to do. So with a small little gulp he walked over to her, stood in place, though his tail wagged side to side a bit, and he twiddled his fingers a bit, much to the other's mild amusement, as he spoke.  
  
"Listen, M-mothra. There's-....there's something i want to- i-i mean, i jjust want to- w-what i mean to say is-"  
  
"It's okay, Godzilla." she said calmly. "You can say anything."  
  
That just made him feel even more guilty. Even now, when the fighting was done, she didn't look to him with anger, or spite. She was still just so......cheerful, and nice. It was driving him crazy! So he just relented, sighed, and with remorse in his voice made his apology. "Look.......i'm sorry for what i did to you, Mothra. It's taken me a while, but.........i know the things i did........they were ALL wrong. There's no excuse for my actions - against humanity even after they cared for me..........and you, who my father respected even though you two were enemies at times. All i can say is i'm sorry. So very sorry. And i understand if you don't forgive me. Hell, i would do it either if i was able to-"  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Godzilla bolted his head upright, and his expression took on one of confusion, and surprise. Even though Mothra was incapable of expressing herself facially, Godzilla could somehow tell she was giving him a gentle smile from the warmth that seemed to reverberate off of her. Then, in an even more stunning move, she moved forward, and placed her forehead to his, and wrapped her wings around him. It was...........so warm, and soft. He could feel her spiritual energy - so wonderful, strong, and peaceful. Yet it was the gesture that made his emotions begin to stir up.  
  
"H-how?" he asked in a shaky, startled tone. Tears actually began to pool in his eyes. "How could you forgive me so easily? I don't understand: i thought you would be furious with me. I thought you would HATE me for what i did! Just like everyone else."  
  
"You have it all wrong, youngling." she spoke in a maternal voice that seemed to sooth him as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I could never hate you. And i was never angry with you. You may not remember, but i met you many years ago when you were just newly born. You had so much purity, and strength of will even at such a young age: yet you never saw bad in anything. Ever since, i've kept a close eye on you. I knew you always had the potential to be a great protector of this earth - a Guardian to the fullest.  I only wished the same could have been said for your father. Though we fought more times than i care to remember........i always saw him as a friend. I never gave up on him, though i only wished i tried harder to help him." The others listened carefully. Some of them felt some sadness as the Godzilla they had come to know, and call friend was brought up. What made it worse was that Anguirus, and Rodan knew what she was talking about - they saw his change on the final day they worked together to save Tokyo. That was the last time they saw their best friend. Zilla, and Kong didn't know him, so they were unsure of how to feel. But that was made clear when Mothra continued.  
  
"But even after he first used his powers for good, your father simply couldn't let go of his feelings. He hated humanity, and always blamed them for making him what he was. He had forgotten for a time, but when he remembered..........the great kaiju who was a protector was overcome by his fury, rage, and thirst for vengeance. And vengeance blackens the soul. Clings to it like vile poison. As sad as it is to say, he fell into that abyss a long time ago. But you: you held onto your kindness, and compassion throughout the years. Your time with Asuza Gojo helped shape your perspective, and make you a wonderful creature: one that knows nothing of hate, and craves not destruction. *sigh* But your father's death came, and impacted you in a way which turned you against everything you once were. You wanted to honor his memory by emulating him - BEING him. You were misguided by your grief, and for a time it controlled your actions. But even so - even during our battle, and after my death, i was never angry with you. I was sad. I was said because i thought you had lost your way - as he did."  
  
Godzilla looked down from Mothra's gaze. A feeling of shame came over him as he thought over what she said. And in regards to himself, he was willing to admit the truth right then and there. "I DID lose my way, Mothra. I always looked up to my father. He was my hero: someone i always wanted to be. But i.......i never realized how many he hurt in the past. I didn't want to hurt any humans, but i always thought back to my father. Always thought i would dishonor his memory if i didn't carry what he did. I made a mistake. So many years of just wanting to keep others safe, and i still became my father. Yes, Mothra, you're right: i completely lost my way."  
  
"But you found it again, jr!" Mothra proclaimed happily, getting Godzilla to look back up to her. "And you did it by yourself. You came to terms with your true feelings, realized what you were doing, and now are working hard to change for the better. And look at all you helped since then. You could have been just like your father, but you strayed from his vengeful ways. You have chosen a destiny for yourself which honors the GOOD that he accomplished. And i could not be more proud of you for being so strong." Before this moment, Godzilla was fearful, and then guilty. Now he felt more proud of himself than he had ever thought possible. He wasn't sure why, but hearing such an appraisal from Mothra felt like being praised by a mother. It felt special. And so did he feel special, too. He wore a happy face, and nodded at Mothra. But then he turned over to the group that was watching them.  
  
"To be fair, it wasn't just me." he said modestly. "I had a little help from my friends."  
  
Anguirus stepped forth, and said in a proud tone, "And we couldn't have been more happy, buddy."  
  
"yep!" Rodan added. "Ever since you came back, life's been feeling that much better. I wouldn't have it changed for anything."  
  
"Honestly, you've helped me alot more than i did for you." Zilla started. "But i am grateful to have met you, as well. I i'm not sure what i would've done if you hadn't been there to pull me back to reality."  
  
"I pretty much owe them everything. I wouldn't be what i am now if they weren't around. They're my family." Godzilla said happily.  
  
Mothra nodded in understanding, and did the same to the others as she took to the air, "You have all done so well this day. I, and the world, owe you much for your willingness to fight, and protect what is most sacred. But for now the threat has been averted. It is time for me to return home........as it is for the rest of you. You've all earned rest, and comfort for your noble actions this day. Until we meet again, friends!" And with that, Mothra set off back to her island. The kaiju stood, and watched as she left. Though this day was one of pure mayhem, and was very nearly lost: they had lived to fight another day. And that, at least was something to be glad for. "Guess we should head back, then. It's been a long day, and i'm exhausted." Godzilla said, before turning to Kong. "Thanks again for your help. I don't think we could've won without you here."  
  
"Don't mention it. I always take pride in fighting with noble fighters like you." Kong complimented. "Just remember: you ever need me again, come find me. I'll be happy to help again. Till then, take care of yourselves, guys."  
  
"Will do."  
  
And with a friendly nod, Kong turned around, and began walking away towards Faro Island. Godzilla, and the others took that as their Que to leave, too. The humans could handle the rest from here. Still, Godzilla thought to himself, that this day was far more interesting than he figured. Humanity seemed to slowly be learning not to treat them as enemies. And in the face of absolute destruction, the most unlikely of allies came forth to turn the tides of battle. So if there was anything Godzilla gained, it was the possibility that perhaps peace could at last be coming to earth between the two species. After all, if he and King Ghidorah could work together for even a day, why can't humans and kaiju live together in peace, too? It was certainly a good notion to have, and he was hopeful for its possibility.  
  
Then again, there's no telling what the future holds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, good to be back!" Gigan said aloud as he, and Megalon entered the Xillian's council chamber. "It might have been a bit of a drab here, but at least it has plenty of space."  
  
"Well, personally, Seatopia has more room than this place, but it's still good." Megalon added.  
  
"Only if you like living underground like a stinking bug."  
  
"Uh, bro? I AM a "stinking bug"." Meg said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Okay, okay! Sorry! Geez."  
  
"Well let me just say that the Xillians are quite happy to have its greatest warriors back in our ranks. We're all........... ** _so very pleased_  **about it." the Controller seemed to strain to say. "Especially now that Great King Ghidorah has been proven innocent, and is free to return to us. But.........where is he?"  
  
"Oh, he's off chasing that freaky-deaky space-godzilla thing. But he said he wanted to go it alone, so he told us to come back here." Megalon answered. "He'll come back once he's done."  
  
"Then again, who knows how long that might take" Gigan asked rhetorically. "Oh, well. At least we're back where we belong. And that stinking X got his. *chuckle* I can only imagine what rock he's hiding under now that he's stuck on earth?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Back on earth, Monster X had regained enough of his strength to use his power of levitation. And right now, he was flying inland of China. He would need a place to lay low for a while, and he doubted Japan would be the best place for him. After a wile of flying, he finally set down near a mountain, and lay beside it. Now he was alone to dwell on, and seethe on his thoughts.  
  
 **" I should have known that fool Ghidorah would choose such a time to get revenge. How dare he choose the very moment of my victory, and reduce me to hiding in seclusion like this? Well, soon enough, i'll regain my strength, and-"  
  
 _"Quiet, fool."_  **a voice suddenly spoke.  **"** _ **You do not possess the necessary power."**  
 _   
X bolted up, and assumed a battle stance as he demanded,  **"Who's there? Show yourself, now!"  
  
 _"THAT IS ENOUGH!"_  **the voice commanded in a tone that made even X falter. **_"Has it already been so long that you've forgotten who your master is? The one who came to you when you beseeched for great power, little Xillian, on the darkest hour?"_    
  
"M-my lord, Bagan?"** X stuttered in an intimidated tone.  **"Please, forgive me: it's been so long since i encountered you. But........it's been seven years since that day. Why do you only speak to me now?"**  
  
 ** _"When you summoned my power, i was still in slumber. My power was still weak, and i have been allowing my reserves to replenish as they have been for centuries. But i can feel it now: my strength - my power is slowly returning. For the hour draws near, my child. The Solstice is coming, and the dark day is close. Though you have failed to prepare this world for my return, you may still be of use to me."_**  
  
 **"I don't see how: with our plot exposed, Controller has undoubtedly put all the blame on me to save face. It will take time before he can somehow get me back into the Xillian forces. If i cannot lead them, then what use can i be to you, my lord?"**  
  
 ** _"Have patience. Your ally is resourceful, and will return you to your people soon enough. But until then, you must wait. One day, an object of importance will present itself - courtesy of the 3 headed worm. When it does, you will bring it to me. His power is great - but only together with the other one can the terror beast be used to release me."_**  
  
 **"As you wish. But what of Godzilla, and the earth beasts?"**  
  
 ** _"They are of no consequence: they too shall fall in time. For now, let them return to their home in peace. Look."_   **  
  
At the voice's bequest, X looked east, and saw the sun rising up into the sky.  
  
 **" _The dawn comes, and the Light prospers on this day. But in time, light will be forever extinguished. And the Age of Darkness can begin!"_  
 **   
to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season finale in this part right here. And what better mid-season break to put in than a showdown with Spacegodzilla aka Mordred, himself? At the current height of his power, no less? It's gonna take alot more than what our heroes, and villains have to fight off this alien menace.
> 
> Think they're up to the challenge?:D


	14. Dawn of the Destoroyah - S2 ep.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their previous failures, the Xillains refuse to admit defeat. Now, the Controller has devised a new plan to kill Godzilla, and to increase their ranks. With the aid of the cyborgs, a deadly trap is about to be set upon the young king as he faces against a dark foe from his past which may prove to be his undoing.
> 
> His personal demon has returned.

  
  
  


Exactly 3 months had passed since the Xillian's most recent attack on earth. The damage wrought by them, and the unexpected arrival of Mordred, the Spacegodzilla had been repaired. And there hasn't been a single kaiju attack in that time since. Over all, everything was very nice, and quite peaceful. But for a certain pair of monsters on Planet X........it was unbelievably boring. Both cyborgs, Gigan and Megalon were restless from all the inaction. Especially after spending several years doing nothing while out in space. Now it was bothering them that they STILL had nothing to do. For the most part, Gigan managed to keep himself in check. But Megalon was pacing around, groaning as he did so. He always was the less patient of the two.  
  
"Gah! I am SO. BOOOOORED!" Megalon proclaimed. "When are we gonna get back to business conquering earth?!"  
  
"After King Ghidorah gets back to Planet X." Gigan answered.  
  
"Yeah, but he's been gone since.......well, it feels like for- freaking-ever! Busy chasing after that crystal copycat all this time! I mean seriously: did he really have to chase that thing down after he, and Godzilla torched it?"  
  
"Uh, meg? You DO remember what that "crystal copycat" did to us, right? He took out 10 kaiju - us, and the boss included - with a single blow. In the end, it took him AND Godzilla everything they had to finish him. And they barely even did that because he survived, and lived to try another day. Now do you really think Ghidorah's gonna risk that thing coming back to finish the job..............when he's potentially stronger than he was already?"  
  
"Uh........................."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Okay, that's a given. But still, don't you think we could at least be doing something else while he's away? Something that might make us taking over the world speed ahead of schedule? I just-...i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i wanna do something now! I wanna! Iwannaiwannaiwannaiwanna!" Megalon complained.  
  
"Well, if you're so intent on doing something Megalon, then perhaps you and your brother can help with a little..........science project we've been working on." The controller said as he appeared on one of the numerous monitor screens stretched across the facility. "Both of you meet me in the lab. I have something new to show you." When he switched off, the two cyborgs gave each other a look of curiosity. They then began making their way to the laboratory to see what the controller was intent on showing them.  "What do you think the controller's got that he wants us BOTH to see?" megalon asked.  
  
"No idea. The only reason he would ever want us to show up together is if it were for a mission. Though i can't imagine what kind of mission would involve us going to-" Gigan paused as they entered the lab, with Megalon looking a bit surprised when he saw a massive figure in the room. Specifically in one of the holding cells in the lab for specimens. The lights in there were out, so it was difficult for any normal eyes to see in there. But the cyborgs could see well enough with their visors. But to the ordinary eyes, they would see the dark silhouette of a creature with a twin-sided crest, large wings, a single horn, and bright, yellow eyes. As the duo stared at the monster in bewilderment, the controller stepped onto a platform that was right beside them with a confident smile.  
  
"So? What do you think?"  
  
"Is that really-?"  
  
"Yes, Gigan: that's the one we obtained a few years prior to the Millenian's ashes, and the Meganulan egg. And as such, this one is the first we decided to begin the G-Cell regeneration experiment with. And needless to say: those cells really do wonders for another kaiju's complexion. Then again, that's what happens with mutagenics." Megalon, meanwhile, was perplexed by the massive size of the monster behind the glass, and was a bit intimidated. "Yeah, he's.......really somethin'. Still kinda funny you were able to bring him back. From what the EDF's files mentioned, there was hardly enough left of the guy to grow back from. And he would've probably degenerated after a while."  
  
"And like i said: G-cells can really go a long way with that sort of thing. All this thing needed was a helping portion of the stuff, and he began mutating into something more than what he used to be. Now at least he's not completely dependent on a single energy source. Not when he's got some of Godzilla's cells coursing through him. Let's be thankful we've got a surplus of the stuff." Peering in, Gigan noticed the monster was rather still, and didn't seem to fully register their presence. "Weird. He doesn't look aware of anything right now. What's his problem?"  
  
"Oh, that." Controller spoke. "Let's just say he's adjusting to his new modifications. In a short time, he'll also be a bit less likely to go on a murderous rampage with the light intelligence boost we gave him. That'll come in handy when the 3 of you head down to earth."  
  
"Well, that sounds pretty coo-WAIT, WHAT?!" exclaimed Megalon. "THAT'S what you wanted us here for?"  
  
"Indeed. This monster has enormous potential to aid us in our cause. And it helps that he has a personal grudge against Godzilla. With his incredible strength, powers, and his durability, he will be a valuable asset for our war."  
  
"But-but......what if this guy decides to turn on us? The file said this guy was a living death machine! How do we-?!"  
  
"Megalon, stop freaking out, alright? It's under control. As i stated, he's been programmed to recognize us as allies. He won't try to go all blitzkrieg on us at any given moment. Especially when he'll be bust eviscerating Godzilla himself." It didn't take Gigan too long to figure out what the Controller had meant, "So that's why we're here? To serve as some kind of glorified escorts, and make sure he does what he's supposed to?"  
  
"Actually..............that's only HALF right." the controller said as a knowing grin appeared on his face. "I've got a more..........amusing plan for the lot of you."  
  
"Well, i'm not sure this is a good idea, either way." Gigan responded. "In case either of you have forgotten: Ghidorah has issue with anyone killing Godzilla instead of him. He's made the kaiju his personal prize, and if he learns of what we did while he wasn't here-"  
  
"Gigan, gigan, you worry too much! What our "glorious" king doesn't know certainly won't hurt us. Besides, this is more of a test........to see how effective our new version of the monster can handle himself on the battlefield. Killing Godzilla would just be a bonus, if it happens. Surely even HE would understand." But the cyborgs weren't quite sure about this. They were loyal to their king first, and foremost. But they also wanted to keep the Xillians as allies, knowing how useful they can be. As the two turned their gaze back to the specimen, though, Megalon mumbled something which summed up their shared feelings.  
  
"I am seriously not sure about this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the mythical Infant Island, the goddess Mothra was in a meditative trance. She did this in order to ensure she could be prepared for any possible dangers that may arise. By doing this, she gained not only a clear sense of mind, and clarity: she was able to access a level of clairvoyance which warns her of what may end up coming. And right now, she was receiving visions of something. Something that was soon to happen. Something............bad. A sunken vessel. Godzilla alone. At the mercy of a horrendous monster. His friends stopped from helping him.  
**  
_DEATH._  **   
  
She snapped out of her meditative state with a chirp. What she saw was startling, to say the least. And it was going to happen soon. And if she didn't do something, it may come to pass.  
  
And Godzilla will die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another normal day on Monster Island. All the other kaiju were out doing their normal business with not a care in the world. Godzilla, in the meantime, was visiting the small lake where he was keeping the plant Anguirus had given him. It was, funny enough, close to where he and his friends made their resting place. He'd picked this spot knowing the plant would need drinking water. And next to this water source, it would do just fine on its own. Godzilla had just come by to check on how it was doing. And he saw that it was doing quite well. But 2 seconds later, he ended up being not the only kaiju checking in.  
  
"I see the plant's doing good." Rodan said as he perched himself on a rock ledge next to Godzilla. Anguirus, Manda and Zilla showed up moments later.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Godzilla said. "And it's funny that i really don't have to do that much. It's doing well on its own."  
  
"Maybe." Anguirus said. "But even plants enjoy company from those who care for them."  
  
"I can definitely vouch for that one." Zilla said.  
  
"As can i." added Manda.  
  
Godzilla smiled at the others as he looked back at his little plant. "Yeah. And it helps that, for some reason, i feel this need to always check on it. Like it's more important than it seems."  
  
"Really?" asked Rodan. "How's that?"  
  
"It's just this...........instinct, i guess. Like this plant you gave me, Ang, is important to me. And i have to look after it."  
  
"Heh. Hey, if i knew it was that important, i would've found this plant sooner for you." Anguirus joked.  
  
"Either way, you getting me this was the best thing to happen in a long while. I still appreciate-"  
  
But then he was cut off when his senses went haywire. Like something had just arrived on earth. Something very familiar to him. But NOT in a good way. The others noticed his look, and were a bit concerned, to say the least.  
  
"Godzilla?" Manda said. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Godzilla turned his attention from that back to his friends, who he saw looking concerned. "I'm alright, guys. But........did you sense anything just now?"  
  
The group seemed a bit confused as they shared glances with each other.  
  
"No, not in the last five seconds." Rodan said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Goji." Anguirus said. "None of us sensed anything. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I.......i don't know." Godzilla said with confusion. "I guess i just...........had a weird feeling." But he didn't want to leave it at that. Whatever it was he sensed, he knew it was important. And the fact only he could apparently sense it meant it was of significance to him. He had to find out what it was. "Guys......i'm gonna be heading out for a while."  
  
"Out?" Zilla asked. "Like  _out_ out?"  
  
"Yes, Zilla:  _out_ out. As in out of Monster Island, and another part of the world."  
  
"Okay, geez. Just saying, there are other ways that could be taken. But where are you going, anyway?"  
  
"Just checking something out. I shouldn't take too long."  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Anguirus asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'd rather go alone for this one. Besides, i don't think it's anything serious. I'll be back soon."  
  
"But wait, what do we do-" Rodan started. But Godzilla was already moving past the group, and was heading out to sea. "In the meantime?" As he left, the kaiju group looked to each other. All of them feeling the same sense of concern. None of them had seen him act like this before. And it was not something they really liked to see. And right behind them, the little plant seemed to stir as it sensed what was happening. It sensed danger on the horizon. Perhaps it was time to take action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some time passed, and Godzilla finally arrived at his destination. The presence he sensed was somewhere around here: this much he knew. But as he looked around, he couldn't see anything. Until his sight caught a destructive sight: what seemed to be a fleet of military ships, and a nuclear submarine, had been scrapped by some unknown force. Upon closer inspection, he noticed seared, molten metal. And claw marks that sliced up the hull of the ships. And he caught the scent of something else  
  
Something strangely familiar.  
  
But before he could make another move, he felt something claw into his leg. Something sharp, and strong. It caught him completely by surprise, and he yelped in response. So he was completely unable to do anything as he was suddenly dragged below by the unseen force.  
  
2 hours later...........  
  
Morning had come in Malibu, California. But for some people, it was still time for sleep before they had to start the day. None of them held a single care for what happened outside their homes. That is, until the thundering footsteps of something large began to shake the buildings near the beach. Many were startled awake, as they feared that an earthquake was hitting. But when they furled back their curtains, and gazed out of their windows, they were met with something far greater than an earthquake.  
  
It was Godzilla. But to everyone's surprise, a huge gash had been formed across his chest. And he looked as if he was barely conscious. His eyes grew heavy, as pain coursed throughout his body. Whatever had attacked him, did so without mercy, and was too quick for him to fight against. It had completely overwhelmed him. Somehow he managed to get away, and still had the strength to make it to the nearest source of land. But now his strength had all been used up. And he collapsed on the beach. He lay there, unmoving, and still as a statue. And it didn't look as if he was breathing. So that left everyone with one single, important question.  
  
Was Godzilla actually dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on Monster Island, the 4 of Godzilla's allies stood around, worried for his friend. Most of them just stood in place, trying to keep as calm as they could. Zilla was pacing from side to side, trying to keep blood pumping through his body to keep himself from letting potential anxiety creep over him. But Rodan was the one who addressed the current issue.  
  
"I don't like this. Don't you guys think he should've been back by now?"  
  
"I will admit, it has been longer than he assured us it would be." Manda interjected. "But perhaps he is simply occupied with something important, and it's delaying him."  
  
"No, it's not that simple." Anguirus said. "He wouldn't take this long if he knew better. Something's wrong with him. Remember when he asked us if we could sense something?"  
  
"Yeah, but........i think he forgot our senses aren't like his. We can't detect others as well as him. So......wait a sec. You don't think he actually DID sense something, did you? But something only HE could pick up?"  
  
"Hard to say." Anguirus said. "I just hope he's alright."  
  
BBBBRRRREEEVVVVVVVVVGGGGHHHH  
  
BBBBRRRRRZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT  
  
That was when the group was met with the sound of two familiar roars of a mechanical nature. When they turned around, they saw both Gigan, and Megalon landing straight in front of them. Anguirus, Rodan, and Zilla growled threateningly while Manda just slithered beside them.  
  
"I think you should be more worried about yourselves than that freak you call a boss!" Megalon shouted before shooting a series of napalm bombs from his mouth at the group. They split up as they evaded the attack, with Anguirus and Rodan on the right side, and Zilla and Manda on the right. The cyborgs wasted no time picking their enemies, and went to work with their attack. Gigan went for Zilla and Manda, and slashed at them with his vicious blades. His blades made it tricky for either of them to attack him, so they were forced to evade. Gigan only slashed again, intent on hitting his target. But one over-swing let Zilla strike his head with his tail. Once he did that, he charged up, and fired his atomic flame at the cyborg. But all the fire did was wash over the cyborg, doing him no harm. What happened next was Gigan's eyes began to glow brightly, and his lazer fired at the ground in front of Zilla. This was going to be trickier than he thought.  
  
Megalon leaped at the two dinosaurs as he revved up his drills, trying to bring them down on the pair. They dodged, and he missed, only digging into the ground. Anguirus struck Megalon with his tail, but it didn't do much as Megalon stood up, and swung his drill at Anguirus. He missed, but kept swinging at him to get a hit in. Rodan tried kicking him in the back, but that just pushed him forward a little. He swung at Rodan, trying to swat him away. Anguirus headbutted Megalon while his back was turned. Megalon retaliated by spin-kicking the ankylosaur kaiju. He then fired his lightning horn at Rodan. He missed at first, but eventually hit him on the mark. It brought him down temporarily, but Megalon still charged at him, ready to tear him apart with his drills. Anguirus, however, leaped onto his back, and bit into his neck while the beetle tried shaking him off. This gave Rodan enough time to recover, and take to the skies. Anguirus took notice of this, and was quick to leap off the cyborg. After that, Rodan performed a sonic clap which thrust Megalon into the side of a cliff. This gave the pair a chance to ask what this was all about.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Megalon?" demanded Anguirus. Megalon quickly stood back up as he brushed the dirt off of him. "Oh, just keeping you chumps occupied while that worthless monster you call a king is being dealt with."  
  
"Goji?" said Rodan. Then his demeanor went from calm to angered in an instant. "What are you talking about, bug-boy? What have you done to Goji?"  
  
"Heh. WE haven't done anything. Me, and Gigan are just the distraction. The real shining moment is Godzilla getting reacquainted with an old..........friend of his. One who's been dying to meet him again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It didn't take long for news reporters, civilians, and police officers keeping the situation calm, to swarm around the seemingly lifeless body of Godzilla. They were all abuzz with the most interesting prospect: the unexpected death of Godzilla. At this point, everyone watching the news saw the surprising spectacle - even the EDF officials. With how Godzilla was, it was looking quite like his time was up. So imagine their surprise when Godzilla woke up in a huff. People panicked, naturally, and started running away from him - fearful of what he would do. But causing mayhem was the last thing on his mind, anyway. Though he couldn't help but sigh internally as they all ran away, thinking he was going to go on a rampage. Or something as stupid, and retarded as that.  
  
"Guess some things never change." he said to himself, though it came out as growls to human ears. He slowly got back up to his feet, and shook off the sand in his scales. But then he winced in pain from the wound on his chest. Even after his brief regenerative sleep, it still didn't heal. A fact that left Godzilla a bit perplexed. "This makes no sense: it should've healed by now. Then again, so should some of the bruises i can still feel." he said as he examined his form. But then, something came to mind that he hadn't even considered before. "Is my healing factor even working right now? I mean, i know something attacked me, and left this huge gash on me. But what sort of thing could make it so that i'm not fully healed yet? I can't think of anything that could shut off my healing factor so-"  
  
Suddenly, from behind his back, Godzilla heard movement in the water. The sort of sound something made when it was about to emerge - something BIG. And right now, he saw something bright red in the water, making it spread, and split as it began to rise out of the water. Godzilla readied to defend himself, as he knew this was obviously his mystery attacker. He was ready for whatever thought it was a good idea to surprise him so. Or at least he thought he was as he saw the figure burst out of the water. When he gazed upon it, his eyes widened in horror as he recognized the monster: Bright red armored skin, two spikes sticking out of its shoulder, three big arms with 3 clawed digits, huge bat-like wings unfurled in an intimidating display, twin crests, a blade-like horn, and bright yellow eyes filled to the brim with hatred, rage, and death. This was another enemy from Godzilla's past from when he was Jr - the monster who had killed him when he was still young. The living product of the Oxygen Destroyer, and the Avatar of Death and Destruction itself.............Destoroyah.  
  
GGGRRRRAAAAASSSHHHHH!  
  
Godzilla growled in anger at the sight of the horrid demon who stole his past life. "You? But....that isn't possible!"  
  
**"Not to a weak, minded fool as you."**  Destoroyah replied in a deep, graveled monotone voice.  **"And yet, here we are once more.........young whelp."**    
  
"You............remember who i am?"Godzilla asked surprised.  
  
**"As you undoubtedly remember me - as your murderer. But just in case you've forgotten, allow me to refresh your memory!"**  he roared as he fired a micro-oxygen beam at Godzilla. It only barely missed him as he moved to the side. But he wasn't going to give the monster another shot as he fired his atomic ray directly into Destoroyah's chest. But it didn't even leave a scorch on his chest, much less burn him, as he emerged from the water on his................legs? As Godzilla examined him, he noticed that Destoroyah seemed different from the last time he saw the demon: his wings were bigger than before, his claws shaped more into hands, the shoulder spikes had become a bit longer and were surrounded by smaller ones, and instead of the crustacean legs he had before, he now had two strong legs with three toes, 3 spikes on the front of the ankle, and three more on the knees. They weren't exaggerated in their stature, but were still bulky enough to be imposing. Godzilla was unsure how, but this monster had somehow gotten a makeover as part of his return.  
  
**"I am Destoroyah: the bringer of death, and master of chaos. I am the one will bring destruction to this world, and all who reside upon it. I am wrath!"**  
  
With surprising speed, Destoroyah grabbed Godzilla by the throat, and hoisted him into the air.  
  
**"I am Rage!"**  
  
He then slammed him hard into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
**"I AM RIGHTEOUS VENGEANCE!"**  
  
In a desperate bid to get away, Godzilla swiped at Destoroyah's leg to knock him over. It didn't even budge. And Destoroyah was unimpressed by the attempt. With another screech, he kicked Godzilla hard enough to send him flying backwards into the cliffside. But Godzilla wasn't down just yet, and was quick to fire another atomic ray. Only this time, Destoroyah fired his own beam, and the two clashed for a good while. Their strength was equaled here, and the struggle went on for some time. But finally the beams themselves gave, and released a large explosion. This, however, was what Godzilla was hoping for. With a momentary distraction that blocked his enemies vision for a moment, Godzilla went to work on attacking the vile sea demon. He punched, and punched, and clawed into Destoroyah's torso. He was pushed back by the attack, but overall his armor didn't have a scratch, much to Godzilla's worry. When he tried to throw another punch, Destoroyah caught it in his claw. He then delivered a powerful punch of his own to Godzilla's face. He punched again, and again, and again. Each hit was harder than the last. And because of the recent ambush, Godzilla wasn't at full strength. He dealt a blow to Destoroyah's face, but the demon didn't budge. Instead, Godzilla just got a knee to the stomach, and a back-claw to the face. Godzilla was panting from exhaustion now. He was having a hard time standing up to his former killer. But he refused to back down, either way. Yet when he tried throwing punches with both hands, Destoroyah caught them both. Godzilla tried to break free, but the demon's grip on him was too much for him in his current state. Needless to say, there was little enjoyment to be had for the vile monster.  
  
**"This is disappointing."**  he said insultingly, as to Godzilla's surprise, the floral pattern on his chest began splitting open.  
  
**"You are hardly even the challenge the former beast proved to be - even in his dying moments. If you are truly the best this world now has to offer, my victory is assured!"**  
  
He then raised Godzilla up by his arms, and a glowing beam of energy suddenly shot out of Destoroyah's chest. It struck Godzilla hard in the torso, and sent him flying across the beach. He landed with a thunderous crash that shook the city itself. And as Destoroyah approached him, he found it difficult to get back up on his feet.  
  
**"And there will be no assistance to save you from your fate. My allies are ensuring that only we stand here on this day. So i may test my newfound body, and put you back in your place."**    
  
Godzilla's head perked as he heard what Destoroyah said. "What allies?" he growled.  
  
**"The ones who have given me life anew, and believe to have me "tamed". All they have done is compel me not to attack them immediately. Once i have fulfilled my task this day, however: they will NOT be spared my fury. But first, it's time for you to rejoin the one who i believe was your parent.........in the confines of hell!"**    
  
Suddenly, a bunch of explosions went off against Destoroyah's back. They did no harm, but were still noticeable. When he looked up, he saw a series of air craft flying past. EDF ships, undoubtedly sent to fight Destoroyah. But he was only irritated by their efforts.  **"Stay where you are: i have flies to swat."**  Destoroyah said to Godzilla as he unfurled his enhanced wings. With only a couple of flaps, he was in the air, and in hot pursuit of the human air-craft. And this left Godzilla to regain his senses, and at least endure some of the pain his body was in. Still, while he was curious as to how, and why Destoroyah was alive again, given what's happened with Spacegodzilla he didn't let it surprise him too greatly. And he had a feeling he knew who the "allies" Destoroyah mentioned were.  
  
"Wouldn't really surprise me, to say the least." Godzilla said to himself as he stood upright, and looked as Destoroyah flew. "Now i see why he gave my father such a hard time: and when he was supercharged while dying, too. Still, he must've been afraid to take that chance if he jumped me like that." Godzilla winced in pain as he covered the gash on his chest, which had a little more added to it thanks to his fight. "I need to find an edge over him. But how can-?" Then, it suddenly hit him. There WAS something that could help him out. Something he realized was used to help lure him out here, but may end up being the key to victory.  
  
"Bingo." he said confidently with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Meanwhile, Destoroyah pursued the ships with speeds that proved greater than anything they could reach. And in moments, he had already crushed one of them in his claws. The next two he obliterated with his Oral ray. This was far too easy, he thought to himself. These little freaks gave him enough trouble when he was in his smaller forms. But when he was a giant, they were so easy to crush. The only reason they managed to best him last time was because Godzilla the 2nd provided the circumstances. Now he had the element of surprise on his side thanks to the Xillians. And perhaps his being spliced with the saurian's DNA was a good thing. It would likely make him harder to kill, and give him the chance to kill more - like this one, final human pilot he was about to obliterate. But before he could let loose his attack, something large zoomed right past him. Next thing he knew, something blasted him at the base of his wing, and he was sent careening out of the sky, and onto a nearby island. His thudding crash shook the earth around him. But he was able to get back on his feet with little issue. He was far more angry than anything else. However, when he cast his gaze on the one who surprised him, his expression widened with surprise. Mothra was the one who had attacked him, and to be honest, he had never seen anything quite like her. Such a radiant beauty shining with purity and light. To him, she felt like a foil to him. She, on the other hand, didn't think of such a thing, and was only intent on dealing with the threat before her.

"I do not know what you are, demon, but your threat ends here." she said. "I know you are in league with the invaders, and that you have come to kill Godzilla. That i cannot allow. But i am willing to give you one chance to give up your quest, and surrender." This drew Destoroyah out of his momentary wonder when he heard Mothra make such a suggestion. This earned her a hard glare with a low hiss of anger. Seems that she said the wrong words. **"Surrender, you say? The only one who will be surrendering on this day is you - to the cold embrace of death!"**    
  
He then shot at her with his OD ray. She dodged the beam with ease, but he kept up the onslaught. She blasted him with her antennae array, but it did little to actually hurt him. And instead found herself caught by the pincer-like tip of his tail by the throat. And he made sure his grip on her was hard enough to strangle her, and keep her complacent. He pulled her up to meet his gaze, an emotionless expression on his face.  **"Just like the little creatures who live here, you are just another insect. One i will have the pleasure of consuming............after i tear you limb from limb."**   Suddenly, a familiar blue ray blasted Destoroyah's tail, making him screech in pain, and causing him to release his hold on Mothra. While she caught her breath, and Destoroyah worked through the pain, the two turned their gaze to where the beam was fired from, and were quite surprised to see Godzilla. Fully healed, and carrying a nuclear reactor in his claws. Mothra could also sense that his strength, and power had risen significantly compared to recently. She was grateful: now he would most likely have a chance of defeating the demon. But Godzilla, had something to say.  
  
"You know something, crab-cake?" Godzilla said. "While it was smart to lure me over with this exposed reactor........and the sense of g-cells i can feel are inside you: you were an idiot to just leave it lying around, and NOT kill me when the timing was perfect. Now i'm juiced up, and ready to go at it again. And this time you're gonna pay big for what you did to me as a kid. And i MEAN. BIG."  
  
**"You really are a glutton for punishment."**  Destoroyah said, sounding uninterested.  **"Time and again, i've beaten you - humbled you. Even taken your life without a second thought. Why should this time be any different."** Godzilla let the reactor drop as he growled menacingly at Destoroyah. "Because this time: i'm not gonna stop until you're nothing but a greasily, bloody smear on my fists...................let's go."   
  
Godzilla ran up to Destoroyah, and rammed his shoulder into his chest. He then blasted him with his atomic ray, which actually seemed to hurt him a little. The monster then retaliated with an OD blast to Godzilla's shoulder, making him yelp in pain. But he rubbed it off for the time being, and proceeded to attack Destoroyah with some punches, and scratches. Destoroyah swung at him, but Godzilla ducked beneath it. This let him get an uppercut to the jaw in, and knock Destoroyah to the side a little. While he was dazed, Godzilla ran up to him, and grabbed hold of Destoroyah's head with both arms. Despite his attempts, Destoroyah just couldn't pull Godzilla off. He was caught in a good chokehold, and was trapped. However, his tail had grown back just in time, and let him snag Godzilla by the back of his neck. He sent a shock into Godzilla's body that made him let go as he grasped at the claw. Destoroyah head-butt Godzilla in the face, before giving him a solid kick in the torso. This sent him careening into a cliffside, stunned him, and made him fall to his knees. This gave Destoroyah time to reach him, and get ready to deliver some more punishment.  
  
**"It seems you need yet another lesson in humility, boy."**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take this!" Megalon shouted as he dug his drills into the earth, and created a fissure that almost swallowed up Anguirus. Rodan once again swooped in, giving a head butt to the back that sent Megalon staggering forward. But he regained his footing, and fired a lightning burst that almost hit Rodan. Gigan was busy slashing away at Zilla, and Manda, who were just barely staying ahead of him. After Gigan made one swing, Zilla bit into his arm and held him in place. Long enough for Manda to wrap around his body, and restrain him. Zilla let go, confident that Manda could hold him. But Gigan smirked and reminded the sea dragon why it was a bad idea to get too close to him as he began revving up his abdomen buzzsaw. It cut into manda's side, but not too deeply as he recoiled in time to get off. He slithered back to Zilla's side, just as Anguirus, and Rodan joined up with them. Megalon took up his side with his brother, and the pair stared down their quarry. "This is way too easy." Gigan said. "And here i thought, after all the hard times Godzilla gave us, that these freaks would be difficult to fight. *chuckle* How stupid of me."  
  
"Yep." Megalon agreed. "This is getting kinda boring. What do you say we finish them off right now?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
But it sounded bad for the kaiju, who began to realize they were in trouble.  
  
"What do we do, now?" asked Rodan. "I'm getting tired of headbutting that stupid bug! At the rate i'm going, i'll end up being STUPIDER than him: and that scares me!"  
  
But Zilla, even in the face of this trouble, managed to keep calm, and focused as an idea set in. "Stay back, guys. I'm gonna try something. With any luck it'll help us out, provided i can keep it stable."  
  
"Oh, how reassuring!" Anguirus said sarcastically.  
  
But Zilla paid him no mind as he began building up his atomic energy. Once again, he was going to concentrate his flame into a ray, and with any luck actually do some damage to the cyborgs. At the same time, the duo was preparing to fire their primary beam weapons. Once all 3 of them were finished, they fired their beams simultaneously. They clashed for several minutes, seeming equal at first. But in time, they all gave in, and an explosion knocked all 3 combatants down. Zilla, however, got the wind  knocked out of him, and collapsed next to his friends.  
  
"Zilla!"Rodan exclaimed in concern as the kaiju checked to see if he was alright. While they saw he was alright, they didn't have time to be relieved. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, they saw Gigan and Megalon standing tall, and strong. But then the duo surprised them by performing a sort of choreographed series of battle/victory poses that ended with the two holding their weapons together. Needless to say, the group was baffled by the display.  
   
"Are you trying to fight, or do a little dance?" asked Rodan.  
  
The duo just ignored him, and began moving towards them, ready to finish their job once, and for all. While ZIlla was still on the ground, weakened, the others stood ready to fight. Even if the cyborgs were a bit ahead of them in terms of strength, skill, and power, there was no way they were gonna let them win. They would fight till their last. Though they were hopeful that something would happen to aid them in their currently desperate hour. Surprisingly, it seemed something DID come to give them aid, though it was not anything they had seen coming. Just as the duo made one more step closer to the group, the ground erupted around them with vines as thick as trees, and many times as long. They began wrapping themselves around the cyborgs bodies, and limbs.  
  
"What the hell?!" Megalon exclaimed, snapping the vines like twigs, only for more to take their place.  
  
"Get these things off! GET THEM OFF!" Gigan roared as he cut, and sliced at the vines before they eventually ensnared him. He tried using his abdomen buzzsaw, and for a while it did well. Until it was eventually clogged by the vine bits getting caught inside. Of course, the kaiju were more than a bit confused as to what was happening. "What the heck's going on?" asked Anguirus.  
  
"Um...." Manda started, " The kaiju attacking us just got ensnared by hundreds of living vines."  
  
"So i'm not the only one seeing that then." Rodan said, feeling relieved. "Good. I was afraid the brain damage was already setting in."  
  
"Well, i don't know what's going on right now," Zilla said as he recovered, "But it's a blessing in disguise. Now we've got a shot at taking them down."  
  
"He's right!" Anguirus said. "And i'm not wasting this opportunity for some payback! CANNONBAAALL!" he then yelled as he curled into a ball, and hurled himself at both of the cyborgs. And because he launched himself at them from the side, he was able to knock into both of them, with Megalon taking the full force, and Gigan ending up beneath him. The beetle kaiju got back up moments later, only for Manda to swiftly wrap himself around is legs, and trip him. Gigan, however, was a little dazed from being nearly crushed to death, and was also pretty pissed off, too.  
  
"Stupid animals! You dare to strike-"  
  
*THWACK* Went an entangled group of vines fashioned like a whip as it struck him from behind.  
  
"You dare strike-"  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"You dare strike-!"  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"YOU DARE STRIKE-!"  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"CUT IT OOOOOOOUT!" Gigan shouted aloud, before he went wide eyed as Megalon was hurled right into him once again, thanks to Zilla, and Anguirus. The four kaiju, and the mysterious vines, began to close in on the two cyborgs, as they got their wits back about them. Seeing the odds, the two cyborgs grew worried for what was possibly coming. Megalon, of course, had only one thing to say in regards to this.  
  
"I knew i had a bad feeling about this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fight between the two titans was far more even than before. But Destoroyah still had the advantage of brute strength on his side. So as Godzilla threw a punch at him, he blocked with his arm, and headbutted the king. He then grabbed him by the neck, and slapped him across the maw twice. Hard. Right before he threw him into the ground, face first, again. Before he could even get up, Godzilla was met with Destoroyah's foot stomping onto the side of his head. Destoroyah ground his foot into Godzilla's face, making him squirm as he struggled to get free of the demon's footing.  
  
**"This is where you belong, you little wretch: UNDER MY HEEL!"**  
  
However, Destoroyah was soon met by the glowing spines of Godzilla. But instead of futilely trying to shoot him with a ray, Godzilla let the energy build up inside. Intense heat also began searing into Destoroyah's newfound flesh as he tried to keep his hold. But then a super-charged atomic pulse made him screech in pain as he reeled back. That was when Mothra finally stepped in, and struck Destoroyah in the back of the head while passing. This angered him greatly enough that he was about to follow the moth, and kill her in the sky. But a tug at his tail prevented him from even moving. He looked back to see Godzilla grabbing him by the tail, and firmly holding him in place.  
  
"Wanna see something cool?" he said.  
  
Destoroyah looked at him a bit awkwardly, but still answered with, "Yes?". That was Godzilla's Que to lift the demon with all his strength, and actually throw him over his shoulder, and slam him into the ground. That actually surprised Destoroyah at first. But surprise quickly turned to rage at the impertinence of making him look so foolish. As Godzilla approached, Destoroyah's horn began glowing brightly, with the equivalent of a knowing, feral smile on his face. But while Godzilla was unaware of the incoming attack, Mothra saw what the monster was about to do, and went in to help her friend. Just when he was in reach, Destoroyah lunged at him with his horn katana - aimed straight for Godzilla's heart.  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
Faster than either could register, Mothra pushed right into Godzilla. Holding him tightly, she also added wing power to her action just as Destoroyah missed the two. Godzilla ended up falling on his side, with Mothra still holding him. But otherwise both were unharmed. And after realizing what almost happened, Godzilla was more than grateful to his guardian friend.  
  
"Thanks, Mothra." he said sincerely. "You saved me from getting made into a spitroast."  
  
"It's no problem, my friend." She said happily. "But now i must ask you to wait for a moment. I'm going to try something that may stop this fiend."  
  
Before he could ask what, Mothra was already back in the air, and face to face with a very angry demon monster.  
  
**"So NOW you wish to face me? Are you finished evading, and running like cowards? Or will you still continue to prove how much you fear me?"** he arrogantly proclaimed.  
  
"I do not fear you, monster!" Mothra proclaimed with a sense of pride. "In my lifetime, i have faced horrors that would put even the likes of you to shame. Evils beyond your wildest imaginations that would make many mortal souls tremble with fear. And i have defeated them, just as i will now defeat you!" She then began flapping her wings, and released something from her wings. Oddly enough, it wasn't simply her trademark reflective scales: it was a glittering, dark yellow gas cloud that grew larger with each flap of her wings. Whether it was a poison of some kind, or not, this attack was hoped to be used to suffocate Destoroyah, and possibly make him choke to death. And for a few moments, he did indeed start hacking, and coughing at what he was breathing. This made Godzilla glad, and he believed that Mothra was going to win. Until Destoroyah's eyes shined like beacons, and he shot an OD beam straight into Mothra's right wing, halting her attack. And while she was in pain from that, Destoroyah went in for the kill as he recharged his horn katana. And with a swift slash, and a loud screech of agony, he brought down Mothra.  
  
"NO!" Godzilla exclaimed, worried for his friend.  
  
Mothra fell to her back in a less than graceful manner. And as she lay there, she began taking in the searing pain her torso was in. She had felt her fair share of pain, but this was quite excruciating. She could feel that, along with the searing heat of the attack, there was something additional that seemed to be weakening her - draining her strength. As she tried to get up, she found it harder to move. Destoroyah capitalized on this weakness, and prepared to finish her off.  
  
**"It appears so many victories have made you overly confident, bug. You might have faced a large number of foes in the past...........but presently, you've never faced a threat quite like me."**  
  
Destoroyah suddenly got slapped across the face by Godzilla's tail, as he stood there growling furiously at the demon. Before the latter could react, or do anything, Godzilla charged up his atomic ray extensively before firing directly at Destoroyah's head. The beam didn't blast the whole thing off, but it did actually blow off his horn. Something Mothra saw as she finally righted herself back up. Destoroyah reeled from the pain in his head. It was bad enough that he failed to keep focused on his opponent. Godzilla delivered a straight punch to the face twice, then a solid one to the gut, and a tail strike to the head. The blows actually began to jumble his mind, and he found it harder to focus. He tried to hit Godzilla with his right claw, but he caught it right in his hand. Fueled by his newfound anger, Godzilla actually bent the arm backwards, hurting the demon. He then punched him again, and again in the face, again in the gut, once more in the head, with a headbutt following him grabbing Destoroyah by the crests. Building his strength up while Destoroyah was dazed, Godzilla roared as he charged at him. He then delivered a solid uppercut that actually launched him into the air as he crashed into the ground with a tremendous thud. Godzilla stomped on the ground hard as his former killer lay there, half dazed from his brutal onslaught.  
  
"Get up, you stupid hypocrite!" he exclaimed angrily. "You're a real big shot when it comes to fighting dirty. But how about when you're fighting someone who can actually match you, huh?!" Though he was slow to do it, Destoroyah did begin to pick himself back up. Yet when he managed to get on his feet, he was knocked back down by another fist. This one knocked a few teeth out of his mouth. "Now i'm gonna show you what happens when you hurt someone i care about! You're gonna see how outclassed you really are! This fight you lose!"  
  
Once again, Destoroyah rose back to his feet. When he did, he wiped his bleeding mouth with his arm, and saw his own, yellow life essence. This was the second time his own blood had been spilled - and it was because he underestimated the whelp's father before. Now it seems history was repeating itself. And for some reason he found it humorous.  **"You've truly come a long way, haven't you?"**  he said to Godzilla, getting him to perk up a bit.  **"It truly seems you're not that squirmy little whelp i killed so long ago. Maybe doing that is what led to this very moment - how ironic. But i'm not going to risk you tearing me down as your father did...........you sentimental ingrate. If you care for that insect so much, then you can wait for her in HELL!!"**  
  
The floral pattern on Destoroyah's chest opened once more. But this time, it was building up energy: a green energy of the chaotic sort. Godzilla knew this was going to be a rough time, so he would have to give it everything he had. He began charging up his atomic energy, almost in sync with Destoroyah. But in time, the neon blue energy started turning white. Godzilla was pouring as much energy into his attack as he could muster to match what was coming. He was prepared to do whatever it took to win this, and he wasn't gonna give up. With a shrieking roar, Destoroyah fired a great beam of energy straight for Godzilla. And Godzilla unleashed a bright, white beam which clashed with the ultimate OD blast. The two beams were quite equal at first, with neither one overtaking the other. But it seemed that Godzilla might have underestimated the strength of Destoroyah's power. In seconds, his own beam was being pushed back. Slowly, surely, inch by inch. And Destoroyah wasn't relenting in the slightest. The raw energy released from the clash began blowing everything away. Trees were uprooted, the ground cracked, and broke beneath, and the water was pushed back from the force. Yet it seemed that soon it would all be over as the beam struggle pushed closer to Godzilla.  
  
**"SAY GOODBYE!"**  Destoroyah roared as his beam reached closer. He was sure that this fight was his at last. There was no way he was going to lose this. And then there'd be nothing to stop him from annihilating every living thing there was. Unfortunately for him, a pair of concentrated lightning beams of blue mystic energy cut off his notions as they blew off his wing. He screeched in pain as he lost another part of his body, and turned back a bit to see Mothra's eyes glowing with energy. Even though she was weak, and couldn't move at the moment, that didn't mean she was going to stand by and let him win. Godzilla, however, noticed the slack in Destoroyah's push, and realized that he had been given something of an opening.   
  
And he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.  
  
With a mighty roar, Godzilla drew on MORE of his own energy into his attack, and the results began to speak for themselves. His beam was now pushing back Destoroyah's beam considerably, to the crustacean of death's horror, and shock. He tried to push back the beam, but it was too late. That one moment of distraction was enough to turn the tide in Godzilla's favor........and Destoroyah was paying for it as the beam struck him. The atomic energy tore into his body, making him screech, and cry in agony. Even what the last Godzilla, and those human machines did to him was tame in comparison. He could feel his body atomizing, and crumbling from the sheer force of the attack. With a final shriek, his upper body began vaporizing into nothing. His whole form vanished until there was nothing left. A few minutes later, and Godzilla stopped the attack. In the end, the only thing left of Destoroyah was his lower half: his legs and tail. The fight was finally over as Godzilla roared in triumph.  
  
SSSKKKRRREEEOOONNNGGGKKK!  
  
Yet it was only partly over as he, and Mothra saw something neither of them expected: the bottom half of Destoroyah began glowing orange, and evaporated into dust of some kind. After it sank into the ground, a series of aggregates sprouted out of the ground, and began scampering away. Godzilla recognized the little creatures, having fought one before, and now knew the secret of Destoroyah. As the little monsters scampered around, Godzilla fired his ray at them, only managing to vaporize one. There was no way he was gonna let Destoroyah come back again. But sadly, fate got in the way of things as a strange, silver light suddenly flashed over the Destoroyahs, broke them into sub-atomic particles, and then pulled them into a talon-shaped ship. One that Godzilla recognized as a part of the Xiliian's mothership as it swiftly flew away.  
  
"So it WAS them." he said to himself. "Guess that explains things then. *sigh* Dammit: now we're gonna have to deal with him again later."  
  
But Godzilla's focus quickly turned back to Mothra, who he knew was hurt. He made his way over to her as quickly as possible. Once the two were together, his demeanor returned to its more gentle one.  
  
"You okay?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes." she answered. "Do not fear for me: i am accustomed to dealing with this sort of thing."  
  
"That's.....not exactly a refreshing thing to say." he admitted.  
  
"My apologies."  
  
"No problem. But i think it's time we got out of here. Can you fly?"  
  
Mothra seemed a little saddened after being asked that. "Sadly, not at the moment. Whatever the red demon has done, it has weakened me considerably. It may take me a while to regain my strength."  
  
"I see." Godzilla said as he pondered briefly. Then he thought of something interesting that made him smile a bit. "Well, it wouldn't do well to make a lady return home alone, with a "bad knee". Allow this humble king to offer yon fair maiden a ride." he then said in an exaggeratedly chivalrous tone. One which Mothra herself couldn't help but giggle at.  
  
"Very well, your majesty: i accept your kind offer."  
  
"Then allow me." he said, before gently picking her up, and holding her in his arms as he began swimming to Monster Island. He made sure to keep above the water as he swam. After all, Mothra wasn't exactly made for the water. Still, the gesture he made in carrying her was something she truly appreciated.  
  
"I must say, this is a bit strange.........but in a good way. I truly appreciate the gesture."  
  
"It's nothing, really. You pretty much saved me, so it's the least i can do."  
  
"Well, i learned you were in danger, and did what comes naturally. It's what us Guardians do: look out for each other."  
  
This made Godzilla smile again knowing the implications behind it. "Yeah. Now i just wonder if the guys'll believe the day we just had."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, Goji's not gonna believe the day we just had!" Rodan exclaimed as he, and the others cornered the cyborgs. Thanks to the mystery vines, the tables had turned. Now Gigan and Megalon had their backs against a wall as they awaited their possible defeat. But they were ultimately saved when the Controller's voice spoke through their comms.  
  
_"New orders, boys: Operation "Dawn of the Destoroyah" is over. The test is complete. Head back to base immediately."_  
  
The transmission then cut off, and Gigan was feeling a bit more than relieved. "Finally! Megs: gives us some cover to get out of here!"  
  
"You don't have to say it twice! Presto-KABLOOEY!" Megalon roared as he fired napalm blasts at the ground in front of them. The blasts forced the kaiju back, and caught some of the vines on fire. Thinking fast, Anguirus and Zilla both worked together, and began putting dirt on the fires. After a while it worked, and the fires were put out. When they did, the vines disappeared into the earth. Before they could question it, they heard Megalon's shouts as he and his brother took off back into space. "Just you wait, you good for nothing freaks! Nobody tosses Megalon around like a salad and gets away with it! Next time we see you, you're gonna be minced meat! I SWEAR TO GHIDORAH!"  
  
"Don't you mean "god"? Even though i still don't know what that is?" Rodan yelled back.  
  
"That's what i said! He's just in space right now!" megalon said back before finally disappearing into the sky.  
  
Rodan, however, tilted his head to the side as he said, "I don't get it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on Planet X, the cyborgs were in the lab with Destoroyah, who had reconstituted himself shortly after arriving. The two were still picking vines out of their crevices. But Destoroyah stared at te ground, glaring in anger and shame. The controller, however, seemed quite pleased despite the situation given.  
  
"Well, ladies and gents: i'd say that everything went swimmingly today!"  
  
"Speak for yourself, asshole." Gigan muttered.  
  
"Granted, some unexpected circumstances appeared that screwed things up a bit. But that's not what's important here: Dessy here proved that the enhancements we gave him make him a good match for even Godzilla himself. And he put an absolutely terrific fight down there! So, Dessy: i'd certainly say you've earned your place among us. But don't feel bad about getting beaten: happens to the best of us. Some are just worse at it than others. Though i'm not gonna say who.............i AM gonna say it involves the number 3."  
  
**"Speak not of my failure, alien."**  Destoroyah said in a low, glowering tone.  **"The next time, i will not underestimate that whelp - nor his allies. When we face each other again, i will ensure he suffers for what he has done. He will understand what true pain, and misery feels like. And then, after his last pitiful hope is extinguished - only then will i allow him death's sweet release."**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on Monster Island, Godzilla and Mothra arrived at least 3 hours later. The group was, of course, concerned for both of them, but were assured the duo was alright. After that was out of the way, the two groups began sharing the details of their unexpected encounters. By the end, the events began to make more sense to Godzilla. "So: it was all a set-up by the aliens. Just so they could lure me away, and kill me."  
  
"And us, too." Anguirus said. "Gigan and Megalon are in an incredible league. And even though i hate admitting it, if it wasn't for those vines, we'd probably be dead by now."  
  
"It's only a shame we never learned where they came from, or why they were aiding us." Manda interjected.  
  
"It's probably best not to think about it. It'd probably be too confusing if we did find out." Rodan said.   
  
"Though, i have the feeling we'll find out sooner or later." Zilla said. "But if it IS a kaiju, i hope we can thank whoever it was for helping us out."  
  
"Which reminds me: Thank you again for helping me when you did. I probably wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you." Godzilla said to Mothra gratefully.  
  
"It was pleasure, Godzilla." she said. "I was glad to be able to help you when it was most needed. That made it all the more fulfilling. But now it's time for me to return home."  
  
"Are you sure you can make it?" Manda said, feeling concern.  
  
"Do not worry, Manda. I've been given sufficient time to recover my strength. And my island is not too far from here. I should be able to make it there, at least."  
  
"Okay, then." Godzilla said. "Just be sure to get some rest, and take care of yourself. That was a hell of a thrashing you took."  
  
"I will. Thank you for your concern. It is greatly appreciated."  
  
Godzilla nodded in thanks, accepting the compliment. Mothra then flapped her wings, and began arising once more. Once she was in the air, she looked to her allies, and said, "Until next time! Farewell, my friends!" The kaiju lightly roared in response, acknowledging her goodbye. She then took off to her island home, leaving Monster Island behind. But while she said she was alright, the fact of the matter was she had been severely weakened by that fight. She had come very close to being killed, like many years ago, and it dwelt on her mind. Perhaps this was a sign that it was time. She wasn't sure if she would fully recover from her injuries. And the world needed a divine moth to protect it. So even though she didn't like to think this way, it was time to consider taking a major step. Something that would probably cost her more than it should, but provide the solution needed. Either way, she knew that there was one thing for certain that needed to be done.  
  
"It may be time for me to produce a new egg."  
  
to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimately, this chapter/episode is an homage to "Godzilla: Rulers of Earth" issue 4. The first time in so many years Godzilla has gone up against Destoroyah, and it was quite epic. Especially when Mothra herself enters the fray, and helps him fight the living weapon. It was an enjoyable entry into that series, and it's why I tried to remain faithful to the original while still integrating it into my series.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.:)


	15. Zone Fighter! Beware the terror-beasts! S2 ep.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the war against the Xillians continues, many are actually unaware of a secondary war happen right under their noses. A private war waged between an empire of The Garoga's, and their ultimate enemies, and survivors of the home those aliens took away who have sworn to defeat the Garoga, and keep the earth out of their reach.
> 
> The Zone Family.
> 
> One day, however, the strongest of their number, Zone Fighter, finds himself encountering an unlikely character unwittingly drawn into this conflict. But is he friend, or foe? That remains the question as Zone Fighter struggles against not only the Garoga.........
> 
> But the fury of the King of the Monsters, himself.

  
_Long ago, an alien empire known as the Garoga army destroyed the peaceful world of Pisurando in their conquest for universal domination. Before the planet's death, a family of five from the planet escaped the destruction and soon found a new home on the planet called Earth. Blending in with society, the Zone/Sakamori family lived happily in peace, that is until the Garoga empire headed to Earth next. Luckily, the children, Hikaru, Hotaru and Akira are able to become the heroes known as Zone Fighter, Zone Angel and Zone Junior in order to keep the Garoga army at bay. However, when the Garoga army sends down their dreaded terror-beasts, Zone Fighter transforms further and becomes giant in order to defeat the beasts and protect their adopted home. Though the family has managed to protect their new home, they would soon find out that this world is also the home of a monster more powerful than a hundred terror-beasts. Zone Fighter and his family would soon come into conflict with the king of the monsters, Godzilla.  
  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reports were already coming on of an attack on Japan's nuclear power plants. According to these reports, the culprit was none other than Godzilla. However, while people claimed it WAS him, they admitted that the kaiju in question had found a way to keep himself hidden from complete view. By this, they mean that he seemed to strike without warning, and he always kept himself hidden in the smoke caused by the destruction. Though what was odd was the fact that he was seen picking nuclear reactors out of the plants, and then taking to the water as fast as possible. That was the other aspect: that these attacks always took place near the water. In the midst of this, the EDF was in a bind as to what they should do.  
  
"There's no denying it now!" One said. "Godzilla has returned to his destructive ways, and revealed his true colors!"  
  
"Let's not jump to any conclusions." Another said. "The reports were unspecific on if it actually WAS him, or not. Even so, he hasn't gone near a nuclear reactor in months. His reserves may have finally run dry, and he needs to refuel after all this time."  
  
"Oh, please, don't tell me you're actually defending this monster? Its kind will never change: monsters are monsters! And that is why decisive action must be taken!"  
  
"That's enough of that!" said the Third. "Godzilla hasn't made any attacks........anywhere since the incident with Kiryu. As strange as it is to admit it, he HAS done much more for our world than his predecessors. I doubt he would risk all that just for something like this."  
  
"And besides," inquired the second, "Since when has Godzilla - ANY godzilla been known to steal nuclear reactors, and then vanish so quickly? No member of the species has ever been that fast."  
  
"Tch. Please: that monster has always been unpredictable. It was only a matter of time before it reverted to its old ways. Next thing you know, it WILL attack our cities as it once did before!"  
  
"And again, there is NO. PROOF." said the second head.  
  
"Which is why we need to have this matter investigated. To find out IF the situation is as clear cut as it appears to be." said the third.  
  
"What proof do we even need?" said the first. "Given that freak's rap sheet, and the history of his predecessors, the evidence points to Godzilla."  
  
"And again, Godzilla has not done any real harm to Japan for many years. That is why we have to hold off all judgement and suspicion until we uncover the truth. We need to have this matter investigated."  
  
"But how?" said the first. "Our forces are far too busy to be called in. Even captain Gordon and his crew are already on a mission of their own. There is noone to investigate the situation."  
  
"Actually, there is." said the second, getting the other heads to look to him curiously. "Do we still have information regarding that Zone Fighter hero who appeared not too long ago?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9:00 in the morning, and some of the Sakamori family was already engaged in morning rituals. Hotaru and Akira were sitting on the floor of the living room watching toons, with Hikaru sitting on the couch watching them with them. Their parents had gone off today to visit some friends, and they would be gone for most of the day. So the trio had the house all to themselves. However, the phone soon went off, and Hikaru was the one to see who it was.  
  
"Hello, this is the Sakamori Residence. Can i help you?" he asked politely.  
  
 _"That is exactly why we are calling........Zone Fighter."_    
  
Hikaru's expression grew serious not a moment after hearing this unknown individual person call him by his other name. "Who is this?"  
  
 _"A representative of the Earth Defense Force. We need your help regarding something important."_  
  
"Earth Defense Force?" Hikaru said before he suddenly remembered who that was. "Oh, now i remember! But how do you know who i am?"  
  
 _"We also know your name is Hikaru Sakamori. But please don't be alarmed: it's standard procedure to keep tabs on anything like you, or aliens, or even kaiju that appear  at any given point, in case they end up becoming a threat someday. We've been watching you since you first appeared, making sure you didn't do anything to make us think you were dangerous. Needless to say, you kept proving us wrong at each turn. Now we require your assistance with something."_  
  
*sigh* Okay: ignoring the obvious issue with the invasion of my privacy, and personal life, what could a big, government organization possibly need from me?"  
  
 _"A monster threat."_  
  
"Yeah? What kind?" he asked disinterestedly.  
  
 _"Godzilla."_    
  
That was enough to earn Hikaru's full attention. "What about him?"  
  
 _"There have been numerous attacks on Japan's nuclear power plants in the past 3 weeks. Reports are sketchy at best, but sighting's may suggest that Godzilla has been responsible for each one of these attacks. What's more: each one has resulted in the theft of a reactor from each facility. We aren't sure why, but Godzilla has been unpredictable before, so nothing is considered impossible."_ Of course, Hikaru was having a bit of a hard time believing it himself. "But that doesn't make any sense. Ever since i arrived, and learned about him, i've seen that this Godzilla isn't the monster he used to be. I mean, sure, he goes after at least one Nuclear plant, but why would he attack so many, much less steal the reactors?"  
  
 _"We're not sure. But regardless, we can't allow this to continue. Godzilla needs to be stopped before he strikes again."_    
  
"But he's different now." Hikaru argued. "I can't believe he'd act like a destructive monster again after all the years he's never harmed a single city. SO i don't see any reason why i should try and kill him just because you THINK it's him."  
  
 _"You don't understand. We don't want you to attack Godzilla: we want you to investigate, and find out if it IS him."_  
  
This bit caught Hikaru off guard, and surprised. "Wait, what?"  
  
 _"If you had let me finished, you would have heard me say that we want you to stop Godzilla - but only if it turns out it IS him. Just because reports say it's him doesn't mean everyone in the EDF is hellbent on hunting him down based on suspicion, and bigotry alone. Until proven otherwise, the present Godzilla deserves the benefit of a doubt on account of his heroics. We decided that we want to get to the bottom of this mystery. And we feel YOU are the best option available to help us uncover this mystery."_    
  
"I see." Hikaru said in a rather low voice. "But then why can't you send any of your people to scope things out? Surely you-"  
  
 _"I'm afraid all our troops are on standby. With the recent Xillian attacks, and the surprise attack of Spacegodzilla, Destoroyah, AND the cyborg brothers, we need to begin enforcing our defensive measures to prepare for anything else that might happen. We've been taken off guard for long enough. That leaves us with little man power, and we can't exactly ask any of the kaiju of Monster Island to help us out - not unless you know anyone who can speak kaiju, or unless YOU speak kaiju."  
  
"_Okay, i see your point. Still, i'm not sure. It feels like i'd be doing the work of the government. And i didn't come to this world just to follow orders like a military dog."  
  
 _"And we don't expect you to.......under normal circumstances. But by doing this, you'll be ensuring innocent people aren't endangered by this situation. And you may even end up helping Godzilla in some way. You're our best chance right now. There IS noone else. So will you help us?"_ Hikaru took his time to think it over. He really wasn't sure about any of this. Especially with helping a government organization that was just using him to do their dirty work. But when he thought about it, he remembered the danger that was possibly there. And it was his job to protect the earth from ANY threat. he could never allow any harm to come to its people, no matter what. So even though he didn't fully like it, he knew what he had to do.  
  
*sigh*"Okay. What do i need to do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours of flying in the M. Liner, Hikaru was nearing his destination. He still felt a bit unsure about this, but he went along with it anyway. At that moment, Hotaru and Akira spoke on the comm link.  
  
 _"Hey, bro: you there?"_  asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yep. Or, copy that. Am i almost there, yet?" Hikaru asked.  
  
" _Just about. At least the EDF gave a triangulated location of that place. Otherwise i'm not sure we'd find where Godzilla supposedly went to with those reactors."_  replied Akira.  
  
"Hang on a sec, Akira. We still don't know if it IS Godzilla who's been doing this."  
  
 _"Maybe,"_  said Hotaru.  _"But you still gotta admit Godzilla does seem pretty likely to do something like this."_  
  
"Not if you actually pay attention to the battles he's fought since the Xillian's second invasion. And i won't admit anything until i find out the truth for myself. Now give me a minute: i'm going in for a landing." And so Hikaru flew the M. Liner down to the surface of the Island he was sent to. He parked the flying car on the beach-side, and left with the Geiger meter his family had to track down radioactive terror-beasts. "Just never figured i'd be using it to find the King of the Monsters. Now let's see.........." But when he used the Geiger, something was proven wrong. Readings began to spike exponentially, indicating a radioactive presence nearby. But the problem was that it wasn't directed at any particular direction: it seemed to be coming from everywhere. The whole Island had a huge quantity of radiation somewhere, and it was throwing the counter off. Much to Hikaru's annoyance, to say the least.  
  
"So much for this thing. Well, there's more than one way to track down a giant monster. Time for Zone Double Fight."  
  
In a bright flash of light, and a super-heroic pose, Hikaru transformed into his massive, true form of Zone fighter. He was about to head out when Akira hailed him on the comm again.  _"Hikaru, you should at least wait until you find Godzilla before you use Zone Double Fighter."  
_  
"Relax, Akira. I can cover much more ground this way. Besides, if he is on this island, how hard can it be to find an irradiated dinosaur?"   A few minuets into the search and Fighter noticed something strange: a twister in the middle of a cloudless, sunny afternoon. Also, the twister coming his way!  
  
"Oh, Jeez!" Ducking out of the path of the force, he turned to see that the twister was coming back around for a second attack, something was defiantly unnatural about this disaster. Letting loose his MPB at the center of the twister, the tornado began dissipating, and revealed what was making the massive twister. "A rat." he said incredulously."A big, ugly rat."   
  
 _"Hate to break it to you, bro: but that's not a rat._ " Hotaru pointed out.  _"It's actually some sort of shrew mutated, most likely, by the stolen reactors. Hmm.....a shrew that uses twisters to fight, and move around. A Shrewster! That's actually pretty cool when you think about it."_

"Don't mean to be rude, Hotaru, but i really couldn't care less right now!" he said as the shrew chucked a twister at him, and growled at Zone Fighter ferociously. Now he was mad. Fighter started shooting off missiles, only for the shrew to circle round, and create a new twister. This redirected the missiles towards Fighter. Once again ducking out of the way of the attack, Fighter ran straight at the tornado ready to try and shatter it with an Uzi Punch. However, he got caught in the cyclone and stared getting thrashed by the rodent in the twister, until finally freeing himself out of there with his barrier.  
  
"Man," he said panting. "That was close."  
  
 _"And kind of a stupid idea,"_  stated by his siblings,  _"running at a tornado like that."_  
  
"Oh, can it, and help me figure out a way to beat this freak."  
  
While Zone Fighter getting the message, the shrew stopped and just stared, ready for the next attack. Fighter got the message and was set to finish this.  
  
"Let's dance, taz!"  
  
After whipping up a huge twister, Zone Fighter charged again, only this time using his Jet Speed. Then he began running circles around the Shrewster. Running around in the opposite direction of the tornado at full speed, the two twisters canceled each other out. With the shrew confused at what was going on, Fighter grabbed his tail and started spinning him around in place until finally letting him go to who knows where on the island.  
  
"Now that's what i call going for a spin."  
  
 _"Stupid joke aside, how did a shrew end up getting that big?"_ asked Akira.  
  
"I think Hotaru might be right: it could have something to do with the excess radiation on this island." Zone Fighter said. "I don't think this island is normal. Something major is going on here."  
  
 _"I'd say it has more to do with the missing reactors that were probably brought there."_ Hotaru said.  _"And if that's the case, which i have a feeling it is, then that thing was mutated by the reactors."  
_  
"Then i guess i'd better head in the direction it came from." Zone said. "That's probably where they are. But if there is more to this than anyone thought, then i think i'm gonna need back-up, guys."  
  
 _"No problem, bro!"_  Hotaru said.  _"Give us a bit, and well be there in the SMOKEY!"_  
  
"Okay. Just get here as fast as possible. I might need help."  
  
 _"Can do!"_  Akira said before signing off.  
  
 Before Zone Fighter could head out that way, he spotted a large abnormal wave heading near the island. Afterwards, a mighty shape arose from the waters, and revealed a familiar visage to a surprised Zone Fighter. He was here.  
  
"Godzilla."  
  
SSKKRREEOONNGGKK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Hotaru and Akira had arrived on the island, changed to Angel and Junior, and began making their way towards the center of the Island. It took them a while, but eventually they made it. And what they saw shocked both of them immensely.  
  
"Junior, are those-?"  
  
"Yeah. Something i was hoping we wouldn't see in a long time."  
  
There before them was a large complex on the island, with something far worse sitting beside it: Garoga ships. Whatever was going on, the Garoga army was behind it.   
  
"Should we even be surprised they had something to do with this?" Junior asked. "Guess Hikaru was right after all. Now we owe him an apology."  
  
"It can wait, Junior." Angel said. "First, let's get inside, and find out what's happening."  
  
While infiltrating the building, the Angel and Junior soon found the Garogo leader, Baron Gold and he was talking with an elderly man who seemed to be making a deals of sort with the Baron. Soon the two Zones found a symbol on the base and ran a scan of it to see what it was, they found a match dating back to the '60's. These people were the terrorist group known as the Red Bamboo.   
  
"Baron Gold, i understand your haste. But creating monsters takes time. And if you would just give us a bit more-"  
  
"Nononono, i don't think you understand,  _commander:_  time is a luxury we can only barely keep for ourselves. After the 2nd Godzilla ran your operations into the ground all those years ago, you had very little to support your campaign over seas. The Red Bamboo was in shambles when the Garoga found you. And it's thanks to us that you were able to recover from your egregious defeat."  
  
"And we do appreciate all that you've done for us, Baron. Your resources have helped us in ways we never fully imagined. But you also needed us because Zone Fighter has destroyed all of your Terror-Beasts already. And the Red Bamboo is the only organization with the knowledge to create monsters. But doing so is a slow process without the necessary amount of radiation to mutate them."  
  
"And have i not provided you with many reactors by now? And thanks to our new Terror Beast, the humans will undoubtedly blame Godzilla for the raids on their power plants. That, added with the forcefield which blocks the radiation signatures of this island, keeps all eyes from peering in. But if i know anything from past experience, it's that it's only a mater of time before we're discovered, and our enemies come bearing down on us. That is why we need more Terror-beasts! The shrew isn't enough, and Jirass can only keep himself conspicuous for so long."  
  
"Please be patient, Baron. I assure you that you WILL have your monsters soon enough. And once we have enough, noone on the planet will be able to stand against the Garoga, AND the Red Bamboo."  
  
"Indeed. And as per our agreement, we will control the land while YOU rule the seas as you see fit."  
  
"A very gracious offer, Baron. One i promise you won't regret."  
  
"See that i don't. You can leave now. Just let me know when you've created more Terror-beasts."  
  
"As you wish." said the commander before the video screen shut off.   
  
"This is REALLY bad!" Junior whispered. "We've gotta get out of here, and tell the EDF about this."  
  
"Agreed." Angel said. "Now let's go before-"  
  
Suddenly, the two were ambushed by the X-Agents and tied up. In no time, they were dragged into the command chamber, and thrown before. Despite the unexpected appearance of the two young heroes, the Baron didn't seem all that displeased.  
  
"Ah, the young pisurando heroes. How nice of you two to drop by unannounced."  
  
"Let us go, gold creep!" Junior said.  
  
"You can't hold us for long!" Angel said. "Zone Fighter's on the island already. And when he gets here, he's gonna kick your sorry butt again!"  
  
*chuckle*"I'd hate to tell you this, kids: but i already know he's here."  
  
This surprised the young fighters, as they both said, "What?"  
  
"You heard what i said. I just didn't tell the commander because i'd prefer he didn't work under stress. My scanners detected his arrival before he even landed here. No doubt the EDF has told him about Godzilla's attacks, and sent him here to deal with them. Though it doesn't matter of the two of YOU know the truth: my most brilliant plan is working perfectly."  
  
Of course, Junior and Angel had no idea what Baron Gold was talking about, and gave him a confused look.  
  
"Oh, i see you're both a bit confused. Not surprising, since you're both children, and all that. But for your sake, i'll indulge you: you see, the reason we've framed Godzilla was in order to bring out Zone Fighter. Thanks to his misguided sense of heroism, i knew he would want to try and stop him. This would lead him to this island with help from those fools in the EDF. And with all this loose radiation lying around, it would soon bring the king of the monsters here. In fact, he's already here. Now he will face Zone Fighter, and in the ensuing conflict which i know will soon emerge, the great King of the Monsters will inevitably triumph, and destroy that meddling super-hero once and for all!"  
  
"Sorry, Baron, but that's a really stupid plan, even for you." Junior said.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" he said, sounding smug.  
  
"Yeah, it is!" Angel added. "Don't you realize that Godzilla will sense all the radiation you've stored here? Heck, he probably won't attack Zone Fighter because he'll be too busy tearing you guys, and this whole place apart just to get to the radiation."  
  
"Ah, but that's the beauty of it all: Godzilla won't even sense our reactors thanks to our anti-nuclear shields. Godzilla will have no intention of staying on the island once he believes that there is no nuclear energy here for him. Which means all that will be left for him is to crush Zone Fighter like an insect. And once he's gone, and my terror-beast army is reborn, i will destroy Godzilla, along with every kaiju on earth. And then this planet will belong to the Garogas for once and for all! BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!" The situation looked grim, fortunately, unbeknownst to the baron and the others, Angel began using her nail file to eat away at the ropes. "A few more seconds, and we're free." Angel whispered to Junior.  
  
"Good. And when that's done, i've got a plan. We're gonna save Zone Fighter before it's too late.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zone Fighter and Godzilla simply stared at each other for a while with Fighter trying to reach his siblings with, but continued to get no response.   
  
"Damn it, guys! Why aren't you picking up? I just hope nothing's happened to you." he said to himself.  
  
Godzilla soon lost interest and started heading in the direction where the Zones where. Realizing Godzilla might hurt his family, Fighter jumped in front of the monster and blocked his path. Godzilla roared at Fighter to move, but he stood his ground. Godzilla charged and Fighter was given no choice but to hit Godzilla with the Uzi Punch into his chest, only to realize that this was an even worse idea than punching the tornado.  
  
"Oh, shi-"  
  
Godzilla began striking at Zone Fighter and sent brought him down with his tail, forcing Fighter to now go on the offensive by using his plasma capsule to electrocute Godzilla. This made Godzilla unleash his atomic breath on Fighter, blasting him far into the center of the island. Getting up, Godzilla prepared another blast, only to be met by Fighters shield and hit the monster king with his own attack. Believing this was chance to attack, Fighter charged at Godzilla with a second Uzi Punch only to get hit with a third atomic blast which sent him back again.   
  
"Man, i really should've seen that coming." he said as he saw  his belt go from blue to yellow meaning he was running out of time. "That's so not good." he said to himself before looking back at Godzilla.  
  
"And to think i was actually vouching for you all this time."  
  
Back at the Red Bamboos HQ, Angel had finally broken loose, freeing herself and Junior.   
  
"Awesome." Junior whispered. "Not to put my brilliant plan into motion."  
  
He then pressed a button on the remote in his pocket to call SMOKEY. The small craft smashed through the base and began flying through, breaking everything in site. Baron Gold certainly didn't appreciate it.  
  
"Don't just stand there you idiots!" Destroy them!" he yelled to his X-agents.  
  
As the X-Agents attacked the two, the SMOKEY began clobbering the agents and the two managed to hop on board, and escape.  
  
"Alright," Angel said. "Now to call Zone Fighter!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Godzilla had begun slamming Fighter into the ground when he got the call from this siblings.  
  
 _"Hikaru! Are you okay?"_ asked Angel over the comm.  
  
Seeing a foot trying to stomp on him, Zone Fighter dodged as fast as he could, evading the attack. "Hotaru! Akira! I was worried something happened to you two."  
  
 _"Relax, bro: we're okay. but there's no time for that! The Garoga AND the Red Bamboo are here on the Island, and they're working together!"_ That info surprised Zone considerably. "The Garoga?"  
  
 _"Yeah! They're the ones who've been stealing the reactors, and they set up Godzilla while doing it!"_ Angel added.  _"They're trying to make new terror beasts to take over the earth! We're gonna try, and stop them, but we need time to figure out a way!"  
  
_ "Alright. Do what you can, but please hurry! I don't how much longer i can hold out, and i don't think i can reason with big G here!"  
  
 _"Okay. Just hang in there."_  Junior said before cutting off.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Just gotta figure out how i'm gonna survive Godzilla's wrath."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop dawdling, and get after those two brats at once!" Baron Gold ordered his troops.  
  
Seeing the troops head to their ships, the two Zones headed for the battle hoping Godzilla might be the one to help them. They arrived to see ZOne Fighter almost getting blasted by another atomic ray. They flew over to him as fast as possible, and told him what to do.  
  
"Zone! Quickly: return to normal size right now!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Change back?" he questioned. "What good will THAT do?"  
  
"Just do it if you want to live!"  
  
With no other plan at the moment, Fighter returned to normal size just as Godzilla brought down his tail. With a sense of urgency, he evaded the attack, and hid himself from sight. Needless to say, Zone Fighter was quite startled by his near death experience. And with Godzilla having lost his opponent, the monster king soon heard the sound of ships over head and saw laser fire too. Still furious, Godzilla let loose his atomic ray skywards to vent his rage. SMOKEY and the Zones evaded the blast, but the Garoga ships were decimated by the attack.   
  
"Blast!" Baron Gold said, feeling more than infuriated. "Curse that wretched monster, AND Zone Fighter! The plan is a failure now! Very well, then: it's time for me to take my remaining agents, and leave. But perhaps i'll leave them with something to..... remember me by first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Godzilla was still furious, and began heading towards the reactors while Zone siblings were brought back together.  
  
"Thank god you guys are okay!" Hikaru said as he, and his siblings embraced.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing!" Hotari said. "To be honest, i think the Garoga's only get dumber by the second."  
  
""I kinda have to agree with him." Akira said. "But either way, you think we should leave the Red Bamboo, and the Garoga's to Godzilla?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Hikaru said. "Now we know Godzilla's innocent, so our job's pretty much done now."  
  
But before any of them could even think of leaving, they saw a large object head towards the coast and landed, revealing a terro-beast, Jirass. The monster looked nearly identical to Godzilla, except of course for the giant retractable frill of course.  
  
"Holy crap!" exclaimed Hotaru. "So THAT'S Jirass! Man, no wonder everyone thought it was Godzilla. Aside from the frill, and green and yellow skin, anyone could mistake it for the big guy. Answers how the Red Bamboo, and the Garoga framed him, at least."  
  
"I knew it wasn't really him." Hikaru said proudly. However the terro-beast was not alone as the sea erupted with the Red Bamboos monster ,Ebirah, who was fully healed and seemed to be allied the giant lizard.  "Ebirah?!" Hotaru exclaimed. "I thought that thing was dead!"  
  
"Guess he had one heck of a surgeon." Hikaru said. "Garoga surgeons."  
  
"What do we do, now?" asked Akira.  
  
"The only thing we can do." Hikaru said as he grabbed the back up battery for his belt from the SMOKEY. he then began running towards the ensuing battle. His siblings were quite baffled by this display.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!" they both shouted.  
  
"Hey! Fighting Terror-beasts is our job, remember?" he shouted back. "And besides: i owe Godzilla an apology for doubting him!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Godzilla began roaring at the two monsters, Jirass started out the battle by letting out electric blasts at Godzilla, causing him to fall backwards. He suddenly stopped falling back only to see Zone Fighter had caught him from falling. Seeing another electric blast coming their way, Fighter shot a missile at the monster forcing him backwards into the sand. With Godzilla back on his feet, the monster turned back, and socked Fighter in the chest with his tail, knocking him to the ground. Looking up, Godzilla did not continue the attack. Fighter got back to his feet, and Godzilla glared at him for a short while before turning around, and charging at the fallen Jirass.   
  
"Hmm. So he wants the lizard to himself?" he asked to himself. "Guess i'm fighting the oversized shrimp, then."  
  
Flying out, Zone Fighter prepared to attack Ebirah, only to be grabbed by the monsters claws and dragged below the water. Meanwhile, Jirass had gotten back up, and began starting clashing claws with Godzilla with both keeping their balance and slashing at one another with no end in site. Godzilla then grabbed Jirass's throat, and then threw Jirass across the battle field. This slammed him into the Red bamboos building, causing it to explode. Jirass rose again and charged another electric blast, only to be caught in mid charge by Godzilla's atomic ray. The explosion burned off Jirass's frill, causing him to reel back in pain -  only for Godzilla's atomic blast to strike the wrecked building, destroying Jirass with the left over radiation from the base.   
  
Zone Fighter was still busy fighting Ebirah underwater until he finally got loose with a combination of his Plasma Capsule and his Hyper Barrier. Flying out of the water with Ebirah behind him, Fighter let loose his Photon Beam, striking Ebirah's shell. With Godzilla roaring loudly, he rushed into the waters to face Ebirah. The mutant shrimp began to be bombarded with claws and missiles before ducking out of one of Godzilla's atomic blasts, grabbing his throat in the process. Zone Fighter cut off the claw around Godzilla's throat with his beam while Godzilla grabbed Ebriah and blasted him with a nuclear pulse. Hurled by the blast, Ebirah came flying at Zone Fighter who smashed him his Uzi Punch back towards Godzilla, who slammed him with this tail, and sent him flailing far out of the battlefield. The battle ended when Godzilla and Zone Fighter blasted the monster crustacean with both their ray and beam, destroying Ebirah once and for all.  
  
With the battle over, Fighter took a deep breath before looking for Godzilla, only to find him walking right for him. Bracing himself for the worst, Godzilla paused for a moment before roaring at Fighter. A roar that held no aggression, or hostility. And his expression appeared alot more peaceful than before. Though he then made a brief, growling sound as he momentarily sneered at the seijin warrior. Once it was all over, Godzilla simply turned away back to the sea.  "Wonder what that was?" Zone asked in clear confusion. But after thinking it over for a minute, he came to a single conclusion. "Maybe that's his way of saying "Thank You"............and to warn me not to punch him again. Well, no argument from me. Many things i may be, but suicidal isn't one of them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, after the Zones had called in the EDF, and told them the truth behind the nuclear power plant attacks, the Zones took the M. Liner and Smokey, and began making their way home. Something they were now very much looking forward to.  
  
"Man, this has been one heck of a day!" Hotaru said. "But at least it's finally over."  
  
"Yep." Akira said. "It's just too bad that Baron Gold, the X-agents, and the Garoga's got away again. And just when it seemed like we finally had them."  
  
"It's okay, Akira." Hikaru said happily. "We'll get them eventually. I mean, let's face it: we dealt a major blow to their plans, AND we helped take down the most notorious terrorist group in the world. Now that's definitely something to be proud of."  
  
"Heh. Eat it, G.I. Joe." Hotaru joked.  
  
"And besides............i think it's safe to say we got ourselves a new friend. I'd say things are definitely looking up."  
  
to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for something completely different to the plot: the introduction of a classic, Ultraman-themed super hero straight out of Toho, much like Jet Jaguar. For those of whom are aware, Zone Fighter was a short lived, live action tv sentai series that followed the classic giant-sized hero vs evil alien invaders, and monster of the week tropes. A clear answer to Tsuburaya's own Ultraman series. And I hear it was at least somewhat popular back in the day, though maybe not as much as it is today.
> 
> But what was real special about it was the fact Godzilla himself made several guest appearances in the show. I guess toho wanted to ensure everyone could enjoy something of an expanded universe. At some point, even King Ghidorah, and Gigan acted as antagonists for their appearances before they were beaten. Unfortunately, they were the only other movie kaiju who ever made an appearance. Such is the way of things, i'm afraid.
> 
> I did what I could to make this feel as though it were an episode of that series. But done in an interesting way that makes it somewhat more epic. We also get the Shrewster from the animated series, and Jirass from Ultraman. Lesser known monsters who deserve a bit of recognition of their own. And i'd say this episode was pretty epic in its own right. But i'll let you guys be the judge on that one.:)


End file.
